Telephone
by KurosakiLove
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia keep connected as their lives and feelings change about them. Multi-chapter/Rated M/IchiRuki/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Telephone

That's right, my loves- I just indicated which chapter this is. ;) I figured a light, easy multi-chapter story could give my fried brain as much of an occasional break as one-shots could. It'll definitely be done or near-done when **Strawberry Meets Death resumes in December!** That's right- It's_** not**_ discontinued! It just deserves more time and effort than I could right now.

Oh, and I _do_ appreciate every single review, especially to those who review every chapter and every story I've written- you know who you are! Thank you thank you thank you so much! I am simply and honestly horrible at responding- so please remember I do appreciate your opinions and support!

Anyways, I do not have either of the fancy phones I use in this story, but they just seem to work well for it. I am using a _few_ current concepts from Bleach (like his flippin' hair that I am obsessed with!) and twisting up a bit of their lifestyle, such as the phones. No, this story is not based of Gaga's "Telephone." I do, however, have it playing as I write this AN (for those who know me well, you know this story is safe since I write my ANs _afterwards_. lol)

Enough rambling! I need sleep cause I have a Cell Bio midterm on Monday to study for D: I hope you like this :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

**

* * *

**The room was dark and silent when the clock ticked midnight, the windows pulled open to let in a breeze, the curtains drawn to play in it; the moonlight pouring through onto the large bed just beneath the window, the silence was broken as a small light suddenly shone from the nightstand, a vibrating sound humming through the dark wooden material, echoing in the night.

A groan cursed out, sheets ruffled about as the tall, exhausted body resting within the bed's comfort moved under the covers, a hand working itself out from underneath to reach out and blindly search for the cell, the silent device brought close as amber eyes looked out from the mess of sheets, tired and desperate for sleep.

Tapping the screen to the _Torch_, the light stinging his eyes, Ichigo opened his new text message, glaring at it within seconds.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You smell like sweaty balls.

* * *

_

Growling lightly, carelessly dropping his phone to the carpeted floor, Ichigo buried himself back beneath his sheets, cussing every Kuchiki Rukia in the world, grumbling about insensitive midgets, waking him up in the middle of the night on a Thursday….

_...maybe I should apologize for not calling tonight.

* * *

_

The coffee shop just a block away from the university was loud with the morning rush, Ichigo sighing tiredly as he stepped in, stuck at the end of a long line, the two baristas rushing to take orders quickly.

Shifting his worn, leather messenger the twins had gotten him on his shoulder, Ichigo pushed his aviators up on the bridge of his nose, digging his hand into his jeans' pocket; pulling out his cell, running a hand through his long mane reaching his collar, covering most of his ears and eyes, Ichigo tapped _Messages_ with his thumb, starting up a new text.

* * *

_To: Midg-

* * *

_

"Ah, shit. Forgot…." Ichigo smirked, stepping forward as the line slowly progressed.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Yo.

* * *

_

The young male looked up as a shorter male bumped into his shoulder, Ichigo sighing as he moved up closer in line, his eyes scanning the small shop, looking about him.

So many of these faces about him had been in Karakura high, all his four years there; his phone vibrated in his hand, tearing his attention back onto it.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_What the hell do you want, asshole?

* * *

_

"Still pissed…." Ichigo muttered beneath his breath as he complained further, sliding the screen up, stepping forward in line, his thumbs ghosting quickly along the keypad.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. Had a long day of classes and studying. Where are you?

* * *

_

He hoped she was still where he hoped her to be- at home, a train's ride away from him, away from any perverts creeping around at the community college she was going attend in Karakura, starting next week.

The bleached blonde in front of him taken care of, Ichigo stepped up to the counter, resting his _Torch_ on the smooth surface, reaching into his back pocket for the worn, leather wallet Rukia had given him; looking up at the menu, Ichigo made to order his usual, the tall, lean brunette female barista beating him to it.

"Double Grande White Mocha with caramel- already on it."

Rubbing the back of his neck as she winked prettily at him before leaving for his order, Ichigo picked up his vibrating cell, smiling at the words he read.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Home. Did that brunette finally end up with your drink ready to go before you even reached the front?

* * *

_

Laughing, said brunette back with his order, Ichigo pocketed his cell as he took the warm cup, sliding the money across the counter, tossing the returned coins in the tip jar resting by the register; lifting his cup, he quickly thanked the smiling female, stepping out of line to find a seat.

Sliding into an empty booth, slipping off his bag's strap from his shoulder, Ichigo took a cautious sip of his drink, taking out his cell with a swift slide of the screen, abandoning his drink to quickly reply to Rukia.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Haha, close; she beat me at saying it. No ready to go order. What are you doing today?

* * *

_

Ichigo thought back to an entire summer break's time ago when he and his family were getting to know his college city and home, finding the small shop after a long day of exploring, he and Rukia opting to order as Isshin and the girls found a booth.

Rukia nearly died trying to hold back her smirking and laughter, the heavy flirting by the brunette barista obviously amusing her as Ichigo flushed shyly.

He's gotten used to the attention, now.

Amber eyes wandering around as he waited for Rukia's response, he caught sight of Chad and Inoue, smiling lightly as they found his hair, the pair walking over to him.

"Kurosaki-kun; good morning!" "Morning, Ichigo."

"Hey Chad, Inoue." The gentle giant sat down beside him, Inoue across from them, dropping her bag and books; "What time are your classes today, Kurosaki-kun?"

A strong temptation to roll his eyes at her behind his dark lenses was ignored, Ichigo wondering why she bothered, well aware she had memorized his schedule before even he had.

"They start at eleven today. You two ordering something?" Picking up his drink, he drank more of it, the liquid at the perfect temperature.

"Yes, we are; I just don't know what... what are _you_ drinking, Kurosaki-kun? I'll just have that!"

His cell vibrated, his attention drawn to his lap, his thumb tapping the message from _Kuchiki Rukia_ open.

With a smirk, Chad already standing to head to the counter, Ichigo rested his cup on the table, shrugging at Inoue; "Just a mint frappuccino."

Left alone, Ichigo finished reading the message before replying.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Tell Inoue you have a mint frappuccino today._

_And I'm going shopping with Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

_

Rukia waited patiently in the car just parked outside of Karakura High, the windows rolled down to let the breeze through, the last of summer's heat leaving its final touch on her skin; her _Summer Days_ playlist on her _iPhone_ was playing through her speakers, the AUX cable neatly maneuvered around the gear shift to let her cell rest on the storage console between the front seats.

She loved her _TSX_.

Her cell vibrated as the bell rang to dismiss the students, Rukia picking up her _iPhone_, sliding the screen lock as she picked at her tight jeans' seam, her black-tipped nails scratching lightly at her thigh.

She opened her messages with the _orange haired buffoon_, reading the newest to the large amount as students passed by, ignoring the appreciative and desperate cat-calls at the beauty clad in a smoked grey v-neck, her hair clipped up, her stray strand of hair over her sunglasses hugging the frame of her face comfortably.

* * *

_My professor has the attitude of Kenpachi. I don't know how I'll manage an entire semester with him._

_Picking up the girls?

* * *

_

Violet eyes looked up past the dark lenses, Yuzu and Karin making their way to her car, the beautiful sophomores rushing past admirers together, slipping into Rukia's metallic grey _Acura.

* * *

_

_Ha! Maybe it's really him using Kurotsuchi's creepy inventions to disguise himself and pounce you when you least expect it.

* * *

_

Yuzu settled into the front passenger seat as she passed Karin her backpack, the sandy-brown haired teen smiling at Rukia as the older female reached over to lovingly tug her long, soft hair, Karin leaning forward as she brushed back her full, black hair, pointing at Rukia's cell in her hand; "Talking to our brother, Rukia?"

"Yeah, any threats for him you want me to relay?"

"Tell Ichi-nii I'll cook his favorite dish this weekend." Yuzu pulled her seat-belt over, the black strap clicked in place.

Karin pulled her baseball cap out from her bag, pulling it on as she sat back; "Let him know we still have a soccer match to settle. I can probably beat him even in heels."

Smirking at the black-haired female, Yuzu rolling up her window, Rukia quickly typed Ichigo's loving messages from his sisters, her own sent just after, sent just before placing it back on the console as she steered out and away from the school.

* * *

_By the way- I bet twenty that she - can - beat you in heels. Later Berry, driving now.

* * *

_

Ichigo wasn't sure how to explain his relationship with Rukia now, as he sat there in the small coffee shop, waiting for Chad to meet him, with Inoue likely in tow.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Just waiting for Chad and Inoue to show up. How was shopping with the girls?

* * *

_

Senior year had breezed by quickly after everything they held through in the Winter War, his summer spent with very little time at home, and two whole months settling into his new life at the university, away from home.

His father, with support from Soul Society and his new job at the hospital just beyond Karakura, was paying for his schooling and new apartment, so to keep in touch with his _partner_ back home, Ichigo figured the least he could do on his own was to buy his own cell, small jobs of tutoring paying off the bills.

He didn't think they'd be texting and calling nearly every day, nearly every hour.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Got them new clothes since nothing fits them anymore! I swear this is the last generation of their clothes I can use afterwards. They're taller than me :(_

_Say hi to Sado and Inoue

* * *

_

He had thought it was just a phase when he noticed the constant messaging and calling, but he found himself always wondering what she was doing, found himself asking even pointless questions as _"How was breakfast?" _more often than _"How was patrol today?"_

He couldn't explain the feeling he had when she _subtly_ hinted for a call from him every other night.

* * *

"_Get to bed already, idiot. Call me again sometime. Like Wednesday, but no later than ten! Friday you can call after ten if you need to. I won't be home on Sunday, though."

* * *

_

Ichigo dropped his smirk when he saw Inoue and Chad walking over, the pair sliding into the seat across from him with their '_hello_,' the tall male nodding back at them; "Yo. Rukia sends a greeting to you guys. Ready to go?"

Chad asked him to send his best to her, Inoue silent as she watched Ichigo pick up his cell, sliding his sunglasses on as he typed up a message, the curvy strawberry-orange haired girl adding her own small reply for him to send.

She always saw him on that phone.

Inoue remembered the selfish relief she had felt when she learned Rukia decided to stay in school, but at a much cheaper campus, where education wasn't as exclusive and demanding; she felt the strange and confusing relationship between the two shinigami would finally fade, a chance at spending time with Ichigo Inoue's main drive to accept the spot in the university's enrollment.

He barely ever had time to even look at her, his attention on his cell or his books.

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo stood with the pair as they made their way out the door, Inoue frowning at the brunette's call of _'See you tomorrow!' _at Ichigo, the male having simply waved back lazily.

Inoue scoffed to herself; _trust me- you're farther than Rukia is to him even though she's miles away.

* * *

_

The three students sat silently around the small coffee table in Ichigo's living room, their books and papers scattered about, Chad using Ichigo's laptop to start a research assignment, Inoue annotating her textbook on _General Biology_.

Finished re-writing his notes, pushing his textbooks aside, Ichigo quietly excused himself as he picked up his _Torch _at the strike of eight o'clock, walking out to the balcony, the door left open behind him; Chad glanced beyond the laptop's screen at Inoue, finding her longing gaze on the male standing just beyond the sliding doors, her lips in a frown as she heard "_Rukia…." _Slip past his lips.

Chad was never sure what to do when he witnessed this.

"I'm good, midget, just finished studying for the night. I won't have much to do when I go home this weekend if I read ahead tonight."

"_Then you better read ahead tonight!"_

Ichigo let a small laugh leave him, the male leaning over the railing of his balcony, the city view before him; "I will, midget. Anything happen today?"

"_You mean aside from every little detail I gave you today? Well, I found this book I think you should read; you know, get some intelligence into that empty brain of yours. There was also that guy next to us at the stop light."

* * *

_

_Hey, Tatsuki, just got your message. I'm picking up Ichigo, so it won't be a problem to get Inoue. Talk to you later.

* * *

_

A sigh left Rukia's lips, the female zipping up her light, white sweater, caring less about leaving off a shirt, only clad in her usual lacey bra beneath the material hugging her frame; she slipped her phone between her tight pelvis and light jeans' hem, leaving her room to head downstairs, the twins home from school.

"Hey, girls, I'm heading out for your idiot brother. Need anything?"

Karin looked up at her from the table, her hair in a sloppy braid, stray bangs teasing her brown, beautiful eyes long gone of their childish roundness; "I think we're gonna need stuff for tomorrow and the week coming up. Yuzu, where's your list?"

Her twin turned from the stove, brushing back her hair as she jerked her head at the fridge, thanking Rukia for picking up the errand, Rukia swiping the list off the fridge; "No worries, Yuzu; it's no problem at all. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

Don't destroy the house!"

Grabbing her keys and slim two-fold wallet, Rukia waved at the girls as she slipped on her black flats, heading out of the house, making her way towards her car.

Slipping into the seat, turning the key as she let the engine and AC run a minute, Rukia grabbed her phone from its place, tapping in a quick message to Ichigo before plugging it onto the AUX; "We're in for a interesting ride…."

* * *

_Hey, get Inoue over to your place; I have to pick her up, too.

* * *

_

"Yeah, Inoue, Rukia told me Tatsuki can't pick you up, to tell you 'sorry.' Just get here around five, I guess."

Poking around his fridge, tossing out anything he suspected to rot over the weekend, Ichigo fought to keep from groaning at the girl on the other end of the line, her stuttering gnawing at his patience.

"_I-Is it alri-ight if I… if I c-come over now, Kurosaki-k-un?"_

Can he handle five hours with her?

"…Sure."

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You almost here, yet?

* * *

_

Ichigo sat back on his couch in sweats and his hoodie, Inoue sitting timidly a cushion away from him, the television set on _The History Channel_ translated from English.

His cell vibrated, hardly given a chance to carry out before he opened her reply.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You asked me thirteen minutes ago. One more time, and I'll turn this car around, and leave your sorry ass there, you hear!

* * *

_

"Damn it."

"What, Kurosaki-kun?" His amber eyes left his cell to look up at Inoue, the female brushing her bangs behind her ear, the strands staying in place.

His amber eyes narrowed slightly as he thought back to the times he'd seen Rukia do that very same movement, her stubborn hair always falling back in place, her stray bang always resting between her violet eyes.

Fuckin' hell; of all the things to remember.

"Nah, Inoue, just bickering with Rukia, as always." His cell vibrated on his lap, the male fighting not to immediately snap his eyes onto it; "You staying with Tatsuki this weekend?"

"Yes, I am, since her parents are out of town. Do you still have your room back home...?"

His cell nearly called out to him, to read what was surely Rukia's text- honestly; who else did he use his phone for?

"Well, I should, unless my dad destroyed it since I've come to live here."

"Oh…."

That was his cue to pick up his phone, tapping the screen with his thumb.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Heh… I just bought a strawberry smoothie. Smells like your fruity ass.

* * *

_

His eyes glared at the phone, Inoue staring at him curiously.

With a smirk, Ichigo slid the screen up, quickly typing his reply.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Been checkin' out my ass, then, Kuchiki?

* * *

_

"Is Kuchiki-san driving you back up?"

Ichigo looked up, his phone back on his lap, the male practically giddy for her violent, witty reply, Ichigo certain he could provoke her into a battle of insults, gaining distraction from the awkward time he's enduring with the timid female he knew held romantic feelings for him; "I'd feel bad, making her make the trip twice. I'll probably just take the train."

"Oh… would you mind if-?"

_Linkin Park's "Faint" _suddenly blasted from his phone, Ichigo immediately recognizing the ringtone he had set for Rukia's call, the screen lighting up with _Kuchiki Rukia _centered above her number.

Ichigo stood up from his place, pressing the green symbol to answer the call, pressing the device to his ear, curious of her call, rather than just texting back; "…Yeah?"

"_Not as many times as I've caught you staring at my breasts, Strawberry."_

She hung up on him, leaving him gaping with eyes wide.

Lowering the phone, staring at it until it dimmed itself to black, Ichigo frowned at the obvious, painfully quick loss in the day's battle, quickly typing back a lame _But you didn't deny checkin' out my ass _before mumbling with irritation, shuffling his way over to his kitchen.

He had never noticed his volume was on _loud_ since he'd bought the phone, anyone's voice from the other end of the conservations clear to anyone sitting near; a blushing Inoue no different from that 'anyone' sitting near.

* * *

Rukia closed her car's sleek door as she slipped her cell beneath the hem of her jeans hugging her hips, the petite shinigami making her way to enter the large apartment building, the sun just barely starting to lower itself in the sky; making her way up to Ichigo's apartment to the best that she could remember, Rukia bit her lip as she stepped out into the hallway she seemed to remember as his, scanning the numbers on the door until one jarred her memory.

"Four hundred thirteen… this should be it… shouldn't it?"

Knocking, Rukia stepped back, crossing her arms across her chest, unconsciously tapping her foot.

Within seconds, the door opened, Inoue's grey eyes meeting her; "Kuchiki-san!"

"Hey, Inoue." Rukia smiled warmly at Inoue, walking into her open arms; "I see you've either killed Ichigo or he's being a lazy idiot and making _you_ do his job…."

"Oh, no, Kuchiki-san." Inoue laughed softly, stepping aside to let the shorter female in; "He's in his room, changing."

A long-time roommate of Ichigo's before his leave for the university, Rukia simply shrugged, making her way towards his bedroom, shoving the door open despite Inoue's calls; "Oi, you done in here, Berry!"

Ichigo nearly laughed at how familiar it felt to have Rukia burst into his privacy, the male just barely having buckled his jeans, turning to look over his shoulder at her from his place across the room.

"Obviously not- bout time _you _got here, though…."

Rukia smiled knowingly, closing the door behind her out of habit from their time hiding her in his room, walking further into his new bedroom, looking around.

She felt so strange.

His room had stayed the same back home, bare of anything truly decorative, his closet pretty much empty.

His desk and bed were wiped and made every day, with Rukia spending most days in there, alone.

She wouldn't tell him that, though; "Your room isn't so bad, Ichigo…."

The apartment was based on low, soft neutral colors to begin with, but his room was of a green hue easy on the eyes, and working nicely with the brown bedding and dark wood of his furniture, his lush carpet a matching beige.

Rukia was sure she wouldn't mind time spent here.

Pulling on his white v-neck, Ichigo slid his closet shut, walking over towards Rukia, moving to lean against the desk, staring at her while he crossed his arms, the petite female glancing around; "My old room wasn't so bad, either."

He should have thought over what to do right now.

The last time he saw anyone from his home was the day he moved in nearly five months ago.

It's been nearly five months of texting Rukia practically every hour of the day, basically all week, every month.

He called her every other night to the best he could- with their unique relationship over time, with these new changes to it… are they supposed to hug? At least say '_hello_' or something along the lines?

Ichigo felt like an idiot, standing there with her, both in silence; until she looked at him over her shoulder, meeting his gaze just beneath his longer hair teasing his eyes; "Glad you're coming home for a bit…."

He could settle for that.

* * *

Inoue sat awkwardly alone on Ichigo's couch, her grey eyes unable to keep off his bedroom door, silence behind it, Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu hard to read.

She was damn near determined to have stood up and knocked, when the doorknob finally turned, Rukia stepping out of the bedroom with Ichigo behind her; "Sorry Inoue, the idiot was just letting me see his room."

Ichigo growled behind her, flicking her hair clipped up.

"You're the idiot for acting like you've never seen another room before!"

A few bickering and arguing passed before they eventually set out to leave back home, Ichigo carrying his single luggage as Rukia surprisingly offered to take his messenger without using it as a weapon, Inoue carrying her own two bags.

Locking the door behind him, lightly kicking Rukia's heels for her to start walking, the three friends made their way downstairs, shoving his bags with Inoue's into the trunk, the tall male taking his place in the front passenger seat, Inoue sitting behind Rukia.

Slipping behind the steering wheel, closing the door as she started pulling the belt over, Rukia turned the key in the ignition, lifting her hips and sweater to grab her phone, Ichigo's amber eyes on her, looking perplexed; "What, you don't have _pockets_ or something?"

He was oddly interested, though, in her choice of placement for her _iPhone_ on her being; he watched her plug in the device, setting up _Ichigo's Playlist._

"I can shove my phone wherever I feel like, thank you very much." Shifting the gear into _drive_, Rukia pulled out into the street, the pair arguing about her choice of words.

Inoue didn't bother trying to join into their conversation.

* * *

"Yuzu needs some spices, Ichigo."

Folding the worn list of groceries, Rukia slipped it into her jeans' pocket, pushing the cart as the three set out towards the aisle with spices, Inoue pushing her own cart.

Finding the section for spices, Rukia and Ichigo scanned the names, Inoue quietly letting them know she'd be back quickly, leaving her cart with them as they nodded.

Ichigo read the labels from the top shelf, Rukia starting from the bottom; "Ichigo, is there wasabi up there? I don't see anything down here…."

"What would you do without me to read these labels up here, midget, eh?"

A swift punch met his arm, Ichigo barely even feeling it as he chuckled, nodding his head as he pointed at the bottle; "It's right there."

Of all the places, the top shelf.

"Well, aren't you going to get it already, Ichigo?" Crossing her arms, she glared at him, Ichigo smirking as he looked down at her; "Don't really feel like it, with that attitude of yours. But, does this mean you admit dependence on me?"

If looks could kill, she'd have made him implode before burning in hell by now.

"_No_, I don't need your idiotic help!" With a puff at her stray bang, Rukia stomped up to the shelving, moving up onto her toes, reaching out to grab the bottle just beyond her fingertips.

Ichigo found himself regretting it, his gaze fixed on the cell peeking out from beneath her jeans' tight hem along her slim pelvis and hips, the fitted sweater having ridden up her stomach with her hopeless attempt.

Was she ever affected by her phone vibrating against her, there?

…why the hell is he wondering? With a smirk, Ichigo stepped over to the cussing female, standing behind her as he reached over her and grabbed the bottle, Rukia falling back onto her heels, her body against his as he dropped the spice into her hands; "Here, _chibi_."

"I am _not_ short!" She skillfully elbowed his stomach, Ichigo laughing at her useless attempt to inflict pain on him, neither having stepped away to put air between them.

Inoue's small voice pulled back their attention; "Um, I'm… back."

Surprised to find themselves fighting back a blush, Ichigo stepped away from Rukia, the petite female turning to grab hold of the cart; "Great! I guess we're done, then."

Nodding silently, Inoue followed Rukia and Ichigo to the store's registers, her eyes on Ichigo walking beside Rukia.

He hasn't even touched his phone once since Rukia picked them up some five hours ago.

* * *

Wee~ Hope you enjoyed, might have something to post Tuesday, after my midterm and lab. :)

Much love, Kurosakilove


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telephone

Yeah, a bit late. Who else cried in Bleach: Chapter 423? It can't be it... they deserve so much more than that...

Please enjoy. And twenty reviews for my first chapter? I remember when it took SMD three chapters just to get two reviews :') Thanks, everyone, for all your support!

OH, and I know jack about their currency, and already made the mistake of using "dollars" last chapter (I think). Please just bear with the use of "dollars" (Thanks!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

His bedroom door creaked open just as it did five months ago, Ichigo slowly walking in, his hand reaching out to find the light switch; flooding the room with light, the tall male dropped his bags by his feet, his hands in his jeans' pockets as he pushed further in, his amber eyes sweeping across the entire bedroom.

"Just as I remember it…." A soft knock came from behind, Ichigo looking over his shoulder, finding Yuzu and Karin. It still amazed him how much they had changed in just a matter of months since he left for the Winter War; "Hey, you two…."

"Ichi-nii, we're heading to bed; wanted to say 'good night' to you…." The twins stood side by side at his door, Ichigo smiling softly as he turned to hold out his arms to them, Karin and Yuzu grinning as they ran into his embrace, the siblings laughing as they stumbled about.

Ichigo's long, strong arms held them close as he nuzzled their crowns; "Thanks for dinner and the game… I had fun tonight, missed you back at the apartment…."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, ignored as Karin and Yuzu looked up at him, his hands brushing back their hair, both long and soft.

Karin smirked deviously, poking his firm abdomen.

"I believe you owe Rukia twenty dollars…." Amber eyes immediately glared at her, the twins laughing at their pouting brother; "I _let _you win! I don't owe anyone crap!"

Yuzu shook her head, tugging on Ichigo's white v-neck; "Oh, Ichi-nii…. Well, we'll leave you to rest. Good night, Ichi-nii."

His twin siblings meet him halfway to kiss the corner of his lips, Ichigo catching them before they left, pressing his own kiss onto their temples, bidding them _"Good night."_

Left alone, Ichigo sighed as he ran his hands through his long mane, dropping them as he kicked his suitcase over to the closet, sliding the door open.

He frowned at the dust on his hand, deciding against being productive and unpacking, simply kicking his case further into the closet, closing it with a slam that let off a cloud of dust; _damn it-!_

Coughing, swatting at the dust, Ichigo leaned over and grabbed his messenger, heading over to the empty desk he last used five months ago.

Ichigo was surprised to find it completely clean as he ran his finger across the wooden grain, resting his bag on it.

"Yuzu isn't the type to just clean one place…."

He let it go, his hands on his belt to unbuckle his pants, dropping them to pool at his ankles, the tall male kicking them off lazily; grabbing the hem of his shirt, Ichigo left himself bare in only his boxer-briefs, tossing the shirt aside as he dropped onto his mattress flat on his stomach- Rukia's scent engulfing him.

His phone vibrated a reminder for the ignored text, ignored yet again as Ichigo pushed off the mattress and hurried to his pile of clothes on the floor, pulling his jeans on before heading out of his room to find Rukia's.

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Kuchiki-san

* * *

_

Inoue's _Chocolate _rested on the floor, the busty female sitting against the couch, waiting for Tatsuki to come back in from the kitchen, her long-time friend yelling out from her place at the stove; "Hime, so tell me! How's school? How's life with Ichigo and Chad, instead of me, eh?"

Inoue smiled, looking up as Tatsuki walked into the living room with tea.

"School is going well, Tatsuki-chan…." Tatsuki sat down beside her, handing over a cup, Inoue holding it between her hands wrapped tightly around it, her grey eyes on her dimmed screen; "And Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun have been very nice to me since we've all moved there…."

She placed the cup down, grabbing her cell, Tatsuki turning to face Inoue, her arm on her couch.

"How are things with Ichigo…?"

Inoue bit her lip, sliding the screen up, opening the message.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki-san_

_Inoue- hope you got up to Tatsuki's alright. Have a good night.

* * *

_

"Things are… the same as always, I suppose…."

Tatsuki frowned, Inoue sliding the screen back down to her _Chocolate_.

"Well, it's only been five months… barely two months of classes for you. We can't really say anything with so little time for change."

Grey eyes moved from the _Chocolate _to meet Tatsuki's brown eyes behind long, messy bangs, Inoue smiling softly, her eyes full of mixed emotions; "I know, Tatsuki-chan; but, I'm just not sure anymore…. He's always on his cell with-."

Tatsuki held up her hand, Inoue silenced.

"…Ichigo has a _cell_?"

* * *

Jeans and black flats laid abandoned on the wooden floor by Rukia's bare feet, her hand running her sweaters' zipper down, the white material dropped to the floor; the petite shinigami stretched out as she stood in her lace intimates, moving up onto her toes, a yawn exhausting her.

"Oh, Yuzu- your food will one day make me look like Ōmaeda fukutaichou…."

A low knock pulled her attention over to her door, Rukia feeling Ichigo's reiatsu beyond it, close against her own reiatsu; "…Ichigo?"

"…yeah." Turning to her closet, Rukia grabbed a pair of warm sweats and a v-neck she had long ago stolen from Ichigo, the petite female quickly dressing, walking over to her door to open it.

She found Ichigo leaning against the frame of her door, his torso bare to her violet eyes, his amber gaze nearly hidden by his hair grown out; "Were you headed to bed, midget?"

Glaring lightly, Rukia moved up onto her toes to grab a fistful of his orange mane, pulling the silent male into her room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"I was planning on bumming it out, enjoying a Hollow-free night, really…."

Rukia walked past the male looking around her room, climbing up into her large bed, sitting back against the headboard to watch Ichigo, her nails scratching at her bare feet practically hidden by her grey sweats; "Did you have fun tonight…?"

Ichigo found himself fixed on the framed picture on her dresser, Rukia and the girls clad in white dresses, the camera focused closely on their smiling faces, a breeze seemingly playing with their hair-

"Of course, I did; even with my father yelling about, annoying me more than ever…."

He tore his eyes from the picture, looking at Rukia sitting on her large bed, surrounded by her white, soft down-comforter and pillows, her violet eyes on him; "Thanks, Rukia… for picking me up."

"…we all needed a good dose of pointless bickering with you."

Ichigo smirked, his hands in his pockets, his hips slowly turned to have him face her.

"And that's why you spend your time drawing at my desk, and sleeping in my bed?"

_Son of a-_

Rukia glared at the male, crossing her arms across her modest chest, an elegant eyebrow raised at him; "What nonsense are you babbling about?"

Ichigo fought the strong urge to roll his eyes at her, this time.

"Not even your own room smells like you, yet." He felt her reiatsu try to suffocate him. He couldn't keep from laughing, running a hand through his messy mane, looking down at his feet; "I… kinda miss your yelling and kicking, too…."

Her reiatsu faltered before holding stubbornly onto her intent to suffocate him.

He heard her sigh, looking up when he heard her small hand pat the empty side of her bed; convincing himself he just didn't want her to turn violent, Ichigo slowly walked over, dropping into the bed, stretched across its entire length.

They stayed silent for a comfortable while, staring out the window, until a loud vibration broke out from Rukia's nightstand; Ichigo watched her reach over for her _iPhone, _his brows furrowed, Rukia sitting back against the headboard as she slid the screen lock aside.

* * *

_We're safe and sound, Kuchiki-san. Good night, and the same to Kurosaki-kun….

* * *

_

"Inoue says 'good night,' Ichigo." She replied to the timid female, Ichigo fidgeting beside her.

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo, the male digging his hand into his jeans' tight pockets; "What are you-?"

"I remember my cell vibrated earlier. I completely forgot about it." Ichigo pulled out his _Torch_, tapping the screen, groaning at the unread message from Keigo.

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_Ichi-goooo~! What the hell man you're back in town, and you don't even tell your best friend? Tomorrow we need to hit the clubs and booze, score some hot-!

* * *

_

Ichigo deleted the message, not bothering to finish reading it; "Stupid Keigo…."

"What?" Rukia brought her legs up close to her body, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on her knees as she looked at him, the male sighing with annoyance; "Keigo is going to bug the hell out of me tomorrow, to hang out. You know how he is…."

He dropped his phone onto his stomach, rubbing his eyes with his palms, groaning with exhaustion; he flinched when he felt Rukia pick up his phone from his tight abdomen, the female moving to lay on her stomach beside him, resting up on her elbows, his phone in her hands; "Do you have him under '_Asano Keigo_' or under '_perverted dumbass_,' hm?"

Ichigo frowned lightly up at her from his place, his arm beneath the curve of his neck to his head, his other scratching at his hip, exposed by his low jeans.

"…under '_Asano_,' but your name for him isn't so bad of an idea."

He watched Rukia laugh, her fingers tapping lightly at his cell's screen to open a new text message, her fingers sliding the screen up, typing quickly and silently.

Curious, Ichigo rolled onto his side, nearly crashing against her, his arm over her back to rest his hand on the mattress beside her body, amber eyes looking past his orange bangs to read the message.

* * *

_To: Asano Keigo_

_Sorry, man- I owe Rukia twenty bucks, plus gas for driving me down. I'm taking her out all day tomorrow.

* * *

_

Rukia quickly sent the message, Ichigo smacking her with a pillow, the pair bickering over the legitimacy of a bet via text.

* * *

The morning chill was long gone by noon, under the sun, Tatsuki and Inoue making their way to a small coffee shop, both clad in comfortable shorts, their long legs for show under their fitted t-shirts.

Tatsuki slung her arm over Inoue's shoulders, ruffling her strawberry-orange hair; "Just five months ago, Hime, I would have never imagined you drinking coffee."

A small laugh left Inoue, the pair reaching the small shop.

"I know, Tatsuki-chan; but, Kurosaki-kun immediately took to the small shop with Sado-kun, so I took up the liking as well…."

The door was pulled open, the girls walking past the small bell announcing their entrance; "Welcome!"

Tatsuki and Inoue greeted the kind, elderly barista, their eyes moving up to the menus overhead; Tatsuki nudged Inoue playfully, rolling her brown eyes as she teased Inoue-

"So, what favorite drink of Ichigo's has become _your_ favorite, hm?"

Inoue frowned, Tatsukia thrown off; "Actually… he changes his drink almost every day. I think we've had every drink of the menu at least twice!"

The two friends settled on sweetened tea, finding a small booth in the corner of the shop.

"Well, at least you spend time with him now. Actually, why don't we call him up, and see what he's doing today?" Tatsuki leaned back in her chair, Inoue fingering the pocket holding her cell in debate, her black-haired friend sighing; "Oh, come on, Hime! _I_ haven't seen him in five months- ask him to hang out with us."

"Well, alright…." Inoue decided on texting him, instead.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start at the feel of his cell vibrating against his pelvis, smashed between himself and the mattress; rolling his hips onto his side, Ichigo dug his hand into his jeans' pocket, pulling out his _Torch_.

He groaned lightly as he fell back onto his stomach, rubbing his eye as he tapped the screen with his thumb, reading the text from behind his long, messed bangs, moving his arm to rest his head on.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Konnichi wa, Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki-chan and I are wondering if you'd like to hang out with us, today?

* * *

_

Ichigo's amber gaze moved to the raven-haired beauty sleeping beside him, Rukia's soft hair pooled about her head on the white pillow, her stray bang fluttering lightly with every silent breath Rukia exhaled.

She was on her back, curved erotically with her hip on show, a slender arm across her firm, flat stomach, the other propping up her pillow; Ichigo fixed his gaze on her lips just barely parted to breathe by, her violet eyes hidden from him, her modest chest rising and falling peacefully.

She may be in sweats and an over-sized shirt, but he couldn't help but wonder, _why didn't I see this before?_

She was simply… beautiful.

He slid the screen up, forcing his gaze off Rukia.

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Hey, sorry, but I have plans with Rukia all of today. Tell Tatsuki hi for me

* * *

_

The shinigami were supposed to have woken up hours ago, supposedly needing the entire day to _"shop and eat and run after Hollows,"_ and looking at the clock hanging above her bed, Ichigo smiled, the day well past noon.

"Rukia…." Pocketing his phone, ignoring the vibration as he reached over the little space between them, grasping her thigh, Ichigo gently shook her, running his loud reiatsu over her; "Oi, midget. C'mon, wake up…."

Rukia's calm reiatsu hitched as she slowly opened her violet eyes, the male feeling it irritated and confused, her gaze moving onto him lazily.

"…Why the hell are you in here, Berry?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo moved away from her onto his back, his hand leaving her thigh; "Ah, we fell asleep, I guess."

Scratching at his hip, Ichigo moved an arm beneath his head, glancing at Rukia still fighting to wake up.

"You know it's almost two in the afternoon, right?"

Silence held between them, Rukia's violet eyes staring blankly at the male beside her, soon moving into a glare as she fisted her small hand around a pillow's sham, swiftly bringing it around to smack Ichigo, fully in the face; "_Why the hell didn't you wake me up, fool!_"

* * *

"And so, Ichi-nii lives!" Yuzu laughed softly beside Karin, her twin tipping the chair back with an arm slung over the back, smirking at Ichigo; "About time you two woke up…."

Ichigo slowly made his way across the living room, glaring weakly at his siblings as he made for the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, just _please_ fix me up some breakfa-." A sharp _smack_ stung the back of his head, Ichigo snapping his glare over his shoulder, finding Rukia at her door across the living room, hips cocked and arms crossed, tapping her bare foot annoyingly with a glare.

He chanced a glance at the floor, a small shoe at his feet- _she had the _balls_ to chuck a shoe at me!_

"Don't ruin your appetite! We're going out to eat, remember!" With that she slammed the door shut, Karin and Yuzu snickering prettily, Ichigo certain he felt his brow twitch as he glared at the small, black sandal on the floor.

Deciding his sisters were guilty of betrayal with their snickering, unworthy of his attention, Ichigo silently continued on his way, heading up the stairs, having completely forgotten about the text from earlier-

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Would you mind if we joined you?

* * *

_

Minutes passed of staring at her silent, motionless _Chocolate_, Inoue frowning deeply, her hands wringing the napkin tightly in her lap.

"M-maybe he didn't get it?"

Tatsuki sighed lowly beside her, her brown eyes on the cell phone resting beside Inoue's cup; "We'll just have our own fun, Hime- who needs Ichigo to enjoy such a great day out?"

A small smile barely pulled at Inoue's lips, the busty female simply nodding as Tatsuki pulled out her wallet, leaving a tip.

They stood, Inoue hesitantly pocketing her cell.

_I do, Tatsuki-chan….

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

…_you look funny driving.

* * *

_

A swift punch met Ichigo's arm, the male laughing at the fuming woman behind the wheel, his tall body slouched comfortably beside her in the passenger seat of her _TSX_.

The windows were rolled down, Rukia's black tresses billowing in the wind, Ichigo leaning his head back against the seat, his mane blown into a mess; their sunglasses reflecting the sun, Rukia drove them down the winding highway along the large mountain range beside them, the gentle coast beyond the beaches on the other side.

Ichigo scratched at his jaw, watching the cars drive beside them; "I thought you wanted to drag me though shops, sucking my wallet dry on Chappy?"

He turned to look at her at the sound of her laugh.

"That was the original plan… but, you work hard at school… why not, just relax?"

Ichigo frowned at her, glaring from behind his dark lenses; "Who are you, and what have you done with Rukia?"

Her lips simply pulled into a smirk, Ichigo unable to hold back his own.

_Damn it, midget.

* * *

_

Slender legs swung out to step onto the hot pavement as Rukia pushed open her door, standing to meet a gentle breeze laced with the ocean's scent, the sun beaming down on her skin; she turned her gaze over her shoulder, finding Ichigo's hidden gaze behind aviators across the roof of her car, the male closing the door.

Leaning his arms on the roof of her car, unfazed by the hot sting of the car, Ichigo stared back at her silently, chewing on his bottom lip.

He could barely see the bare skin of her shoulders from his place on the other side of her car, remembering the tight, white sundress she wore, her black, shoulder-length hair and sunglasses framing her face.

What was going on with him?

College- it sure ruins some people. He almost didn't catch the smirk on her lips before she teased him; "So, you won't faint from just looking at some skin, will you?"

Yoruichi-san has teased you enough to keep your shy, virgin self in control?"

Sometimes he wondered how he had yet to threaten her with Zangetsu; "W-what the hell, Rukia!"

His partner threw her head back in a delightful fit of laughter, her hands holding desperately onto the door to keep herself from falling over.

Ichigo growled menacingly, pushing off the car; "Demonic bitch…."

Slamming her door shut, Rukia grinned widely, practically skipping as she made for the trunk, Ichigo opening it; "Oh, Ichi- you prude bastard."

Her taller male simply frowned at her, grabbing the towels, Rukia grabbing her _"hobo-looking, sorry excuse of a bag"_ as Ichigo called it earlier; trunk slammed closed, the pair made their way for the sand, Ichigo's jeans low on his slim, definied hips, his white v-neck matching her dress, its skirt lifted playfully in the small breeze.

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Asano Keigo

* * *

_

"Hold this, will you, Strawberry!" Rukia chucked her balled-up dress at the male, laughing at his irritated protests of holding her things, sprinting towards the cold water washing over onto the shore; "Rukia! I didn't come to babysit your shit, you hear!"

Ichigo was ignored just as his cell vibrating in his pocket, Rukia wading in the small waves, watching small fish swim about her as amber eyes watched her from afar; dropping the towels onto the sand, her bag and dress abandoned on top of them, Ichigo stood silently with his hands in his pockets, watching Rukia slowly move further into the ocean, eyes on him, eyes on her from the people about them.

She had apparently been to the beach before, with Karin and Yuzu, during the five months since he'd left for the university; must have been during the two weeks he didn't have his phone yet- because he'd definitely remember her telling him about buying her first swimsuit.

He felt his phone vibrating, ignoring it again as he took in Rukia's slim, but firm, curved body clad in a white, halter 'two-piece' as he had heard his sisters once call their swimsuits, similar to Rukia's.

Ichigo found it ridiculous how well the top cradled her modest breasts.

Kicking off his sandals, Ichigo removed his shirt in a single, smooth pull of the hem, the appreciative girls about him ignored with his gaze fixed on Rukia ahead of him, the tall male stripping of his jeans to leave himself in board shorts.

Even in his body, he held the fast, sly movement he learned from the Goddess of Flash, herself.

He wished he could have recorded Kuchiki Rukia's noble shriek of surprise as he literally swept her off her feet.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki-san_

_Kuchiki-san, how are you?

* * *

_

Inoue was never really one to feel disappointed with herself.

She had always cared for others and got along well with everyone, and never started fights, never stepped over limits, never disrespected those around her.

Inoue had never felt disappointed with herself, until the time Rukia first walked into their lives.

_Who am I kidding… she plummeted into our lives. Not even ours- into Kurosaki-kun's life…._

She pocketed her cell phone as the usual previews began on the large screen before her, Tatsuki beside her in the crowded movie theatre, a small soda in hand; "Who were you texting, Hime?"

"O-oh, no; I was just going through my messages, deleting what I didn't need."

Times like these were part of those disappointments.

"Oh, the movie is starting!" Grey eyes on the screen ahead, Tatsuki passing her drink to share, Inoue waited for a response to her text, hoping to satisfy her ridiculous need to know what the shinigami pair were doing.

She waited, hand on her pocketed phone.

* * *

_To: Ichigo_

_Hey what the hell? Answer me! No one ignores Keigo! What the hell are you doing with my dear Kuchiki san?

* * *

_

The sun hung low in the sky, Rukia burying her feet into the wet sand, small crabs skittering about them; the tide pulled in to wash the small creatures away, the cold water barely managing to tease Rukia's curved end as she sat in the sand with Ichigo beside her, Rukia's sunglasses propped up on her crown.

Violet eyes had long ago appreciated the bare, sculpted torso touched lightly by the sun's rays beside her.

"Want to get going, Ichigo?"

Amber eyes moved onto her, Ichigo leaning back on his arms, a leg stretched out before him, the tide washing over it; "Nah… let's catch the sunset, before leaving."

Rukia moved her gaze off her feet, staring at Ichigo's gaze behind aviators; his reiatsu had a pained slither laced into it, her thin, elegant brows furrowing at the feel.

Wordlessly, her hand lightly covered in sand, Rukia raised a hand to Ichigo's glasses, gripping the frame beside his temple between her thumb and index, sliding them off his nose; the aviators were dropped in her lap, Rukia holding her gaze with Ichigo's.

"I'm listening, Ichigo."

The young male breathed in deeply, his eyes narrowed on her, the sun lowering itself further, caught in his bright, orange mane.

He was never one to talk so easily- her just _knowing_ his needs and emotions, well… he realized he took it for granted sometimes.

He pulled his gaze from her, his eyes on the ocean before them; "I remember my old man used to always compare my mother to the sunset, on the beach shore, tide washing his feet."

My mom used to tell me they'd someday take us…."

Rukia kept silent, Ichigo looking back to lock amber with violet; "This was my first time at the beach, today with you…."

She didn't say anything, her warm, powerful reiatsu simply running over him, pushing beneath his chaotic rage of power, Ichigo resisting the urge to close his eyes and let Rukia's reiatsu lull and caress him to sleep-

He kept himself awake, watching the sunset in the reflection of her violet eyes.

He just couldn't bother to answer his vibrating cell, in his pants tossed on top of their belongings, Keigo leaving a voicemail for the male.

* * *

"_ICHIGO-OOOO! Where _are_ you!"

* * *

_

No; he couldn't bother to look away from Rukia's deep, violet gaze.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed (: I have no idea how their coasts look like, so forgive me for anything wrong. A bit slow, but no worries, next chapter might pick up a bit.

Much love, KurosakiLove


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telephone

I'm not too happy with this chapter... I need to learn better ways to turn images into not-so-wordy-or-confusing descriptions =,= Lady Gaga and Muse are battling it out on my iTunes while I edit :D haha

BY THE WAY, two things to address: Someone asked me why I don't thank or mention anyone who does fanart for me. Ummmm... cause there isn't any? Yeah, I'm lame :(

And then there is the whole italicization of brands/copyrighted names: it's just a habit I picked up due to anal, preying editors on a public site I also post on =,= So if it bothers you- sorry. I hope you can learn to ignore the simple change in font and enjoy.

That said- enjoy! :D (PS: FeralWolf, your review made me tear up like an idiot :') Good luck writing!)

...I need to respond to reviews D: I'm so bad at keeping up :( THANK YOU ALL, THOUGH! I love you all T^T

OH, and for you who don't know my antics- "Bla" "Blabla" "Bla-la-la-la" all in one (row) together, means everything is said at the same time. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Didn't know strawberries could drive….

* * *

_

A smirk pulled at Rukia's lips as Ichigo quickly read her text message at a stop sign, glaring at her before tossing his cell onto her lap, his amber eyes back on the road as they continued on home.

Pulling her small feet up onto the passenger's seat she rarely found herself sitting in, Rukia settled back against the seat with his _Torch_ in hand, sliding the screen up, a small gasp rushing past her lips; "_Really_, Ichigo?"

The male beside her frowned, glancing over at her before his gaze was back on the busy traffic ahead of him.

"W-what? What's wrong-?"

"_Twenty_ unread messages! Haven't you been carrying your phone with you this entire time? What if they're emergencies?"

Ichigo couldn't help the laugh, his left arm moving onto the door to lean his elbow on, his hand burying itself into his hair; "Yeah, I had it… just didn't feel like checking them. If they were emergencies, they would have called- and Keigo calling doesn't count!"

He moved his hand to casually hide the smile at her laughter, Rukia tapping _20 Unread Messages_ with her thumb.

"Well, you had one from Inoue- she had asked if, they could join you?"

"Us- join us." Ichigo slowed at a corner, the blinkers ticking on the right side; "She and Tatsuki were hanging out today, I guess, and asked if I wanted to, as well."

Turning the corner, Ichigo snapped the blinkers off-

"I told her I was busy with you."

Violet eyes turned onto him as they passed Karakura High, Rukia sliding the screen back down; "But you haven't seen Tatsuki since you moved. You could have gone, you know-."

"Ah, Rukia, give it up- I know I could have, but… I chose not to. Simple as that; there are a whole lot of vacations coming up, so I'll see Tatsuki eventually."

He turned onto their street, Rukia's gaze on him as amber eyes chanced a second's worth of a look at her, his shinigami smiling up at him; "Alright…."

Minutes later, Ichigo turned onto their driveway, no older than just three months, her _TSX_ running in smoothly.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan! How was the beach?"

Kicking off his sandals, Rukia sprinting past him to pounce onto the twins sitting at the couch, Ichigo dropped Rukia's keys into the dish on the small table, patting his pockets, frowning at his missing cell-

_Rukia probably still has it._

"It was pretty lame, actually…." He smirked as Rukia pushed off the couch to glare at him over its back, his sisters laughing; "Like hell, it was! Last time I'm taking _you_ anywhere, you ungrateful ass-!"

"I'm _kidding_!" Quickly moving to the couch, Ichigo skillfully swung over its back to crash onto the three females sprawled across its cushions, Rukia caught beneath his body straddling her, Karin and Yuzu tangled with the two shinigami-

"Ichi-nii!" "_Ichigo!"_

Pillows were soon slammed into his head and sides, his laughing siblings trying to rescue their precious _"Rukia-chan!" _from their brother's hold, the male laughing at Rukia's menacing string of curses, her petite, slim body squirming beneath him; "I'm going to kick your ass, Berry-!"

"As if!" Pushing his legs on either side of her closer together, certain she was in no position to push him off, Ichigo reached back around to grab Karin's waist, pulling her around his body, the black-haired teenager held just along the edge of the couch.

"Ichi-nii! Yuzu, whack him! Whack him-!"

"_Hiya_!" Ichigo never saw the yellow pillow coming, Yuzu's swing knocking him against the couch's side, Karin dropping to the floor without his hold of her waist.

"_Ow_!" "_Ouch_!" "Ha!" "My bad!"

* * *

The movie credits came onto the television's screen as Karin rolled over on the floor to stand, Ichigo yawning with his head resting in his hand propping him up on his elbow, Rukia sighing tiredly beneath him, Yuzu's smaller body curled on top of his; "Ichi-nii, I'm tired… I can't do another movie…."

Rubbing his eye, Ichigo yawned again, Rukia shifting her body beneath him, the male keeping most of his weight off her; "_Argh_, neither can I, Yuzu. Let's give up and just leave it for another time. Head up to bed before you fall asleep."

Nodding, barely keeping her eyes open, Yuzu carefully climbed off his body, careful of Rukia's long legs tangled with hers and Ichigo's, Karin grabbing her hand; "Good night, Ichi-nii… good night, Rukia."

Yuzu mumbled her own _"good night_" as Karin pulled her to follow, the two shinigami left alone, the credits still going as a commercial took up half the screen.

Violet and amber eyes watched with little interest as more commercials came on, Karin and Yuzu's soft footsteps upstairs soon gone as they climbed up into their beds, the entire household quiet as Ichigo muted the television, dropping the remote onto the floor.

"You heading to bed, midget?" Ichigo gazed down to the woman beneath him, Rukia yawning as she stretched out her cramped body, Ichigo choking at the arch of her back pushing her against him, her long leg stretching out along the length of his with the other tightening around his hips; "O-oi, Rukia-!"

"Mhm, _what?_" Dropping back down onto the cushions beneath her, Rukia kept still as Ichigo scrambled to untangle himself from her, her violet eyes catching the blush burning at his cheeks, his amber gaze struggling to keep off her thighs, exposed by her dress hitched up along her legs.

"N-nothing… I should head upstairs, and shower…."

The male stood onto shaking legs, having turned numb from staying in such a tangled position for over two hours, while the movie ran; "Night, squirt."

Turning onto her stomach, Rukia grabbed the remote as he headed off towards the stairs.

"Night, idiot."

Skipping the first step of the stairs, Ichigo quickly made his way up, cursing when he remembered his missing phone; violet eyes looked up over the couch's arm at the sound of his feet coming down the stairs, the male looking at her from behind orange bangs.

"Hey, do you still have my phone?"

Rukia nodded as she sat up, turning off the television before abandoning the remote.

"Here…." Standing before liifting the skirt of her dress, Ichigo stuttering at the sight of her white bikini from earlier, Rukia grabbed his _Torch_ held tight against her hip by the bikini's bow, tossing it over into startled hands, the petite shinigami fighting back a smirk; "What? My dress _definitely_ doesn't have any pockets!"

Ichigo shyly held his cell in his hands as if it burned, lips tight in a blushing frown, his amber gaze watching Rukia _saunter_ to her room, her door kicked closed.

…_damn it, midget.

* * *

_

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun. I ended up buying a ticket for the evening train back to the city- maybe we can head back together. See you later….

* * *

_

Tired eyes slowly closed again, Ichigo dropping his cell onto the floor, the tall male buried beneath his blanket under the morning sun pouring through his window; hearing his father's shouting downstairs with Karin, he pulled his arm back into the warmth of his bed, rolling over to rest against the wall, his door creaking open muffled by his blanket.

It wasn't until he felt the bed dip, that Rukia let him feel her reiatsu; "Morning, Strawberry…."

The mass of blankets moved around a bit, Rukia laughing at his muffled groaning.

"Ichigo, get up- Yuzu made a big breakfast for you…." She reached over to the blanket's hem, quickly pulling it back- screaming when her eyes only found his bare feet, his arms circling around her small body from behind; "_Ichigo-!_"

She felt Ichigo pull her down with him back onto the mattress, the male rolling their bodies over to trap her between his larger body and the wall, their legs a tangled mess again; throwing his blanket over her face, Ichigo simply settled back down to rest his head on his arm, Rukia tearing the blanket from her eyes.

He stared into a violet glare, Rukia growling menacingly; "What the hell are you up to-?"

"Why the hell are _you_ up? Today is your last day to sleep in, for a week…." Ichigo felt Rukia squirm against him, her hips bumping much too close to his groin, the male quickly wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her still.

"I don't sleep in like a lazy, orange-headed fool I am sadly _acquainted_ with!" Rukia's struggle ended as he held in place, her head dropping onto the mattress, sighing in defeat; she watched Ichigo pout, his fingers pinching her thigh through the material of her flannel pants.

"That's all I am to you? A lame _acquaintance_?"

A devious smirk pulled at Rukia's lips, her eyes a playful, violet hue as she teased him in her once-routine 'school-girl' voice the male passionately hated-

"_Oh my,_ Kurosaki-kun! I didn't know you wanted to be something more!"

He walked right into that one.

Hearing his _Torch_ vibrating on the floor, Ichigo pushed away to leave Rukia to laugh by herself, the taller shinigami rolling over to the edge, nearly going too far; "Shit-!"

Ichigo ignored the fit of laughter from Rukia, reaching down the grab his cell, tapping the screen with his thumb.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun. I ended up buying a ticket for the evening train back to the city- maybe we can head back together. See you later….

* * *

_

_Really, Inoue? You sent it _again_?_

A sigh left Ichigo, his hand raking through his messed mane, sliding the screen up to reply; he nearly dropped the poor phone again, Rukia suddenly crashing onto him, the length of her shorter body running over his, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Ru-?" "What are you sighing so miserably about?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo shrugged silently, beginning a new message for Inoue; "I told Inoue I was taking the train back, so now she is, too…."

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Yeah, sure-

* * *

_

His _Torch _was swiped from his hands, Rukia sitting back up into the curve of his lower back, her legs on either side of him; amber eyes looked over his shoulder, Rukia's small thumbs typing in a reply for him.

"Oi! What are you doing?" She didn't bother to answer him, the male huffing with defeat, dropping his head onto the mattress; "Damn midget, stealing my pho-."

"Here- now hurry up and head downstairs!" His cell was dropped onto the bed, the black device bouncing lightly as she climbed off his back, Ichigo watching Rukia leave his room in her large clothing, remembering the days they were _his_.

A vibration beside him pulled his attention from the door, Ichigo grabbing his cell, tapping the screen to view a _New Message From: Inoue Orihime.

* * *

_

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Oh, I see. Well, please tell Kuchiki-san to drive safely. See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

_

Scrolling up to the older messages, Ichigo read the reply Rukia had sent for him.

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Rukia is driving me back home tonight.

* * *

_

Forks clinked against the plates at the kitchen table, Isshin bouncing in his seat as he waited for his _"three precious daughters" _to finish serving themselves, Karin rolling her eyes at his antics; "Dad, sit still before Ichi-nii heads down and becomes a grouch since this early in the morning-."

"I'm no more of a grouch than you are, Karin." Smashing his lips against her temple, Yuzu smiling widely at Ichigo's sudden attack on Karin, Ichigo left Karin with a ruffled mess of hair, the male moving around the table to plant a sloppy kiss on Yuzu's cheek; "_Ew, _Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo laughed as he pulled his shirt up to wipe Yuzu's cheek, swatting his father away when Isshin tried to mimic Ichigo's kiss on his son, Rukia smiling softly as she watched the family she had learned to call her own.

"Now, you two; settle down and eat!" Isshin pulled on Ichigo's hair before jumping back into his seat, Rukia threatening Ichigo to keep him from taking the last attack of their battle; grumbling at her, glaring at his father, Ichigo lazily dropped into the seat beside Rukia, the older shinigami handing him a plate.

Plates full, food warm, tea steaming and ready to enjoy- they all reached to grab each other's hands, Ichigo lacing his fingers with Rukia's without a second's hesitance, Yuzu beaming she held Isshin and Karin's hands, her brown eyes on Ichigo; "To the next visit Ichi-nii gives us, and Rukia-chan's first day of college tomorrow!"

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Asano Keigo

* * *

_

Ichigo sighed as he turned the page to his textbook, his pen tapping steadily against the wooden grain of his desk, his vibrating cell ignored.

_Proteins- polymers of the monomers, amino acids._

He felt Rukia's reiatsu outside with his sisters, his cell phone vibrating again, loud against the solid wood of his desk.

_Four levels of folding…._

A fit of laughter carried through his open window, Ichigo's eyes drawn to the clear sky just beyond the fluttering curtains, Rukia's cries and squealing easy to recognize.

Ichigo tossed his pen aside as he grabbed the device beside his notes humming without rest, frowning at the onslaught of text messages from Keigo, one from Inoue.

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_Ichigo! I am with the beautiful Orihime-san dude! Well… Tatsuki is here too. Get your ass over here no way you can leave without seeing us! Pleasepleasepleaseplease-!

* * *

_

Ichigo selected 'delete' from his menu, checking Inoue's message as another shriek of laughter left Rukia from outside in the yard.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Yo, Ichigo!

* * *

_

"…what the hell?" He correctly assumed it to be Tatsuki, using Inoue's cell.

* * *

_Get your orange ass over to the small coffee shop by your house! Don't give me none of that bullshit that you're busy with Rukia! You two don't need to pretend being such buddies anymore- I know about you being a shinigami, remember? Don't flake out on me!

* * *

_

A frown pulled at Ichigo's lips, his memories of the Winter War flooding back into his mind, remembering his friend boldly standing before Aizen.

"…you never got to see me and Rukia together, though, as shinigami… did you, Tatsuki?"

He pushed the screen to his _Torch_ up, leaning back in his chair, his orange bangs teasing his eyes-

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_I wasn't lying about that, Tatsuki- I guess we DO need to hangout and talk about some things. But I got studying to do today before I head home. Punch Keigo for me and tell him to stop spamming my inbox.

* * *

_

He pressed 'send' as Yuzu's voice carried up through the window; "Rukia-chan, you shouldn't have worn white! You're soaked!"

Fuck it.

Closing his textbook, tossing his cell onto his bed, Ichigo quickly made for the hallway, leaving his vibrating cell behind.

* * *

"Go harass someone else, Keigo!"

A whine left the wild male as Tatsuki shoved him away again, Inoue left at the table to watch their drinks, her cell vibrating; grey eyes opened the new message from _Kurosaki-kun_, Inoue biting her lips as she read the message sent for Tatsuki.

"Hime, did Ichigo respond?" Tatsuki slid back into the booth, Keigo sitting down across from them; "Hai, he did."

Passing her cell over to Tatsuki, Inoue watched her frown as she read the message, Tatsuki huffing as she typed in a quick reply.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki-kun_

_Fine. I'll ask my dad for his laptop sometime this week, we talk then.

* * *

_

"Hey, Keigo! Ichigo said to stop spamming his inbox!" Tatsuki slid Inoue's _Chocolate_ across the smooth table to her waiting hand, Inoue pocketing it as Keigo slammed his fists on the metal top; "Damn, that Ichigo! I can't believe he so easily tosses me aside!"

Inoue stifled a small laugh, Tatsuki rolling her eyes at him.

"You, it's understandable how he can. What drives me mad is how he didn't bother to see _me_ this weekend! His books are more important than his oldest friend!"

Keigo scoffed at Tatsuki, picking at his nails; "You forgot to add Kuchiki-san to that list."

A yelp left him as Tatsuki slouched in her seat to kick his shin, Inoue frowning beside her.

"Kurosaki-kun is always on his cell with her…. He has really changed ever since we left in May…."

"Hime, a few text messages or phone calls doesn't call for such exaggeration-."

"No, Tatsuki-chan; I mean, he's truly _always_ on his cell phone with her…." Inoue picked at the cup before her, Keigo and Tatsuki frowning at the female's sad gaze; "You can even ask Sado-kun…."

A sigh left Tatsuki, the slim, fit female taking out a tip from her shorts' pocket, grabbing her hoodie as she stood from her seat; "C'mon, I'm not taking any more of his crap."

Keigo and Inoue stared wide-eyed at her, Inoue grasping her cup nervously.

"What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan-?"

"I mean we're heading over to his house, and visiting- whether he likes it or not!" She turned on her heel then, nearly storming out from the small, quiet shop.

One look was shared between Inoue and Keigo before they hurriedly slid out from the booth, following after Tatsuki, Inoue's cell phone in hand.

Rounding a corner, and crossing the street, the three friends made their way over to the Kurosaki household, Tatsuki remembering to punch Keigo for their orange-haired friend.

"_Ow!_"

* * *

"_Karin-!" _An ice-cold bucket of water drowned out Rukia's cry, Karin sprinting away before the older female could recover, Yuzu nearly falling to the ground with laughter, holding onto Rukia's car in a desperate grasp; "Oh, Rukia-chan!"

"It's _on_, Karin!" Kicking off her drenched sandals, hitching up her shorts heavy with water, Rukia burst into a sprint after Karin, the black-haired teenager glancing over her shoulder, squealing as she tried to run faster; "Yuzu! Yuzu help-!"

Her twin only cackled louder, falling onto the wet grass, her wet, slick skin touched gently by the warm sun, her yellow sundress bright in it's embrace.

Behind her, up the driveway and walkway, Ichigo finally stepped out to find what kept his three, precious females laughing and screaming about, only a black sweater over his bare torso, jeans torn and ripped about.

Yeah- he's a college student living up the famous "Lazy Sunday" with pride; "Oi, Yuzu! What the hell are you three up-?"

A high-pitched shriek was then followed by a splash, Rukia's quick, petite body dashing out to the front lawn from the side of the house, the shinigami leaping over Yuzu's giggling form sprawled on the grass before Karin came chasing after- "_Rukia!"_

Ichigo breathed out a laugh as he stood silently aside, up by the house, his tall body leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms, watching Karin successfully tackle Rukia onto the wet grass, the car they had been washing long forgotten.

"Yuzu, bring the hose!"

"_No, no, no!_" Pinned down by Karin, Rukia tried squirming away as Yuzu rushed over with the hose, a loud scream echoing from the noble heiress as Ichigo's younger sibling squeezed the nozzle tight; "We win, Rukia-chan!"

The twins quickly dropped the hose and made a final run for it, rounding the corner of the house to find the back entrance, Rukia keeping to the grass, laughing loud and whole-heartedly; smirking as Rukia eventually bothered to stand up, Ichigo watched her gather up the hem of her drenched v-neck, the white material twisted up without mercy, water pouring out onto the ground.

Watching this definitely would beat studying, in Ichigo's book. He tried to ignore the fact he now knew she owned an orange bra.

"A shinigami of a hundred years brought down by my teen sisters- can't believe you once brought down an Espada, Kuchiki!"

His voice snapped her gaze up at him, her wet hair clinging to her skin, framing her face in an erotic mess; "Damn right, I did, Kurosaki!"

Cocking her hip, her black shorts hugging her hips as closely as her wet shirt hugged her torso, Rukia smirked at the male leaning against the wall, her eyes meeting his dead-on.

"It's because of that, that I can afford to let your sisters win a few battles every once in a while!"

A small laugh left Ichigo, the male pushing off the wall; "Good thing you haven't taken me on, then- I can make _anyone_ look bad with a loss against me…."

Ichigo knew that if it weren't for the playful edge to his reiatsu nipping at her skin, he'd been frozen within an immense pillar of ice- it didn't stop her, though, from snapping her hand to take aim at him, _"Sai!" _slipping past her lips; "Shit-!"

His arms slammed against his sides before his wrists were forced together behind his back, Ichigo growling with irritation-

"Damn it, Rukia! This is cheating, you know I can't-!" His intent to simply tear through her kidou was easily distracted by the sound of water running fast and hard into a bucket from the hose Rukia held, his amber eyes wide before settling into a glare, Rukia abandoning the hose beside her car to grab the bucket's handle.

"Kuchiki Rukia- don't even _think_ about it!"

A devious grin met him, Rukia keeping her deep gaze locked with his beneath his orange mane catching the sun's rays; "But I _am_ thinking about it, Kurosaki!"

"Well, don't- oi! Rukia-!" He inched away from her, only to have Rukia lunge at him with the bucket, freezing water pouring over him with a fast, sudden splash; "Fuck-!"

Her laughter filled the air as he stood shivering in place, Ichigo glaring at her from beneath his heavy bangs, his hoodie and jeans nearly drenched completely; shaking his wet hair, his orange mane now messed and untamed, Ichigo quickly tore through her kidou as she hunched over in laughter, his sudden lunge at her receiving a high-pitched shriek-

"_Ichi-go!"

* * *

_

Small hands pushed against Ichigo's wet, exposed chest as he slammed Rukia's smaller body onto the hood of her car, minding her head as he tangled his hand into her hair, keeping it from hitting the car; "There's no winning against me, midget!"

Both her legs caught between their bodies, Rukia stilled long enough to push up onto her elbows, Ichigo's grasp of her hair tightening as he pulled on it, her chin high enough to keep their gazes locked, the damp skin of her neck exposed; "Oh, but Ichigo- I won the moment I made you forget you could have easily broken that kidou with a simple flick of your wrist; were my eyes _that_ good?"

Ichigo was met with a sudden kick against his firm, strong stomach, Ichigo letting go of her hair as he was forced a step or two back; Rukia was quick to slide off the hood of her car, but the male was much faster in catching her waist, Rukia thrown back onto the hood.

"Let go, you ass-!" His hoodie was quickly discarded to leave his torso bare before her violet eyes, Ichigo whipping it around her slim body, her arms caught in his makeshift-trap before he forced her onto her stomach, Rukia immediately tearing the damp material off her; "It'll take kidou to keep me still-!"

Another shriek left her at the sudden onslaught of cold water, Ichigo's hoodie tangled around her having given him a split second to grab the hose by his feet; "_Ichi-!"_

A loud fit of laughter left the male as he kept soaking the short shinigami curled up on the hood of her car, a leg suddenly kicking out for his abdomen again.

Grabbing her ankle before Rukia could land a hit on him, Ichigo pushed her leg to the side, his large, strong hand hooking around her thigh, pulling her down the wet hood against him, the male settled between her legs as the hose ceased its assault, Ichigo's hand tangled in her hair again, pulling her up.

Pulled up to sit, Ichigo's lips a breath away from her own, Rukia slammed her hands against his chest to keep from crashing against him, the nozzle of the hose pressed against her hip, Ichigo's fierce gaze staring into hers; "I don't need kidou to keep you still, midget."

Violet eyes held against his stubbornly, Ichigo feeling her legs move just ever-so-_fucking_-slightly closer against him, his hips between her alarmingly long, smooth legs, her breath teasing his lips with temptation to piss her off the way he always did best-

Charge forward recklessly like an invincible idiot.

He was sure he had the balls to do just that, until Tatsuki's voice snapped at him from the gate; "Studying hard, _aren't you_, Ichigo!"

Ichigo could bet he likely had an unread message in his phone upstairs, letting him know they were coming.

He couldn't be blamed for leaving it behind, when the whole reason he bought a phone was sitting against him, wet and shivering, eyes wide as his.

No, he really couldn't be blamed, at all.

* * *

Is this considered senseless smut? Fluff? I don't know~ Haha :) I know the chapters are short, but that is their purpose- to provide quick breaks from studying, not distract me and mull my brain even more :P Thank you for supporting my writing (heart!)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Telephone

October 29th, I lost a dear friend and mentor. A whole week of snapping, crying, sleeping, neglecting studies. Then a whole week preparing for his service and memorial. Then, me getting sick as hell. This chapter is jibberish from a sickie. Sorry. Hopefully, it's good jibberish. Telephone will be at max, just fifteen chapters. Probably ten. _Strawberry Meets Death _is **not** dead and will resume December and possibly finish by late January. I thank every single one of you who has reviewed. It means so much to me. I read them over and over when I couldn't find myself to write, but I found comfort in all your kind and motivating reviews.

And for some odd reason, I am suddenly "hating" on Tatsuki. I think it was hidden hate. I don't know why. And for the latest chapters of _Bleach_, if it weren't for the fact Ichigo looks amazing for some unknown reason (I mean, he's back to his normal hair! Wahhh) I would be raging with the pointless crap. And Rukia BETTER come back!

I hope to get out of my funk soon. I am turning twenty on Saturday, so maybe I can sit around and do nothing but writing, while being bitter and possibly sick. I would prefer to just be bitter. TWO EFFIN' DECADES. Damn it.

Thanks again for your support.

**A quick note for Telephone:**

All texts with names followed by honorifics are to and from Inoue. All texts from Keigo are informal, such as just "Ichigo." Those with full names but no honorifics are to and from Ichigo. Rukia's will hardly be used, since they don't have "To/From" and confuse people, unless made obvious.

I currently don't know if Chad, Karin or Yuzu will have cells. And any texts to and from Tatsuki will be apparent.

Also, for the Twins- if I do not specify who is talking, or make it obvious, then it doesn't matter who you imagine speaking, of the two.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

Ichigo struggled to distance himself from Rukia, his reiatsu rough and annoyed, much too loud for Rukia's own confused reiatsu to reach him; tearing his amber eyes from violet, Ichigo turned his gaze to meet Tatsuki's behind black bangs, his hand still tangled in the wet mess of Rukia's hair.

"Tatsuki- what are you guys doing here?"

A scoff left the tall, fit female, Inoue and Keigo both staring wide-eyed on either side of her; "We came to visit our friend before he left for another month- _after five months of being away from home_!"

Beside Tatsuki, Inoue's grey eyes met with violet, Rukia tensing under her gaze, her small hand reaching up to grab Ichigo's wrist and gently pulling his hand from her hair.

Ichigo's gaze turned to Rukia for a split second, letting her remove his hand from her hair, his attention torn back with Tatsuki's low snap- "Apparently we interrupted your hormones from catching up with the rest of the world."

Rukia cringed at the harsh turn of Ichigo's reiatsu so close against her, Inoue and Keigo flinching at the feel, Tatsuki and Ichigo meeting in a glare as Ichigo practically barked over at his oldest friend, the hose he had held threateningly against Rukia tossed aside.

"That's _enough_, Tatsuki! I told you I couldn't visit you-!"

"-because you are busy '_studying'! _Yeah, I can see that! What subject are you and Rukia both taking to have started a _'study session'_ together!" Arms crossed her chest, Tatsuki holding Ichigo's glare, the male storming over to her with a reiatsu to match, Inoue and Keigo stepping back from Tatsuki as Ichigo came at her; "I _was _and _will be_ studying- taking a _fuckin'_ break isn't the end of the _fuckin'_ world-!"

"How do you expect me to feel when you're practically taking Kuchiki on the hood of a car, instead of calling us over during a break, then!"

A heavy blush overtook Ichigo's cheeks just barely teased by his hair, Inoue as red as Ichigo behind the pair, her best friend holding strong against the violent bursts of Ichigo's confused anger, the male fisting up his hair with frustration as he gestured blindly behind him; "I _wasn't_ about to- to do _any_ of the shit you're implying-!"

Warm hands suddenly gripped his defined hips exposed by his wet, heavy jeans, Ichigo's breath and reiatsu choking, amber eyes looking over his shoulder to find Rukia standing behind him, trying to pull him back gently, trying to distance him from Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, enough; calm down…."

Her tall shinigami held stubbornly in place at first, glancing back at Tatsuki before sighing, his reiatsu slowly softening at its edges, Rukia's hands pulling his hips to separate him from Tatsuki, to bring him closer to her; a few steps having been taken, Rukia stepped around Ichigo, her arm left wrapped around his slim waist.

Tatsuki inhaled deeply to control her frustration as Rukia stepped up and met her gaze, Keigo coughing and weakly greeting the short shinigami, Inoue's hand gripping Tatsuki's arm from behind her as Rukia spoke gently.

"For what it's worth, he was barely out here for no more than ten minutes, watching me and girls play before _I_ dragged him into it."

Ichigo watched Tatsuki's gaze falter before holding stubbornly, everyone surprised when Rukia's violet eyes suddenly held the famed coldness of a Kuchiki, her reiatsu no longer drowned out by Ichigo's, as cold as her stare; "But please remember, Arisawa- that I appreciate not being spoken of as if I weren't present."

Silence was heavy as Rukia stepped away from Ichigo, her hand sliding along the hem of his jeans before leaving him, turning her back on them as she walked back to the house, closing the water nozzle before disappearing around the garage, towards the front door.

A low whistle left Keigo, his arms moving to cross behind his neck, his eyes where they last saw Rukia, wet clothes and all- "She's right, you know. Wish I could study with her-."

His breath left him as Ichigo swiftly punched Keigo's weak abdomen, with Tatsuki smacking his head, Ichigo scoffing as he didn't bother to say 'good-bye' and followed after Rukia, Keigo dropping to the ground as Tatsuki watched Ichigo leave, Inoue stepping up beside her, holding onto Tatsuki's arm.

"Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan?"

She was met with silence, Tatsuki simply turning away from the Kurosaki household, walking away with Inoue's grip dropping from her arm.

Tatsuki slowed, looking back at Inoue standing still behind her, confused; "Let's go home, Inoue. We need to pack your things."

She began walking again, Inoue jogging to catch up with her, Keigo cussing to keep up with them as he still struggled for air.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Kurosaki-kun! I hope your studying is well. Tatsuki-chan is determined to visit you, so we're coming over in a few minutes! Hope you don't mind!

* * *

_

Ichigo's thumb scrolled through his menu to select _'delete,' _a hand running roughly through his drying hair, his _Torch_ dropped carelessly onto the desk; "'Course I don't mind…."

His attention was pulled over to his closet's edge, Rukia leaning against the wall- still wet, still in soaked clothes, still with that erotic mess of her hair- with _his_ towel in hand.

"If you break that phone, Berry, don't expect me to buy you a new one when you begin to have Rukia Withdrawals."

_Rukia Withdrawals?_

"…really, Midget? "Rukia Withdrawals" honestly just came from your mouth?"

A devious grin pulled at Rukia's lips, Ichigo's abdomen tightening strangely at the gleam in her violet eyes; "Oh, I'm sure it's come out from _many_ other mouths-."

"_Hey!_" Ichigo knew he couldn't play off his sudden outburst at the sight of her eyes widening before lightly glaring, a knowing smirk beneath her eyes.

"Aw- are you jealous, Berry-kun?"

"Like hell I am!" A stubborn frown pulled at Ichigo's lips, Rukia laughing delightfully before pushing off the wall, whirling the towel around as she leisurely turned her back to him, making for the door as she nearly sang out; "Yeah, just how I lost our little battle, right?"

"You _did _lose!" Ichigo was met again her gaze, the _damn woman_ actually rolling her violet eyes at him as she slowly walked backwards towards the door; "_No_, I didn't. You didn't exactly bind me or- _no, no, no!"_

She couldn't turn in time to escape through his closed door, Ichigo's strong hands shamelessly hooking around her thighs just along the curve of her legs into her rear, crouching as he hoisted his kicking shinigami over his shoulder, quickly moving back towards the bed.

"_Ichigo, let me go! Ichigo! Damn you!" _"I'll show ya how to keep you still-!"

Rukia dropped onto the mattress with a bounce against the springs, squealing as large hands immediately grabbed her wrists to pin them on either side of her head, her legs separated by his hips, one long, smooth, bare leg hooked around Ichigo's hip, the other caught between his legs.

She found herself breathing with difficulty, for some reason.

"This is cheating, Ichigo!"

"Oh, it could be a lot worse, midget! Admit you lost!" He was met with a vicious glare, unable to keep himself from laughing. Rukia pushed against his hips with her own, trying to pull her wrists from his hold, the male tensing above her.

"Che; bite me-!" A gasp left Rukia as Ichigo immediately leaned to find her neck, sharp teeth biting down her skin; "I-Ichi-!"

Her knee made to knock him on the ribs, but she found herself tightening her leg around his hip, pushing him closer against her; a shudder over-whelmed her at the feel of his teeth surrendering her skin, Ichigo's warm tongue licking at the bruising skin, soothing it before he abruptly pulled away, his hand letting go of her wrist to run through his messy hair.

Rukia remained wide-eyed, her hand moving to her neck, nudging his side with her knee.

"You actually bit me!"

"Well, you told me to." Ichigo wore a smirk before they both gave in to laughter, Rukia scrunching her nose as she remembered he had licked her, pointlessly wiping her hand _'covered in disgusting Ichigo germs' _on his bare chest.

They quieted down, Rukia's hand dropping onto her stomach, Ichigo's arm holding him up above her, legs still tangled closely together, his hand still gripping her wrist; a sigh left Rukia as she found his amber eyes behind teasing bangs, frowning slightly; "Are you alright?"

"…yeah."

She couldn't help but frown more, catching the uneasy feel to his reiatsu filling the room.

"Tatsuki just missed you-."

"Next time, _you're_ coming to visit _me_." Before Rukia could say a word, a pillow slammed into her, her male shinigami tearing himself away from her, making his escape with his towel in hand.

"_Damn it, _Ichigo!"

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Just filled the tank- be outside in five.

* * *

_

"Ichi-nii, when are you coming back again?"

The three siblings stood freshly showered from their earlier water fight with Rukia, the twins leaning against the front door to buy as much time in keeping their brother home, Ichigo pocketing his cell.

"I have a week in November; I'll be home then again, hai?"

His sisters nodded with a smile, pushing off the door to meet his open arms, hugging him tightly; "We'll be missing you, Ichi-nii."

Their brother nuzzled their crowns, hugging them closer.

"Take care of Rukia and each other, alright?" They looked up to meet his eyes, his sisters' bond stronger than he could ever remember, Karin grinning up at him beside Yuzu; "You know it!"

He grabbed their chins gently, leaning down to peck the corner of their lips, turning back to the bags at their feet, picking them as a short honk rang from outside.

"Alright you two- tell the old goat to behave."

Yuzu smiled as she opened the door, Karin waving as Ichigo stepped past Yuzu; "Will do, Ichi-nii."

One last smile over his shoulder, Ichigo made his way towards Rukia's _TSX_ humming softly in the driveway, throwing his bags in the backseat, closing his door gently as he took his place beside Rukia before she moved the gear into _drive.

* * *

_

Tatsuki sat with Inoue on the wooden bench along the train's track feet ahead of them, the open station's crowds moving about them, Inoue's luggage at their feet.

Grey eyes nervously fell onto Tatsuki's blank expression, Inoue playing with the sliding screen of her phone; "Tatsuki-chan…."

Her friend sighed, still staring ahead.

"I'm sorry you saw them like that, Orihime." The slimmer female surprised her friend, a reminder for all passengers to have their luggage ready to board echoing around them; "W-what do you mean-?"

"Don't tell me it didn't hurt you to see him with her, like that." Tatsuki finally turned her gaze onto Inoue, the train's near arrival announced; "Is that what you meant before?"

Inoue managed a small smile before her lips trembled, her hand reaching between them to hold Tatsuki's hand.

"Yes... maybe, I made a mistake after all, in not giving up my hopes."

A sigh left Tatsuki, gripping Inoue's hand tightly as the far cry of the train approached the station.

"You… don't know that yet."

Their hair billowed about them, the train's slowing speed drowning out the busy crowds as it sped along its tracks in front of them.

* * *

The sky was barely darkening halfway into the drive to take Ichigo back to his apartment, the shinigami removing their sunglasses as the last ray of sun disappeared, the traffic low and fast, Rukia playing _Linkin Park _on repeat despite the album having run into its third round.

Amber eyes moved from the window onto Rukia, her violet eyes on the highway.

"Excited for college, midget?"

A small grin pulled at her lips, her gaze chancing a quick glance at him; "Just like high school, but more annoying- right?"

Ichigo laughed softly, nodding.

"Sure, I guess you can see it like that." His phone vibrated in his pocket, the tall male shifting in his seat as he turned back to look outside, Rukia's voice turning his gaze back onto her; "It's going to be… strange, not having you sitting next to me at school… and not be able to mooch off your homework, of course."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her as she snickered at the steering wheel, his cell vibrating again.

"Somehow, you'll manage to get me to do your homework either way, midget."

* * *

_To: Ichigo_

_Hey… so ARE you trying to tap that?

* * *

_

Keigo's old, worn backpack was thrown aside as he sat at his desk, his _Motorola Stature _on the wooden top beside his _Vaio _laptop.

Pressing the power button, _Windows Vista _bound to take a few minutes to start as always, Keigo picked up his yearbook from their graduating year at Karakura High, leaning back in his chair as he opened the black cover, the school's symbol and name in silver.

From the very first pages, his friends and himself were in nearly every photo; Rukia, Tatsuki and Inoue suddenly blossomed that year, into beautiful seniors every male of every grade sought after, with Ishida and Ichigo always working to keep 'every male' away from them.

_Well, except Tatsuki, of course. _"And Rukia-san _could_ have fended us off as well, but she would betray her innocent cover."

Yes, he had no shame in being part of 'every male' after them.

He snickered as he flipped through more pages- Ichigo scowling in every photo, Chad's head cut off at least at his forehead in nearly every picture of him, Ishida's proud smirk on him when he wasn't yelling out angrily at Ichigo.

Keigo grinned at the few shots he had with a bloody nose.

He set the book aside as his desktop came into sight, his favorite model clad in a bikini spanning the monitor, his cell in his hand again as he texted Ichigo once more.

* * *

_To: Ichigo_

_I take that as a no then and full grant to woo her at school that YOU are not at!

* * *

_

Ichigo kicked his door open to the dark apartment, heading inside with his bags, Rukia following in behind him, closing the door and flipping on the switch; "I'm still amazed at how clean you actually keep this place."

Tossing his bags onto the couch, Ichigo shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his hoodie hugging his torso close, the male facing Rukia standing by the doorway as he stood in his living room.

"I'm not _that_ much of a slob. Yuzu always made sure to keep me in line to make her cleaning easier."

Rukia smiled knowingly, leaning against the door behind her as Ichigo wandered over to where she stood, his amber eyes on her; "Thanks for taking care of them…."

"…you're welcome."

Few moments of comfortable silence passed before Rukia pushed off the door as she turned its handle, pulling it open as Ichigo held onto its edge, his petite partner pausing in her steps to look back up at him, a small smirk on her lips.

"I suppose you'll go back to stalking me by text again, come tomorrow?"

Playfully kicking her ankles, Ichigo glared at her, biting back the urge to stick out his tongue at her like a brat.

"_Fine_- I don't _need _to check up you. Watch me go a month without texting you, midget."

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Morning, squirt.

* * *

_

Whatever happened to a whole month of not texting her?

Ichigo stood in line at the coffee shop, this particular Monday morning oddly chilled, his black jacket and scarf over his grey v-neck thrown on at the last minute that morning.

He wore his aviators out of habit.

His _Torch _vibrating in his hand, Ichigo let a pretty female pass in front of him before stepping forward in line, his thumb tapping his text message open.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_A month, eh? My, it passed so quickly!

* * *

_

He could easily imagine her snickering, that devious hue of her eyes bright.

_Demonic midget._

Ichigo slid the screen up, quickly tapping over the small keys.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Yeah, yeah, just be happy I bother. Getting ready for school?

* * *

_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice reached him just as he selected _'send'_ from his menu, his hidden gaze looking up around the shop to find Inoue and Chad walking over, a frown pulling at his lips as Chad shrugged helplessly.

They were twenty minutes earlier than usual- something Chad had prevented from happening for the past two or three months; Inoue witnessing the female barista flirt with him will definitely earn them pouting and sulking, stuttering and blushing for a good chunk of the morning.

He checked his cell- no response from his midget.

"Hey, Inoue, Chad- what are you guys doing here so early?"

The brightly dressed female joined Ichigo in line by his side, Chad stepping in beside her, clad in a jacket similar to Ichigo's; bubbly and loud without the help of caffeine, Inoue bounced in place.

"Oh, I just thought we could spend more time together this morning, is all. What drink are you getting?"

_Ah, yes- the drink. How the hell am I getting out of this one?_

"Not sure, but hey- why don't you two give me your orders while you find a booth?"

His cell vibrated, Inoue's voice tuned out as he opened the message.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I don't know what to wear!

* * *

_

"You're kidding me." Ichigo frowned at the looks Inoue and Chad gave him, his disbelief having been voiced to them as well; "It's something Rukia said… sorry. W-what were you saying, Inoue?"

Inoue pouted slightly above her lime green jacket, fingering her backpack.

"I was saying that Sado-kun could find our booth so that I could help you with the drinks."

Of course.

Holding back a sigh, Ichigo simply nodded, Chad patting his back before leaving in search of a booth.

He slid the screen to his _Torch _up again, starting up a message to reply to Rukia.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Wait… is this truly Kuchiki Rukia? Wondering what to wear?

* * *

_

The line moved further up, just two people in front of them.

Rukia immediately responded back, pissed- he guessed- or along the lines of it. He almost felt giddy to read what fancy stringing of words she could come up with this time, tapping the screen to open it.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Screw you, you fruity idiot! Kiss my bare ass since I have no idea what to fuckin' wear! Jerk.

* * *

_

_…she's naked?_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo snapped his gaze up onto Inoue, the busty female staring worriedly at him, likely blushing like an idiot, the brunette barista cocking a thin, groomed eyebrow at him from behind.

_Did I say that out-loud? Holy shit-fuck!_

"Uh, I can expla-." "Kurosaki-kun, order first."

_Oh. _He hadn't. Well, then; "Y-yeah, sure." Stepping around Inoue, pocketing his _Torch_, Ichigo struggled to keep his grimace off at the daily look-over the barista gave him, her eyes moving onto Inoue before moving back onto him.

"So, it's _'Kurosaki,' _hm? How many perfect orders am I going to have to make to get your first name, now?"

Kurosaki Ichigo may be horrendously awful at kidō and detecting every other reiatsu aside from Rukia's; but he was no idiot.

How could he not feel the tense and confused reiatsu just inches behind him as the barista stared him down with seductive eyes?

_Women._

"Can I have my usual?" Ichigo ignored the pout the barista gave him, Inoue huffing behind him, his cell motionless in his pocket; he pulled out his wallet as his drink was made, the barista back with his drink, Ichigo glad his choice of delicious poison wasn't revealed to Inoue-

"Double Grande White Mocha with caramel, as always. See you later, _Kurosaki-kun_."

_It's high school all over again, isn't it?

* * *

_

The seat Ichigo sat in creaked as he leaned back, the large auditorium classroom empty aside from one other student, class due to begin in forty minutes.

Taking out his _Torch _from his pocket as his messenger dropped to his feet, sliding his aviators off, Ichigo opened his text messages with Rukia, scanning over them.

The past hour before arriving on campus was near disastrous.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Wow, and still no help on your part! Too distracted by my slip of admitting I was naked, Kurosaki?

* * *

_He had been, but would he admit that? Like hell he would.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Shut up! And I am stuck in a bad situation right now, be helpful and call me and be my excuse to run my ass out of here!_

…_and wear that one grey v-neck with your black jacket, boots and scarf.  


* * *

_

Yes, he shamelessly made her match him miles away from him.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_That sounds like something YOU would wear- I bet you are right now, so why should I?_

_And what sticky situation? Brunette jumped you in public?

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

'_Cause you know you want to._

_And brunette now knows my family name and Inoue knows brunette flirts like it's her job and that I have been lying about my usual drink. I can drown in the awkwardness and tension we're sitting in right now.

* * *

_

Rukia only ended up laughing at him, a few teasing messages between then and now, no help whatsoever on saving him from Inoue's sulking, brooding, confused mood.

He felt like an asshole.

His cell vibrated shortly, immediately displaying the text on his screen.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Twins said hi. Parking is awful here!

* * *

_

What he could describe as an evil chuckle left him, quickly replying to her text.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Ha! Go straight to the west parking lot. You'll have to walk a bit, but you can handle it, ne, Shorty?

* * *

_

Ichigo glanced up as a few other students came in and sat down, talking quietly amongst themselves or texting just as he was.

His attention was back on his _Torch_.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'm sure you're well aware that I don't have short legs despite my height, Berry. I can definitely handle it- just as I can handle you._

_Kiss it!

* * *

_

He couldn't help the grin, still confused about his relationship with the feisty shinigami as he was a week or months ago, but certain he was less confused on his _feelings_ for her- what a sap he's become.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You still think you can after I won yesterday?_

_And I just might if you're wearing what I told you to wear.

* * *

_

Ichigo hardly had time to even _think_ about his sliding his screen back down before his cell vibrated again, Rukia's response short and simple.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Then pucker up!

* * *

_

Miles away from him, Rukia looked _damn _good.

* * *

The hallways to one of the many buildings were crowded with students- with _college_ students- although it did seem strangely familiar to the petite shinigami standing in the middle of it all….

"Ah, yes, now I remember- high school." Rukia sighed as she made her way past the gossiping huddles of young students, a frown at her lips as she looked for her first lecture, her black, suede messenger the twins lovingly gifted her bumping into a few people.

Finding the correct room, Rukia opened the door and stepped in.

_This… is it?_

The classroom looked just like the one in high school. The students were grouped together and horsing around just like in high school. Even some of their clothes looked awfully similar to the uniform ensemble from high school.

_Is this really college?_

Vibrations hummed through her pelvis as her phone rested in place between her firm skin and jeans, Rukia walking along the edge of the seats to find one in the back, taking out her _iPhone _as she tried to decide where to sit.

Her nude, manicured thumb slid her screen's lock across to read her text from Ichigo, her violet eyes rolling with a smirk.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You better not sit in the back. Go up front and pay attention. Good luck, midget.

* * *

_

Her boots clicked across the tile as she headed for the front.

* * *

Chad and Ichigo waited silently for Inoue to finish up her lecture, the gentle giant beside the shinigami strumming the air in tune with the music from his disc player, Ichigo checking the time on his cell.

_Thirty after four- Rukia's out._

He slid his screen up, typing up a text for Rukia.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_How was your first day?

* * *

_

"Ichigo- was today Kuchiki-san's first day at Karakura Community?"

Chad removed his headphones, reaching into his backpack to turn off his disc player, Ichigo shifting his weight on his legs beside him; "Yeah, just asked her how it went. Was weird not bugging her all day."

Chad simply grunted, nodding as he looked off into the distant span of the immense campus, Ichigo's _Torch _vibrating as Inoue stepped out with her classmates, walking up to the two males.

Glancing at his screen, their orange-haired shinigami was surprised to see _'Incoming call: Kuchiki Rukia'_ rather than a text, grinning nonetheless as he answered her call, Chad and Inoue beside him; "Yo, Rukia-."

"Ichigo…."

The male tensed at her low, soft voice, Chad and Inoue looking concerned as they heard her voice from the device at his ear.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

She held silent over the phone, sitting in her car, picking at her scarf's soft material, Ichigo's voice carrying through again, calling out her name.

"I… Ichigo, I _hate_ it here!"

* * *

Now to come up with a reason for her to hate it there, heh.

Much love, a sick KurosakiLove~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telephone

Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for the birthday wishes last weekend, and for your kind words for my mentor. I appreciate it a lot. I feel much more at peace, and no longer as sick. Thank you again.

As for Telephone, this chapter turned out to be almost 3,000 words longer than the previous chapters. Got some ground covered in this one. I don't want to make Telephone any longer than 15 chapters, so I sped it up a bit. I hope you enjoy, and I am starting the next chapter after I edit this.

**A quick note for this chapter:**

Please do not take into offense what I have said or say about community colleges. It is simply taken from what I've heard these past few years, and from what I have seen in the times I've visited. Not all are "just like high school." I myself plan to go to one _after_ the university to attend a program for two years. Simply put, no matter where you go, we ourselves make the most of any education. So, don't think I am bashing on anyone in a community college :)

And "Blackout" is by Linkin Park from the album _A Thousand Suns _(Yes, they are my absolute favorite.)

And I am borrowing the name "Kuramitsu Mihoshi" from _Tenchi Muyo!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.  


* * *

**

_Her boots clicked across the tile as she headed for the front._

_Monday – 9:30am_

"Alright, everyone!" A tall, slim but full-figured woman walked through the door at the strike of thirty after nine; the students broke apart from their groups, taking their seats as their instructor laid her bag on her desk, hiking up her skirt as she jumped ontoit; "I am Kuramitsu Mihoshi! Just call me Mihoshi…."

The petite soul reaper among the students glared at the whistles ringing out as their instructor crossed her legs with a smirk, a sheet of paper on her lap; "Now, unlike high school- I could care less if you show up for class."

Rukia quirked her eyebrow, a few cheers about her.

"However, today I am required to, to see how many students can add in. So, let's get on with this!"

The room quieted down, Rukia resting her chin in her palm, leaning to her side at the desk, its wooden top covered in graffiti.

"Let's see, now… _Asano Keigo_!"

Violet eyes grew wide with horror, the classroom's rear door bursting open, none other than Keigo's voice blaring out; "Here! Sorry I am late, Miss _Gorgeous_! I'll just take a seat where you can find me the second you need me-."

_No, no, no, no! _Rukia breathed deeply as she glanced at the empty seat beside her, nude, manicured nails digging into her helpless wooden desk with Keigo's footsteps approaching closer to the front, violet eyes shut tightly; _please don't sit next to me, please don't-_

"K-Kuchiki-san! My Kuchiki-san, you're here!"

_Son of a-_

A larger hand gripped Rukia's as Keigo dramatically fell to his knees, rubbing his cheek on her hand, Rukia fighting back a growl as she tried to pull her hand from him, muttering around them.

"A-Asano-kun, _please_ let my hand _go-!"_

"_Kuchiki?" "Kuchiki, from Karakura High?" "Hey, it's Rukia!"_

A heavy textbook slammed down onto Rukia's desk before she could push the male off, Keigo jumping back into his desk in surprise, Rukia looking up into her instructor's narrowed, blue eyes, blonde hair falling over her shoulders in waves; "Leave any flirting with your boyfriend outside of _my_ classroom."

"B-but he isn't-!"

"Hell _yeah_ I am! _Woo!_" Keigo grinned proudly from his seat as their instructor shook her head in disbelief, returning to her desk, Rukia gripping the edges of her own as she glared at the chalkboard in front of her, the muttering of their high school classmates growing louder.

"_Wow, I also thought she'd end up with Kurosaki!" "She's dating _Keigo_?" "That means Kurosaki is single! Does he come here?"_

Rukia closed her eyes, counting silently to herself as she instructed herself to _inhale_ and _exhale, Kuchiki.

* * *

_

_10:47am_

Rukia quickly maneuvered her petite, slender body through the crowds of students in the hallways, her reiatsu lashing out more angrily with every shove against her or with every snag of her messenger against someone else, her violet eyes set on the building's doors just ahead of her, not far-

"My lovely Kuchiki-san!"

Keigo reached between two bodies Rukia slipped past through, finding her wrist in time to grasp it; "Kuchiki-san!"

_Inhale and exhale, Kuchiki._ Biting her lip as she released her deep breath, Rukia slowly turned to the anxious male, her wrist in his hold; "_Yes?"_

Pushing through the people about him, Keigo grinned wildly, keeping his hold on her wrist.

"Didn't think I'd actually run into you! Thought I'd have to hunt you down!"

Rukia sighed heavily as Keigo tugged on her wrist; "With how Ichigo abandoned you while he parties it up in his fancy school, I'll be sure to take care of you, Kuchiki-san!"

* * *

"_With how Ichigo abandoned you-."

* * *

_

"_Thanks_, I'll keep that in mind Asano-kun…." Rukia tugged on her wrist, his grip loosening; "Now, if you excuse me, I have class at eleven-."

Keigo tightened his hold on her wrist again, his grin growing; "Is it _Biology 101 _with Jurai?"

_You're kidding me...  
_

Rukia clenched her jaws, forcing a smile as she counted to herself, inhaling, and exhaling deeply at the rough shove of someone's shoulder against her.

"…yes. Yes, it is, indeed _Biology 101 _with Jurai."

* * *

_11:24am_

The short, stout male lecturer barely stood taller than Rukia despite her boots, his black, glazed eyes looking down into her glaring violet gaze, his arms crossed over his chest; "Are you telling me that you have no _idea_ what the taxonomic order is, Kushaki?"

"_Kuchiki_." Rukia nearly snarled, clenching her fists; "And _no_, as you've made clear to the whole class we stand in for the _third _time, Jurai _sensei_-."

_I'm _older_ than you, you lowly imbecile!_

"-I do _not_ know the taxonomic order." Rukia frowned at the burning of her cheeks under the staring and whispering of the sixty-some students behind her, the instructor snorting as he tossed his hands into the air; "Just how did you manage to graduate, _hm_? Goodness, I'll have to teach you everything!"

_Don't kill him, Kuchiki, don't kill him- it's against Soul Society's regulations._

"Last I checked, that's what we pay for you to do, you pomp-!"

A hand clamped over her mouth, Keigo's cheery grin over her shoulder as he waved off their instructor's frowning glare; "My deepest apologies, sensei! Kuchiki-san here is dealing with her _monthly problems_, you know what I mean?"

Rukia tensed, laughter from their classmates hardly covered up, her body shaking with irritation, her reiatsu trying to suffocate Keigo and her instructor.

"Please carry on with the lecture!" Keigo pulled Rukia back down with him into their desks, the petite shinigami immediately slapping his hand away, snapping at him under her breath as their instructor started lecturing again; "On my _period_? Have you no limits-!"

"Kuchiki-san- maybe you should stick to your cute, innocent, obeying school-girl act. They're the teachers and we're the students- just sit back while they babble about!"

He settled back into his seat, back to scribbling random, vulgar drawings on his paper, Rukia turning her eyes back onto her own.

_Ichigo would have been up there, yelling with me…._

She fingered her cell in her jacket's pocket, a sigh leaving her as she turned her attention onto the lecturer.

_Ichigo….

* * *

_

_2:47pm_

Rukia pulled out her cell from its place between her hip and jeans before she slipped into her seat, the back of the long classroom more appealing than the front, a sigh leaving her.

Staring at her _iPhone _for a few seconds, Rukia glanced up at the clock above the door, sliding the screen lock aside, rotating her cell onto its length as she quickly opened her texting thread with Ichigo, her thumbs moving over the screen's keyboard.

* * *

_Hey Ichi, what are you-

* * *

_

Violet eyes looked up as she felt someone sit beside her, Rukia holding back a cringe as she recognized "Kunieda Ryō-san; how nice to see you."

Ryō smiled tightly, leaning her arm onto the desk, the other slung over the back of her seat as she looked over Rukia.

"Likewise, Kuchiki-san. Didn't think I'd see you here, with how you and Kurosaki seemed glued at the hip… especially our last year at Karakura…."

Rukia leaned back in her seat, her cell standing by; "We're just friends, Kunieda- I don't need to go everywhere he does."

She glanced at Ryō in time to catch her smirk, a frown weighing down Rukia's neat brows, the taller female leaning forward, talking in a whisper- "Or is it that you're not good enough for him, seeing that you're with the likes of Asano?"

Rukia's skin burned, her hand tightening around her cell phone.

"I am _not_ with Asano, and how exactly does a separation of school choice condemn people not to be good enough for another- _if_ that were to matter when it comes to Ichigo and I, Kunieda?"

A short fit of laughter left Ryō, Rukia frowning even further, her irritation growing again, Keigo's loud voice echoing in the hallway as he passed by.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! I'm impressed you hold such fancy articulation given the fact you ended up here…."

Rukia shifted in her seat uncomfortably, glaring at the young woman beside her; "What do you mean-?"

"Aside from students like me who are simply waiting for scholarships to come through and transfer us to our school of choice…."

Ryō leaned even closer, more students gathering into the classroom as she fought back a smirk; "Everyone knows that everyone who ends up here, simply aren't cut for the state universities like dear Kurosaki went to- that everyone here, has no future, just as they haven't got much brains."

Unless of course, you have a scholarship pending, too, Kuchiki-san? In that case, please forgive me, darling."

Ryō stood up as the instructor stepped through, ruffling Rukia's hair as she left; looking down at the black screen of her _iPhone_, her raven tresses falling about her, hiding her face from those around her, Rukia returned to her text, canceling it.

…_just breathe, Kuchiki….

* * *

_

_4:18pm_

Rukia sighed as she shifted her messenger's strap across her shoulder, a hand raking through her hair; crossing the small quad, few leaves floating about her in the chilled breeze, Rukia quickly made her way across campus, her _iPhone_ clutched in her hand.

"An _easy_ teacher mistaking _me_ to be some _idiot_ desperate enough to have someone like _Keigo_ as a partner-!"

"_Hey, gorgeous! Never saw you at my old school!"_

Rukia barely registered the cat-calls from somewhere behind her, only the clicking of her hurried steps running through her mind in time with her deep breaths and angry venting-

"Some _stupid_ idiot forgetting he's a _stupid teacher _meant to _teach the stupid subject-_ and, and _Keigo! Again! _On my period, my ass-!"

"_Baby! Slow down!"_

She turned into the narrow, open hall leading towards the west parking lot, only a few students anywhere in sight, her hand tightening even more around her cell phone.

"I'm not stupid- I'm _not_ stupid, nothing _that bitch_ said was true… _Ichigo wouldn't think that about me_... w-would he-?"

"Yo!" Rukia whirled onto the sudden hold of her messenger's strap, a tall, bleached-hair male standing before her, her gaze finding his group of friends some feet behind him; "_What?"_

"Oh, hey now, pretty, little one! No need to snap, just your name will do!"

Violet eyes rolled at him, Rukia pulling her strap from his hold before turning on her heel, calling over her shoulder; "I'm _not _little-!"

Her petite body was roughly turned around, her _iPhone_ slipping from her surprised hold to drop onto the ground, large hands gripping her shoulders; wide, violet eyes looking up to find grey ones staring annoyingly at her, his group of friends walking closer to them, Rukia kept silent, the tall male leaning down close enough for Rukia to feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Look, _little _lady… _no one_ ignores me…. Now, be a good girl and join me and my friends for some fun, yeah-?"

_He is human, Kuchiki. _Rukia turned her cheek to him, breathing in deeply through her nose. _You can't hurt humans, you can't hurt hu-_

Thick fingers gripped her chin, turning it back to face him, his hand dropping from her chin to reach down and squeeze her firm rear, the male licking his lips; "You can show us how little you really are, yeah-?"

Rukia felt his nose break against the heel of her palm, dropping her messenger bag as his friends jumped at her.

_They are human, Kuchiki. _Rukia spun into her right, arms close to her chest, her torso leaning over her left hip as her long, toned right leg hooked up behind her, out-stretching itself in time to connect the back of her heeled boot to a jaw-

_You can't _kill_ humans.

* * *

_

_4:26pm_

Silence was heavy within her car, the lot nearly empty of other cars, the west parking lot not a favorite to most due to its distance from the campus; her hand tightly gripping the steering wheel, her forehead rested against it, her other hand clutching her beaten _iPhone, _scratches and scrapes covering the sleek device.

_What are you doing here, Kuchiki? Is this place… what you've come to deserve?_

Her cell phone vibrated in her hand, Rukia's violet eyes opening to stare down into her lap, her bloodied fingers turning her _iPhone_ in hand to see the screen, a new message from Ichigo reflected in her gaze.

* * *

_How was your first day?

* * *

_

A bitter laugh left her, Rukia pushing off the steering wheel, sitting up straight in her empty car.

A tear left a trail along her skin before her denial of it struck, the back of her hand wiping it away; blood smeared on her screen as a dial tone reached her ears, Rukia bit her lip, her phone brought up to her ear.

* * *

"_With how Ichigo abandoned you-."

* * *

_

The tone was cut almost immediately, Ichigo's voice carrying over to her, Rukia almost smiling at the grin she could tell he had from his voice; _"Yo, Rukia-."_

"Ichigo…." He became quiet, a strange tightening in her chest at his immediate attention.

_"Rukia, what's wrong?"_

She held silent over the phone, sitting behind the steering wheel, picking at her scarf's soft material with bloodied hands, Ichigo's voice carrying through again, calling out her name.

"I… Ichigo, I _hate_ it here!"

* * *

Yuzu carefully placed the steaming cup of tea in front of Rukia's clasped hands on their table top, her brown gaze glancing up to find Rukia's eyes closed, Karin standing behind her chair, brushing Rukia's hair with her fingers, holding an ice-pack to Rukia's temple.

Yuzu sighed lowly, moving into the kitchen, grabbing a towel to run under the sink; violet eyes opened slowly at the feel of Yuzu's soft hand holding hers, a damp towel running over her skin, the young female gently cleaning off the blood from Rukia's hands; "Yuzu…."

"I used to clean Ichi-nii's bruises and cuts, Rukia-chan, when others used to pick fights with him, just because of his hair…."

Violet meeting with brown, Yuzu smiled softly at Rukia before it became a smirk, Rukia amazed at how she matched it exactly to her brother's; "He hated the fact that I saw him like that, just how you want to…."

Yuzu dropped the towel onto the table top, both her hands holding Rukia's, her small hands running over Rukia's clean ones, their eyes on their hands before meeting again-

"But it's what family does for each other, Rukia-chan."

Rukia drew in a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, fighting back the stinging of her eyes, her hands tightening their hold of Yuzu's; nodding, biting her lip in a useless attempt to hide her ridiculous smile, Rukia opened her eyes, reaching up a hand to grab Karin's on the ice-pack.

"Karin, you're letting me get soft… I thought you said you would keep me from this?"

Yuzu's twin snickered, continuing to run her fingers through Rukia's hair.

"It'll be our little secret, Rukia…. Does… does Ichi-nii know about this?"

Rukia sighed, nodding; "Y-yeah… I called him… but, he… he just told me not to worry about it…."

"_What_?"

Rukia nodded again, staring at the grain's pattern on the wooden table.

* * *

"_R-Rukia… I don't know what to say, don't know what to tell you…."_

_Rukia closed her eyes, shaking her head; "I-Ichigo, I-."_

"_Look, Rukia- don't worry about it."_

_Her eyes snapped open, her voice barely louder than a whisper-_

"_W-what?"_

"_Rukia… don't worry about it. Now get home and study. I'll call you at eight."_

_The line was cut, Rukia sitting still and silent, the phone to her ear._

"_Ichigo…."

* * *

_

Yuzu frowned with her twin at what little they could feel of Rukia's heavy reiatsu, Karin tossing the ice-pack onto the table, her hands on Rukia's shoulders; "Rukia, go get some rest, hai?"

Rukia didn't argue, slowly nodding before pushing out of her seat.

"Hai." She felt Karin's arms circle around her waist and rest her cheek on the back of Rukia's head, Yuzu standing to hug her as well, Rukia sandwiched between the taller twins.

Laughing, Rukia held onto Karin's arm over her stomach, her other hand burying itself into Yuzu's full, soft hair as she pressed their foreheads together; "Arigato, both of you…."

The tall, beautiful twins embracing her smiled widely, hugging Rukia tightly between them.

"We love you, Rukia."

Violet eyes grew wide again, tears quickly brimming them; clutching onto Yuzu and Karin, Rukia bit her lip, closing her eyes, letting her few tears run down, breathing out a laugh before barely whispering for only their hearts to hear-

"I… I do, too, little ones. I… I l-love you, too…."

* * *

Rukia's cell vibrated softly beside her on her large, soft bed, textbooks spread around her, papers and pens scattered about.

Picking up her _iPhone_ with a sigh, Rukia slid the lock aside, opening her messages with Ichigo, his newest text marking a quarter after seven.

* * *

_Feeling any better? Are you studying?

* * *

_

She tapped the screen, quickly replying.

* * *

_Yeah.

* * *

_

Ichigo sighed as he leaned further back into his seat, his orange mane wild with yet another run of his hand through it.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_What are you studying?

* * *

_

"C'mon midget, keep talking…."

His _Macbook Pro _sat lightly on his lap, his university's web page on screen.

Ichigo hovered his mouse over his first professor's website, clicking on it to check the schedule for the week. He felt his _Torch _vibrate, his attention immediately on it.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Biology.

* * *

_

Another sigh left him, his screen slid up to reveal the small key pad, his thumbs quickly running over it, his message sent with a single tap of his screen.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_What sections are you studying?

* * *

_

The creaking floorboard beneath Rukia's small feet was loud in the empty household, Isshin still working at the hospital, the twins next door to babysit a few hours; crossing the living room with her over-sized v-neck she had _borrowed_ from Ichigo sometime ago, her flannel pants low on her hips, hiding even her toes from sight, Rukia quietly made her way up the stairs into the silent hallway above, her phone and textbook clutched tightly against her chest.

Making her way through the dark easily, Rukia passed the girls' room to find Ichigo's, her cell slipped between her hip and the tight hem of her pants to free her hand, the handle of Ichigo's door cold to her warm skin.

Slipping through the doorway, Rukia bumped the door shut again, her hand easily finding the light switch to the dark room; flinching at the slight burn in her eyes, Rukia silently made her way through to the empty desk, throwing her textbook onto it carelessly.

"Pompous bastard giving us three chapters to cover already… I bet we'll have another three tomorrow."

A hum vibrated against her, Rukia unable to help the roll of her eyes as she fell onto Ichigo's springy mattress, her shirt pulled up her stomach to grab her _iPhone_, her thumb tapping the screen lazily to read Ichigo's text.

* * *

_What is your schedule tomorrow? Are you out at the same time? Start at the same time?

* * *

_

An irritated edge roughed up her reiatsu, a deep sigh leaving Rukia as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms, eventually dropping her cell phone aside; her messages with Ichigo remained on screen, before it turned black.

Minutes passed through which she remained still and silent, breathing in deeply and slowly letting it out, her chest tight beneath the weight of her heavy reiatsu, her first day of _stupid_ _college_ replaying over and over in her exhausted mind.

"Is that school really what I'm worth…?"

She jumped at the blaring music of _"Blackout,"_ turning onto her side to grab her phone, recognizing the ringtone as "Ichigo-."

"_You actually ignored my text- that hurts, Kuchiki."_

"You'll live, I'm sure." Her violet eyes looked up onto the desk to find the alarm clock, met with a blank face as it had been, and still was, unplugged; "Let me guess and say it's eight o'clock, then?"

"_I said I'd call, didn't I?"_

Rukia moved onto her stomach, stretching out her entire body with a small yawn, her shirt still hitched up to expose her stomach and lower back, her flannel pants low on her slim hips.

"Yeah, well I'm busy, so maybe we should leave this call for another night-."

"Lying on my bed with your textbook practically falling off my desk on the side farthest from you doesn't seem like such an errand to keep you from talking to me, midget."

A shiver ran up Rukia's spine at the sound of his voice some feet away from her, rather than through her _iPhone_; pulling her cell from her ear, Rukia slowly turned enough to look over her shoulder, Ichigo standing at the corner of his closet's wall, his messenger and duffle over his shoulder, only his bangs and tips of his mane showing off their color from beneath a beanie, his cell slipped into his pocket; "Yo."

Rukia couldn't find her voice as Ichigo dropped his bags to the floor, turning back to the door to close it, the lock clicked into place; Ichigo made his way back into the room, past his abandoned bags towards his desk, leaning against the wooden edge beside the bed, hands buried into his jeans' pockets.

Ichigo glanced down onto his bed to find violet eyes looking up at him, a smirk pulling onto his lips.

"First you ignore me, then lie so that you don't have to talk to me- what the hell is up with that? I feel like the asshole whose nose you broke today."

He was met with silence, Rukia's eyes and reiatsu telling him all, however.

Pushing off the desk, Ichigo crouched down beside the bed, Rukia's eyes following him, her gaze now higher than his as she remained lying on her stomach and leaning on her elbows, her stray strand of hair between her eyes just as he always counted on it to be.

Reaching up to Rukia, Ichigo brushed back her hair, keeping his fingers tangled within it to keep her stray bang from falling back in place; "Dealing with this over a stupid phone wasn't going to help you… sorry I made you think I was just leaving it at that."

_Son of a-_

"Damn you, Ichigo." Rukia bit at her lips in hopes of hiding her smile, Ichigo breathing out a laugh before moving up from his position, climbing up onto his bed, Rukia rolling onto her back as he moved over her to sit against the wall, his long legs over her abdomen; reaching her arms up above her head, Rukia grabbed onto his pillow, pulling it beneath her head, Ichigo's amber eyes on her.

Poking at her leg within reach, Ichigo leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, Rukia turning onto her side beneath his legs draped over her, silent under his gaze; "If anyone asks, I was an inconsiderate jerk to you and only came to kick Keigo's ass."

Rukia laughed loudly, her body curled up for warmth under his legs, her violet eyes bright and loud, but her voice… he barely heard her; "Don't worry… the fact you have a heart stays in this home…."

Amber eyes softened, Ichigo hesitating before moving his arm from his knees, his hand moving to rest beside hers, his fingers grazing the back of her hand; watching Ichigo's fingers just barely run over her, Rukia turned her hand over, their palms against each other, grasping each other's hand.

"Rukia-." Her male shinigami yelped at the small ankle suddenly hooking around his neck, pushing him down onto his side, his tall body sprawled into a mess.

He could feel Rukia move about him, her light weight on his hip, her long legs around him; "_Oi!_"

"Hush now, Berry! Now that we have the mushy crap aside, how about you tell me-." Leaning down, the length of her torso along his side, her elbow on his shoulder as she smirked down at him gazing up at her, Rukia tugged on his bangs; "-just what you plan on doing now? Don't you have school, _four hours_ away from here?"

Ichigo dropped his head onto the mattress as he kept his eyes on her, smirking.

"I checked my schedules and we don't have anything big this week- and Chad is recording all our lectures."

Rukia frowned at him, swiftly meeting the palm of her hand to the back of his head, another yelp leaving Ichigo-

"_Hey!" "Idiot!"_

Rukia pushed off his shoulder, her arms crossed with a glare; "What the hell are you thinking, you rash moron!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning his body without warning, Rukia slammed onto the springy mattress with a squeal- "Hey-!"

He held her down with his weight, moving his hips to rest between hers, Rukia's arms caught by his hand between their chests, his other arm supporting his weight above her.

"What, are you going to tell me to go back? It wasn't easy coming over so suddenly, you know!"

Rukia glared at the male on her, cut off before she could say anything, Ichigo's face close to hers with a glare to rival her own; "I'm not going to listen to what you say, so don't bother, _idiot!_"

"_W-what! _What's that suppose to mean! You're ignoring _my_ opinion, when you came to make _me_ feel better- what the hell!"

She slammed her knee into his hip, a loud _'OW!' _screaming out from Ichigo's lungs, his hand surrendering his hold on her arms to nurse his aching hip, Rukia grabbing a fistful of his hair through his beanie; "What kind of gesture is this!"

"Shut up! It's _my_ gesture, that's what it is!" He swatted her hand away from his head, sitting up onto his knees, pulling Rukia up with him by her hands; "So now, stop babbling and go crouch in your old closet, shiver with tears and whine like a little girl-!"

"I am _not_ little!"

A frown pulled at Rukia's lips as Ichigo let up his glare and laughed, his head shaking in disbelief, Rukia confused and irritated; "What? What the hell has you giggling like an imbecile?"

"Of everything I said, you only picked up on 'little'?"

Rukia huffed at him, quirking her eyebrow up.

"And for being such a hard-ass, you like to hold hands?" Amber eyes snapped to their hands, finding her smaller ones in his hold, their fingers intertwined.

Rukia was hoping for a blush to tease him on, but found herself pulled closer, the slightly rough texture of Ichigo's lips on the curve of her jaw, his hands tighter around hers; "Well, that could also be kept in this home- specifically in this room."

Rukia held in her breath desperate to escape her, Ichigo pulling away from her at a dangerously slow pace, dropping her hands as he moved off the bed; Rukia was left kneeling on his bed, Ichigo standing by the closet's edge, his hands in his jeans' pockets.

His eyes on Rukia behind orange bangs, Ichigo leaned against the wall, straightening his beanie Rukia had attacked earlier.

"So, do you want to stay here in my room, on my springy mattress while I enjoy your giant bed, or switch with me?"

Rukia smiled, tugging her shirt down, climbing off the bed after snatching up her cell phone; arms thrown back behind her neck, Rukia walked over to the taller male, her toes stopping just barely short of his, curling to hide under her baggy flannel pants.

Violet on amber, Rukia shrugged innocently; "I vote my bed."

She stepped around him, unlocking his door; with Ichigo watching her, Rukia slipped past the door, shutting it behind her.

Ichigo remained staring at the door as he felt her reiatsu move downstairs to her bedroom. It was minutes later that he pushed off the wall, stripping of his shirt with a stretch of his muscles, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

_

"What the…?" Ichigo sat on his bed as he lightly tapped his _Torch_'s screen, scowling as he read it.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I pulled off our outfit better, Berry. You still need to kiss my ass!

* * *

_

"Gah, damn it, _Rukia!_"

* * *

"_Ichi-nii!_" Yuzu's long, sandy-brown hair trailed behind her as she ran out from the kitchen into his open arms, Ichigo's hands hooking under her legs, pulling her up into his embrace; "Yo, Yuzu!"

"Oh, Ichi-nii, I can't believe you're back!" Yuzu pushed back to look at her older brother, brushing his bangs aside; "Did you already say hi to Rukia and Karin-chan?"

"Well, actually-." "Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulders, Karin standing within the staircase, her long, black hair up in a pony-tail, clad in her uniform just as Yuzu; "I-Ichi-nii, you're back…?"

"Hai, Karin- figured I should at least take you both to school, tease ya a bit and scare off some perverts while I'm at it." His smile was mirrored on her, a wicked grin on her lips as she pounced off the steps, landing on her brother's back, Ichigo hardly stumbling with the added weight; "Oi, I could have fallen and killed Yuzu with my fat ass!"

Yuzu laughed, holding Karin's hand as they clung to him together; "As if, Ichi-nii! I bet Rukia can even join in-!"

"Your brother can barely handle me, Yuzu." The siblings turned their attention to Rukia, the petite shinigami making her way into the kitchen, Ichigo's amber gaze on her as she walked on by; "Che, says you…."

His eyes roamed over her slender, curved figure defined by her tight jeans and _hobo-looking, rag of a shirt_ cut off at the shoulders, resting just over her modest chest, under her collar bone.

_Damn it, midget._

"Rukia-chan, I made your favorite pancakes today, with fresh strawberries!"

Yuzu jumped down to the floor with Karin, Ichigo rubbing the back of his neck as he followed behind them, a growl at the back of his throat at their teasing glances at the mention of the strawberries; "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, then, 'cause I'm taking you two to school and I don't want to get stuck in traffic."

Rukia passed Karin a napkin, looking at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised up in confusion.

"What do you mean you're taking them? What's all this about?"

Standing behind Rukia's chair, Ichigo leaned over her shoulder, stabbing his fork into Rukia's cut pancakes, taking a mouthful despite her violent string of protests.

"Well, I'm here, so might as well be useful, right?"

Karin spun her fork in hand, smirking; "I think you're trying to woo her into thinking you can be useful to _her_, were she to waste time on you!"

Yuzu bursted out laughing as their older pair choked on their food, Karin wiggling her thin, elegant eyebrows.

"Am I right, Ichi-nii? Actin' all mature and reliable for our Rukia-chan?"

Food clear from his windpipe, Rukia glaring at the twins just below his scowling face, Ichigo pointed his fork threateningly at the beauty of his sister, nearly snarling; _"Y-you stay out of this!"_

Violet eyes grew wide before glaring up at him, Rukia jabbing her finger into his chin just above her.

"Stay out of _what!_ You sounded as if you _are_ trying to pull that shit!"

The twins only laughed harder, Ichigo swatting Rukia's finger from his chin, shrugging indifferently.

"Yeah, whatever- just shut up and sit there looking pretty, yeah?"

Rukia's light skin was flushed, her groomed brows twitching from her menacing glare she had fixed on Ichigo, the taller male leaning over her again, stabbing his fork into her pancakes once more; bringing his fork back towards his mouth, Ichigo whined at the hand grabbing hold of his wrist, Rukia moving his fork to her own mouth, feeding her the pancakes.

"_Hey!_ What are you doing!"

Rukia licked the corner of her mouth with a shrug, Karin and Yuzu brought to tears and hysterics, their brother gaping at the petite shinigami staring at him with wide eyes and a twirl of her hair, voice soft and song-like-

"Why, _Kurosaki-kun_; I'm just sitting here looking pretty!"

"Why you little-!"

"Ichi-nii, we need to go! We're going to be late!" Yuzu and Karin pushed out their chairs with one last bite of their food, slinging their backpacks onto their shoulders, each twin grabbing onto either of Ichigo's arms; "C'mon, Ichi-nii!"

"W-wait-!"

They were out the door in seconds, the front door slammed shut after a quick wave from the girls to Rukia, the shinigami left alone in the house, a sigh leaving her.

She reached to the floor beside her, picking up Ichigo's abandoned fork in their hurry.

Rukia leaned her elbow on the table, her cheek in her palm, her fingers lazily twirling the fork around; "What the hell are we becoming, Strawberry?"

Her cell vibrated against her hip, Rukia moving off her elbow to grab it; hearing the hum of her _TSX_ leave the driveway, Rukia read Ichigo's text.

* * *

_Good morning, by the way.

* * *

_

Rukia smiled with a shake of her head, finishing up the rest of her pancakes in silent thought.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin shouted their _'good-bye, Ichi-nii!' _once more as they stepped through the gate together, a few whistling and whooping thrown their way; the admiring students paled however, when they glanced about and saw Ichigo leaning against the car, glaring at them with an intent to burn them alive.

"_M-m-my bad, Kurosaki-s-san!" "I-I meant that a-at the other girls-!"_

"Pft, twerps." Pushing off Rukia's beloved vehicle, Ichigo circled around to the driver's side, slipping in with one last look at his high school; "Twenty til' eight… I should have time…."

Moving into _drive_, Ichigo merged into the steady flow of cars making their way through the busy morning of Karakura Town, his amber eyes soon scanning the streets for a parking spot by the small café close to his home, the metallic grey vehicle parked by its corner.

The bells rang out in a joyful jingle as he stepped through, few people in line, many others in their seats; _"Welcome!"_

Ichigo nodded with a small smile at the elderly barista, his eyes scanning the menus above, smirking at _'White Mocha' _clearly written out.

_Score._

"Ichigo?" He turned at the sound of Tatsuki's voice, finding the tall, slim female standing to his side, an empty cup in hand from what he guessed.

"Tatsuki."

The short line of people in front of him moved forward, Ichigo taking a step with it as Tatsuki stepped closer; "What the hell are you doing here, what about your classes _four hours_ from here?"

A hand ran through his orange mane, Ichigo shrugging.

"Had to come take care of something." _Take care of someone._

Tatsuki shifted on her feet, fingering the cup she held; "Take care of what?"

Ichigo moved with the line again, his reiatsu lowered as he buried his hands into his pockets, glancing at Tatsuki from behind orange bangs.

"You wouldn't like my reason, if Sunday meant anything at all."

_Shit._ Tatsuki cringed at the look Ichigo had, certain he was still angry; "Look, Ichigo…."

"I'm not getting with Inoue, Tatsuki. Accept it." His expression completely changed as Ichigo turned his attention to the sweet barista, his leather wallet pulled out from his back pocket, money exchanged for two warm cups of his addiction.

Thanking the barista, Ichigo stepped out of the way of other customers in line, simply nodding his _'good-bye'_ as he passed Tatsuki, leaving her behind in the shop.

Tatsuki watched Ichigo leave, sighing as she chucked her empty cup into the trash, moving back to her table to grab her bag.

_What have we become?

* * *

_

"Yo, midget! Where are you?" His shoes kicked off, Ichigo bumped the door closed behind him, Rukia's car keys dropped into the dish, the two cups he held still warm to the touch.

"What kind of question is that?" He turned to see Rukia coming out from her room, her messenger and heels in tow; "You forgot we have _reiatsu_, Berry?"

"I suck ass at feeling reiatsu, you know that." _Except yours.._

Her eyes rolled themselves at him with a smirk, her bag tossed down on the couch; Rukia's attention moved to the cup he held out, her eyes studying it as it could explode any moment; "What is it?"

"Just a drink I saw in the small shop by the house. Try it."

Fingers grazed each other as she took the warm cup from his hand, Rukia hesitating before she moved the brim against her lips, eventually pressing them to it, having a taste.

Ichigo stood quietly as he watched her, his own drink forgotten for the moment; "Well?"

Licking her lips, staring at the white lid, Rukia moved her eyes onto Ichigo's, nodding.

"It's really good, for having coffee."

"White Mocha with caramel. Only one shot was added to yours, since you don't drink."

Ichigo took a drink of his own, moving into the kitchen; "Should we head out, short-stuff?"

Rukia followed him in, leaning against the refrigerator, her drink in hand.

"_We?_ Where the hell are _you_ going?"

Taking another drink, Ichigo moved to the refrigerator, his hand above her shoulder, leaning on it as he stood in front of her.

"Don't think I came to sit around at home. I'm going with you, you dumbass."

He didn't catch the frown that flashed onto her features, Rukia quickly straightening herself.

"Can you even do that? Won't you get in trouble, or something?"

Ichigo shook his head, shrugging before pressing his drink to his lips, shifting his footing; "Nah, they don't really give a damn in a school like Karakura Community. Nothing really matters there."

Rukia's hands tightened around her cup, her eyes breaking from his, looking down at the drink in her hand.

"Oh."

She felt Ichigo pull away, moving around the kitchen's corner, out of sight.

"C'mon, let's head out."

Rukia nodded to the empty kitchen, pushing off the refrigerator; "Yeah… let's go…."

* * *

They walked together in silence from the west parking lot, a strong sense of nostalgia of just some months ago over-whelming Rukia, her eyes on the ground, watching their steps match, the shadows of their bodies and backpacks moving with them just as they had in Karakura High.

_It feels… right._

The pair of shinigami soon reached the first building of her lecture, the hallways crowded again with socializing students, Rukia grinning at the scowl Ichigo immediately held; "Are you serious? They can't stand around like idiots _outside?_"

Rukia bit back a laugh, weaving her way through with Ichigo following her, the loud chatter within groups soon laced with gasps of recognition from Karakura alumni.

"_Kurosaki? I thought he was at the university!" "Hey look! It's Kurosaki!" "I see orange hair!"_

Ichigo stepped quickly through the groups within the hallway, turning with Rukia into a room, met with more gasps; _"Kurosaki!"_

_What a bother._

Rukia turned from the few students focused on them, poking Ichigo's arm through his grey sweater; "Do we sit in the back, since-?"

"No, in the front- where you _better _have sat yesterday…."

Rukia poked him again, much harder than before, resisting sticking out her tongue at him.

"I _did._ Over here…."

Moving to the front of the seats, Rukia took her place as just the morning before, Ichigo sitting beside her, as they had in all the time Rukia spent in high school with them, Rukia turning to Ichigo; "Is… is this… is this anything like the classrooms in _your _school?"

Ichigo snorted, shaking his head; "No, nothing like it all."

We have mainly lecture auditoriums, and in the ones that aren't, they're larger and the seats are bolted to the floor, so we can't move hem around and hang about like they are here."

"Oh…."

They sat in silence as more students walked in, Keigo's loud voice soon coming through the hall, a groan leaving Ichigo.

"Here we go…."

"_Yeah, you bet I'm with her! And the assignment? Ha, it can- _hey! I-Ichigo! My man, Ichigo!"

Hips turned in his seat, Ichigo scowling as he always had in his earlier years, an abrupt wave of his hand thrown at Keigo; "Yo, Keigo."

"Ha, ha, I can't believe it!" Keigo sped through the rows of seats, jumping over the last one, landing in front of Ichigo's seat; "What are doing here-!"

Brown eyes caught sight of Rukia's, Keigo paling as he slowly looked over to Ichigo beside her, then back to Rukia sitting beside Ichigo, back to Ichigo's scowling glare; "O-oh, man…."

"Keigo!" The three Karakura alumni turned their attention to the scrawny male jumping at Keigo, slapping his back as he jerked his thumb towards Rukia, Ichigo's scowl deepening as he watched; "Man, Keigo! I meant to give you mad points for scoring a chick like Rukia-!"

"_No, no I didn't-!"_

Hands slammed down onto the desk, Ichigo standing taller than the males now cowering before him, Ichigo's glare set on them; "_You."_

A finger pointed threateningly at Keigo, a squeal leaving his shorter friend under Ichigo's scowl; "_You_ and I, have something to discuss about your so-called _relationship_ with Rukia. Today, you _don't _have class until _eleven fifteen_."

Keigo nodded his head vigorously, students' attentions on the scene at the front of their class, Rukia silently watching Ichigo; turning his finger onto Keigo's friend, recognizing the boy from a class older than Ichigo, the shinigami deepened his stare, practically growling-

"And _you_- you refer to Rukia as _Kuchiki-san_, you hear?"

Another vigorous nod met him, a meek _'yes, Kurosaki-san, she is Kuchiki-san to me' _replied. Satisfied with his response, Ichigo eased his glare _only slightly_, sitting back down in his seat beside Rukia's, Keigo stuttering as he pointed at the desk; "U-um, you… I was sit-ting there yesterday-."

"Find another one." Rukia bit back a smile as she watched the exchange, Ichigo slouched back in his seat, Keigo scurrying away a few seats behind them; their blonde instructor soon stepped through, her blue eyes on the unfamiliar student, Ichigo's attention set on Rukia's desk, however, his foot hooking around a leg, jerking the desk closer to his.

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_I take that as a no then and full grant to woo her at school that YOU are not at!

* * *

_

Ichigo slipped his _Torch_ back into his pocket as he raised his gaze onto Keigo after reading the old text aloud, his tall form leaning back against the building's brick wall, Keigo sulking in front of him with a mumble; "Not my fault you ignored it and never read it…."

"Trying to get her to like you- which _won't_ happen- is one thing, but what you've done is completely different- you're telling people she's something she's not- your _girlfriend_!"

"Well, what's it to you! You've always had girls at your feet no matter how much of a jack-ass you pretend to be!" Ichigo kept quiet as Keigo paced in front of him, still pouting; "And you don't know she could never like me- you never gave her a chance to like _anyone!_"

Ichigo's attention grew at that, straightening his stance.

"You were always with her, scaring off any guys, punching me off her, but _you_ never made a move yourself! I mean, look at you- you're here to scare me off and you don't even _come _to this school! It's like you did all that just to up your reputation as a scowling bad-ass, and still are!"

You kept her for yourself and you don't even want her, unless you lied every time you hit me and yelled out '_she's just a friend, idiot!_'"

Keigo shook from his nerves as he continued pacing, Ichigo's amber gaze on him from beneath his orange bangs about his eyes, Keigo still bitter all the girls at their school had swooned at the longer mane.

What seemed to be hours of silence passed between them, Ichigo's shift off the wall sending Keigo into a jerk to distance himself, calming down slightly when Ichigo simply stood there watching him, hands in his pockets.

"So… you want a reason, then, why you should leave her alone?"

Keigo kicked a rock aside, crossing his arms; "Well, y-yeah. If you even have one."

Ichigo nodded silently, a hand reaching up to rub his neck, his eyes on the window beyond them, Rukia sitting in her lecture, her eyes focused on the front.

"Alright. Leave her alone…." Ichigo moved his eyes onto Keigo's, his voice firm and clear; "…because I _do_ want her."

* * *

Yes, I tweaked the conversation from _Bleach: Chapter 117 _to my liking. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you _so, so much_ for your support.

Much love, Kurosaki Love


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Telephone

My chest flutters so nicely every time I look at the number of reviews. Just five chapters, and _Telephone_ already has 110! After a rocky start with _Strawberry Meets Death_, it really, reallyyyyy makes me smile idiotically and tear up at all the support a smaller story receives. So many of you have been with me from the start, and I thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've never written so creatively and freely until I stumbled upon the world of fanfiction- thanks for sharing the experience with me :)

I gave Ichigo and Rukia's relationship a small kick in the last chapter, but in this one, it's as big of a kick if not bigger. December is coming, so _Telephone_ needs to tie up soon (As always, I have NO idea where it's going.) cause _Strawberry Meets Death_ resumes immediately after my finals! So, I hope you enjoy the pace picking up :)

No major notes in this chapter- simply enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

"Hurry up, midget!" Ichigo kicked around small pebbles in the parking lot, Rukia some rows of parking spaces behind, a heavy frown on her lips; "I walk as fast as I want to, idiot!"

"It's because of your heels, isn't it!" Ichigo eyed her closed-toed heels, running up her legs to find her glare, the petite shinigami stomping to a stubborn halt, arms crossed over her cocked hips, her large messenger bag threatening to slide off her shoulder; "I can _run_ in these, Kurosaki. It's my stupid bag, with all those new books and stupid packets!"

Huffing, Rukia glanced down at her bag she couldn't even close all the way, shifting the strap on her shoulder, cussing the hell out of it before looking back up to keep walking, jumping at the chest she nearly ran into.

"What the hell-!" "Here-."

Ichigo's hand closed around the strap on her shoulder, easily lifting the weight off, slinging it over his own with his bag; without a word, Ichigo turned back towards the car, Rukia following behind him before she easily caught up to his side.

"Thanks, Ichigo… for coming today, making things better…."

Ichigo glanced at her, his features soft, his hand reaching up to run through his hair, smirking.

"Ah, Rukia… you know I'll always come to you rescue- no matter how much you hate it."

A small fist punched his arm, the male hardly feeling it, laughing at her weak glare; they reached the _TSX_ soon enough, their bags thrown into the trunk, Ichigo taking the driver's seat.

"Are the girls out already, Rukia?"

Sliding into the passenger's seat, Rukia glanced at the car's clock, frowning at the small, black rectangle where she usually saw green digits; "Turn on the car to see the time- _hey!"_

Rukia clutched onto his arm reaching over her, his warm hand slipping under her shirt, brushed against her skin, grabbing her _iPhone_ nestled against her hip beneath the hem of her fitted jeans; sitting back into his seat, smirking at the faint blush across Rukia's skin, Ichigo slid the lock aside, showing her the time on her cell- "Ten until five- they out?"

A smaller hand swiped her phone from his grasp, Rukia leaning on the console between their seats, her eyes set on him; "You couldn't just start the car?"

Ichigo leaned onto the console as she had, his face close to hers, staring intently.

"But then how would've I made a move on you?"

He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact Rukia hardly lasted shocked at all, her eyes flashing a playful hue of purple, her reiatsu steadying itself, curious; "What are we getting ourselves into, Ichigo?"

Amber eyes narrowed as he gazed back and forth between her eyes, trying to read his own eyes in his reflection within violet hues.

"…I don't know."

A devious grin suddenly came onto her, Ichigo frowning at her.

"Typical- when do you _ever_ know, Straw_-ber-reh_? Hm?"

Ichigo fixed a glare onto her, muttering beneath his breath, pulling away from her to fasten his seat belt, starting the car as Rukia fastened her own, tugging on it to rest comfortably between her modest breats; "And yes, the girls should be outside by the time we get there."

"Ah." Slinging his arm on the back of her seat, Ichigo looked over his shoulder as he backed out, Rukia connecting her _iPhone_ to the auxiliary, selecting 'shuffle' as Ichigo straightened out the car, moving into _drive_.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hey Orihime… saw Ichigo back home today. Know anything about that?

* * *

_

Inoue softly sighed as she pushed the screen to her _Chocolate_ up, replying to Tatsuki's message, Chad beside her on the café's computer, various students about them, using the other stations.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Well, we were with him yesterday when Kuchiki-san called, and was really upset over her first day of classes at KCC. He barely hung up when he ran off, asking Chad to record the lectures for the rest of the week.

* * *

_

Setting her phone aside, Inoue returned to her notes, frowning at the gap she had, remembering her quick run to the restroom during lecture; "Sado-kun, do you have yesterday's notes for psychology?"

The gentle giant turned from the computer screen, shuffling through his various notes, pulling out the pages Inoue needed.

"These are it, Inoue-san."

"Thank you…." Smiling gently at Chad, Inoue looked through them as he returned to his essay, finding the section she missed, her phone vibrating loudly against the counter top they sat at.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_He came all this way on a whim and is skipping the whole week just because she was UPSET? What the hell-!

* * *

_

"Oh, dear…." Inoue pocketed her cell with a frown, turning to Chad again; "Sado-kun, I think I'll head home now. Do you mind if I borrow the notes?"

"Of course not. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Inoue immediately shook her head, patted Chad's large, sculpted arm beside her.

"Oh, no, no, no- I'll be fine. You need to work on your essay, so stay and keep using the computer."

Chad hesitated before he nodded, Inoue gathering her belongings, packing up; checking she had everything, Inoue wrapped her scarf around her neck, waving at Chad before she left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sado-kun!"

Looking over his shoulder, Chad smiled beneath the mop of loose curls hiding his eyes; "Good-bye, Inoue-san."

Stepping out of the internet café, Inoue made her way home, taking out her cell phone to message Tatsuki back, the sun starting to lower itself in the sky above.

* * *

"Hey Ichi-nii, Rukia!" Sliding across the backseats, Karin tugged on Ichigo's orange mane, Yuzu climbing into the back after her; "Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan!"

Their brother grinned at them through the rear-view mirror, Rukia turning in her seat beside him, smiling at the twins settled in the back.

"So, any stud-boyfriends today-?"

"_Rukia!" _ All of his precious females snickered, Ichigo scowling as he pulled into traffic, heading home; "_None_ of you are allowed to even _think_ about a boyfriend until you're _thirty!_"

Karin peered into over Ichigo's seat, wiggling her eyebrows at him again, catching Ichigo's gaze in the mirror above-

"Then you can't be Rukia's boyfriend, since she's _technically_ only hundred-fifty outside of her gigai-!"

"_Hey, _stop picking on me-!" "She's right, Ichi-nii!" "_Why do you know my real age!"

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia  
_

_Are you done studying, midget?

* * *

_

A small laugh left Rukia, leaning back against her headboard as she replied to Ichigo upstairs in his room, her textbooks and paper surrounding her on the large bed.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_No. How did you finish so quickly?

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I finished what I had already, and Chad can't send me the lectures until the day after he records them.

* * *

_

Rukia hovered her thumb over her screen as she glanced up to her wall blankly, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu move around upstairs, restless.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Well, I still have a lot to do, so I SADLY can't entertain you. Go do chores or chase some Hollows.

* * *

_

Ichigo groaned with a rough run through his hair, dropping his head back onto his mattress, his pillow lying limp on his floor, his desk covered with his studies; he was bored, but not enough to go looking for Hollows when he didn't need to.

However, he was set on her choice of words to keep him company-

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Would you really *entertain* me?

* * *

_

He laughed at the hitch in her reiatsu, soon feeling it trying to suffocate him from all the way across the house, his _Torch _vibrating in hand within seconds.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Leave me alone and let me study!

* * *

_

The television was low in the living room, the evening cartoons Yuzu remembered watching years ago with her siblings on for the night, the sandy-haired female sitting against the couch, the small coffee table pulled up close; closing her binder, Yuzu leaned across the table to grab her history textbook, sitting back with it as Karin came around the couch, sitting down with a sigh.

"Starting up on history now?"

Yuzu flipped to the assigned reading, nodding; "Yeah, I just finished math. Why?"

Karin cut off as footsteps came down the stairs, both gorgeous eyes turned onto Ichigo skipping the last two steps, his cell phone in hand, the tall male in his usual sweats and bare chest. Karin moved to kneel on the couch, looking over its back as her brother moved into the kitchen, drawers opened and rustled about; "Ichi-nii? What are you looking for?"

A sigh left Ichigo within the kitchen, shoving the drawer shut, opening another.

"Do you know the number to the dojo Tatsuki works at?"

Yuzu leaned her head back, calling out to him; "You mean the one by the center? They changed their number; we haven't gotten the new one since we don't get the community newspapers anymore!"

A string of curses left him, the drawer slammed again before he rounded the corner, running a hand through his hair. He was met with Karin's concerned gaze, her questioning look making him frown.

"Any idea when it closes, Karin?"

Leaning over to look behind her brother, Karin checked the clock, straightening out; "Probably in ten minutes. What's wrong?"

Ichigo rubbed at his bare shoulder, looking at his blank screen to his _Torch_, touching it to reveal several calls to Tatsuki's home, all without answer.

"Inoue can't get a hold of Tatsuki-."

Yuzu stood from the floor, looking at Ichigo intently; "Something happened to _Tatsuki-chan?_"

Ichigo shook his head, beginning to move towards Rukia's closed bedroom door, looking over his shoulder.

"No- it's Inoue who needs her."

* * *

A knock pulled Rukia out of her focus, the petite shinigami straightening up in bed, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu just outside of her door; "It's open!"

Slipping through the door, Ichigo silently stepped in, closing the door behind him, Rukia's gaze on him.

"Ichigo, I told you I'm not done-."

"Inoue is getting kicked out of the apartment." Rukia remained silent as she took his words in, Ichigo frowning, his cell phone vibrating.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Any luck Kurosaki-kun?

* * *

_

"W-why is she losing it? What happened?"

Rukia moved off the bed to stand before the tall male, Ichigo rubbing his neck, closing the text message.

"The girl renting the bedroom has a brother, and he made a move on her; she denied him, so now, the asshole is making his sister kick her out. She has until tomorrow night."

Dialing Tatsuki's home again, Ichigo raised his phone to his ear, leaning against her dresser; "She can't get a hold of Tatsuki on her cell, saying it's disconnected, and I don't know the stupid, new number to the dojo."

Rukia shifted her weight on her feet, running a hand through her hair.

"I know you're still upset with Tatsuki, but maybe you should go to her house. You know she doesn't answer the house phone, and with her cell disconnected, how else are you going to find her?"

Hanging up on the call, Ichigo sighed, leaning his head back, his eyes on the ceiling above.

"I shouldn't even-."

"Ichigo." Grasping his arm, Rukia brought his attention down onto her, her violet gaze firm; "That's not like you, and you know that. You care too much for _both_ of them. Just go."

Sighing, Ichigo pushed off the dresser, Rukia holding her ground, Ichigo's socked feet stepping on her baggy flannels, their necks bent and craned back to look at each other standing so close; turning his cell in hand over and over, Ichigo weakly glared, Rukia's hand still on his toned arm, feeling the slight movement of his muscles as he toyed with his phone.

"I'm only doing it 'cause I know you'll screech and kick around if I don't."

A smirk pulled at her lips, tightening her grasp on his arm; "We both know it's because _I'm _telling you."

Ichigo shrugged, reaching up to bury his hand in her hair, pushing it back to expose her neck, a tug on her hair tilting her head to expose it more; her breath caught in her throat, Rukia kept her gaze on him, Ichigo's kept locked with hers-

"Maybe." Breaking his gaze from her, his amber eyes moved onto her neck, his hand running smoothly from her hair onto her neck, his fingers running over the bruise his teeth had left her, Ichigo looking back at her with a smirk; "I do actually listen to you every once in a while."

He pulled away from her, quickly slipping past her door, Rukia left behind in her room, her soft hand rubbing her neck, the feel of his warm tongue soothing his bite rushing back at her, a smirk pulling at her own lips.

* * *

"I-Ichigo!" Tatsuki stepped onto the landing of her apartment, her large duffle slung over her shoulder, their warm breath clashing with the chilled evening air as they stood before each other, Ichigo leaned against the wall alongside her door; "Hey…."

Pulling her thin sweater closer to her body, Tatsuki looked around, crossing her arms tightly around herself before moving her gaze back to Ichigo's behind orange bangs-

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

Moving off the wall, his loose, grey sweater hardly keeping him warm, Ichigo reached out his hand to her, his _Torch _in hand, almost hidden by his sleeve; "Inoue's on hold."

Brown eyes stared widely, taken aback; hesitating just a second or two, Tatsuki stepped closer, grabbing the black phone from his hand.

Turning it over in her hands, Tatsuki swiped her thumb over its screen, Inoue indeed on the line, muted.

With a single tap of the screen, the _'mute' _taken off, Tatsuki raised the phone to her ear, her gaze back on Ichigo; "…Inoue?"

"_Tatsuki-chan! I'm so happy Kurosaki-kun found you- I've been calling you since around five!"_

"Y-yeah, sorry." Turning from Ichigo, Tatsuki walked over to the iron rail running along the landing, grasping it; "My parents forgot to pay the bill, so it's cut off until they get to pay it tomorrow. What's wrong, what did you need me for so badly?"

Ichigo stood in silence, realizing just how loud his phone's volume was, able to hear Inoue clearly from his place.

"_I am being kicked out of the apartment, Tatsuki-chan. All the cheap apartments are taken anywhere near the university; I was wondering what to do, if your aunt still rents the one out here?"_

_Shit._ Tatsuki bit her lip, running a hand through her hair, back over the side of her face; "Oh, Hime, she _just_ sold her apartment! I… don't have anyone else who could help you, I have no idea what you could do…."

"_Do… do you think I'll have to drop out and move back home?"_

Ichigo frowned as he watched Tatsuki's shoulders fall, her whispered response not heard, Inoue's shaken _'alright… I'll talk to you later, Tatsuki-chan' _loud and clear.

Hanging up, Tatsuki took a glance out into the dark sky, turning back to Ichigo, her hand holding out his phone to him; "Thanks for coming all the way here, to let me talk to her."

"You're welcome." Taking his cell, Ichigo slipped it into his pocket, his hand kept buried within.

"Let me know what happens if you hear from her first. Answer your damn house phone."

Stepping past her, Ichigo made his way down the set of stairs, Tatsuki standing at the landing above him, watching him leave.

Losing sight of Ichigo's orange mane, Tatsuki frowned heavily thinking back to Inoue, her hands tight around her duffle's strap.

_What's going to happen, 'Hime?

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Are you done yet?

* * *

_

A shiver ran over Ichigo as he sat against the hood of Rukia's car outside the coffee shop, its yellow glow from inside flooding onto him, illuminating his orange hair and amber gaze.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Not even close. I just finished some of the readings.

* * *

_

"Damn it." Pushing off the car, Ichigo stepped into the small shop, the barista smiling at him; "Oh, I remember you! Just this morning you came in."

"I'll be your best customer this week." A soft smile was on Ichigo, very few people inside, the elder male behind the counter laughing.

"I truly believe that. What can I do for you, my boy? Same order?"

Ichigo shook his head, taking out his wallet from his back pocket; "Only the double from this morning- the rest, give me three hot chocolates, instead, loaded with whip cream."

* * *

The fridge was pulled open with a hungry growl from Karin's stomach, her brown eyes scanning the shelves inside, a box of cereal in her hand; "Yuzu, do we have any milk hidden somewhere I don't know about?"

Rounding the corner, Yuzu pulled a slip of paper off the front of the large appliance, frowning lightly.

"No, Karin… we were supposed to get more today, but Rukia's so busy studying, I feel bad asking her to take me. The family grocery near us is closed since they're out of town…."

Huffing, Karin slammed the refrigerator shut, pouting at another growl from her stomach.

"Where the hell is Ichi-nii when you need him-?"

"Here." They jumped at the sound of his voice behind them, Karin nearly dropping the box of cereal, Yuzu laughing as he ruffled her hair, his glare on Karin; "I should let you eat that cereal dry for that."

"Not my fault! You were gone longer than expected- you drive like an old man!"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo held out the two drinks in hand, another two in his other hand; "Whatever. Have some, you ungrateful brat."

Karin laughed, taking a drink and passing it to Yuzu, grabbing the other one for herself.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii." "Thank you, Ichi-nii!"

Nodding at them, Ichigo swiped the list from Yuzu, promising them milk and food before making his way out of the kitchen, heading towards Rukia's bedroom, her stressed reiatsu easily felt.

Throwing the door open without knocking, Ichigo slipped through, kicking the door closed behind him, Rukia's glare fixed on him as intense as her reiatsu; "Ever heard of _knocking_, Strawberry?"

"Ever heard of taking a _break_, midget? You witnessed one on Sunday…."

Ichigo smirked victoriously at the successful relief on Rukia's shoulders, a soft laugh leaving her as she turned away, running a hand through her black tresses; "I don't think getting _soaked_ in this weather would be a good idea…."

"We can always play in the bath tub." An _un-lady-like_, un-noble snort left Rukia before she could hide her face in her hands, her laughing muffled, Ichigo laughing with her; "Damn, if only I could have recorded that…."

"Oh, _shut up!_" She leaned back against her headboard, her long legs stretched out over her mess of studies, closing her eyes with a sigh; she felt the bed dip beside her, Ichigo's thigh against hers, her violet eyes opening to meet his, a warm drink pushed against her hands on her lap.

"Is it coffee again?" She took hold of it, Ichigo shaking his head, his orange bangs moving with him; "No, just hot chocolate."

"Thank you." They sat silently, warm drinks filling them, her male shinigami reaching over her legs, leaning on his arm beside her, looking at her; "How much do you have?"

Sighing, Rukia leaned forward, reaching under his arm, grabbing her binder.

"I have three assignments, all to be done by tomorrow."

Setting his drink on her night stand, Ichigo straightened up, grabbing her binder, looking over her assignments scribbled on the sides; "Anything you want me to do?"

"Go keep the girls company." Amber eyes looked up at her, confused, Rukia smiling softly before dropping her gaze onto her binder in Ichigo's lap.

"We usually go out by this time, or cook, or just… just do _anything_. They're probably bored out of their minds."

Closing her binder, Ichigo tossed it aside; "Actually, they're likely starving by now. I should go to the store like I promised them."

Ichigo gripped her knee before standing, ruffling her hair as he turned, leaving her silently. Placing her drink beside his on her stand against the bed, Rukia curled her legs underneath her, her gaze on her work.

"I can do this… I'm _not_ stupid."

* * *

"Settle down, everyone! We'll be picking up where we left off yesterday-!"

Ichigo watched the short, stout lecturer walk about, Rukia sitting silently beside him, the pair having decided on the back of the room for the day; looking over at Rukia, Ichigo frowned at her heavy eyes, a worn hoodie around her slender figure making her seem scrawny.

"Midget… are you alive?" Rukia nodded slowly, sighing, her hands rolling up her homework absentmindedly, her instructor making his way down her aisle towards the back; "Yeah… I just didn't get much sleep, doing all that reading and answering each question at the end of each chapter… I'm so exhausted."

Ichigo kept silent as Rukia caught her instructor's attention as he made to pass by her, his small eyes looking down at her with annoyance-

"Yes, Kushaki?"

"_Kuchiki." _Rukia felt Ichigo's reiatsu grow, trying to weigh down hers flaring angrily, calming her down as she leveled her tone; "I was wondering if I was supposed to have already turned this in, or if you're-."

"_Me_, collect the assignments from you all? Please, who do you take me for?"

Ichigo paled at the drop in Rukia's reiatsu, completely hidden from him, her shoulders tense and her voice quiet and low; "…_what?"_

"Do you honestly think me stupid enough to assign anything to you load of freshmen, just out of _high school_, and expect to have anything turned in? And to _grade _all of them- are you mad?"

Small hands tightened abruptly around the helpless sheets of paper she clutched, her eyes glaring up at her instructor; "I… I _worked all night_, on those… _stupid _assignments… I _finished them_, and have them ready to be _turned in_- are you telling me, I did all that… for _nothing?_"

The short male scoffed, hitching up his pants.

"What idiot would actually do them? You're in college- you don't have to do anything-."

She couldn't hear him anymore. Rukia staring intently at the hideous being before her, his lips moving slowly as if he spoke to a little child, soon turning away from her, making to keep going along his way.

Rukia felt Ichigo stand with swift movement of his muscles only a shinigami could master, her hand snapping out to grab his wrist reaching over her, making to grab hold of the short, stout man, his amber gaze shooting down at her, confused; "_Rukia-?"_

"Leave him."

She kept his hold on his wrist, pitying the fool of her instructor, oblivious to the fact she just saved him from Ichigo's temper and rash, raw strength, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"Midget, how the hell do you expect me to just stand down-?"

"but I _know_ you wouldn't…." She held on to him, his glare letting up, and the tension in his muscles giving away; his eyes suddenly moved away from hers, Rukia followed his gaze onto her instructor, his gaze narrowed onto the pair; "_Sit down_, won't you?"

At times, she wished she could let Ichigo charge forward recklessly.

* * *

Water poured slowly out of the faucet, Rukia taking her time to wash over her hands, the restroom empty of others.

She had been in her last class, with Ichigo beside her again, the male working on his own studies, no need for the lectures he sat in.

_He doesn't need of _anything_ they have to offer here…._

A hum vibrated against her, Rukia cutting off the water, grabbing a paper towel; chucking the paper into the trash can over-flowing with trash, Rukia leaned against the sink, her cell in hand.

* * *

_You know you've missed twenty minutes worth of your lecture? Did you fall into the toilet and need me to rescue you?

* * *

_

Rukia rolled her eyes, quickly sliding the lock aside, replying to the male across the hall, sitting alone in _her_ lecture.

* * *

_Bite me.

* * *

_

Her message was sent, Rukia cursing a second too late to cancel it, a groan leaving her as she slumped over the sink, already able to imagine Ichigo's amusement from it.

_Son of a-_

"There you are, Kuchiki." Rukia looked up into the mirror, finding Ryō standing behind her, her long, luscious hair flowing over her pea-coat, a snide look destroying her beautiful features; "Was wondering where you disappeared to."

Rukia's _iPhone _vibrated in her hand, her hold tightening around it, Rukia turning around to face Ryō; crossing her arms, Rukia stood as tall as she could without heels, Ryō much taller than her.

"What do you want, Kunieda?"

"Oh, now… just wanted to congratulate you on ruining Kurosaki's life, is all!"

Rukia frowned heavily, Ryō stepping closer, smirking down at Rukia; "Did you go crying to him, about being all alone in a school of _idiots?_ Got him to drop such an admired school and come keep you company at a dump like _this?"_

The shinigami before her kept quiet, glaring up at her, grasping her phone tightly, another vibration humming; flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Ryō picked at her nails, feigning interest, pouting her lips.

"I thought yesterday was just a quick visit, to ease your whining; but seeing him today again… well, it's heartbreaking, seeing you ruin him like that-."

"Rukia isn't ruining anyone." Both raven-haired women snapped their gaze to the door, Ichigo pushing further through it, his scowl set on Ryō before his attention turned to Rukia, his eyes softened; "The hell you doing, Rukia? C'mon, you've been in here long enough, thought something happened to you…."

"I'm coming…." One last look at the taller beauty, Rukia walked over to Ichigo, ducking slightly beneath his arm holding the door open, Ichigo glancing back up at Ryō standing in the middle of the restroom, looking bitterly at Rukia standing behind Ichigo, her small hand fisted around his hoodie.

"Kunieda-san… I'd appreciate you leaving her alone. You don't want me informing your friends your scholarship was revoked, do you?"

A gasp echoed within the empty restroom, Ryō blushing fiercely, clenching her fists- "_Get out!"_

Ichigo winked handsomely at her, smirking; "Thanks for understanding. See you in class."

Dropping his arm as he turned from her, the door slowly closed behind him, Ryō left behind in her silent fury.

Coming out into the hall, Rukia tugged on her long sleeves quietly, her cell in hand; feeling Ichigo following behind her, Rukia turned to him, looking up at him through her stray bangs, frowning; "Ichigo… I'm sorry."

"For making me resort to walking into the women's bathroom?"

"No… for what Kunieda-."

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Rukia." Violet eyes widened at his snap, Rukia taking a step back, caught by her arms, pulled back to him; "Ichi-!"

"This isn't like you, damn it!" Ichigo pushed her into another hallway, his hands firm around her slim arms, Rukia's petite body held close without effort as he glared down at her; "What more do I have to do to get you to kick me around again and strut around in that stupid Kuchiki pride I fought against myself back in Soul Society-!"

"_Go back to your city, Ichigo!_"

She watched confusion over-whelm his amber eyes, his frown losing its will, his grip on her arms loosened; "_What?"_

"Go back, Ichigo. You have a future to take care of, and you're risking it by being _here_, in this wretched place instead of your classes! I should have never called you, Ichigo-!"

"_You're insulting me, Rukia!" _Ichigo shook her by his grip on her arms, eyes a deep brown, Rukia cringing at her bruising skin beneath his hold, brought to the tips of her feet, pulled against his tall body-

"You're insulting me! I came by my own choice and want, I am doing what I have to, to keep up with anything going on back there! I've said it before, I've told you _so many fuckin' times-!"_

Releasing her arm, shoving his hand into her thick hair to fist and tangle himself around it, pulling on it to lean her head back, Ichigo held Rukia against him, their eyes locked with one another- "I don't _care_ what you say!"

I'll _always_ come for you!"

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia silently sit in the car, the hood of her sweater pulled over her head, few strands of hair showing themselves, her stray bang resting between her violet eyes as always.

Sitting on the vehicle parked in front of the _TSX_, Ichigo dug his hands into his pockets, the keys to her car in hand, Ichigo waiting for her reiatsu to show itself again, hidden since morning, an even emptier feeling to the air around him since their… _argument_, in the hall.

He felt like an asshole.

His _Torch_ vibrating in his pocket, Ichigo kept his eyes on his shinigami sitting inside the car, shifting around on the trunk he sat on, pulling out his cell in time to answer; "Hello?"

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

"Yeah, Inoue- what's up?" Amber eyes glanced around him shortly, moved back onto Rukia, her own gaze fixed on the dashboard, her petite body curled up in the seat, arms resting on her knees.

"_I was wondering if you were busy? If you were anywhere near Tatsuki-chan?"_

A hand ran through his hair, Rukia shifting in her seat inside the car, Ichigo silent as her gaze moved onto him, Inoue's quiet voice bringing back his attention; _"…Kurosaki-kun?"_

"She isn't answering the house phone?"

"_We were talking on the phone, but it was cut off, and I haven't been able to get through ever since. I need to give her my information to register me at Karakura Community."_

"Karakura? You're dropping out of the university?"

"_I have no choice, Kurosaki-kun. I've been looking for apartments and rooms all day- I can't afford any at all, and I can't skip out again like I did today. I can only do that so much before hurting my studies."_

_I'm going back home."

* * *

_

Rukia sighed within the warm car as Ichigo continued on the phone, his brows furrowing heavily, a frown on his lips.

Grabbing her _iPhone_ she had dropped onto the console between the front seats, Rukia unlocked her screen, opening the text messages she'd gotten in the restroom, both from the handsome idiot sitting outside.

* * *

_You've been gone too long. Answer in the next five seconds if you don't want me storming that bathroom.

* * *

_

She definitely took longer than five seconds.

Scrolling to center the message before his warning, she breathed in deeply, trying to hold back a small smile-

* * *

_You've caught me in one of those rare moods in which I actually listen to you. Chomp, chomp midget.

* * *

_

The line was cut as Rukia opened the passenger door, her reiatsu slowly revealing itself, Ichigo's cell pocketed as he slid off the strange car, watching Rukia walk up to him; "Hey."

"Hi, Berry."

Grabbing onto her waist, wordlessly pushing her back onto the hood of her car, Ichigo slid his hands down to hook his hands under her thighs, hoisting her up onto the _TSX_.

Settled between her legs, yet to be punched or skinned alive, her reiatsu full and bare for him to indulge in, Ichigo grasped her arms he was certain he'd bruised, gently rubbing them.

"What got you to come out of there?"

Closing her eyes, Rukia dropped her head against his firm chest, inhaling his scent she had missed for five, long months, dreading the days she'll find herself missing it again; "The fact you _let_ me sit in there alone, time to calm down, instead of provoking me into slowly killing you."

His chest rumbled with laughter, Rukia pulling away after one last breath of his scent, her _iPhone _in hand, her thumb sliding the lock aside; "_And_, the fact you can be such a dork sometimes…."

His text on her screen, Ichigo rolled his eyes at it, grabbing her phone; not bothering to reach for her cell, Rukia leaned back on her arms, her legs pressed against Ichigo's hips, his hands resting on her knees, Rukia's gaze on him; "Who had you looking so worried on the phone?"

"Ah, that was… it was Inoue. She was thinking of dropping out of the university, coming here…."

Rukia sat up, frowning, shaking her head; "No, _no_; Inoue's no idiot, she can't resort to this!"

Ichigo stared at her curiously, his thumb running over the _iPhone_ he held hostage, biting his lip.

"…is that what you think you are, being here?"

He could feel Rukia's reiatsu falter, his petite shinigami's breath caught in her throat before she calmly breathed out, sitting up straight; "…yes."

Scruffing his shoe against the ground, Ichigo ran his hands along her legs, his eyes downcast onto hers.

"I… I think you're wrong. A school doesn't define you. If, where you find yourself matters, then consider the fact you're still here in Karakura, in _my home_, with my two sisters who probably love you more than _me_- and my _insane, crazy_ and… _proud_ father…."

Rukia wanted to kick him, the same way she wanted to kick him as she hung from the Sōkyoku and he came before her, the same way she wanted to kick him whenever he opened his soul to her; she kept still, however, enjoying the feel of his hands gently running over her legs without thought.

* * *

Chad walked silently beside Inoue, her various bags slung over his strong shoulders, three of her boxes easily carried in his arms; checking on the tall, silent male beside her, still apologizing to him despite his assurance he was fine, Inoue carried her school bag and her box of personal, sentimental belongings, her pink bear peeking out of the flaps- "Thank you, Sado-kun, for helping me."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let you carry everything over on your own."

Inoue smiled gently, the neat, gorgeous apartment building in view-

"Don't know what I'd do without you and Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun. I'd be on my way to Karakura Community by Friday morning if it weren't for Kurosaki-kun! And I'd have to make maybe _eight_ trips just to move everything without your help!"

They came up to the building's front, quietly entering the lobby in the late night, stepping into the elevator together.

The '4' illuminated until they reached the floor, a faint ring opened the doors for them, the pair stepping out, making their way down the wide, dimly lit hallway.

Walking up to the familiar cream-colored door, Chad set down the boxes, taking out the single key ring, opening the door to the dark, quiet apartment; before picking the boxes back up, Chad turned to Inoue, holding out the key; "Here you are, Inoue-san. It's the only extra key Ichigo has, so be careful."

Inoue nodded with promise, taking the silver key from Chad, the tall male crouching down to gather up the boxes, Inoue glancing at the key in hand before curling her hand around it, Chad walking into Ichigo's apartment.

"I'll be careful…." Breathing deeply, Inoue stepped into the lit apartment, gently closing the door behind her.

_What will become of us?

* * *

_

:D

Much love, KurosakiLove


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Telephone

Sorry this is late. Had no idea what I wanted for this chapter. The original wasn't so great, so twelve pages into it, I started up a new document and wrote another thirteen, differently for the most part. This chapter isn't so telephone-y :P But it is needed, I suppose. Like a bridge, something I favor so nicely in _Strawberry Meets Death_ :] WHICH IS COMING BACK SOON! :O Holy crap, I might still have _Telephone_ going at the same time for a few days...

**Anyways, three things; one connected to a review:**

Anonymous reviewers- please try not to submit multiple, cut-off reviews. If it was a computer connection, no harm; but if it's something you consider your style or something, please please please don't do it on my stories' reviews.

Now to Sweety (and everyone else?)- I think I'm on the edge of accepted depth of details, to be honest. Not only do I want to risk boring the crap out of you all, but I myself sometimes like only enough to _drive_ my imagination of what's going on. I hope you still enjoy Telephone!

And KuchikiFAN- Rukia didn't graduate the Academy; Byakuya sped her straight into the Gotei 13. So, I feel it'd be normal for her to question if she _could have_, for example, and especially in an environment she didn't grow up in, different times and different expectations of her- on top of that, she's not even sure of what _is_ expected of her. So I don't consider it self-pity; more like a human nature.

That said, thank you all for your support, and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

Inoue smoothed out the blanket she draped over the suede cushions, flannel sheets folded neatly on top of her pillow, Inoue already dressed into her night wear, tired from the long day; dropping onto the cushions, Inoue turned on the large television to _The Food Network_ translated from English, settling back into the comfortable cushions, hands toying with the remote thoughtlessly.

Grey eyes soon wandered from the television, taking the time to admire the apartment without hurry, the large dwelling silent aside from the television; Inoue could remember her surprise the first time she'd stepped into Ichigo's city home some months ago, in awe of the large spaces and high ceiling, the easy, neutral colors complimented nicely by simple, yet handsome furnishings.

Inoue couldn't be surprised Soul Society made sure their savior were to live comfortably. She was much less surprised Ichigo took great care of his home, certain it was a quality he'd learned from his younger sibling, Yuzu.

"…though I've never actually met his family…." Brushing her bangs from her eyes, Inoue switched the channel, a cartoon she remembered watching with Tatsuki during junior high playing, a small smile on Inoue's lips; "Maybe sometime soon, now that we spend time together… studying and… studying…."

Her thoughts wandered as her eyes had, thinking over the time since the end of the Winter War, frowning as most of her time spent with Ichigo was either in their large group, or studying with Chad; she also thought over the fact Rukia stayed to live in his home, Ichigo constantly texting or calling her, returning to Karakura without thought to help her….

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Her _Chocolate _began vibrating against the dark wooden grain of his coffee table in front of her, Inoue moving off the couch to grab it, grinning brightly at the alert for Tatsuki's call; "Tatsuki-chan!"

"_Hey, Orihime! I'm sorry about earlier, I hope you're alright! Where are you right now- they aren't kicking you out at this time of night, are they!"_

Inoue settled back onto the couch, her legs curled beneath her curvaceous body.

"No, no, Tatsuki-chan, I'm alright. I actually don't need you to register me at Karakura anymore, I have a place to stay for a bit-."

"_Really? Where are you, I didn't think you could find a place after we talked."_

A light blush spread over Inoue's cheeks, her gaze running over the walls and furniture about her; "I-I'm at… I'm at Kurosaki-kun's apartment, Tatsuki-chan. He's letting me stay with him until a cheap apartment comes up."

"_What!" _Her _Chocolate_ nearly left her grasp, Inoue fumbling with the small device, Tatsuki's shout having caught her off guard; _"Hime, I can't believe it! Do you know what this could mean-!"_

"That he's nice?" Inoue jumped again at Tatsuki's voice, pulling her phone a little further from her ear.

"_No! Maybe things are finally changing between you!"_

Inoue couldn't help but frown at Tatsuki's words, grey eyes on the television before her; "I don't know, Tatsuki-chan…."

"_Oh, enough, Orihime- so, what's his apartment like, anyways? Does he have second room for you?"_

"N-no…." Rubbing her leg, Inoue shifted on the couch, her hand resting absentmindedly on her pillow along the armrest; "I'm staying on the couch- it's really comfy!"

"_What kind of ass would keep you on the couch- I'm sure he assumed you'd take the bedroom and leave him with the couch, instead."_

Inoue blushed heavily, her eyes snapping to the closed bedroom door, a door she hadn't dared to open.

"I-I don't know about that… it's enough that he's letting me-."

"_You won't know, until he comes home. Hopefully he doesn't stay too long down here in Karakura. I can't believe he skipped classes just because Kuchiki was upset."_

A sigh left Inoue, her hand pulling the pillow onto her lap, clutching the sheets; "I guess he really cares about her, Tatsuki-chan… maybe I shouldn't ho-."

"_If he cared for her the way everyone thinks he does, he wouldn't have left her behind in Karakura."_

Inoue's eyes fell onto her lap, nodding to no one in particular.

"_Now- tell me about his 'flat' you're staying in!"

* * *

_

The lecturer droned on and on about _Modern Japan_, Ichigo done studying for the day after sitting in through all of Rukia's Thursday lectures, his tall body slouched in the seat beside the raven-haired beauty; amber eyes on the clock, only fifteen minutes left for the end of the class, Ichigo shifted restlessly in his seat, Rukia throwing a quick glare at him before returning her attention onto the class' front, a scoff leaving Ichigo.

_Why couldn't she take Ancient Japan, something she knows already?  
_

Slinging his arm over the back of Rukia's seat, Ichigo entertained himself by throwing his crown back, counting the holes on the ceiling, Rukia glancing at Ichigo at the feel of his arm behind her; smirking at his painfully bored reiatsu and posture, Rukia turned back once again to the lecturer up front, the pair of shinigami's having opted for the back again.

Leaning onto her elbow along the side of her desk beside him, Rukia tapped Ichigo's knee, the male snapping his chin down, sitting up with a cocked eyebrow at her.

Rukia kept her voice low, Ichigo leaning in close to hear her, Rukia's eyes still up front; "You could leave, you know? Go wait in the car?"

Ichigo nearly snorted, tugging on her hair lightly, smirking at the immediate raise of her fist to hit him, Ichigo catching her wrist as he moved to speak into her ear-

"Hitting poor, helpless classmates is still bad, here in college, Kuchiki."

She pulled her wrist from him, Ichigo smug at her glare without threat, pulling away from her to slouch back in his desk, his strong, toned arm in place along the back of her seat, Rukia back to writing down notes.

Looking at the clock again, Ichigo settled on the ceiling for another round, reaching _hundred forty-one __holes_ before fifteen after two came along.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat silently in the _TSX, _the windows fogged from their warm breathing, the sky chilled and colder by the hour, other cars waiting in the cold for Karakura High to dismiss its students; drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Rukia huffed as she pulled her feet onto her seat, hugging her legs to her body, shivering.

"I still don't see why I can't put the heater on even for five minutes."

Ichigo groaned in the seat beside her, dropping his head against the window; "Because five minutes will become twenty minutes, and it's bad to be so warm in a small space and suddenly move out into the cold."

He looked over at her when she didn't complain or hit him, finding Rukia curled up tightly, her gaze on the car in front of them, her facial muscles light and relaxed, Ichigo fixated on Rukia's serene expression.

"Did you learn that at the university?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck, nodding.

"Yeah, just something my professor mentioned when someone asked her to turn on the heating system…."

She didn't say anything, still gazing out the windshield, shivering lightly; sighing as he sat up his seat, Ichigo unsnapped his seat belt, pulling off his jacket, Rukia staring at him as if he'd kissed a Hollow; "What are you doing? Aren't you _cold?_"

Left in his thin sweater, Ichigo shrugged, leaning over the console between them, draping his jacket over her small frame, smoothing it out over her back; gathering her hair caught beneath the jacket's collar, Ichigo pulled them out to fall loose, Rukia watching him silently with her stray bang in place as always.

"You're colder than me, midget- which is surprising since you have an _ice_ zanpaktou."

Rukia smiled, shrugging with her gaze moving onto the gear shift; "I've gotten used to the warmth of your home…."

Ichigo stopped short, looking intently at Rukia, breathing out a laugh.

"…getting soft, Kuchiki?"

Rukia looked up from the gear shift between them, a weak glare with bright hues of purple meeting his gaze, a bell ringing in the distance, students soon to leave the building.

"I might be getting soft…." Reaching up to bury her hand in his mane, tugging on it lightly, she smirked up at him, dropping her hand from his hair; "But you are, too."

It was left at that, Rukia catching sight of the twins, moving her feet off her seat as she made to take off Ichigo's jacket, his larger hand closing over hers; "Keep it on, short-stuff." Ichigo moved off as the back passenger door opened, Karin and Yuzu climbing in, the door shut as they greeted their older brother and friend.

"Hey Ichi-nii, Rukia…."

Violet eyes caught theirs in the rear-view mirror, Rukia starting the car up, Ichigo's hair ruffled by the twins.

"How was school, girls?"

Karin and Yuzu burst into their stories, Ichigo glancing over his seat listening to them, Rukia smiling as she drove off towards home.

…_home….

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hey Inoue! Ichigo back home yet?

* * *

_

Drying her hands from washing her dishes, Inoue slipped out her _Chocolate_, leaning against the small kitchen island, sliding the screen up.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_No, Tatsuki-chan. I would ask him, but I don't want to bother him more than I already have.

* * *

_

Inoue made her way out into the living room, walking over to the sliding doors leading out to the balcony, sliding the curtains closed to the dark, cloudy sky beyond, her phone vibrating again.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_It's obvious you're not a bother to him.

* * *

_

Inoue fought back a frown, fingering the thin, white curtains, replying to Tatsuki.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I really hope you're right

* * *

_

"Midget, we don't need orange juice-!"

"I_ want_ orange juice, idiot! I don't care if anyone needs it!" Rukia pulled into the lot, the twins' older brother glaring at her, Karin and Yuzu smiling at the older pair up front. Cutting the engine, grabbing her wallet from the storage console, Rukia tugged Ichigo's jacket closely around her frame, opening the car door as she sneaked in a punch onto Ichigo's leg, slipping out of the car as he cussed at the snickering female; "Be back in five!"

The door slammed shut, Ichigo left in the car with his twin sisters, watching Rukia nearly run into the store, the petite shinigami disappearing through double-doors.

"Hey, Ichi-nii-." Karin leaned over between the front seats, Ichigo looking over at her; "Are you staying until Sunday, again?"

"Ah, well..." Yuzu's brown eyes moved onto him as well, Ichigo's hand reaching up to rub his neck; "I'm actually thinking about heading back to the city tomorrow- I have a lot to catch up on that I can't do here."

Karin's lips frowned lightly, nodding as she dropped back into her seat, Ichigo looking over at Yuzu, sitting back there looking- "Oi; what's with that sad look, huh?"

Shrugging with a frown, Yuzu glanced beyond her brother onto the small grocery, her bangs teasing her long eyelashes.

"I just… I got so happy seeing you back not even a day later, and even though you study a lot like Rukia-chan… it's nice having _you_ home to take care of her, while she takes care of us… it's nice having you back home…."

Amber eyes were taken aback, Ichigo glancing at Karin, only met with eyes to match Yuzu's gorgeous ones, heavy with feelings they surely thought to be selfish, knowing them; his thumb rubbing the smooth material of his seat belt, Ichigo bit his lip as his gaze wandered before settling back onto his sister, a sigh leaving him.

"Look, guys… I've… I _want_ to be home with you; you know I miss you…."

A honk rang out from behind them, ignored by Isshin's growing children, Yuzu and Karin's look on him tearing Ichigo apart with guilt; "But you know I can't be. The university is hard to just drop, and I _need_ that degree if I want to come back for you and eventually work, too… c'mon, don't give me that look-."

"Then at least…." Yuzu strayed off, looking at Karin to finish for her, Karin leaning forward; "Take Rukia with you."

_What? _"W-what?" Another honk rang out, drivers stepping out angrily, Ichigo staring back and forth between his twin sisters, both sharing a look before Yuzu leaned forward as well; "Take Rukia-chan with you, Ichi-nii, to study at the university…."

Karin huffed as more honking rang out, shouts exchanged between the drivers outside, a hand running through her long, black hair; "She may be handling Community well while you're there, but you _know_ it'll be bad again come Monday! It's full of idiots, these days!"

"And you expect me to just take her to the university, just like that-?"

Both of his precious sisters crossed their arms, voices sounding together as one- "Yes."

"Are you seri-." Ichigo cut off at the driver's door opening, Rukia tossing in the bulky bags onto his lap; "_Fuck, _Rukia! What the hell-!"

His jacket was torn off her slender frame, left in her thin, fitted sweater, Rukia chucking the balled up material at the male before dropping into her seat, door slammed shut; Ichigo caught his jacket with confused, brown eyes in a heavy frown, Yuzu and Karin keeping quiet, a heavy silence in the car as Rukia started the car, shifting into _reverse._

Rukia twisting her body to look out the back as she pulled out, the twins avoiding her fierce eyes, Ichigo clenching onto his jacket, fighting back a growling tone; "_What_… what's wrong-?"

"Shut up, Ichigo- just _shut up._" The siblings were struck silent, Rukia abruptly switching gears, driving past the arguing drivers, speeding towards home; eyes and hands in their laps, Karin and Yuzu didn't speak a word to bother the angry female, Ichigo conflicted between saying anything or keeping quiet as his sisters had, his reiatsu heavy, unable to feel Rukia's own.

…_what the hell did I do?

* * *

_

_Rukia gasped at the sudden wall of warmth she seemingly walked through, the double-doors closing behind her onto the chilled air outside, local shoppers inside the small grocery, Rukia quickly moving into the aisles, towards the large refrigerators in the back._

"_Orange juice, orange juice-." Rukia held her black wallet by her teeth as she hurried through to the end, slipping her arms into Ichigo's jacket a bit too large for her, reaching up to grab her wallet out of her mouth; "Should I get two? Maybe three?"_

_Tearing the door open, Rukia grabbed four cartons of her juice, holding them in her arms against her chest, turning to let the door close on its own. Rushing to the end of the shortest line, Rukia glanced out the fogged windows looking out to the lot, her TSX where she had left it, Ichigo facing the backseat, surely talking to his sisters._

"_Hope the girls aren't too cold in there…."_

_Rukia stood patiently in line, her gaze skimming the headlines in the various newspapers and magazines she stood beside. Taking a step closer in line as it moved, Rukia felt a familiar spiritual energy of a human move behind her, Rukia keeping herself from frowning; "Arisawa-san."_

_She turned enough to look at the taller female, Tatsuki behind her with milk cartons in her arms-_

"_Kuchiki."_

_The line moved again, Rukia turning her attention away from Ichigo's childhood friend, Tatsuki moving up in line with her, both females loading their groceries onto the conveyor belt. Glancing at Rukia as they stood in line, Tatsuki drummed her fingers along the conveyor's frame, leaning against it; "Heard Ichigo came to help you out at Community this week."_

_Violet eyes moved onto Tatsuki, Rukia unable to get any feeling from such a small spiritual energy as Tatsuki's, her arms crossed beneath her modest chest, picking at Ichigo's jacket._

"_Hai. He'll likely head back to the city tomorrow."_

"Good_." Rukia frowned as she turned her gaze from her, fighting back the urge to scoff and roll her violet eyes at Tatsuki, her reiatsu growing irritated. Tatsuki smoothed out her jacket as the last person before Rukia gathered their change, the petite shinigami moving up to the register, Tatsuki stepping up along with her; "I was getting worried Orihime would get too lonely in that apartment of his, so it's good he's finally heading back, soon."_

_Tatsuki felt the pressure she could usually feel around the shinigami drop, Rukia's hands motionless around her wallet, her bangs covering her face from Tatsuki; "…Inoue's at his apartment?"_

"_Well, yeah; he didn't want her leaving the university, so he made her stay with him, instead."_

_Rukia's eyes were fixed on the cashier's hands scanning her juice cartons, clutching her wallet tighter in her grasp, whispering to herself- "Why didn't he tell me?"_

_The young cashier turned to Rukia behind the register; "Ten flat, miss. Cash or credit?"_

"_Uh… cash… I have cash…." Rukia seemed dazed as she opened her wallet, pulling out a few bills. Tatsuki brushed her hair behind her ear as Rukia paid, taking out her own wallet; "Good thing he still hasn't gotten stuck with a girlfriend yet- she'd be pissed with a beauty like Hime staying with him."_

_Rukia cast a side glance at Tatsuki, slowly gathering up her bags into her arms, nodding, quietly moving aside for the pretty tomboy to move up to the register._

"_Y-yes… good thing…."_

_Tatsuki watched Rukia leave, the petite female bumping into shoulders, the pressure of her reiatsu still absent in the air; surprised she wasn't as satisfied with her words, Tatsuki turned to the cashier, smiling forcibly at the kind employee._

'…_what have I become?'

* * *

_

The large door to the Kurosaki household slammed opened, Rukia storming through with her bags and wallet in hand, Ichigo trailing behind, his sisters carefully keeping their distance at the door, closing it quietly.

Her juice dropped carelessly onto the table, her wallet thrown on top of them, Rukia whirled onto Ichigo before he could speak a word, her thin finger pointing at her bedroom, Ichigo towering over her small height; "Bedroom, _now!_"

"Hell no!" Ichigo tossed his jacket onto the table, pushing her hand aside; "If you're going to chew me out for something I don't know about, _I _at least deserve the advantage of knowing where my fuckin' escape routes are!"

"_Fine!" _Pushing past him, Rukia quickly moved up the stairs, Ichigo cussing as he followed up, Karin and Yuzu staring until Ichigo's feet left their sight, the twins grasping each other's hand before looking at each other-

"We'll only intervene-." Karin started, Yuzu nodding, turning her gaze back onto the stairs; "-if Ichi-nii screams like a girl."

* * *

Ichigo stood his ground as Rukia rounded onto him once his door slammed closed, her violet hues dark, deceivingly black; throwing his arms open, Ichigo stepped up to the furious _she-demon_, glaring down at her-

"_What now, Kuchiki?_ What damn shit pissed you off _now-!"_

She pulled the hem of her sweater up, grabbing her _iPhone _against her hip, sliding her screen lock aside, Ichigo gaping at her in near horror as she pressed the phone to her ear, hand on her hip.

"Who the _fuck _are you calling in the middle of a fucking-!"

"_Hello, Inoue-san_."

* * *

Ichigo stood silent and still as Rukia suddenly smiled and her violet hues returned, her thumb pressing the volume's button to make Inoue's voice louder, her bubbly voice loud and clear to him; _"Kuc-chiki-san! I didn't expect a call from you! How… how are you?"_

"I'm perfectly fine, Inoue." Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo, feeling his reiatsu flare with confusion, the male still unsure of where it was all headed; "And you? I had heard you got kicked out unfairly- how did that turn out?"

"_Oh, just fine, Kuchiki-san. I'm staying with Kurosaki-kun for now… I thought he'd have already told you…."_

Rukia watch dreaded realization dawn over Ichigo's eyes, a vulgar string of cussing muttered under his breath, a hand slamming up onto his temple, his other buried roughly into his hair, Ichigo taking a step back from her-

"He probably did, Inoue… I must have forgotten, most likely… I'm glad you have a safe place to live."

"_Thank you, Kuchiki-san. I don't know what I'd do without Kurosaki-kun's help. Are you feeling better? I was there when he got your call…."_

Rukia turned from Ichigo then, her voice soft and gentle as she kept talking with Inoue over the phone, Ichigo remaining rooted in place, watching her slowly pace about the room, her gaze keeping away from his.

_I didn't tell her… shit, I completely forgot… but why is she so, angry?_

"Yes, Inoue-san, I'll make sure to tell him… good night."

She hung up without another word, tossing her _iPhone_ onto his bed, her back to him as silence held between them, Ichigo unsure whether he should say anything, finding himself afraid of her skill in kido all of the sudden.

But, fear never stopped him before; "Rukia…."

"When were you going to mention to me, the small fact that Inoue is living with you now?"

Ichigo moved closer to Rukia, frowning; "She's not living _with_ me- she's staying _at _my apartment until she finds one she could afford-!"

She finally turned to face him, Ichigo unable to read her strained expression.

"You didn't tell me, though! Do you know how much of an _idiot_ I felt like, not knowing what the hell Arisawa was talking about!"

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo stepped closer again, Rukia keeping her glare; "_Tatsuki_ started this? What the _hell_ did she say for you to-?"

"It doesn't matter what she said! _You_ didn't tell me about _Inoue!_ I felt like an _idiot_, Ichigo! _An idiot!"_

"Is that really what this is about, Rukia!" He grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her close, Rukia trying to pull away from his grip, Ichigo's grasp tightening as he stared her down from behind his orange bangs; "Is this really about you feeling like an idiot you aren't, or something else you're afraid to admit, Kuchiki?"

Rukia didn't answer him, her glare stubborn as her stray bang between her eyes, conflict heavy within violet.

"So I forgot to tell you something I obviously don't care about, if I forgot it in the first place."

He pulled on her roughly again, Rukia still holding stubbornly silent.

"You'd smack my head, yell at me for forgetting and _move the fuck on-_ but you're not. It's something a lot more complicated than just being pissed at my stupid priorities; aren't I right, Kuchiki?"

* * *

"_What are we getting ourselves into, Ichigo?"

* * *

_

His petite shinigami's glare faltered, a small tremble of her hand hidden with a clench of her fist, Ichigo feeling her muscles beneath his firm grasp.

* * *

"_I don't _care_ what you say! I'll _always_ come for you!"

* * *

_

"Ichigo… I don't know how to feel… I don't know why I feel what I do!" His grip loosened when she finally spoke, her brows furrowed, her reiatsu slowly exposing itself again, confused and frustrated.

"I… I am a _Kuchiki! _A Kuchiki does not-!"

Ichigo moved his hand into her hair, pulling her head back, looking down intensely at her.

"You can _barely_ manage to separate yourself from your _body _now, Rukia. So stop trying to understand whatever is happening as a _damn_ _Kuchiki, as damn reaper… _and just accept it, as what you've become…."

Violet eyes turned vulnerable, her voice low; "And what have I become…?"

Ichigo looked at her, his hand releasing his tight fist of her hair, moving it curl around her neck, squeezing gently.

"Che… my world, midget…."

* * *

Rukia didn't stop Ichigo from pushing her back against the wall, his hand minding her head from hitting it, letting go of her wrist to lean his arm on the wall above her, boxing her in with his larger frame; she'd meant to keep him at a distance when she pressed her hands against his abdomen, clutching onto his sweater instead, pulling the male closer against her-

* * *

"_What are we getting ourselves into-?"

* * *

_

His lips were slightly rough; thin, but full, pressed firmly against hers, Rukia's eyes slipping shut.

No more than seconds later did Ichigo pull away from her, Rukia opening her eyes with her breath heavy, meeting with amber before Ichigo pulled her off the wall, held up against his larger frame before he tugged on her hair again and leaned in once more.

Her grip on his sweater tightened, Ichigo pushing off her mouth over and over, pressing back against hers each time, circling his arm around Rukia's slim waist; held close one last time, Rukia felt his lips leave her as they moved to nuzzle her crown, Ichigo moving his arm around her shoulders, his other kept around her waist.

They stood as silent as they could, catching their breaths they'd held in, stomachs tight as his hold around her, Rukia letting go of his sweater to circle around him, holding onto him; "…Ichigo."

"_Midget_…." He laughed at the sharp pain in his toes, violet eyes looking up at him, glaring; "Midgets wouldn't be able to hit you on the head with a punch, now would they? Want to see if I can?"

"Sure, since I know you're indeed, a midget- _ow!"_

Ichigo caught her violent fist as it left his aching head, turning her body into him, grabbing her other wrist, her arms crossed over her; "Let me go, Strawberry, before I beat you again-!"

* * *

Light footsteps made their way down the stairs as Yuzu set the last plate on the table, the twins looking up to see Rukia making her way down, calm and clean of their brother's blood- "Rukia…."

"Karin, Yuzu…." Holding out her arms to them, Rukia caught them making their way over from either side of the table, hugging them close, nuzzling their temples gently; "I'm sorry you saw all that from before, and very likely heard us…."

Yuzu pulled away with Karin to look at Rukia, a pout on her lips to match the stomp of her foot.

"It's alright, Rukia-chan… we'd be mad as well, keeping another woman that isn't you in his apartment!"

Violet eyes looked surprised at her, Karin laughing out loud, a blush painting Rukia's skin.

"Yuzu! I hadn't meant that it had to be _me_, necessarily- and know that it w-was just a misunderstanding-!"

Karin's arm wrapped around Rukia's waist, pulling the petite frame against her side, "We're not stupid, Rukia- you're the only woman in our brother's life, and even you sure as hell know that!"

Yuzu nodded in agreement, brushing back her long, brown hair back, eyes catching sight of her brother making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Ichi-nii." Her brother jumped the last step, moving up beside Rukia, her violet gaze glancing at him for a few seconds, turned away before he could look at her; rubbing his neck with a smirk, Ichigo turned to his sisters, both looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Well, either of you want to cut my hair?"

Rukia snapped up her gaze with a look of disbelief, Karin shooting up her hand, Yuzu dropping her mouth dramatically; "You're cutting your hair, Ichi-nii? But I like it longer…."

Karin ran upstairs with grin, yelling at her brother to be up in the bathroom in five, Ichigo shrugging apologetically at his sister, running a hand through his orange mane.

"I do, too, I guess, but-."

"Don't cut it." The siblings turned to Rukia, her arms crossed beneath her modest chest, Ichigo cocking a brow at hair; "And why not?"

"Well…." Fidgeting with her sleeves hiding her hands, wrapping her arms closer around herself, Rukia impressively hid any blushing, shrugging indifferently; "Because, what the hell am I going to have to grab onto and pull, idiot?"

He was sure he had a whole different purpose for the pulling, cursing himself for being bold already, mimicking her shrug, his sister simply watching the pair.

"It'll grow back, quickly. Probably in a week."

Karin's voice carried from upstairs, Yuzu deciding on joining her, a quick _'see you up there, Ichi-nii'_ thrown at Ichigo as she rushed over to the steps, quickly making her way up, leaving the shinigami to themselves.

They stood silently within the blended space of the living room and kitchen, Rukia frowning uneasily, irritated at the calm and _amused_ feel of Ichigo's reiatsu, his amber eyes on her. She only lasted a minute or two, snapping at him, the back of her hand meeting his toned arm; "_What_, Strawberry!"

He only laughed, having swayed away from her hit, shaking his head lightly. Rukia looked at him heatedly, moving to turn towards her bedroom, Ichigo's arm hooking around her waist; "Hey, c'mon…."

She kept quiet as he hugged her close to him, small hands clutching onto his arm around her, his other hand on her shoulder.

"I know you've gone a bit soft, midget, but don't go too shy on me…." Rukia only nodded for him, brushing her hair back, that stray bang of hers back in place; "I won't, idiot-."

Her reiatsu flared as her breath hitched, Ichigo's warm hand on her waist slipping beneath her sweater and shirt underneath, pushing it up to expose her slender stomach, hips defined by her fitted jeans low beneath her waist; grabbing her cell from his back pocket, Ichigo quickly pulled at the hem of her jeans with his thumb, his fingers slipping the _iPhone_ in place, Rukia's stomach tightening with him sliding the device around her hip to settle on her hip bone just barely hinted beneath firm skin.

Ichigo tugged her sweater back down, hugging Rukia close, leaning over to nuzzle her neck, Rukia surprisingly exposing it more for him, Ichigo's mouth against her skin; _"Good."_

Pressing a chaste kiss along the curve of her jaw and neck, Ichigo slid his hands off her, reluctantly pulling away, turning to sprint up the stairs to his waiting siblings. Hands reaching up to bury themselves into her hair, Rukia let out a shaken breath, closing her eyes, her skin practically burning wherever he'd touch her.

* * *

"_Don't go shy on me…."

* * *

_

Violet eyes opened onto the ceiling, their hues bright-

"I won't."

* * *

:) Haha, I was watching Harry Potter while typing this- _so_ many terms and concepts in this that shouldn't have been! :P I hope you liked it! D:

Much love, KurosakiLove


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Telephone

I started this chapter over, like... five times, hahahaha. Bastard- still not 100% happy with it!

I have a bad feeling I am going to take a week to finish this once break starts, before I can start on SMD again... fuuuuuu-! I also have finally updated my profile :3 Heh heh heh

There is a span of flashbacks mixed with present time and texting (when he's on the train). Enjoy! Thank you for all your support :')

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Heading back today.

* * *

_

The last of his clothes were tossed into his duffle, Ichigo's skin and hair damp from his shower after breakfast with the twins, the household empty of his father's yelling and screaming, Rukia dropping off the sophomores at school.

Zipping up the bag, Ichigo made towards his door with a grip on his towel to keep it from slipping off his hips, a hum of vibrations against his desk's wooden top catching his ear, but ignored either way….

_But what if it's Rukia?_

Muttering about _midget's damn leash on me_, Ichigo trudged back into his room, stepping faster when he noticed it was still vibrating, answering it in time- "Midget."

"_You still home, Strawberry?"_

Ichigo held his _Torch_ between his ear and shoulder, dropping his towel from his waist as he picked up his boxer-briefs from his bed, leaning to slip his legs into them.

"Of course I'm still home. You really think I'd just leave without saying good-bye to you?"

He grabbed his jeans, stumbling a bit as he tried to put his leg through them, cussing under his breath.

"…_I need to get used to this. See you in twenty, then- _Berry._"_

Rukia hung up before he could call her anything as annoying, Ichigo tossing his phone onto his bed, pulling up his jeans and leaving them undone. His eyes roamed his room, his clothes he had brought with him packed- be they dirty or clean- and his desk held his messenger, only his _Macbook_ out of his bag.

Pulling out his chair, Ichigo sat down as he lifted his laptop's screen, opening up _Mozilla, _his cursor on the search box at the top, left corner.

* * *

_Karakura Community College_|_

* * *

_

"Strawberry!" Rukia slipped off her flats, closing the front door with her foot. She stood there at the feel of her phone vibrating, grabbing it and sliding the lock aside to a text from Ichigo.

* * *

_My room

* * *

_

She rolled her violet eyes, tossing her phone onto the couch as she made for the stairs. Coming up to Ichigo's room, she bumped the door further open, coming in to the sound of a screen slammed down, Ichigo standing up from his desk; "…hey."

Rukia looked over Ichigo's bare torso, lifting a brow up at him.

"So lazy that you couldn't just yell?" Walking up to him, she held out a coffee cup from the small café Ichigo had been frequenting all week, his hand closing over hers on the cup as he looked at her, orange bangs barely teasing his brows; "White Mocha?"

"Double shot White Mocha with _extra _caramel, since you're becoming so _sweet_, Straw-."

He pulled her in against him, cutting her off with his mouth over hers, Rukia's other drink slipping from her grasp, caught by his other hand before wrapping around her waist, holding her close; clutching onto Ichigo's arm as he turned their bodies, Rukia let her body follow his move towards his desk, lips meeting over and again before her rear met with its edge.

Pulling away from Rukia long enough to nearly drop the drinks onto his desk behind her, Ichigo crouched enough to hook his hands under her thighs, lifting her up onto the desk, pushing her legs apart to move in close, nuzzling her jaw; "I've shown my _sweet_ side plenty of times before this."

Brushing her hair back, Rukia bit her lip at the feel of Ichigo's mouth ghosting over her skin to her throat, moving back up to hover over her lips, meeting her gaze; Rukia remained still, perched up on the desk, her breath coming to her uneasily.

Ichigo frowned lightly as he looked at Rukia, feeling her reiatsu wavering nervously, her body tensing at the feel of his hands on her knees; he took a few steps back from her, keeping his hands on her knees, leveling his eyes with hers.

"I thought you wouldn't go shy on me-?"

"I'm not!" Her firm tone didn't reach her violet gaze, Ichigo's hands grip on her knees tightening, taking a step closer to her; "Really, now? Your damn reiatsu proves otherwise!"

"You're _awful_ at feeling any reiatsu, so what the hell would you know-?"

Rukia gasped at the sudden hold of her jaw, Ichigo back against her between her legs, looking down at her with intense, amber eyes.

"I know you almost died back in Hueco Mundo, because I _can_ feel your damn reiatsu!"

He watched her violet eyes grow wide, moving his hands to cradle her jaw, his thumbs tracing it; "I _felt _you nearly leave me behind in that _damn_ hell! Don't tell me I can't feel you, Rukia, 'cause I _damn_ well can!"

Ichigo pulled away from her, stepping back from the desk, his hands digging into his wild hair as he looked at her. Rukia could only drop her gaze, her hands on her thighs, digging her nails into the jeans' material hugging them closely, her black tresses falling about her face to hide it from Ichigo's strained gaze. He almost didn't hear her, standing so far from her in the room; "I thought you didn't care, back there…."

Ichigo leaned back against his wall behind him, pulling at his hair, eyes shut tightly.

"I was turning back to find you, but… I don't know why I turned around to fight Ulquiorra…!"

He heard the soft slide of her jeans against the desk before the soft touch of her feet onto the floor, opening his amber eyes onto her, Rukia standing against the desk with her hands on it behind her, looking at him. He couldn't read her eyes from his place across from her, watching Rukia as she slowly started towards him, her hands sliding across the grain of his desk before running off its edge, dropping to her sides.

Rukia came to the tall male until she stood at arm's length from him, brushing her hair back, her stubborn bang falling back into place; "Maybe… you knew I'd make it…."

Ichigo only looked at her, his eyes narrowing at the different look to her eyes, her reiatsu steady and calm as she stood before him, her hands pulling at the sleeves of her sweater hanging off her shoulders.

Reaching out to her, his palm turned up, Ichigo stayed leaning against the wall as she stepped closer, her small hand in his; Rukia was pulled into his bare embrace, hands running the length of her back, her arms looping around his neck to lock her fingers together.

Ichigo ran his hands down her entire back, shamelessly running over _every_ curve, pulling her petite body up against him. He held onto her waist, Rukia breathing with difficulty so close against his bare torso, circling her arms around him, soft fingers grazing his spine to tighten his stomach's muscles, amber eyes looking down into her violet ones.

She breathed in slowly, daring herself to slowly place her hands flat against his back, his hold around her waist firm.

A hand reaching up to grab her chin, Ichigo pressed his lips briefly onto Rukia's, pulling back looking at her, their warm breath teasing each other.

"Still shy, midget?"

The sudden boldness in her violet hues caught his breath, Rukia moving a hand to cradle his jaw and trace it up into his short mane, fisting up what she could of its wild mess, pulling him in to just barely move her lips over his-

"…_bite me."

* * *

_

Her back met the wall before she could even realize he had turned their bodies around, Ichigo's lips pressed onto hers, his large hands gently cupping her face and running his thumbs over her cheeks, Rukia's stomach tightening at the feel of his growing arousal against her thigh.

She almost complained when he broke their kiss, violet eyes immediately glaring at him only to fall shut as he leaned back in roughly, nipping at her lips with her hands pulling on his mane; Rukia cussed at the gasp she let slip past her lips at his mouth off hers onto her neck, Ichigo's teeth finding his old mark on her skin, biting down on it for another gasp from his death god; "_Ichigo-!"_

His tongue soothed Rukia's stinging bruise, Ichigo's larger body pushing against hers, biting down on her neck once more before nipping his way back up to her mouth, Rukia up on her toes to press her lips firmly onto his.

Their struggling breathing heavy through their noses, Ichigo pushed off her lips, brushing her hair aside, caressing her flushed cheek.

"Do you trust me?"

Rukia fought back the urge to roll her eyes, nodding as she smirked at him; "You're just as inexperienced in this as I am, right? Don't see why I wouldn't."

Matching her sly smile, Ichigo leaned in, nipping at her again, pecking at her lips repeatedly before lingering against them, his hand caressing her skin down to her chin and grabbing it; straightening up, hips against hers, Ichigo leaned in close, bumping his jaw against hers.

"Hey, look at me…."

Violet eyes as heavy as his looked up at him, Ichigo moving an arm up onto the wall above her; his hand cupped her jaw with his thumb tracing her bottom lip, parting them. Their gazes locked, Ichigo leaned into her, their lips interlocking gently, Ichigo pulling back slowly.

Rukia's hands gripped onto his slim, toned muscles along his sides, Ichigo kissing her again, suckling lightly on her lip between his, watching her eyes for any sign of discomfort. Rukia's eyes seemingly _daring_ him to grow bolder, Ichigo pushed his tongue past her lips, both their eyes slipping shut at his soft caress against hers, Rukia's hands pulling him closer.

* * *

Inoue stood in line at the small café beside Chad, her chin dropped as she stared at the _Chocolate _in her hands, the pink cell phone motionless with it screen black.

She ran her thumb over its front, biting her lip as she opened her menu to look at her messages, her archive with no new text messages from _Kurosaki-kun_, opening her last message to him.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki-kun_

_I'm so glad to hear Kurosaki-kun! Around what time will you be back home? I can have dinner ready.

* * *

_

They moved up in line, Inoue brushing her hair behind her ears, her screen dimming.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that...  
_

"Inoue-san, you're up." Looking up from her phone, Inoue moved up to the counter, the brunette barista smiling tightly at her; "Hello- your new usual?"

Inoue frowned at the narrow, analyzing gaze the brunette settled on her, nodding silently, the barista leaving the counter to make her order; taking out her wallet as the brunette came back with her drink, money exchanged hands, Inoue reaching out for her cup- unable to pull back as the brunette held onto it, leaning over the counter at look at Inoue intently.

"May I ask where's _Kurosaki-kun_ this week?"

Inoue glanced away from her, her frown still heavy; "He had something to take care of…."

Letting go of Inoue's drink, the brunette straightened up, winking prettily at the busty female across from her, wiping the counter briefly.

"Let him know I need him to come back and take care of _me_, will you? Thanks, sweety."

Inoue rushed away without a word, Chad moving up to the register, looking over at Inoue's retreating back moving through the shop, towards the far tables nestled out of sight from the counter.

"What can I get you today, sir?"

* * *

Rukia turned from the kitchen table as Ichigo made his way downstairs, his bags dropped by the couch, pulling a hoodie on over his head; watching what little of his muscles were exposed as his arms reached up to move into the sleeves, Rukia leaned back against the table, turning her _iPhone_ in hand, lightly tossing it back and forth between her hands.

"Got everything? Your cell phone? Laptop?"

Patting himself down, Ichigo pulled out his _Torch, _moving against the table beside her, tapping the screen.

"Huh-I have a text message, didn't even hear it earlier." He didn't see Rukia's eyes roll at him, willing her blush away; "Who is it from?"

Rubbing his neck, closing the message before pocketing his cell, Ichigo looked over at her standing beside him, her gaze moving up onto him.

"Inoue."

Rukia slowly turned her gaze from him, looking into the living room, drumming her fingers on her phone; "Did you give her your room?"

Ichigo frowned at her, scoffing; "Of course not, she's on the-."

He was surprised when she looked at him almost appalled, frowning at him.

"You have her on the _couch?_"

Ichigo moved off the table, matching her frown; "What, am I _supposed _to give her my room, even when the fact she's staying there nearly had you killing me?"

"It's the polite and noble thing to do, yes!"

He looked at her, looking about him in mad confusion, gaping back at her.

"That coming from the death god who made me sneak her into my _closet_ every night, instead of sleeping in my sisters' room!" Turning from her, Ichigo paced shortly in front of her, rounding back at her; "Is this a trick, Kuchiki? One of those mind games I've always heard other guys complain about, huh?"

Rukia couldn't help laughing at the agitated male, dropping her face into her hands, pushing them up to run through her hair, looking back at Ichigo.

"Alright, _fine._ You don't want to give up your room, I won't complain about it…."

He scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest; "Better not, mid-." Her small foot met his shin, Ichigo cringing at the harsh sting; "_Damn it, _Rukia!"

"You deserve it." Slipping her _iPhone_ under her jeans' hem beneath her sweater, Rukia moved into the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass from the sink, filling it with water from the filter; "Now hurry up and go already, Berry. You were supposed to be gone already-."

He moved up behind her, hands on her hips, leaning over her to nuzzle her neck through her hair, Rukia's body tensing up against him, but pushing back up into him nonetheless.

"_You_ distracted me and what's the rush with getting me out of here?"

Violet eyes looked out the small window in the kitchen, past the small plants on the window sill, into the grey sky laced with the sun's light hidden behind them; "I have errands to take care of for Yuzu…."

"I also have something I need you to do." His hands turned her around to face him, pushing her back against the sink, Rukia looking up him with an arm circled around his waist, Ichigo's hands on her hips; "Drop out of your classes at Community- I checked, and you still have until they close today."

She looked at him with confusion clear within her violet eyes, pulling her hand from his back around his side onto his stomach.

"_Drop out?_ What the hell are you talking about-?"

Ichigo reached up to brush her hair back, running back down to her jaw; "I don't want you there…."

* * *

"_Take Rukia with you, Ichi-nii."

* * *

_

"…but in the city with me, at the university, instead."

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hey Hime, sorry I didn't answer sooner- I was at the market. What's up?

* * *

_

Inoue sat alone within the large stadium lecture room, the seat Ichigo usually sat in beside her empty, her bag sitting in his place.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Just waiting for my only class today. Kurosaki-kun texted me earlier, that he's coming home today….

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Finally- I need to make lunch for my parents, so I'll talk to you later. Let me know if anything happens. Have fun in class!

* * *

_

Glancing at the seat beside her, Inoue frowned lightly, nodding to herself.

_Yeah… I'll have fun.

* * *

_

The train sped smoothly within the large city giants, Ichigo leaning his head against the window, ear-buds in place as the faint rays of sun shone through the glass; he was alone in the group of seats facing each other, his laptop idle on the seat beside him, his socked feet stretched out in front of him, hidden beneath the seat across.

* * *

"_Ichigo, you can't be serious-."_

_She pushed gently at his firm chest, leaning off the counter as Ichigo stepped back._

"_Why can't I be? You _hate_ Community, and I think we're in a bit of a complicated position to be five hours away from each other."

* * *

_

Ichigo's _Torch _hummed within his pocket, sitting up to grab it, his thumb gently tapping the screen to open his text.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

…_I can't reach the top shelf….

* * *

_

He laughed just as they sped under a clearing of the clouds, the sun pouring through the glass to get caught in his orange mane and amber eyes, Ichigo sitting back as he slid the screen up to reply to his petite, _short as hell _shinigami.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You shouldn't have kicked me out of the house so quickly. I could have gone with you, short-stuff.

* * *

_

"_I can't just leave your sisters and head to some big-shot university because you stuck your tongue down my throat, Ichigo!"_

"_So what, then- you regret it?"_

_Rukia dumped the water into the sink, slamming the glass down on the kitchen counter, her hands gesturing with frustration about her, her reiatsu rough at its edge; "I never said I did- I just… I can't leave Karin and Yuzu-."_

"_Oh, _now_ I feel better about leaving home, Rukia- thanks for being the one to think of them before moving away, not how I just ran off!"

* * *

_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Yeah, and spend your time making fun of me!

* * *

_

"_You know we don't see it like that! Your father is so proud of you, and so are your sisters! They _wanted_ you to go to the city!"_

"_And they're the ones who also want you over there!"

* * *

_

The clouds came back together, the grey blur of buildings replaced with the green of open fields as he quickly typed back to Rukia.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I have something else to do now instead of teasing you- verbally teasing you, at least. I would have gotten that can of tomato sauce for you without picking on your height...

* * *

_

_Rukia looked at him in surprise, chancing a glimpse at the picture of her and the twins on the fridge, looking back at him, silent._

"_They told me when we were waiting for you in the car…."_

_She dropped her gaze, crossing her arms under her modest chest; "They're crazy like you to think I'm cut for such an education like that of your university…."_

"_Don't start with the whole 'idiot' thing again, Rukia-!"_

"_I _never_ finished the Academy, Ichigo! All I know is how to sit straight and kneel properly on some, some over-priced, stuffed pillow and how to execute a Hollow!"

* * *

_

He had been watching a young couple moving to the back of the train car, a small bundle wrapped up in blankets cradled in her arms, when his phone vibrated in his lap, amber eyes back on his _Torch_.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

…_how did you know it's the tomato sauce I can't reach?

* * *

_

He nearly snorted with laughter.

* * *

"_You studied your pretty little ass off this whole week I was here with you, and you got all your work right!" Ichigo stepped closer to her, his amber gaze set on her violet one; "I've seen you prove yourself to those brainless, asshole instructors of yours, and they don't deserve it!"_

_Rukia could only look at him silently, Ichigo certain she was trying to argue with him, unable to think of anything; shortening the short space between them, Ichigo moved his hands up onto her arms, gripping them gently as he looked down at her._

"_Even if you stay stubborn and don't go to school, and just lay around all day in my apartment, scheming of ways to piss me off- I don't care!"_

_Ichigo ran his hands up her arms, around her neck into her black tresses, leaning down to bump their foreheads together, looking into violet; "We both know we don't do so well separated… especially on my end…."

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Just knew. What are you and the girls making for dinner?

* * *

_

_Rukia clutched onto his sweater's hem, knowing well of every time he meant, remembering when she returned to Ichigo after her rescue, beaten by his own emotions, beaten by the Arrancar and his Hollow. His finger swiped at her bang, pulling her out of her thoughts; "You'll also be a lot more comfortable this time- my closet's a walk-in."

* * *

_

It used to be rare, hearing Rukia's laughter or seeing her smile aside from a smirk similar to his. She still holds back from laughing hysterically at everything, but her ice had definitely melted over the past four years they've spent together, more and more pictures of her beautiful smile with the twins' showing up in their home, Ichigo thinking back to how she had tried to look away from him to hide her laughter.

* * *

"_I… I can't exactly turn down a walk-in closet to sleep in, can I?"_

_Ichigo pressed his lips onto hers, grinning against her, Rukia punching his firm abdomen weakly, shaking her head at him; "You orange-haired fool…."_

"_Look… if you really don't want to go… then I accept that. Think about it, and if you end up in Admissions and Records… let me know."

* * *

_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_We're actually having take out, since Admissions and Records has a tendency to keep us waiting in line hours at a time. What's the difference between butter and margarine?

* * *

_

Inoue sat alone on the couch with the television on low, her eyes on _The Food Network_, her mind on Winter War's hero who had yet to text her back since morning.

"…I wonder what time he's coming back-."

She turned her eyes onto the door rattling a bit, muffled cussing about useless keys carrying through, her hand blindly patting the cushions for the remote, setting the television on mute; _Kurosaki-kun._

"Ho-hold on, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue rushed over to the door, tugging her clothes straight, turning the lock off; she opened the door to Ichigo trying to kick the cream-colored door open, cussing violently as he stumbled forward, his bags and keys in hand; "Inoue!"

"Hi, Ku-rosaki-kun-!"

"What are you doing here?" They stood in an awkward silence, Inoue stuttering with confusion, Ichigo's brow raised up suspiciously; "I… I-I, I mean, didn't you say-?"

"_Oh!" _Ichigo's eyes went wide as he remembered, waving off ___my damn __stupidity_; "Shit, sorry… sorry, Inoue- I… it's been a long day… I'm talking out of my ass."

"…okay." She moved aside as Ichigo pushed through, dropping his bags the breakfast counter of the kitchen, his keys abandoned with them; "Really, Inoue- sorry about that."

Ichigo pulled off his sweater moving into the kitchen, groaning at the collision of his hip against the center island; looking away from the skin he had exposed with his shirt riding up with the sweater, Inoue clapped her hands together, forcing them to stop their trembling.

"How was your week, Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked over from his place at the fridge, filling a glass with water, shrugging; "It was fine… was everything alright here? Sorry I couldn't explain how to work the heater, over the phone."

"It's okay… I had enough of my sheets and blankets with me…."

They didn't have anything else to say- Ichigo gulping down his water as Inoue looked at the fruit ripening in a large bowl beside her. She looked up when he turned on the kitchen sink, rinsing his glass and leaving it on the rack to dry.

Inoue moved into the kitchen, standing at the corner of the marble counter; "I have dinner ready, if you're hungry-?"

"I'm going to crash, actually, for a bit. I mean, if I forgot you were staying here at the apartment-."

Her hands tightening their hold around each other, biting her lip; _he didn't say 'with me.'_

"-then I think I should sleep a bit. Go ahead and eat without me, Inoue."

Ichigo moved past her to round onto the breakfast counter, grabbing his bags, a vibration humming from his pocket; she turned as he dug out his phone, a handsome grin on his lips before he even opened the text message, walking towards his room without another word to her.

His door closing behind him, Inoue looked away from it, moving into the kitchen, putting back one of the plates she'd set by the stove, ready to serve.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Your father is bawling and sobbing and crying and cursing you to hell.

* * *

_

Ichigo dropped his bags onto his desk, leaning on it as he replied with a slide of his screen up.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_He'll forgive me once he turns perverted.

* * *

_

He stepped out of his shoes to kick them under his bed, unfastening his belt, his jeans undone as his phone vibrated again.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_What the hell am I going to do now, with my time?

* * *

_

Ichigo dropped his shirt into his hamper, rubbing his neck as he pressed the green symbol to send calls, counting the number of times the dial tone droned on, the line soon picked up.

"_It's not eight, yet."_

"I don't care." Sliding the door to his closet open, he moved through it, frowning at the lack of clothes hung and folded in it, the need to do laundry obvious; "Anyways, I called to suggest you start thinking about what you're bringing."

"…_when exactly am I leaving, anyways?"_

"All of my classes are canceled on Wednesday next week, so I can take the railway early and just drive up with you." Ichigo walked out of his closet, moving into his bathroom to turn the shower on, letting the water heat up.

"_Or we can save money and skip you coming down here, and I can drive up myself, Berry."_

"I'm stealing you away from my sisters, midget, even though they want me to- the least I can do is use every chance to visit them."

Ichigo dropped his jeans to pool at his feet, kicking them aside, Rukia's voice dragging out lazily on the line; "_True_… _are you actually in the bathroom while talking to me!"_

His _Torch_ switched ears, grey boxer-briefs meeting his jeans by his open bathroom door.

"I'm just _naked_- not like I'm pissing or anything." He was sure Rukia could practically _hear_ the smirk he had, his mirror fogging up from the steam, Ichigo's finger drawing pointless patterns on it.

"_You're taking a shower again? What the hell did you do on your way there to be dirty enough for a second shower?"_

"Nothing; just tired, and it is a known fact, Kuchiki, that you sleep better after a warm shower." Opening the stall's glass door, he felt the water, its hot temperature to his liking as he smirked mischievously, his voice giving it away even though she couldn't see him; "Want a picture midget?"

"_No thanks- use your phone's video to record it for me, instead."_

He didn't know why the lid of his toilet was closed, but he had never been grateful before, seeing his _Torch _drop from his hand's grasp onto it, bouncing to the tile floor instead of a watery death, Ichigo's cussing loud enough for Rukia to hear before she hung up laughing.

"_Damn it_, Rukia-!"

* * *

Inoue's hands slowly moved the pot under the water at the sink, her long, burnt-orange hair in a loose braid; grey eyes looked up at Ichigo's door opening, the male walking out in sweats and a bare torso, Inoue angry at the blush she held even though she had seen him shirtless before-

_But it was always in battle…._

"R-rest well… Kurosaki-kun?" His jump was small but obvious, wide amber eyes looking at her, his toned arms immediately crossing mindlessly over his chest; "Oh, yeah, I did, Inoue."

She nodded at him, hesitantly looking away from him, Ichigo scratching at his head uncomfortably.

"I'll… be in my room, I guess." Inoue glanced at him, grey eyes flickering over his bare abdomen over her blushing skin; "…okay."

"Yeah- night, Inoue!" Ichigo grabbed a fruit from the bowl by the kitchen's front, heading back into his room, Inoue grimacing at the firm slam of his door.

_I still can't even keep a conversation going with him…._ She jumped at her phone vibrating loudly against the counter, picking up her _Chocolate _with a sigh.

* * *

_ From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Is he home yet? How is everything?

* * *

_

Inoue's gaze dropped, her grip on her phone tightening.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I don't think he feels at home with me around.

* * *

_

:)

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Telephone

We have a slight problem- this chapter was done and edited in two hours- TWO HOURS. I have no life! Wait, no- no life is exactly what I wanted this Winter Break! Instead, I'm working working working, studying, cleaning, trying to sleep- what the hell! This story I can probably do okay with such updates (not really, but still)... but _SMD_? Fuuuuuuuuu-! :'(

We shall see what happens... don't expect a _Telephone_ update until after a _Strawberry Meets Death_ update- I'll make this work somehow, damn it!

Anyways, THANK YOU ALL for your reviews last chapter- I haven't had time to reply to them :'( I hope you enjoy this chapter... really pointless but I HAD to get something down. I skipped days- the next chapter should be able to be a lot more meaningful and delicious with this out of the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

Chad and Inoue followed behind Ichigo as they made their way down the dimly lighted hallway within the large apartment complex, bags of _McDonald's_ in hand with their book bags over their shoulders, all three Karakura alumni done with lectures already in the chilled Tuesday afternoon; "Hey, Chad- did you ever look into that apartment you and Inoue could split?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, pulling his sweater's hood down to look at him, assuming Chad was meeting his gaze from beneath his loose curls hiding his eyes.

"Too expensive."

"Ah." Coming up to his door, Ichigo suffered his usual struggle with the lock, kicking it open to make his way through, Chad at the end to close it. Moving to the couch with her blankets, Inoue dropped her bag by the couch's end, turning to the males in the kitchen; "Do you guys want to watch a movie while we eat?"

Digging into his paper bag, skipping out on the plate Chad held out to him, Ichigo pulled out his burger, quickly unwrapping it to take a large bite, swallowing painfully; "_Crap,_ that hurt…. And I'll have to skip out, need to eat quickly and shower."

Chad and Inoue looked at him, curious as Ichigo took another monstrous bite out of his burger, his friends barely taking their food out to place onto plates.

"Are you going somewhere, Ichigo?"

Chad's greatest friend nodded at him, stepping aside for Inoue to grab a plate Chad held out for her over the breakfast counter.

"Yeah, need to catch the railway to Karakura before it gets too late."

The plate bumped into the counter chair beside Inoue, the males looking over at her, Chad's eyes hidden by brown curls, Ichigo staring with his brow raised- cheeks round from the food he had yet to swallow; "Un-noeh?"

"S-sorry, hope I didn't scratch anything…." She turned away from them, heading back to the coffee table where she'd left her food. Shrugging, Ichigo swallowed his food as Chad bit into his own, a hand running through Ichigo's mane already growing again; "You need my laptop? Take it if you do, Chad."

His giant shook his head, wiping his mouth of ketchup.

"Kuchiki-san having trouble?"

Ichigo finished off his burger, shaking his head with a smirk, swallowing hard; "Nah… she's coming to live with me."

Chad stopped short of taking a bite, brushing his bangs back to look at Ichigo, the orange-haired male chewing on a few fries.

"Was Community _that_ bad?" Chad was met with another shake of his head, more fries rammed into Ichigo's mouth; "It was bad, but honestly, Chad- I don't know why I left her behind to begin with."

Chad nodded with a bite of his burger as Ichigo balled up his trash, moving into the kitchen to throw it away.

"Alright, don't go crushing anything of mine while I shower!" Chad simply chuckled as Ichigo playfully beat his fist onto sculpted biceps, rushing into his room and slamming his door behind him. Moving further into the kitchen for a drink, Chad lost sight of Inoue sitting quietly in the living room as she flicked through channels, her bangs hiding her eyes brimmed with tears as they looked at the door Ichigo closed behind him.

* * *

"_She's coming to live _with me_."

* * *

_

"Yuzu! Karin!" Rukia dropped her keys into the dish as the door closed with a bump of her hip, leaning down to unzip her boots. Footsteps hurrying down the stairs, Rukia looked up to find Karin and Yuzu rushing over in their flannels and hoodies, fresh out of the shower by the look of their hair; "Hey, Rukia! We were wondering where you were."

"Was out at the center…." Rukia slipped off her jacket, left in a black v-neck, worn and stretched out, still one of her favorites. Picking up a black shopping bag by the door, Rukia beckoned the twins to follow her into the living room, sitting down at the couch with Karin and Yuzu on either side of her; "Since tomorrow your brother is kidnapping me to live him, I thought I'd get you two a little gift…."

Brown and black eyes looked curiously at the black bag Rukia held in her lap, a sly grin on Rukia's lips as she reached into it and brought out a large, black box, turning it so that its image on its front was caught by the twins' gazes- both wide with shock, soon laced with excitement; _"A Macbook!"_

Handing the box to Yuzu, Rukia tugged on Karin to switch seats with her, the twins looking over the package together, their bright gazes looking up at Rukia above wide grins.

"Oh, Rukia, _thank you_ so much!" They carefully dropped the box onto the floor, pouncing onto Rukia with tight embraces and loud laughter, the three women of the Kurosaki household in a tangled mess on the couch, Rukia fighting to catch her breath, cheeks already hurting from smiling so widely; "You're welcome, girls- I need a way to look at your beautiful faces stuck with your brother's scowl all the time from now on!"

Yuzu beamed at her, slapping Karin's thigh, her twin scowling at her as she rubbed at her tender skin.

"Oh yeah! Ichi-nii has one just like this; we can easily chat with you, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia nodded, brushing her hair back from her eyes, her stray bang falling back in place; "Exactly. He won't be able to deny it from me if it's to talk to you."

Settled into the couch, Karin and Yuzu thanked her over and over again, Rukia's hands reaching out to grab theirs.

"You know, your ani comes tomorrow for me- you're _sure_ you don't need me to stay-?"

Karin shook her head, her black eyes locked with violet.

"We're positive we want this most, Rukia. Maybe having you there and no longer needing to be stuck to his phone all day long, every single day- Ichi-nii can focus more!"

They laughed lightly, a faint tinge of red on Rukia's cheeks, shaking her head with her black tresses following her movement; "He's not _always _on his phone with me-."

Karin snorted, shoving a decorative pillow into Rukia with a roll of her black eyes; "And I'm not always a girl."

Yuzu turned to look at Karin, her expression blank-

"I _knew_ it." She broke into a devious smile, another of their pillows handled violently; turning her weak glare from Yuzu onto Rukia, Karin smiled softly, Rukia matching her lips.

"Want to watch a movie marathon with us one last time?"

Tugging lightly at Karin's long, soft hair, Rukia nodded with a grin, moving off the couch with them; "Let me get my flannels, and you two check whatever poison we have- _especially_ for ice cream."

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Got your stuff ready for tomorrow?

* * *

_

Ichigo layered a white thermal sweater over a wife-beater, pulling on his black jacket with his beanie, his _Torch_ vibrating in his jeans' pocket.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

…_pretty much. I'm sure I'll finish by the time you come tomorrow- which is…?

* * *

_

He slipped his _Macbook_ into his messenger, texting Rukia as he put his chargers in with his laptop, amber eyes scanning his room for any book he could interest himself to read on the way.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'll be there five in the morning, sunshine.

* * *

_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_HA! You'll be waiting at the station til ten, then. No way in hell I'll wake up that early for you.

* * *

_

He smirked down at his cell in hand, sliding his screen up to reply, shutting it to slip back into his pocket, his messenger carried off the desk onto his shoulder; stepping out of his room, Ichigo closed his door behind him just as Chad was moving into the kitchen with dirty plates, Inoue on the floor and watching the large screen.

Resting his arms on the breakfast counter, Chad standing across from him within the kitchen, Ichigo grabbed his keys off the marble top, pocketing them with his cell phone.

"I'll be back probably late, tomorrow night. You gonna come by?"

Chad nodded slowly, his large, sculpted arms crossed comfortably beneath his chest; "Of course. Did you already call Kuchiki-san to pick you up later?"

A small laugh left Ichigo as he straightened up, shaking his head.

"I'll be calling up a taxi- she thinks I'm not showing up until tomorrow."

Chad only smiled, he and Ichigo looking over at Inoue coming up by the kitchen's entrance, her hands toying with her long hair over her shoulders as she looked between them, her voice small and light; "S-should I have the other couch ready for Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-k-kun?"

He looked away from her hopeful eyes, pushing off the counter and slowly making his way towards the door, grey eyes following him; turning around, Ichigo dug his hands into his jacket's pockets, his amber eyes on her; "Don't worry about it, Inoue. Sleeping in the same room is nothing new for me and Rukia…."

Shifting his bag on his shoulder as Inoue's gaze dropped, her hands clutching tightly onto her tresses, Ichigo smiled tightly at no one in particular, turning to open the door.

"Stay as long as you want, Chad. I'll see you both tomorrow…."

"See you, Ichigo." Not expecting anything from Inoue, Ichigo waved over his shoulder before closing the door, the lock turned into place seconds later, Inoue looking up at the door, whispering; "Good-bye, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

Karin cussed lightly as she tried taking off the freshly baked cookies from the pan, Yuzu swatting her hands away and sliding it over to herself, grabbing each cookie with a chef's ease, dropping them onto the plate Karin held out for her; "Geez, Yuzu, you really have lost any nerves in your fingers if those don't burn you at all…."

Her sandy-haired twin only laughed, Rukia coming into the kitchen with hands pulling her hair up into a clip, moving to the counter beside them, all three females in flannels-

"Just called your father and he dropped by for the ice cream. He should be here soon."

Yuzu nodded, Rukia and Karin grinning deviously as they worked on the hot chocolate warming up at the stove and snuck in more chunks of chocolate, Yuzu pouring various snacks into a large bowl, shaking her head as she watched the chocolates and pretzels and candies fill up.

"We're going to be in a coma by the end of the night…."

"_Good_, then!" They smiled as the chocolate finished up, grabbing their mugs to fill as the front door slammed open, Isshin's loud voice yelling out to them; _"I've brought delicious treasures for my beautiful daughters!"_

Rukia laughed with Karin rolling her eyes, all smiling nonetheless, Isshin rounding into the kitchen moments after, hands holding bags of groceries, one in particular held out for Rukia to take.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-sa-." Rukia bit her tongue at the light glare Isshin gave her, the bag recoiled back from her reach; "Ah, Rukia-chan! You mean…?"

Rukia clicked her tongue, sighing in defeat with a small smile; "I mean, _otou-sama, _of course…."

Isshin beamed brightly at the petite shinigami, ruffling her hair as he handed her the bag, moving further into the kitchen to drop the other ones onto the counter. Taking out the ice cream he'd brought for them, Rukia looked over at the elder death god, frowning at the tired look to his eyes; "Are you too tired to join us? We're watching movies…."

He smiled over at her, shaking his head.

"Not today, Rukia. I'll just head to bed for tomorrow. Try not to fall into a coma from all these sweets, will you now?"

Karin scoffed from her place beside a giggling Yuzu, popping a chunk of chocolate into her mouth; "That's our sole purpose tonight, Beardy." Isshin's hefty laugh made his precious females smile, Karin leveling it out to just smirk, her father making his way from the kitchen with one last look at them; "I'll be sure to check for pulses when I leave in the morning. You better be up in time for school!"

Karin and Yuzu pouted, calling out together as Isshin slowly headed upstairs-

"_We will!"

* * *

_

The end credits rolled onto the screen three hours later, the first of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy done, Karin standing from the couch with the second movie in hand; Yuzu and Rukia bickering about whether Legolas or Aragon kicked more ass, Karin switched the movies inside the _DVD_ player, turning back as the movie player whirred and buzzed before quieting down, previews coming onto the screen.

"Refills on the hot chocolate?"

Rukia nodded, grabbing hers and Yuzu's before standing, shivering at the chill outside of the blankets' warmth; "C'mon, I'll help you."

Left alone in the living room, Yuzu pulled her legs out from underneath her, stretching them out before dropping them down to hang over the cushion, a vibration humming from within the mess about her. Patting down the blankets, shuffling the pillows about, Yuzu discovered Rukia's _iPhone_, turning her body to look over the couch; "Rukia-chan! Your phone was vibrating!"

Mugs in hand, Karin with marshmallows to add, they made their way back into the living room, the movie menu on screen as they settled back down; placing her Chappy mug down on the side table, Rukia took her sleek cell from Yuzu's hand, sliding the lock aside, Karin selecting _'play' _on the menu.

"I bet a bag of _Hershey's_ that it's Ichi-nii." Karin's smirk reached her eyes as she looked over at Rukia, met with a glare, black watching violet eyes move onto the _iPhone_'s screen, rolling themselves with a sigh; "I'll get you that bag before I leave tomorrow…."

The twins snickered, Rukia shoving Yuzu lightly into Karin.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hey! Did you ask him about tomorrow, Hime?_

Inoue slid her screen up, feet propped up onto the armrest of the couch and head resting on the pillow, the television on mute, its dynamic light casting dancing shadows onto her and the walls of the dark living room, Chad already home.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Couldn't ask him. I was going to mention the center while eating, but he left for Karakura….

* * *

_

She turned her head to rest on its side, grey eyes on the closed door to his bedroom, her chest painfully tight.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_What the hell is wrong with him? Does he realize not everyone has a day off? He'll have to head back home before he could even have dinner with his sisters. Or is he making Kuchiki skip classes?

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Traveling 4 hours by train to play hooky! I can't believe him!

* * *

_

Inoue's eyes closed, her hand rubbing at her forehead as she frowned.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

…_he went to go get Kuchiki-san and bring her back here.

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_She has days off? I didn't hear about Community having holidays already….

* * *

_

Sitting up, rubbing at her tearing eyes, Inoue dialed Tatsuki's number she had memorized by heart, picking at her pajamas' pants as the line rang, the line cut to Tatsuki's voice-

"_Hime?"_

Breathing deeply, Inoue somehow managed to steady her voice; "He's… Kurosaki-kun's bringing her to _live with him_, Tatsuki-chan-!"

* * *

_The Story Continues_

_On Disc Two…

* * *

_

Rukia could have fooled any eyes into thinking she used shunpo to make it to her bedroom, tossing her door open carelessly, heading straight into her bathroom; making off upstairs for relief of her own bladder, Yuzu yelled back at Karin to make ice cream sandwiches with the second batch of cookies, her twin moving off the couch into the kitchen, stopping short at the sound keys slipped into the front door's lock.

Stepping back and looking around the wall, Karin eyed the front door start to open, black eyes growing wide as a tall figure stepped through, tuffs of orange hair reaching out from beneath his beanie, amber eyes looking up into hers; _"Ichi-nii!"_

A handsome grin broke out on his handsome face, a finger hurriedly brought up to his lips, gently closing the door behind him. Karin threw a short glance at Rukia's open door as she finally brought herself to hurry over to her brother taking off his shoes and jacket, pulled into his strong embrace as soon as she came close, Ichigo's lips pressed into her crown with her smaller arms tight around his waist; "Ichi-nii, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow-?"

Pulling back to look at her, Ichigo shook his head, glancing over to Rukia's bedroom with still no sight of her.

"I thought I'd spend some more time with you all." He looked back at Karin, pulling off his beanie; "Right now, though, I have a soul reaper I need to surprise."

Smiling up at her brother, Karin nodded as she gently pushed him along, his tall body quiet and quick to move to Rukia's door, rounding it. Heading back to the kitchen, Karin found Yuzu making her way down the steps- snatching her arm as Yuzu stepped off the last step and pulling her aside, whispering excitedly into her ear as they looked over to Rukia's door only slightly ajar now.

* * *

Rukia ran the water as she leaned over and spit out the toothpaste, hoping the strong taste would discourage her of eating more sweets, sure her stomach was appreciating the break; scooping water into her mouth and spitting it back out a few more times, she shut the faucet off, straightening up with a small towel to dry her mouth and hands, violet eyes looking up into her reflection.

Her body was petite as ever- _short as hell _as Ichigo was fond of describing her- and nearly pin-straight and flat compared to Inoue and some of the other students she had studied with… but she had her fair share of curves, smiling as she thought of the twins, their growing bodies similar to hers….

"Except that even they're taller than me." She sighed as she reached over and pressed the light switch down, turning around- jumping at the tall figure suddenly cutting her off at the doorway, large hands cradling her neck, a strong, heavy reiatsu revealed and immediately running closely over her skin before she could react violently, her small hands gripping onto a thin sweater instead as she looked up into amber eyes.

"…_Ichigo?"

* * *

_

Rukia was pulled out of her bathroom's darkness into her lit bedroom, her hands tight around his white thermal, Ichigo's hand on the nape of her neck as the other reached up to loosen her hair, entangled within her soft tresses; only _'midget' _was breathed out, Ichigo wasting no time leaning down to peck at her lips, his petite shinigami pushing up into him with a swift move onto her toes, lips parting to lock together gently, Rukia's hands venturing up his abdomen and chest to circle around his neck and pull him down further.

Their breath was heavy as they moved their lips against each other, neither letting the other pull back just yet, hands keeping each other close; her feet straining to stay on her toes, Rukia dropped down onto her heels, Ichigo losing the feel of her softer lips against his; "Ru-."

She pushed against his firm abdomen for the back of his legs to hit her bed, Ichigo falling down into it, his face now leveled with hers; a haste kiss was pressed onto his mouth with her hands buried into his growing hair, pulling back with a weak shove on her part, stepping back away from him.

"Whatever the hell happened to coming tomorrow? You know I hate not knowing things-!"

"Oh, get over it!" Ichigo's hands reached out easily to hook high behind her thighs, pulling her back to himself, Rukia holding herself up and steady by his shoulders, her petite body pulled up to straddle his lap. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Ichigo pulled her down roughly against his mouth, nipping at it with her hands moving back into his mane, her chest heaving with her heavy breath.

Ichigo pulled on her hair enough to break their kiss, their warm breath mixed with each other; "Do you have any idea how _long _these days have been? Why the hell wouldn't I come sooner?"

Rukia looked at him, tracing his brow with her thumb, moving to trace along his amber eye and strong cheekbone.

"Because we're starting to act like those fools you used to scowl at in Karakura in front of your _sisters_-."

"We're not in public-." He pulled her in to kiss her, breaking away shortly after; "-and we're in your room, _not_ in front of my sisters. Don't ever compare us to those idiots from high school, unless you _do_ want me humping you in some crowded hallway, Kuchiki."

Rukia failed trying to hold back her laugh, burying her nose into his soft, orange mane, arms circled over his shoulder as he hugged her waist, violet eyes looking over at the door as she quieted down.

"Let's head back, Ichigo…."

Standing slowly from the bed, he let Rukia slide off from his hold, ruffling her hair before she pulled away, a swift punch meeting his strong stomach as she walked off towards the door, Ichigo laughing as he caught her rubbing her pained knuckles; "Serves you right for abusing me."

Rukia opened the door wide, glaring back at him before stepping out, Ichigo soon following behind her; met with a smirk fiercely alike to her brother's, Rukia pursed her lips at Karin to keep from teasing them, Yuzu walking out from the kitchen with a wide smile at the look of them-

"About time you finished sucking each other's face off! Let's finish the movie before it gets any later!"

"_Yuzu!" _Rukia blushed heavily as Ichigo could only smirk beside her, Yuzu dropping into the couch beside Karin nearly wheezing from laughter, a pillow thrown at the dark-haired twin by Rukia's hands, the petite shinigami glaring at her.

"_What?_ I didn't say anything! It was all Yuzu this time!" Karin struggled to keep from choking on her laughter, trying to subdue it, Rukia pouting at her; "But she definitely got it from you!"

Stomping over to the couch as Ichigo turned off the lights for them, Rukia sat down in her place amongst various blankets, Yuzu handing her a plate with a strawberry ice cream sandwich with cookies, the death god unable to resist it despite her toothpaste plan of rejection and supposed fit at her teasing; they yelped when Ichigo rounded the couch from behind, dropping onto all their laps on his stomach as they held their plates out of his way, his head on Rukia's lap.

"Oi, Berry!" "Ichi-nii, you're heavy-!"

He ignored them with a smirk hidden to their eyes and didn't move from his place, his sisters covering him with part of their blankets, Karin selecting _'play'_ from the menu for the second disc of their movie, the twins biting into their treats.

The movie picking up where it left off before, Rukia bit into her own ice cream sandwich, the twins fixated on the television in front of them, violet eyes on the male resting his head on her lap, arms somehow circled around her through the chaos of blankets; running her finger along the melting ice cream without much thought, Rukia gathered up a fair amount of the pink, _delicious_ poison on the tip of it, moving it to ghost over Ichigo's lips as she leaned over enough to look at him, smirking as he parted his mouth for her to slip her finger in, Ichigo's warm tongue lapping up the sweet as she dragged her finger out with a light graze of his teeth, pulling away to sit back against the cushions, his arms tightening around her through the blankets.

Eyes on the screen before them, Rukia bit her lip, running her finger over the ice cream again, bringing it up to her own mouth, sucking gently on it before gathering up some more.

* * *

It was near midnight when the twins gave in to sleep, Ichigo having carried them up to their room as Rukia cleaned the living room and their plates, gathering up her blankets left last on the couch, moving into her room as Ichigo moved down the stairs; tossing her blanket open above her large bed, Rukia let the warm material fall slowly over her comforter, smoothing out its end as the door closed to her room, arms soon circling around her waist with Ichigo's strong body enveloping her from behind.

"Surprised you're not dead from all that junk you three have been eating for hours…."

She leaned back into his embrace, scrunching her nose at the stomach ache she felt barely building up, deciding not to admit defeat; "If an Espada didn't finish me off- no damn food orgy will."

He laughed with his arms tightening around her, their bodies slowly beginning to sway side to side, in a comfortable silence as their reiatsu ran over each other calmly, violet eyes closing softly, not missed by Ichigo's amber gaze as he nuzzled her jaw.

"Let's get you to bed, almighty food master."

Rukia didn't bother to even verbally abuse him for his teasing, letting Ichigo literally sweep her off her feet as he cradled her in his arms, Rukia's smaller frame curled against him, her tall shinigami moving around her bed to its side.

Ichigo laid her gently onto the welcoming bed, blankets drawn over her, her breathing and reiatsu instantly slow and softer, his _violent, short, demonic midget_ fast asleep without another word; moving to the other side of her bed, Ichigo stripped of his thermal and belt, carefully climbing onto her bed on top of her blankets, dropping down just an arm's reach away from her sleeping body.

The lamp on her night stand switched off, the rest of the lights connected to it turned off as well, Ichigo surrendered himself to sleep, listening to her breathing until he could no more, the Kurosaki home completely silent and dark.

* * *

_Night, midget.

* * *

_

It blows, I know- but now I have crap out of the way- next chapter will be Rukia moving in with Ichigo~! :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Telephone

I may not be in school right now- but I'm still using _Telephone_ for mindless IchiRuki :D Next chapter I'll be having a bit of fun... *wink wink nudge nudge* Like Chapter 7, it's not so telephone-y... but I made up for it, hopefully :D LOL :)

**By the way!** I actually "research" what I put in here, LOL- so yes, there is in fact,_ Pizza Hut_ in Japan! :) I owe _Wikipedia_ and _Google_ so much...

Oh, and "Chappy" is not a real brand outside of Bleach, therefore, no need to italicize it.

Enjoy~!

*hontou ni = "really, seriously?" or the likes...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

"Midget- that damn bunny shit is _not_ coming into my apartment!" His foot kicked the box between them back into her closet, a stuffed Chappy's squeak wheezing out from the slam against the wall, a yelp leaving Ichigo at Rukia's swift kick high onto his thigh; "_Idiot! _Be careful with my things!"

She leaned down, pulling the open box back out by her feet, straightening up to stand as tall as she could in front of Ichigo, his taller form stepping closer to loom over her even more, his amber glare meeting hers.

"It's _not_ coming."

Stomping a foot out in front of her with baggy flannels hiding her toes, hands on her hips as she cocked her chin up, Rukia narrowed her glare menacingly at him, her reiatsu matching with a rough edge, irritated and determined to get what she wanted; "It _is_ coming, _Berry._"

…_fuck. _He's nowhere near winning, is he? Biting the inside of his cheek as he crossed his arms, Ichigo deeply exhaled through his nose, thinking, thinking, thinking- wondering what kind of compromise involving Chappy couldn't _suck ass_ either way?

"Alright, midget, how about this…?" Huffing childishly, unable to believe he was doing this, Ichigo leaned down to grab the box, dumping its contents- _carefully_ for her precious items, of course- onto her bed, dropping the box back down between them, crossed again; "_One _mug and _one _doll- everything else, stays here for when you come back during any visits."

Rukia's small foot started tapping the floor as she glanced over to the bed, contemplating Ichigo's offer, her mouth slightly parted for her tongue to run along her teeth, oblivious to the amber glare watching her mindless habit intently.

Clicking her tongue, Rukia moved her feet back together, crossing her arms beneath her humble chest as Ichigo had, looking up at him with an undertow of a promised pain to his shins, frowning at her bend to his offer when she could _easily_ have the entire box make it to the city; _"Fine."_

Reaching over to her items scattered on her bed, Rukia quickly picked up the smallest plushie of the _damn, stupid bunny_, amber eyes softening their glare as they recognized the specific Chappy she dropped into the box; Ichigo crouched to pick the chosen doll out of the box as Rukia grabbed a mug, violet eyes looking down to find Ichigo holding her Chappy, thumbs running over its material- a faded, worn white, but still cared for.

"Stop molesting my Chappy." Crossing her arms with her mug in hand, Rukia cocked her hips as she watched Ichigo drop the plush doll back into the box, his eyes slowly moving up to look at her, moving his stare onto her black mug with a simple, white outline of the beloved bunny, a small smirk on his lips; "They're both the ones I got you for Christmas, before we left for the War…."

Rukia faltered, looking away from him, smiling with small laugh.

"But we didn't celebrate Christmas until nearly a whole month after, when we came back… your wrapping skills are horrendous."

"Hey!" He picked up the doll again to smack her leg with its ears, her glaring eyes snapped onto him with the mug in hand raised threateningly, Ichigo bolting to his feet as he moved back, the doll held hostage.

"Put the mug away or I'll _lick_ him!" Rukia's temple throbbed as she bit back a raging cry of war on him, eyeing her poor doll in his hold, lowering the mug with a growl; "No way in hell I want your disgusting tongue touching him…."

Ichigo gave her a smirk, tossing the doll from hand to hand.

"But you let it touch _you_, don't you? You didn't seem to think it was so disgusting when _you_ stuck your finger into my mouth to feed me ice cream."

Her reiatsu tried to suffocate him, her hold on her mug tightening, looking away from his eyes to stare at the wall just past his shoulder, instead; "That's what you think, Berry, but I was being nice- deep inside, I was ready to gag-."

Her Chappy doll was tossed at her, the white mass of softness crashing against her head before falling perfectly into the box, her glare back onto him, Ichigo smirking victoriously yet still shrugging innocently; "What? I was just putting it back since you want it nowhere near my tongue."

Puffing out a breath at her stray bang, Rukia leaned down to place the mug in beside her Chappy, picking it up as she stood back straight, moving past him to the dresser with the box slid onto its top; walking up beside her, Ichigo grabbed a couple of framed photos off the dresser as she grabbed a small jewelry box, letting her place it into the box before him, the frames placed on top of it.

Watching her grab a few manga and put them into the box as well, Ichigo leaned with his hands on the dresser, rubbing at the smooth, polished grain, his eyes following her hand reaching over for her phone's charger; "…did I really disgust you, then, on Friday…?"

Her hand stilled with the white, coiled up charger in her grasp, Rukia looking over at Ichigo beside her, his amber eyes staring intently at her hand. Moving her hand slowly into the box, watching his eyes follow it, Rukia gently placed the charger into her mug's open top, moving her hand out of the box onto his arm, her grasp firm.

Rukia silent despite her hold of his arm, Ichigo finally moved his gaze onto her, violet eyes looking up at him from behind that stray bang of hers, Ichigo breathing in deeply.

"I didn't want to-."

Her hold on his arm pushed him around for his back to rest against the dresser, her petite body in front of him with her arms reaching up to circle around his neck, Ichigo letting her pull him down closer to her height, his hands moving onto her hips; breath teasing each other's lips, Rukia moved up onto her toes and hovered her mouth even closer to his, hands moving to brush his bangs back and trace his strong jaw, violet locked onto amber, a smile toying at her lips-

"You're a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo…."

* * *

His breath caught with Rukia's lips fused with his own, her tongue swiping at his upper lip, sneaking a teasing caress of their tongues past his lips, skin burning from her boldness.

Ichigo broke away long enough to turn their bodies and cup her firm, shaped rear, lifting her up with ease onto the dresser and pushing her thighs apart, settling in close between her legs hooking around his defined hips and pulling him even closer, Rukia's small hands at his jaw, leading him back to her mouth; they were breathing in slowly and deeply through their noses as they moved against each other's lips, slow and deliberate, Ichigo's hands reaching up and burying themselves into her tresses, pulling on them to angle her head back and delve his warm tongue into her mouth.

They weren't sure who moaned at the firm caress of his tongue against hers, Rukia's chest starting to heave with more and more of her breath leaving her, still refusing to pull away as she parted her lips further for him.

Feeling her breathe desperately as he was, his head feeling lighter with every second he spent massaging his tongue with Rukia's, Ichigo caressed her one last time before he broke their kiss, both panting for air as he rested his forehead against hers, his hands lowering themselves to her waist, hugging her close; "Damn you, midget…."

She pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips, hands burying themselves into his orange mane and tugging at it, smirking at Ichigo's breathless state before her.

"Well, then- damn _you_ and your disgusting tongue." Rukia laughed as Ichigo whined weakly at her, reaching into the box to grab her Chappy, holding it out of her reach when she tried rescuing it from his hand, amber eyes glaring playfully at her; "I'll still lick him, damn it! Do you want me to, Kuchiki?"

Biting her lip, Rukia shrugged indifferently, crossing her arms as she looked away, suddenly taking interest in the wall across from them, running the tip of her tongue along her teeth.

"I don't care. You want to lick a dirty, worn out doll, then go ahead. I'm not judging you and your weird fetishes."

He breathed out a laugh, tightening his arm still around her waist, leaning in to nuzzle her jaw and following it up to her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Rukia's spine as violet eyes closed, turning her cheek in towards him.

Ichigo nipped at her lobe, her long legs tightening around his hips; "The doll isn't exactly what I want to lick."

* * *

Keigo rubbed his stinging cheek as the blonde beauty stalked away from his sneaky, groping hands, a small pout pulling at his lips as he settled back in his chair, the chilled air in the morning barely tolerable enough to sit at the tables outside of the small café, Keigo looking around as he waited for his breakfast order; his food was barely brought when a familiar smack of his head came from behind, brown eyes looking up as Tatsuki circled around him to the other side of the small table, looking moody as ever.

"Good morning to you, too, _Arisawa-san_." His hand rubbed at his head as she pulled the chair and sat, her arms crossed over her hoodie's design, brown eyes looking tired and bored behind her black bangs; "Sorry- habit, really, when it comes to you. Don't you have class?"

Keigo nodded, checking his cell for the time and pocketing it.

"Yeah, but not for another hour; what are you up to so early?" He watched her frown with a distant look in her eyes, a sigh leaving her before she answered him; "Was heading over to Ichigo's, but changed my mind. Saw you as I was crossing the street- thought you had given up on blondes back in tenth grade."

"Eh, figured I should try again now that I'm a college student. The chicks dig that, you know-."

"Only if you're in a university like Ichigo's and his big city, Keigo." Tatsuki rolled her eyes at him, calling over the café's only waiter, ordering a hot chocolate. Turning back to Keigo, Tatsuki jerked her chin at him, leaning forward onto the table; "Speaking of Ichigo- have you talked to him?"

She was surprised when Keigo nodded, a serious look on him as he mimicked her and leaned forward onto the table, as well.

"Not since last week, but I'm sure he's still thinking about _not_ going out with Inoue-san." He ignored her startled look, sitting back in his chair. Tatsuki's drink placed in front of her, the lean female sat back as well, her glare set on Keigo, but he had a feeling it wasn't just for him, Tatsuki huffing heatedly; "You two talked about her? Was this before or after he asked her to _live with him?_"

Keigo's brows came up with surprise.

"Really? Wow- well, I still think he's not intending anything _I_ would do."

Tatsuki stood from her chair angrily, her seat falling back with a loud clang of metal hitting the cement, Keigo looking up at her curiously as she only fumed, snatching up her drink before turning, pausing to look back at him; "Get to class already."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

Frowning, Tatsuki sighed as she looked across the street, back towards where she had come from; "Well…."

I've changed my mind again. See ya around, idiot."

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_There's a lot of boys after your sisters…. They hadn't even gone through the gate when the whistling already started!

* * *

_

The last of his waffle was forked into his mouth, Ichigo scowling at Rukia's message, quickly pushing his screen up and replying.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I swear I'll kill any of them who think they can get with them. Where are you?

* * *

_

Ichigo washed his dishes beneath burning water, finishing up the ones Yuzu hadn't gotten to that morning, leaving the sink bare of any work for her.

His _Torch _vibrating on the counter, Ichigo dried his hands before picking it up, opening Rukia's text message as he walked out to the living room, Rukia's belongings ready to leave by the couch.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Gas station.

* * *

_

He was heading to her room when a knock came from the door, Ichigo pocketing his cell phone as he walked over to it, turning the lock and grabbing the door handle, opening it to the colder air outside, amber eyes finding- "Tatsuki."

She stood tall at his door step, long sleeves pushed up onto her elbows and jeans baggy around her lean legs, hands stuffed into her pockets. Ichigo kept the door close to his body, leaning an arm up onto the door's frame, his hand gripping the handle tightly; "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk."

He looked at her shortly, moving his gaze past her shoulder, watching a car make a u-turn in the street along his house, exhaling a sigh as he looked back at her.

"This talk of yours involves Inoue, doesn't it?"

Tatsuki reached out to the door and pushed it open, walking past him into the house; she kept to the area beside the door, keeping her shoes on, Ichigo closing the door and turning to her. He was ignored by her as her brown eyes looked about her, frowning at the boxes and duffle bag by the couch, at the various photos on the walls and shelves, Rukia in so many of them, the twins always on either side of her.

"Heard Hime moved in with you."

Ichigo leaned back against the door, hands deep in his jeans' pockets; "Figured, since Rukia heard about it from _you_."

She looked at him, a brow raised.

"You sound like that wasn't such a nice talk. What's it to her?"

He didn't answer her, feeling his phone vibrate, Tatsuki hearing its hum; "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Ichigo still kept silent, amber eyes boring into her, Tatsuki moving to stand in front of him, arms crossed.

"Why are you moving her in with you? Orihime is still with you-."

"Orihime is not _with me_, and isn't any influence on what I do." Amber looked into black as Tatsuki gaze fell into a glare; "I don't see how that can be, having her move into your apartment with you-!"

"_She is not with me!" _Ichigo pushed off the door, coming at Tatsuki furiously, hands curled and gesturing wildly, at anything, anywhere; "I could have easily let her lose everything and save myself having to see her blush just looking at me, stuttering nearly word she says to me, trying to have any praise from me by cooking and cleaning shit- I thought I'd have _appreciation_ from you for letting her stay at the apartment!"

Instead, I'm regretting it!"

He turned away from her, taking out his cell and starting up a message for Rukia-

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Don't come home until I call you. Go buy your orange juice or something.

* * *

_

"You know she loves you, how could you lead her on-!"

Ichigo turned onto her, his reiatsu flaring out suddenly, Tatsuki feeling its sting with what little spiritual energy she had, backed into the wall beneath his fierce gaze, amber hues darkened; "I have _never_ led her on! I didn't have her come to the same university as me, and I sure as hell made my intention to just help clear to her when I told her to stay at the apartment-!"

Their attention turned to the door opening with a rare creak, Rukia's petite form stepping through just as she held up her _iPhone_ to read her last message from Ichigo, violet eyes looking up to find Tatsuki and Ichigo, gaze wide as they stood in a heavy tension, Rukia frowning at the angry feel to Ichigo's reiatsu; "Sorry, I didn't read it right away… do you still want me to leave?"

Tatsuki scoffed, pushing at Ichigo's arm.

"Telling her to keep out of this? It's a bit hard with you taking her as yet another woman to distract yourself with-!"

"_Get out!"_ Ichigo distanced himself from Tatsuki towards the door, pulling the it further open from Rukia's hold on the handle, standing in front of her and blocking her from Tatsuki's angry glare; facing Tatsuki with Rukia close against him, he jerked his head at the door, lips tight in a frown; "It ended the moment you insulted her in this home- _get out._"

She looked at him with a gaze full of too many different emotions for Ichigo to read well, his oldest childhood friend rushing past him without another word, leaving his home without another look behind, walking past their gate without another moment's hesitance.

Ichigo remained looking after Tatsuki, the tall, lean female no longer in sight, Rukia's small hands hesitating before resting on his hips, her forehead dropping gently along his strong spine, Ichigo's gaze dropping and looking at her small hand curled around his hip; they kept quiet, Rukia's reiatsu softening his own reiatsu's rough edges, his gaze moving back out the door, heavy-

"What have we become?"

* * *

The last of Rukia's boxes were carried through Ichigo's apartment door hours later, his foot kicking the cream-colored door shut behind him, walking past Rukia's sprawled body on the soft carpet of his living room, calling out to her from within his bedroom; "You could have helped me out you know… save me a trip or two less than what I busted for your crap!"

Rukia rolled off her stomach onto her back, her legs bent with her ankles tucked beneath her firm, round rear, arms stretched out over her head, violet eyes on the high ceiling above her-

"I drove five hours through _horrible_ traffic- I deserve to be a lazy bum on this amazing carpeting, Strawberry."

Ichigo came back out of his bedroom coming to stand by her hip as he looked down at her, amber running over her body clad in worn jeans and a thin, yellow hoodie, her violet eyes bright and defined by its color.

"You're _always _a lazy ass, midget." His smirk left him at her long, strong legs curling up against her body to be hooked around his knees beside her, bringing Ichigo down to the floor with ease, Rukia immediately moving over his winded body to sit on his stomach, grinning victoriously; "And you're _always_ losing to me, _Berry-kun_."

He didn't bother moving out from beneath her, resting his head on top of his arm with his other resting across his chest, glaring up weakly at Rukia sitting on him, his petite shinigami leaning forward to brush his growing fringe back.

"Not always, midget… you hungry?"

Rukia shrugged, leaning back to bring up her legs and cross them, leaning back forward to prop her elbows on her knees and rest her chin in her hands, violet eyes downcast onto his amber ones.

"What would you be feeding me?" She was moving with the slight rise and fall of his stomach, Ichigo moving his arm across his chest to join his other one beneath his head, shrugging as well; "We can order some take-out… or we can go out to eat, somewhere nice… or something…."

Ichigo frowned at her smirk, her elegant brows wiggling unbelievably similar to Karin's, her violet hues playful.

"Are you trying to lead me into a date with you, Ichi?"

"_No!" _He frowned tightly at Rukia as she began laughing, glaring at her; "I don't do that crap! We're eating take-out, midget. Was just being considerate…."

Rukia was still laughing when his phone vibrated within his pocket, Ichigo reaching around her to dig into his pocket, taking out his cell; quieting down, wiping at her eyes, Rukia watched Ichigo tap at his phone, his brows furrowing; "What, Ichigo?"

He glanced at her; "I don't know this number…." He looked back at his _Torch, _opening the text message from an unknown number on screen.

* * *

_From: (0)3-9876-5678_

_Got a cell –Chad

* * *

_

"Hey- Chad got a cell phone." He groaned as Rukia shifted on his stomach, moving out his arm from beneath his head, pushing up his screen and quickly replying, thumbs ghosting over the keys.

* * *

_To: (0)3-9876-5678_

_About time. You coming by? We're already here.

* * *

_

Looking around as Ichigo sent his message, adding Chad's number into his contacts, Rukia drummed her fingers on her flannelled thighs, looking back down at Ichigo, the male beneath her dropping his phone onto the floor, rubbing at his eyes and dragging his hands over his face.

"…where's Inoue, Ichigo?"

He went still, looking at her through his fingers; "…she's not here?"

"_Ichigo!"_ Rukia punched his arm angrily, Ichigo scowling at the slight sting, biting back a snicker as Rukia rubbed her knuckles, always forgetting she felt her abuse more than he did; "How could you not notice? It's been, like, over a week! Have you interacted with her _at all?"_

He sat up abruptly, Rukia cussing as she fell back into his lap, Ichigo grabbing her around her waist, her legs awkwardly squeezed between them, hands clutching onto his sleeves; "What the hell, Ichigo-!"

"That is _not_ fair, Rukia! You know damn well how she is around me! I've been in my room to keep from being an ass- I deserve credit for that!"

Rukia sighed tossing her crown back, closing her violet eyes to the ceiling above her, Ichigo's arms keeping her from falling back; "I know…."

Jerked forward, Rukia's head snapped straight and met his lips roughly, her arms instantly circling around his neck as he tugged her legs out from between them to rest on either side of him, pulling Rukia close by her hips against him, Ichigo's arms around them.

Pushing off his lips, Rukia moved up onto her knees, pulled even closer to his toned body, her mouth ghosting over his.

"This is still weird, Strawberry…."

He simply smiled slyly, moving a hand to lean back on, bumping his jaw against her before he nuzzled it, his lips moving over Rukia's soft skin as he muttered; "Says you, who has asked me to _bite you_."

He froze when she pushed against his shoulders and pulled away, Rukia's foot swiping his hand out from behind him, Ichigo falling back- _"Rukia-!"_

She pinned him down by his shoulders, straddling his hips; leaning over him with her raven hair falling about her face, violet eyes bright, Rukia bit back a smirk looking down into amber, Ichigo only looking back at her, his breathing shallow.

Rukia moved in closer to his handsome face, warm breath felt by his waiting lips-

"I'm a Kuchiki, Kurosaki; I didn't _ask_ for you to _bite me- _I _demanded _it."

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Sado Chad

* * *

_

He wasn't sure if he necessarily didn't hear his phone vibrate or just chose to ignore it, strongly occupied in Rukia's lips locked with his own with caresses of her tongue against his, her slim, curved hips pushing into him teasingly, mindlessly- surely unaware of what she was doing to him- Ichigo's hands running along her sides, holding her close….

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Just finished looking for apartments with Inoue-san; be there in thirty.

* * *

_

Inoue sighed in defeat as she pulled out the key from the lock, pocketing the metal refusing to work, Chad waiting patiently by her side at Ichigo's door; apologizing to Chad, Inoue bit her lip hoping Ichigo was in, knocking a few times just beneath the iron numbers _'413.'_

They waited a moment or two, Inoue sharing a glance with Chad before reaching into her bag's front pocket, hand closing around her pink _Chocolate _to call the shinigami to the apartment, looking up at the sound of the lock turned from inside; the door started to pull open, Inoue smiled brightly and stepped closer… the corner of her lips dropping at the sight of Rukia at the door.

"Ku-chiki-san… you're really here."

She was given a soft smile, Rukia pulling the door further open and stepping aside, nodding as she waved them in; "Hey, Inoue. We just got back not too long ago, just some thirty minutes before Sado-kun texted Ichigo."

The door closed behind them, Inoue standing silently beside the raven-haired shinigami, Chad lightly grazing Rukia's arm to grab her attention, her chin raised to look him properly in the eye.

"Please have my number at hand, Kuchiki-san. I can be there to help when Ichigo can't be."

Rukia beamed brightly at Chad, thanking him generously, moving her gaze between both Inoue and Chad, rolling on the balls of her feet; "Well, Ichigo just got into the shower, so I'll let him know to hurry up and order some pizza."

She slipped past Inoue and Chad into the living room, straight for Ichigo's bedroom, the door closed behind her to leave it barely ajar; Inoue kept quiet as Chad moved around her into the kitchen, her grey eyes moving off the door to Ichigo's room, watching Chad pour himself a drink instead.

_It already seems as if she's been here from the very beginning…._

"Inoue-san…." Chad's deep voice pulled her attention onto him, the fridge closing on its own behind him standing at the kitchen's island, his gaze on her from behind his thick bangs; "Are you alright?"

She quickly nodded, adding _'yes' _softly before turning to the living room with her bag slipping off her shoulder to her hand, moving over to the couch she slept in to drop her bag over by its side, sitting down along its edge, Inoue's eyes on her clasped hands in her lap.

_Their reiatsu are so close together…._

She raised her gaze onto the door she'd hadn't seen open in all her times there, at the apartment, straining with thought, her chest tight; _I wouldn't be surprised if she's _in_ there with him….

* * *

_

Rukia's knuckles rapped loudly against the door frame to Ichigo's bathroom, moving past the sliding door he never bothered to slide close and letting the steam flow out steadily, the stall's glass door heavily fogged, Rukia leaning against the sink; "Oi, Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" She smirked at the fact it _seemed_ normal and unsurprising for her to be in there, picking at the towel's soft material hanging from a glass rack on the stall's door, conveniently blocking the sight of any part of Ichigo that could make her blush; "Chad and Inoue just came. Hurry, so that we can order that pizza you mentioned…."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done already." The water flow ceased, Ichigo shaking out his hair within and mumbling about needing to buy soap bars.

Pushing off the sink, Rukia let him know she'd be outside with the waiting pair as he dressed, snatching the towel just as she turned towards the door and quickly moved out into his room; the towel hung by his bedroom's door knob, Rukia laughed as she heard the glass door squeak while opening, Ichigo yelling out a string of cussing at her from the bathroom, her slender body slipping through his bedroom door quietly, closing it on Ichigo's irritated shouting.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You're short.

* * *

_

Ichigo moaned painfully at her arm's strong hook into his side, cussing beneath his breath as he rubbed at his tender flesh, Rukia moving to the couch to sit beside Chad trying to hide his grin, Inoue at the table closest to Ichigo sitting at the breakfast counter, looking up the number to order pizza on his _Macbook._

"Damn midget, abusing me every damn second…."

He could feel her glare from the couch, smirking to himself.

"You're the one calling me _short_, Strawberry!" He threw a look over his shoulder, turning back to his laptop as he clicked his cursor into the search box, quipping loud enough for her to hear him across the room; "You _are_ short, you _chibi!"

* * *

_

_Pizza Hut delivery|

* * *

_

Ichigo failed to duck in time to avoid her swift _smack_ upside his head, Rukia continuing into the kitchen with a heavy glare and reiatsu as he cursed, rubbing the back of his head as he clicked on several links before finding the correct number to call, turning his head to find Chad laughing softly at the couch, shaking his head at Ichigo.

"Shut it, Chad! She can easily start harassing you, too! See if you laugh then!"

He cussed at another hit as Rukia passed him from the kitchen, moving back to her place beside Chad on the comfortable couch, violet eyes reflecting her sly smile as she opened her water bottle; "Sado-kun doesn't insult me like a certain imbecile we all know…."

Ichigo growled, turning back to the screen with his _Torch _in hand, dialing the number to the nearest _Pizza Hut._

Bringing the phone to his ear, he was asked to hold once the line was picked up, _cheesy, corny music_ playing loudly across the line, Ichigo looking over at Inoue by the table; "What do you get, again?"

"Mushrooms… and b-bell peppers, Kurosaki-kun…."

He nodded, turning to his other side, looking at Chad; "You get the same, right?"

Chad nodded, Ichigo looking away and fiddling on his _Macbook_, still on hold; Inoue shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking over at Rukia playing at her _iPhone_'s screen, looking back over to Ichigo at the counter, biting her lip.

"Ano… isn't Kuchiki-san ordering one?"

Amber eyes looked over her, Ichigo nodding; "Yeah, she's eating. Why?"

"Well, you didn't ask her-."

"I already know what that monster eats." A small pillow flew across the room to hit Ichigo perfectly against his head, the male biting back a cussing as the line was picked up, looking away from Inoue, her gaze dropping.

"Yeah, I need three pizzas. Two medium and one large, with a _Coke_-."

Rukia flared her reiatsu, yelling from the couch; _"Pepsi!"_

"Three with a _Pepsi_, I mean."

"_Yes, sir- may I have your choice of toppings, starting with the mediums?"_

Standing up from the table and pushing the chair back in place, Inoue quietly moved over to the other couch, in which she slept on, sitting down by the end beside Rukia and Chad resting on the smaller one, running her fingers through her long, burnt-orange hair.

"_And the large, sir?"_

"Make it a sausage, pepperoni and…." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, the _she-demon_ smirking with her gaze kept on her _iPhone; _"…and pineapple."

"…_hontou ni?"

* * *

_

Plates were held out by Inoue's fine hands over the counter, Chad and Ichigo setting out the drink and pizzas at the table, Rukia grabbing the plates as Inoue moved back for the cups, Chad turning to grab the plates from Rukia; "We'll take care of it, Kuchiki-san."

"Thanks, Sado-kun." Rukia tugged on Inoue's hand as soon as the curvier female handed over the glass cups, heading over to the couches as Chad poured the soda, moving over with all four cups, heading back for plates.

Inoue and Rukia browsing the movies for the day, grey eyes looked up at Chad handing her a plate with slices of pizza, curious as he skipped over Rukia, sitting down at the couch he had rested on before; Inoue glanced back over to the table where Ichigo stood, the male seemingly picking at his food in hand, dumping whatever he picked off onto another plate.

"Need help, Kurosaki-kun…?"

"No… just picking out the pineapple from my pizza… harder than it seems…."

"...oh?" Inoue turned to Rukia beside her, the petite shinigami laughing with a shake of her head, continuing to browse through the guide; "Ichigo _hates_ pineapple, especially on pizza. He's still the only one to actually share and just pick it out from his slices and give them to me."

Not even Karin and Yuzu share with me; they rather pay more to get me my own pie."

Inoue only nodded, looking at Ichigo coming over from the table with plates in hand, dropping down beside Rukia- Inoue cringing at the lack of space between them- handing her the plate with slices _loaded_ with pineapple, his only with sausage and pepperoni, a bit messy from his thorough search for the fruit.

…_we won't become anything, will we, Kurosaki-kun?

* * *

_

Yes, I shamelessly referred back to _Of Fries and Napkins_ with Rukia's preference over _Pepsi_ haha

THANK YOU ALL. It's 5 in the morning, been up since the last time it was 5am =,= haha, so I'll try my best to respond to reviews for Chapter 9! And thanks for all the wishes of luck for _SMD _:) It's my baby :DD lol

Much love, KurosakiLove!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Telephone

Hi everyone; sorry for the lack of updates. Been going through some stuff... =,= And it took me FOREVER to have access to the internet! And the stupid "Keep FFnet free, so answer a survey!" thing has been in the way D: Sorry for the lack of responses to your reviews- I will once I get internet back. I am sitting outside my neighbor's house stealing their internet just for uploading, so yeah... LOL

Real quick, I know the food isn't exactlyyyy of their true culture, but I'll make of an effort to make it more. I kinda just do whatever for the food. And I was going to have *wink wink nudge nudge* fun, but then it seemed too... not-right-for-the-time-being, so just a push in this chapter, not much.

Okay, I better get out of here quick before they see me, haha :P As for _SMD_, we got in a fight and currently trying to kick my ass :( hopefully I have a chapter soon :( I appreciate you all!

*Anpan = a type of "pastry" in Japan... according to Google, haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Inoue sat quietly at the breakfast counter, watching the two shinigami at the stove; she stifled a laugh, hiding her grin with her hand, looking away at Ichigo's glare glancing over at her, moving back onto Rukia.

"But I want _pancakes-!"_ Rukia swiftly smacked the back of her hand onto his stomach, hushing him as she lightly ran her finger along her _iPhone_'s screen, reading off ingredients to herself; "I don't know how to make any of that yoshoko you seem so addicted to…."

"Liar!" His stomach growled, Ichigo's hands pulling at his freshly showered hair with a childish scowl; "You've had Yuzu all to yourself for five months- how the hell could you not have learned to cook like her!"

Rukia sighed, her eyes looking over at Inoue laughing softly at Ichigo's _damn tantrum, _violet eyes back on her phone, taking a screen shot of the list for the dinner dish she was craving- and _will_ make.

"I _can_ cook like her- Yuzu and I can dish out the same _wa-_shoko any day, any time, Strawberry."

She pocketed her _iPhone_, stirring the miso soup just minutes from being ready, looking over at him with a slight raise of her brow; "If you want pancakes, then shunpo your ass over to Karakura, harass poor Yuzu to make them for you and then manage to come back in time for your class."

His brows fell into a heavier glare, silently watching Rukia fill up bowls with rice, plates full of rolled omelets and other foods she'd already made in the early morning, his midget cook still in her pajamas.

Ichigo let out a low growl, rubbing his neck as he muttered; "…thanks for making breakfast…."

Rukia smirked, turning off the low heat to the stove.

"Was that so hard to say, Ichi?" She meet his amber gaze, Ichigo rolling his eyes at her, fighting back his growing smirk; it was then Inoue felt like she was just a stranger, glancing in on a private life from the other side of a window, the corners of her lips dropping, leaning back in her seat, Ichigo and Rukia already bickering about something else between themselves.

_I shouldn't be here-._

"Inoue, do you want juice or tea?" Rukia's eyes weren't on her for long, ladling the soup into bowls. Inoue looked at Ichigo standing pointlessly beside the small raven-haired beauty, just leaning against the counter and tossing his phone around, his gaze on the cabinets across from him.

"Actually… I'll just have this for lunch later, Kuchiki-san. I'm set on those daifuku at the café before classes… I should head out, actually."

Inoue was surprised Ichigo bothered to look over at her, over Rukia's head just barely reaching his shoulder, his eyes wide with questioning; "You're going already?"

Inoue nodded, sliding off the chair as Rukia turned to her, frowning lightly with the bowls in hand-

"Inoue, I know I'm not one to always cook, but I swear it's not-."

"It's not that- I really will eat it later. I just want to take my time at the café today… I'll see you after classes, Kuchiki-san." Rukia watched Inoue gather up her jacket and bag, the busty female leaving the apartment without another look at them, a sigh leaving Rukia as she looked back at Ichigo, her frown in place; "I don't think Inoue's too happy having me around…."

Her brows furrowed more at his scoff, Ichigo grabbing their plates and moving around her, heading out of the kitchen- right past the counter and table, moving straight for the coffee table.

"You sound as if it matters; as if she's living here with me and you're some potential 'home-wrecker' trying to seduce me with food."

He sat down along the table's length against the couch, looking up at Rukia standing by the kitchen, bowls in hands. She stood with a frown and looking between the table and marble-top counter, turning her gaze onto him out in the living room with a confused brow quirked up at him; "You have a table _and _breakfast counter… and you still use the coffee table?"

Ichigo huffed, narrowing his gaze on her.

"Are you going to sit down and have breakfast with me, which you've _made_ me choose over pancakes, or judge where I eat?"

Rukia bit her tongue, looking back between the table and counter, stomping her foot; _"Really_, though?"

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime, Sado Chad_

_Are you guys still at the café?

* * *

_

The morning rush had Ichigo bumping into a few shoulders, his bag caught a few times by others, his warm breath visible in the cold, chilled air with everyone else; he was waiting at the cross-walk when his phone vibrated, Ichigo laughing softly as he stood with the small crowd, nearly everyone else also checking their cellular phones.

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_We're looking for apartments. We checked our e-mails at the café- most of our classes are canceled.

* * *

_

"…hontou?" He opened his menu and selected _'call' _as the light changed and they were signaled to cross, Ichigo careful of walking into anyone as he maneuvered about with his _Torch_ at his ear, Chad picking up on the other end; "Hey, Chad!"

He stepped up onto the curb, cursing at the bench nipping his hip, moving to stand aside from the rush along the sidewalk, just a few doors down from their usual café.

"So we skipping the other lectures then? Where are you guys, you should have waited for me-."

"_Inoue-san figured you'd rather go back to the apartment."_

"…ah." He really couldn't argue, watching people pass him, recognizing a few classmates and wondering if they knew they shouldn't even bother heading to campus; "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you find anything."

"_Hai, Ichigo. Tell Kuchiki-san 'good-morning.'"_

They hung up, Ichigo pocketing his cell as he made over to the café, stepping into the warmth with most students heading out for classes, the line only a few people in length; his eyes scanning the menu for anything he could take back to the _evil, demonic dwarf _at his apartment, he stepped up with the line, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Why didn't you tell me you had THE Chappy Network on this giant television!

* * *

_

"Aw, hell." He rubbed at his neck, breathing out a laugh, feeling the man in front of him move away, amber eyes looking up- his brunette admirer pushing a cup across the counter, _'Kurosaki-kun' _written neatly on the lid, brown eyes reflecting her pretty smile; "Morning, _Kurosaki-kun._"

"…hey." He rested his _Torch _beside the cup on the counter, taking out his wallet, feeling her intent stare on him; sliding a bill over the counter, Ichigo met her gaze, tapping the lid of his drink.

"Make it two, with anpan, please."

Her smile faltered, looking around the shop; "I hope you're buying _me_ your favorite drink?" Her smile immediately flashed back, Ichigo wishing he had his precious aviators to roll his eyes behind, forcing a smile instead.

"Not today. Mind hurrying it? I need to get going." He ignored her pout she'd given him a couple of times already in his attempts of easing off her flirtation, fingers drumming softly along the counter top, his drink and anpan soon brought over.

Taking the bill to give him his change, the barista glanced over at Ichigo, watching him gather up his drinks and small paper bag, the hum of his cell phone grabbing her attention, brown eyes on its screen with a groomed brow raised curiously.

* * *

_New Message From:_

_Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

_

"Should I be jealous of this _'Rukia'?"_

Ichigo grabbed the single bill of change she held out for him, amber eyes locked with hers, noting how they looked the same way Inoue's did every time she managed to keep from looking away from him.

"…it's _Kuchiki-san."_ Her eyes grew wide before narrowing, confused; "Gomen nasai?"

He turned away slightly, grabbing his phone and raising it, the brunette barista's eyes on it before moving onto him.

"She's _'Kuchiki-san' _to you. Thanks for the drinks." Ichigo walked away without another look or word, his attention on his _Torch_, careful of running into people. The barista felt a burn along her skin, ignoring the timid male walking up to the counter after Ichigo and wondering; _is it the girl that he's always with during the week?_

"_Um… excuse me… miss? Hello?"  
__

* * *

_

Inoue sighed as she crossed out another address on the list they had made, leaving the complex with Chad walking beside her, the pair silently standing on the sidewalk; reading off the next one to check out, Inoue looked up to Chad with a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe this one will work out!"

She was met with a nod, Chad following along behind her to the building just some two blocks away, Inoue randomly talking to him about foods and robots; coming up to the modest building, Inoue noted how it honestly appeared only as big as the complex's parking block where Ichigo lived, feeling her phone vibrate, taking it out to see it was- "Tatsuki-chan! How are you?"

"_Hey, Hime; I'm doing well, just heading over to the dojo. Thought I'd give you a call."_

"Arigato, Tatsuki-chan. Sado-kun and I were just about to check out a complex not too far from the university! Do you want to say hi?"

"_Sure, Hime, tell Chad 'hi' for me." _Inoue relayed their greetings, Chad letting her know he was going ahead to talk to the complex manager, leaving the busty female to herself; _"So… how is it going with Kuchiki there, now?"_

Grey eyes watched a jogging pair pass her, leaning against the lamp post by the lobby door.

"It's fine… we ordered pizza last night, and she made us breakfast in the morning…."

"_Ha, playing house now? Well, I hope he has _two_ couches for you two-."_

Twirling a long, stray strand of her dark, orange hair, Inoue moved off the post, gaze on the pavement she slowly paced on; "… they're sharing his room, just as they always have…."

"… _are you fuckin' ser-."

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_What are you up to?

* * *

_

He smiled gently at the elderly couple that passed him in the lobby, back-tracking quickly to open the door for them on their way out, his _Torch _vibrating in his hand.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Watching this amazing channel of yours. How's school?

* * *

_

Ichigo pressed '4' on the elevator's panel, texting with his free hand.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Lazy shrimp. And it's good.

* * *

_

He was let out onto his floor, making his way down the hall with a faint feeling of her reiatsu, calm and relaxed from what he could tell; _patiently_ working with the key to turn the lock, Ichigo slipped through the door and closed it, looking around for Rukia, catching sight of her bundled up in blankets on the couch, her violet gaze fixated on the television.

Reaching out his hand to the counter, amber eyes on his petite shinigami across the large room from him, Ichigo dropped his keys onto the marble top, smirking at the striking flare of her reiatsu, Rukia snapping her gaze up to him, glaring at the sight of her _handsome idiot_; "What the hell, Ichigo!"

He laughed as he abandoned his messenger, phone left at the counter, Ichigo walking over to her despite the threatening eyes looking at him from within her warm wrappings, Rukia muttering any creative cussing she could as she watched him place his drinks down, a small white bag in hand; "Aren't you supposed to be in class? I thought you were in class… you said you were in class!"

"I know, I know," he muttered, wiggling the bag in front of her; "But I figured I should bring you food before you starve-."

"-what are you talking about, I told you I'm going to make-."

"-you're not moving from this couch, are you?"

"_Nope."_ Rukia turned her attention back onto the television, smiling at her beloved cartoon character, groaning at Ichigo's larger body falling onto hers, his legs hanging over the armrest, the nape of his neck against her modest breasts; "Damn it, Ichigo! You're heavy-!"

"Then push me off if you really want me off- _fuck!"_

He met the floor with his arm smashed between his chest and soft carpet, his leg still up on the couch, Rukia turning over in her blankets to look over the cushion's edge at him, smirking deviously; rolling onto his back, bumping into his coffee table, Ichigo glared up at her, scowling.

"You actually _pushed_ me off."

"Honestly, Strawberry..." Rukia rested her head in her hand, leaning on her elbow, violet eyes looking down at him; "It was more like I _shoved _you off, with you being as heavy as Komamura's _bankai."_

Ichigo gaped at her, his brows slowly falling into a heavier glare. Rukia wasn't quick enough to avoid his sudden movement, Ichigo sitting up and grabbing her through the blankets, pulling her down onto him, Rukia kicking and cussing as she went; _"Ichigo!"_

He rolled them over in the tight space, pushing the blanket aside as much as he could, holding Rukia's dangerous, kicking legs still between his own, pinning her wrists down; looking over Rukia, her black tresses a mess, her grey camisole out of place and exposing the very top of her black bra, Ichigo shifted his legs around hers, both shinigami panting lightly.

"Yes, chibi?"

Rukia huffed, squirming beneath him, snapping; "_Stop _call me a fuckin' chibi-!"

Fast to lean in, Ichigo caught her violent mouth with his own, biting down on her lip caught between his, dropping his body down onto his side against her; her moan swallowed hungrily, his hold on Rukia's wrist was surrendered, brushing her hair away before running down to her jaw, grabbing a firm hold of it, pulling at it to open her mouth.

Tongues were quick to meet, Rukia moving up on her elbow to push up onto her hand, Ichigo letting her turn them over, Rukia's smaller body moving up onto his, legs now straddling his hips with hands roaming his chest, Ichigo's hands anywhere he could touch, breaths turning heavy.

He was caught off guard when Rukia broke away, tugging at his shirt, moving up on her knees long enough to pull it out from beneath her. Looking up at Rukia sitting back on his abs, fists clutching his shirt, Ichigo meet her gaze of violet hues, Rukia pulling at his shirt again; _"Off."

* * *

_

_New Message From:_

_(0)4-9786-5687

* * *

_

Ichigo didn't need her to tell him twice, easily sitting up as his arms moved up over his head and pulled his offending shirt off, tossing it aside as Rukia met his mouth again and pushed him back down, Ichigo's hands on her waist as her own explored his bare skin, lips moving smoothly against each other.

* * *

_From: (0)4-97865687_

_It's Tatsuki, Ichigo. Pick up your phone.

* * *

_

He groaned at her sitting up again, moving further down his body to sit on his pelvis, pressuring a growing erection even more, Rukia's soft hands slowly- _agonizingly slowly_- moving up along his sides and down his chest, moving close together as they reached his navel, ghosting over his skin until they reached the hem of his jeans low on his hips.

* * *

_From: (0)4-9786-5687_

_Pick up!

* * *

_

Rukia's violet eyes dared him to sit up, his mouth immediately on her neck as his arms circled her waist, holding her close, Rukia's hands buried into his hair, her crown thrown back to expose her neck to him.

"_I-Ichigo."

* * *

_

_From: (0)4-9786-5687_

_Ichigo!

* * *

_

Her back met his door the moment Ichigo slammed it shut, hands hooked under her thighs to pull her up onto his hips, pushing up against Rukia to free his hands of holding her up on the door, tangled in her raven tresses.

He fused their lips together roughly, locked with each other, with teeth nipping at one another, Rukia's legs tightening their hold around his slim, defined hips; the hard bulge obvious through the thin material of her shorts, Rukia's skin burned, just as his skin her nails raked across, a violent shiver rushing down her spine at the feel of his warm hand beneath her shirt, running over her tight stomach and just _barely_ teasing the curve of her clothed breasts.

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan, please- it's not like they didn't share a room for _four_ years…."

Inoue stepped through the glass doors, cringing at Tatsuki's angry voice over the line; _"I don't care! It's rude and disrespectful to _you_! You're living there, too!"

* * *

_

Rukia practically tore off her thin camisole, throwing it over Ichigo's shoulder to land wherever it may, cheeks burning fiercely at the feel of his hands freely learning any and all of her exposed skin, dark, amber eyes taking in the most she'd brought herself to show him, leaning in to find her lips.

* * *

Inoue pouted at her keys dropping by her feet, leaning over to grab them off the rug within the elevator, rushing out before the doors could close on her.

"But Tatsuki-chan, I'm not a permanent guest to Kurosaki-kun; I wouldn't want him to feel forced to-."

"_Don't tell me you wouldn't like him to _anything_, Hime. You left me and Karakura behind for him…."_

Inoue stood in the middle of the hallway, her grip tight on her phone, fighting back a frown; _"Don't give up, Hime."

* * *

_

"_W-wait, Ichigo-!"_

He slammed his hands up on the door above her, both Rukia and Ichigo panting desperately for breath, his arms shaking, struggling to keep their place on the door with Rukia's sweating, panting body up against his; "What… shit, Rukia, I didn't mean to push-."

Her hand covered his mouth, silencing him at the very moment a gentle close to the door out front was heard, metal of keys meeting his marble counter top, Inoue's reiatsu finally obvious to him.

Violet eyes met his, Rukia breathing out heavily with a close of her eyes, pushing gently against Ichigo as Inoue called out; _"…Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-san?"_

They sat silently in the living room, Inoue and Rukia on either couch, Ichigo sitting with his back against the longer of the two, eyes moving onto Rukia on the sofa beside him; they had _The Food Network_ on, much to Rukia's dismay, and none had yet to say a word- Inoue's eyes on the back of Ichigo's head beside her knee as she sat cross-legged on the cushions, Rukia's violet eyes on the screen in front of them, feeling amber eyes on her.

Rukia sighed, turning her gaze onto Ichigo before moving over him onto Inoue, smiling a smile she was sure looked a bit tight.

"… so, Inoue… how did the apartments go?"

Ichigo scowled as Inoue began talking about her morning.

* * *

_Four days later._

"Fuck!" Ichigo tossed his phone aside onto his carpeted floor, pulling on his charger fed beneath his bed to reach the power outlet behind his bed frame, his hands pulling and pulling, the base of his charger pulled out from underneath- it wasn't plugged in.

"You're kidding me!" He bolted up from the floor to his closet, tearing the door open and rushing inside, grabbing any jeans he could find, taking off any shirt and jacket from the hangers that he grasped; taking off his sweats and shirt, throwing them about, Ichigo stumbled around pulling on his jeans, skipping out on trying to find his belt, rushing out of his closet into his bathroom.

_Fuckin' hell, I'm so late. We have a quiz and I'm _late_!_

He brushed his teeth, feeling his stomach already beginning to growl with hunger, spitting out the strong paste into the sink and splashing water onto his face as he rinsed, blindly reaching for a towel to dry himself with; the faucet turned off with the towel thrown into its basin, Ichigo pulled on his shirt, barely bothering with the jacket before his messenger was quickly slung over his shoulder, the male bolting through his door out to the living room.

Violet eyes looked up from the coffee table as Ichigo sped by without even a look or word for her, watching him push things around on the counter, Rukia sitting up on her knees from the floor, her brow raised up questionably; "Ichigo? What's wrong, what are you-?"

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you wake me up!" He didn't see her shrink back against the couch as she had been before, glaring lightly at him as he started looking in his bag, digging through various pockets; "Honestly Rukia, Inoue already left- didn't you _think_ I should, too, her having _all my damn classes_!"

"She didn't say anything to me… thought you had your damn alarm for that…."

He found his keys from what she could tell, Ichigo simply moving to the door and shoving his feet into his shoes, tearing the door open; Rukia waited for him to look back at her and say _anything_… but he just left, the door slammed shut behind him, not even bothering to lock it.

Rukia dropped her gaze onto the book she had been reading, frowning; "…bye."

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Why didn't you wait for me or something? My alarm didn't go off.

* * *

_

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'll make sure to check on you from now on.

* * *

_

Ichigo frowned, walking as fast as he could, pocketing his phone; _not exactly what I meant for….

* * *

_

_Seven days later._

"Midget!"

Ichigo rammed his book into his bag, wrapping a scarf round his neck, beanie snug on his head before he made out to the living room, Rukia nowhere in sight; Inoue grabbing her own bag, Chad waiting at the door, Ichigo grabbed his _Torch_ off the counter, sliding the screen up-

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Where are you?

* * *

_

"Kurosaki-kun, I got you your favorite…."

He looked up to Inoue holding out a cup from the café, a timid smile on her face; "You guys already went?"

"I-I thought since we want to study before our quiz, I should pick up our drinks earlier…." Ichigo looked away from her blushing cheeks, shrugging as he grabbed the cup, careful to grab it from the top; "Thanks…."

The three made their way out, Inoue fast to take care of locking the door, Chad and Ichigo slowly walking ahead, Ichigo's _Torch_ vibrating longer than a text alert, picked up with a frown; "Midget, where the hell are you at this hour-?"

"_I went to get you your coffee, Berry. I'm just some blocks away-."_

The elevator doors closed as Chad pressed the button for the lobby, Ichigo turning into the corner, his forehead on the cool, metal wall; "Shit, Rukia, we're already leaving."

"_Damn, sorry… hope you're not too much of a Hollow without it." _He smiled at her laughter over the line, looking at the cup in hand; "Actually, Inoue went earlier to get Chad and I our drinks…."

"_Oh."_

The doors to the elevator opened with its soft ring, Ichigo turning to follow Chad and Inoue out to the lobby, making their short trip by foot to campus; "We might finish early today, so just save it, yeah?"

"_Ew, re-heated coffee?"_

Inoue glanced over her shoulder to Ichigo, the male rolling his eyes at no one in particular, smirking as he barked into the phoned; "Just save it, midget! I'll see you later…."

She turned away as he hung up, taking out her cell as it vibrated.

* * *

_Eight days later._

"K-kurosaki-kun? Do you want me to edit your rough draft?"

"No."

Rukia sat silently on the couch as the three students sat around the coffee table as always, her gaze on Ichigo before moving off his stressed, tired form, looking over at Chad's mop of loose curls beside her knee instead.

She already figured this was always how they had studied, Ichigo sitting against the longest couch, Chad along the table's width sitting against the smaller one she sat cross-legged on, with Inoue across from Ichigo; it was early Friday night, and watching them study was nothing new for Rukia, nearing the end of the novel she had taken a liking to.

"Kurosaki-kun, have you found any quotes supporting the theme? I can't seem to find any good ones…."

"No."

Violet eyes strayed off her book's pages again, finding Ichigo reading over the same paragraph for the third time, his fingers tapping his pen on his thigh, his other hand scratching at his sweats' material.

"…Kuro-?"

Ichigo slammed his textbook shut, tossing his pen onto it; "Is anyone else hungry?"

Chad nodded as he closed his own textbook, Inoue softly agreeing. Gathering up his papers and piling them on his book, Ichigo stood up with a groan at his tired, tense muscles, picking up his things and carrying them to his bedroom, Chad and Inoue slowly putting away their own work, Inoue's grey eyes on Rukia.

"Are you hungry, as well, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia folded the top corner of the page she made only a few lines into, closing the soft-covered novel and placing it on the couch's armrest, nodding as Ichigo made his way out from his bedroom, door left ajar behind him.

She looked up at Ichigo as he rounded the breakfast counter into the kitchen, lowering a leg from out beneath her, leaning forward as to stand; "Want me to help make dinner, or are we-?"

"I don't need you burning the kitchen down before midterms." She held still watching him leave her sight further into the kitchen, Inoue turning her wide eyes onto Rukia as she slowly sat back down, Chad turning his head to look up her, silent as she was.

Pans clanged around, the sink turned on with a drawer pulled open and slammed back shut, Rukia pulling her leg back up beneath her; Chad making to stand up, Rukia reached out and grasped what she could of his large bicep, shaking her head.

"…don't."

* * *

_Fifteen days later._

Ichigo gently slid the door to his closet shut, dragging a hand through his hair as he walked over to his bed, shirt in hand.

With the heater on in the apartment, he by no means _needed_ to wear the shirt, but with Inoue still around, her grey eyes always on him despite the blush it gave her, Ichigo always wore one, covering up from her.

He fuckin' hated it; "Rukia, you done in there! Need to brush my teeth…."

"_No!" _

He groaned as he pulled his shirt on, grabbing his used towel off his chair as he stood up to move up against the door frame of the bathroom, the towel over his head, covering any wandering, amber eyes, Rukia rinsing off in the shower; "You know, I don't make _you_ cover your eyes when you're in here while I shower… this is unjust, you lousy _noble._"

He heard the water shut off, slouching further against the frame, the stall door creaking open.

"You only have _one_ place to hide, and you can easily do that with a towel on the bar."

Ichigo could hear the towel ruffling over her body… which was surely _wet_… beads of hot water where he had yet to have permission to… _damn it._

Rukia rubbed the soft material over her hair, smirking at Ichigo silently standing at the door, towel over his head, looking _miserable_ as she stood just some steps away, naked- a sight she had yet to let him see.

She's a Kuchiki; he had to _work_ for even a chance of that sight.

…though he isn't doing so bad; "I have certain assets you can see above it…."

"I didn't know you were tall enough to expose anything over it." His snicker was cut off harshly, Ichigo growling at the sharp pain in his shin, leaning down to rub at it; "So when are you going to actually sleep in the bed and _not_ the walk-in? I was joking when I mentioned it…."

That's right- his midget was actually sleeping in the _closet_.

"Mhm…." Rukia leaned over to dry her long, smooth legs, mindlessly admitting- "I don't think we'd do much sleeping-."

"_That's it!"_ She looked up with wide eyes to find Ichigo tear the towel from his head, chucking it back out to the room, lunging at her; _"Ichigo-!"_

She covered what she could of her naked form, barely covering her front before he grabbed her arms, whirling their bodies around, pushing her up against the tiled wall; Rukia gasping at the cold tile against her bare back, her breath left her again at the searing kiss Ichigo claimed her mouth with, immediately taking in her taste.

Trying to remember _not_ to let go of the towel she clutched onto, holding it up by her breasts, Rukia struggled to breathe through her nose, pushing up on her toes to meet his fervor, his hands moving off her arms and reaching down to cup the curves of her thighs into her rear, pulling her up with her arm around his neck; her bare legs hooking around his hips, Rukia moaned at the hard bulge she'd felt some days ago press against her again, breaking away from his mouth to look down between them, making _damn _sure the towel covered her bare intimacy between her spread legs. Ichigo nudged her chin back up, fusing their lips together.

They only last seconds, Ichigo pushing off her lips to strip off his shirt, throwing it out into the bedroom, hissing at Rukia's open kisses along his neck, biting at his skin.

"You're pushing limits, shorty…."

Ichigo moved closer against her, an arm up on the wall, hand tightly clenched in a fist, his other hand at her bare thigh, Rukia's mouth at his neck moving up to his jaw, ghosting her lips along it; "I really don't think we even have any, Strawberry."

Her damp hair was brushed away, tongues massaging one another, lips moving in a fierce tune together.

He broke off into a trail down her neck, Rukia's hand moving up into his hair as she tighten her grasp on her towel, head thrown back against the wall at his hot mouth over her pulse, biting her lips; _"Ichi…."_

Ichigo gave her skin one last bite, his hand moving off her thigh onto the wall, sliding along it from his sweating palm, pushing up against her further to keep her in place; his forehead resting on her collar, panting as heavily as Rukia, watching her chest heave just under that _damn_ towel she managed to cover herself with, Ichigo followed the soft material down her length, the towel barely covering her between her legs, the pressure between his own unbearable-

Rukia's hand pulled on his hair to raise his gaze, their lips on each other without thought, her hand faltering on her grasp around the towel, his arm moving behind her back, reaching to grip her hip.

Their kiss fading into gentle pecks, nipping lightly at each other, Ichigo pulled back to stare into violet, pushing her stray bang aside before his hand trailed her face, caressing her skin, amber eyes nearly a brown hue, deep with _want_; "Want to take a leap with me, Kuchiki?"

She breathed out a laugh, tossing her crown back with her eyes slipping closed, Ichigo's eyes catching the slight drop of the towel off her breasts, forcing his eyes shut with a shuddering breath….

Violet eyes opened, the lights reflected in her eyes.

"… yes-."

"_Kurosaki-kun!"_

They stood in a tense, motionless silence, Inoue calling out for Rukia, knocking on his bedroom door; he dropped his forehead against her collar with a growl, irritation gnawing at his very being, Rukia moving her head to rest against his, her hand tight around his orange mane.

"_A-are you two alright-?"_

"We're _fine, _Inoue!" Ichigo straightened up, carefully dropping his petite death god from his hold, her gaze down on the floor, Ichigo catching the faint tinge of color on her cheeks; "Rukia…."

He reached for her cheek, but Rukia jerked her head aside, holding tightly onto her towel, eyes still on her feet.

"Go out there with her, before she gets any ideas…."

Ichigo dropped his hand by his side, leaving the bathroom without a word; grabbing his shirt he had managed to throw as far as his headboard, he pulled it on, tugging at his pants' front.

Making for his bedroom door, he took one last look at the bathroom, light pouring out from it, turning the handle as he stepped out, Inoue standing abruptly from the couch.

"Kurosaki-kun…."

Rukia watched from the bathroom door, her towel wrapped around her small frame, violet eyes on the door Ichigo had left ajar; _"I felt your reiatsu… I thought you two were in trouble, or-."_

"_We were just… arguing. Don't worry about it…."_

Rukia turned off the light, moving to the closet to change; _just arguing….

* * *

_

_Seventeen days later._

Rukia muted the television, Chappy dancing around silently on screen, Ichigo's _Macbook_ on the coffee table; brushing her hair back, her stray bang in place, Rukia grinned widely as Yuzu and Karin settled on her bed back home in front of the web-cam, the twin beauties smiling back at her, beaming.

"_Rukia!" "Rukia-chan!"_

"Hey, you two…." She sat on the floor in the empty apartment, Ichigo out with Chad and Inoue at a review session, out since noon, their Sunday well into the evening now; "How have you been? How was dinner?"

Karin shrugged, Yuzu scooting up closer to the _Macbook_ they had resting on the bed, her brown eyes wide.

"_We've been great! We both passed all our exams, but we have more before the holidays. For dinner we just had some take-out, didn't feel like cooking."_

Karin tugged on Yuzu's hair, her twin whining as she rolled away, out of the screen; _"How about you? Ichi-nii could have at least waited to take you away until _he_ finished for the semester… dropping Community would have been just fine…."_

Rukia gave her a gentle smile, playing with the drawstrings of her flannels, leaning back against the couch.

"I know, Karin, but you know how he is… at least this way I can explore the city, know where to take you guys when you visit-." She was startled as Yuzu jumped back into view- literally on Karin's back- with a smile, Rukia laughing as she watched her pin Karin down, talking over her sister's yelling and cussing, a faint _'Watch your pretty mouth! Don't be like your idiot brother!' _in the background; _"When are _you_ visiting, Rukia? We miss you!"_

"I miss you, too, Yuzu… _both _of us miss you _both_. And maybe I'll head down while he's in midterms… your brother can be a bit like Kenpachi when he's stressed."

Yuzu squealed as Karin rolled her off, huffing out of breath as Yuzu simply laid there, laughing beside her, Karin smirking into the camera; _"I bet Inoue is what really makes him so crazy. Ichi-nii isn't one to let exams get to him, and he certainly doesn't mind having you around, Rukia."_

Karin was surprised to see Rukia frown lightly and drop her gaze, Karin nudging Yuzu to quiet down, brown eyes immediately on the screen again with Karin's; _"Rukia-chan, what's wrong?"_

Violet eyes looked up at them, from miles away on a computer camera.

"It _has_ been a little-."

The door slammed open, Ichigo quickly walking in without bothering with his shoes, Inoue coming in behind him; "K-kurosa-ki-kun, are you alright-?"

"_Yes, damn it!"_ He disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut behind him _surely_ for the hell of it, Rukia sighing from her place on the floor as Inoue carefully closed the front door, slipping off her shoes.

Looking back the screen, the twins silent, Rukia shrugged in defeat, mumbling a _'I'll call back later' _to them. The chat was cut, Rukia slowly closing the _Macbook_'s screen, looking up at Inoue by the counter standing deep in thought.

"Inoue… did something happen?"

Inoue simply shook her head, feeling her phone vibrate, looking over at Rukia as she stood, laptop in hand; "Well… actually… we were at the café before the review…."

* * *

"_Chad, you want your tea?"_

_Chad gave his oldest friend a nod, leaving to find a table, Inoue staying behind with Ichigo as they headed for the short line, the crowd barely building up._

"_Kurosaki-kun, want to share some daifuku?"_

"_Nah, I just want my drink…." He moved up in line, his brown hoodie hugging his torso, Ichigo's hands pushing up his sleeves to his elbow. Fingering his cell phone nestled deep in his jeans' pockets, Ichigo glanced around the café as Inoue babbled on about something he couldn't really care for, brown eyes catching his from the register, a groan leaving him; 'when will she just give up?'_

"_My, what a surprise to see you here on a Sunday, Kurosaki-kun." He moved up to the counter, Inoue moving up behind him, letting the customer behind her be taken care of by the other barista._

_The brunette smiled prettily at Ichigo, drumming her hands on her register, pouting her lips; "Had I known I'd see your handsome face today, I would have already had your drink. Please give me a few seconds to make it-."_

_Inoue moved up onto the tips of her feet, blushing fiercely as she ghosted her hand on Ichigo's shoulder for support, looking over it to chirp at the brunette; "Ano, may I have mine as well?"_

_Ichigo would have preferred Kenpachi's wild craze for another fight than have to receive the look their brunette barista was giving Inoue, shifting his weight to distance himself from Inoue's close stance, keeping careful of moving too close to the counter, itself._

_The brunette slowly gave a smile of some sorts, quietly moving over to their machines and preparation bar without a word, Ichigo exhaling a breath he didn't notice he had held, his temple throbbing at Inoue moving beside him, _bouncing_._

"_So nice of her to take care of us both…." She looked over at him, her pink jacket exaggerating her blush even more, snapping her gaze away when she found his, biting her lip._

_Rubbing his neck, Ichigo pulled out his wallet as the brunette came back, her eyes looking between the pair of orange hues for hair; "So… must be _nice_ that your girlfriend has the same addiction as yours."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, handing over money; "She's not-."_

"_We just live together."_

_Nails dug into the register, Ichigo closing his eyes tightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Inoue smiling brightly as she took out her money._

'_Fuckin' hell….'

* * *

_

_Twenty-one days later._

Ichigo bolted upright from his desk with a sweat, amber eyes wide; _"Disease!"_

Panting, looking around for his demanding professor to come at him and scold him- be his answer right or wrong- Ichigo calmed at the sight of his bedroom about him instead of students and a large auditorium room, his textbook and papers on his desk where he had fallen asleep, ear-buds still blasting his music; _fuckin' midterms…._

He dragged his hands over his face with a groan, certain he could possibly be sporting text from his _Biological Science_ book on his cheek, frowning at the ache in his back slowly catching up with him, cursing himself for falling asleep at his desk- _again._

"Damn, I feel so _dead_." He tore his ear-buds out as he pushed his chair back, standing with groaning and aching and protesting muscles, his vision still blurred from sleep, eyes heavy and _begging_ to rest again, sick of paragraphs upon paragraphs, countless images and diagrams….

Rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, his thermal's sleeve over it, Ichigo hauled his_ damn, numb ass_ to his bedroom door, pulling it open with difficulty he could not fully register, squinting at the sudden light from the living room; _"Damn it-."_

"Thought you were dead, Berry…." He found Rukia laying on the smaller couch, book in hand.

"Sure feels like I was…."

Rukia laughed lightly at his tousled hair, flat where he had rested his head, wild and untamed all over the rest; stretching out her legs, her back arching off the cushions, Rukia yawned widely with her book covering her mouth, Ichigo standing in place with a weak glare as he watched her, his death god settling back down into the couch.

Beckoning him over, smirking as he immediately shuffled his socked feet along the carpet, Rukia pulled on his arm to bring him down into the couch with her, Ichigo dropping in carelessly, Rukia smacking his arm when he nearly crushed her beneath him; _"Remember Komamura's bankai!"_

He groaned, shifting in the couch with her, settling on his side with arms circled around her waist and his crown just beneath her chest, Rukia's long legs on either side of Ichigo, hooked and tucked about him however they could.

Rukia reached over to the coffee table to rest her book, arms circling around Ichigo's head, resting on his back, rubbing his tense muscles.

"… the incredible Kurosaki Ichigo, savior of both worlds… and you like to _cuddle._"

She smirked at his muffled cursing, Ichigo burying his face further against her, earning a _squeal_ from her, looking up at Rukia from beneath her clothed chest; "And Kuchiki Rukia is _ticklish_… wonder what Byakuya would think of that…."

"_Kuchiki taichou_, you brainless monkey."

"Che, I'm the brainless _heart-throb; _Renji's the monkey, remember?"

A good while was spent just laying there, talking and bickering as usual, Ichigo falling in and out of sleeping with Rukia's fingers running through his mane. Their comfortable air grew tense as Rukia picked up on Inoue coming into the complex, her fingers becoming still in his hair; "Ichigo…."

"I don't care."

Sighing, tugging at his hair, Rukia nudged Ichigo with her legs, trying to roll him off towards to edge, reminding herself not to laugh at his stubborn hold around her; "Ichigo, _come on_. I can feel her on our floor already- get _up._"

"_Fuckin' hell."_ He sat up as keys rang together just beyond the door, metal slipped into the lock; standing up before Inoue stepped through, Ichigo ignored the smile she had at the sight of him, moving into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Another sigh left Rukia, dragging a hand through her hair, Inoue walking over to the couch beside her, her smile gone; "Did you… did you get into another argument, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia fought back a glower, turning her face away.

* * *

_Twenty-three days later._

"Yeah, Chad, we'll meet you there- damn alarm didn't go off again, Inoue got me up some minutes ago."

Ichigo pulled his sweater down over his hips, reaching over his shoulder and straightening out the hood, Chad's deep voice on the line, his cell pressed onto his ear; _"See you then, Ichigo."_

"Yeah." He hung up, grabbing his bag off his desk, shoving his cell phone into his pocket. Ichigo hurried out his bedroom into the kitchen, Inoue waiting by the table, Ichigo rummaging around the kitchen for a bottle of water, amber eyes glaring at the time on the microwave; "… this sucks."

The front door opened then, Rukia stepping through with the café's seasonal cup in hand, looking at him with a small smile, the door shut behind her-

"Felt you guys were still here; I brought you your addiction, Berry."

He practically moaned at the fact she held his amazing, _fuckin' delicious_ poison he wouldn't have been able to get himself that morning, nearly jumping the counter between them to reach her; his hands on hers around the warm cup; "My double-shot-?"

"-White Mocha with caramel, as always…." Her violet eyes gave him a stern look when he leaned in towards her, smirking at his scowl, Ichigo patting her head instead, giving her his own smirk at her irritated glare; "You have _no_ idea how much I needed this- I have an exam in an hour and you just saved my ass, midget."

She grinned, pushing him away, letting him take the drink out of her hand.

"Well, get your _ass_ going, then." Rukia met grey eyes by the table, mirroring Inoue smiling gently at her, the curvy female shifting her hold of her textbook; "You already made Inoue late."

Rukia leaned against the guest bathroom's door to slip off her heels, Ichigo patting himself down for everything he needed, nodding over at Inoue to head out, taking a large drink of his coffee- choking on it, trying to keep from spitting it out onto the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia looked up at him, confused; "Ichi-?"

"What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo tore the lid off, staring at the liquid with disgust; whatever the hell it was, it had _egg _in it- _what the _hell_._

Rukia only frowned at him, crossing her arms beneath her chest, glaring at him as Inoue backed away, looking nervously between the two; "Don't yell at me for it! I asked for your _damn_ drink, so it's not my fault if that barista ruined it-!"

"You couldn't fuckin' _check it!_"

"_No, _I couldn't!" Rukia kicked her heels aside, coming up at Ichigo, her small frame standing tall, yelling up at him; _"It's not my filthy job-!"_

Both shinigami looked over at Inoue coughing awkwardly, Rukia's anger letting up, cringing at the guilt she suddenly felt for fighting in front of her- "Inoue…."

"I'm sorry I didn't go myself this morning. I woke up too late, but I'll make sure to be up in time next time. I-."

Rukia snapped the drink out from his hand and pushed past him into the kitchen, throwing it into the sink, whirling back onto him, her small fists clenched tightly before pointing over at Inoue- _"Problem solved, Ichigo-!"

* * *

_

Ichigo needed Inoue out of his apartment- _now._

"Chad, I'm telling you, take _any_ damn offer you find in that block." He banged his head back against the wall, sitting on the floor by his desk, his _Torch_ pressed against his ear; _"But what about the distance to campus-?"_

"I'll pay for the buses, Chad- just _please_ make sure she takes up a place."

"_I will."_

The line was cut, Ichigo tossing his cell phone aside, rubbing his hands over his face with a groan before dropping his head against his knees, feeling as miserable as he probably looked, his black hood pulled up over his head.

They were in the middle of midterms, and the last thing he needed was another… _argument_, with Rukia, his short reaper still out on a walk, wherever she went, _angry_ at him

He felt like an asshole again.

"_Ichigo?" _His head snapped up at Rukia's voice, grabbing onto his desk to stand up, walking over to his door as it opened, meeting Rukia beneath the frame; "Hey…."

He grabbed the drawstrings of her white hoodie to pull her close, bumping his jaw against her crown, Rukia's small hands clutching the black covering his torso; they stood quietly for some time, Ichigo leaning his arm up on the frame, Rukia dropping her forehead against his firm chest.

"Ichigo, we need to talk-."

"I'm getting her out of here, if you were going to tell me you're leaving…." Ichigo felt Rukia tense, pulling on his hoodie to bury her face against him, silent.

"If you still want to leave, I get it."

It was a few seconds before she shook her head, sighing against the warm material of his hoodie, Ichigo moving an arm around her shoulders.

"I just… I don't think she's doing anything on purpose, of course… want to go before I say something I don't mean…."

Rukia looked up at him as he laughed, frowning with confusion; "What the hell are you laughing about?"

He stole a chaste kiss from her, smirking as he pulled back and looked at her, meeting her irritated hues of violet from beneath his teasing bangs.

"Just take it out on me for the next few days until she heads out, yeah? I'm sure I can handle it… it's obviously not safe for someone so short to bottle up so much anger in such little space."

He laughed despite the harsh hook she managed to strike into his side, Rukia cussing the cuss out of him as she shoved him back into the room, kicking the door shut behind her; easing her fury by pulling her into him, mouths locked together, Ichigo paid no mind to the faint hum of his _Torch_ by his bedside, resting on the carpet-

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Kurosaki-kun… we found an apartment.

* * *

_Sorry if there are any mistakes. Kinda rushing here .

Much love, KurosakiLove


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Telephone

**Important:** This is not KurosakiLove! I am "Chicken-butt" as she lovingly calls me, posting for her. She's been busy and has no internet, so I stole her laptop and will post her last chapter **for now.** Here are notes and announcements she texted me to post, after cussing me out for stealing her laptop.

**Strawberry Meets Death: **I have decided to finish strong. I want to take my time, re-write new chapters over and over until I like it, but not drive you all insane, wondering "When the hell is she going to update?" So I want to write the chapters and finish my "baby" before posting. When that will happen, I do not know, but it **will.** To everyone who has supported it and watched it grow- thank you.

**Telephone:** I start school 01/22/2011. My schedule and demand for focus will be far heavier than the last semester, so I don't know how frequently I will update. However, just as it started, I will continue to use it for stress-relief. The later chapters will be longer, but even then, I may push my chapter limit to twenty. I have been asked kindly to _really_ make it mature a couple of times, so I want to span it out more, rather than shove everything together.

As for reviews, I do not have steady internet access. I've been reading reviews on a tiny screen of my friend's phone (I actually do not own either an _iPhone _or _Torch_, as a matter a fact- just a flip phone) so I can't respond, but I **_do_** read and love each one! I can't thank you enough for all your support. I truly appreciate you all.

**After Telephone: **As another "light" multi-chapter to keep my sanity, I actually had an "essay" PMed to me on why I should author either a story of the sinful-yet-so-good teacher/student relationship, or of (mindless) sex. So, after _Telephone_, I will have **"Ride It**,**" **a one-shot collection of quickies, nearly-caughts, caughts, and the good ol' longer than 5 minutes. HA.

To my _SMD_ supporters asking me if I still have no actual experience- I still don't. LOL :)

Stay safe, study hard, work hard, sleep a lot, eat, laugh- I'll see you guys soon!

Enjoy!

And yes, I know I'm a tease :D (heart)

[She is. -Chicken-butt]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.

* * *

**

Rukia was fast asleep on the small couch she had taken a liking to, her current manga resting on her stomach, the corner of its pages grazing the smooth, firm skin exposed just above her jeans' hem; trying to keep his gaze concentrated on his notes scattered over the coffee table, and _not_ the petite death god on the couch beside him, Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time, dragging a hand over his face, biting back a groan.

He had a midterm tomorrow, and to be honest with himself, he rather go to bed, and just… not… wake… _up_.

Ichigo's head met the table rather heedlessly; _fuckin' midterms._

"Kurosaki-kun-?" Inoue's timid voice managed to startle Ichigo enough into banging his knee on the table's edge, cursing at the sharp pain as he rubbed at it through his sweats, rolling his eyes at the strong temptation to yell out _"Damn it, Rukia!"_

Should he worry that pains like this immediately registered as Rukia's doing?

"Hey, Inoue." Ruffling his hair, Ichigo looked over at the curvy female making her way over to him, her burnt-orange hair cascading over her shoulders and large bust, a track sweater over a white tank and jeans; sitting down on the couch, her thigh just some inches from him as he sat on the floor against it, Inoue rubbed her hands together, looking over at him.

"… studying going well, Kurosaki-kun?"

Flipping a page, amber eyes glancing over at Rukia, Ichigo shrugged a bit, craning his head back to look up at Inoue, her grey eyes shying away from his gaze.

"Did the apartments go well?"

Her gaze snapped over to his, immediately struggling to _stay_ on it; "I… I sent a message earlier."

Ichigo frowned as he started patting down his sweats, looking around him for his phone, coming to a still when he remembered ignoring its hum by the bed earlier, Rukia's mouth one hell of a distraction.

This is exactly why he never got into this romance shit earlier.

"Sorry…." Ichigo's cheeks burned lightly, rubbing at his neck with a sly glance at Rukia, the sleeping _she-demon_ turning over on the couch, her shirt hitching up to expose that sinful curve of her lower back; "I probably tossed my phone somewhere in my room."

She nodded, playing with her hands in her lap; "Sado-kun told me I should take up the offer we found today… that he texted you about it and you said you'd pay for the bus."

"Ah, yeah; couldn't let you pass it up just 'cause it was farther away…."

Ichigo leaned over to grab his stack of notes, absentmindedly thumbing through them, feeling Inoue fidget around beside him, her soft voice so low he almost didn't hear her-

"Do you want me out of here that badly, Kurosaki-kun?"

He's definitely an asshole, now.

"Inoue…." He tossed his papers back on the table, looking over at her; "I didn't mean for you to see it like that-."

They looked over at Rukia jerking in her sleep, a familiar hum coming from the couch she slept on; moving up to his feet, glad for _any_ excuse to steer clear of the conversation they'd been leading to, Ichigo took it upon himself to answer her phone still vibrating about, catching sight of it nestled between her jeans and pelvis, grabbing her hips to gently turn them enough to grab it and carefully slip it out.

Inoue stared with wide eyes as he simply smiled at the screen, tapping his thumb on it; _"_Hey, munchkin_."_

"_Ichi-nii!" _Ichigo's smile grew at Karin's voice, carefully cocking his head to hold the _iPhone_ between his ear and shoulder, leaning down to tug Rukia's shirt down, hands lingering on her as he forgot about the grey eyes watching him, Karin scolding her brother over the line; _"The hell do you think you're doing, answering Rukia's phone, hm?"_

"Like she'd really care if I answer, especially when _my_ sister is calling…."

He straightened out, grabbing his phone to relieve his strained neck; "What do you want anyways?"

"_Hey, don't be rude, just 'cause Inoue drives you insane, _Ichi-nii._"_

_Inoue. _Ichigo abruptly turned back around, Inoue stuttering a breath as she quickly looked away, standing up and hurrying over to the kitchen, moving out of sight. Looking back down at Rukia, Karin cautiously calling out for her silent brother, Ichigo dragged a hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, sorry, Karin- how's it over there?"

"_It's fine… we're missing you and Rukia, Ichi-nii…."_ Amber eyes looked back onto Rukia again, a soft smile at his lips; "Miss you, too, Karin… we miss you, too."

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hey Hime!

* * *

_

Inoue set down the knife covered in mayonnaise as she slid the screen up to her phone, quickly replying to Tatsuki, her ears set on Ichigo's low, alluring voice coming from the living room, still talking on the phone.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Hi, Tatsuki-chan. How are you? Did you just come home?

* * *

_

She finished spreading the mayonnaise over her slice of bread, topping off her fish and red bean paste sandwich with its final detail, capping the small plastic jar.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_I'm good. Got back some two hours ago, watching a cheesy soap translated from English. Those Americans have _horrible_ soaps.

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_What are you up to? How's it going over there, with Ichigo?

* * *

_

Inoue looked around the kitchen's cut-off, Ichigo sitting on the couch's armrest, Rukia's small feet up on it beside his thigh.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I found an apartment today… I can move in, in a few days.

* * *

_

"_No, Karin… she's sleeping… just call tomorrow, then. I'll leave her my Mac so that you can chat."_

Inoue moved back to the counter on which her plate sat on, her phone vibrating.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_I can't believe it. You wouldn't be moving out if Ichigo hadn't dragged Kuchiki in-.

* * *

_

Half way through the text, and Inoue couldn't help the tired sigh, turning her gaze out towards Ichigo's voice around the counter, in the living room.

"_Hey, midget…."

* * *

_

Ichigo woke with a start, his alarm's shrill ringing blasting from his night stand, vibrating as it went, loud against the dark wood.

Groaning, pushing aside the sheets he had buried himself under, Ichigo reached out and took hold of it, turning off the alarm. A few sighs and murmuring passed, Ichigo rolling over onto his back, laying still in bed as his hand dropped, amber eyes up on the ceiling.

He could hear the shower turn off, his bare abdomen tightening at the creak of the stall door, closing his eyes; Rukia wrung her hair dry as much as she could, wrapping the large towel around her damp, bare body, looking out beyond the open door Ichigo never bothered to close.

She took a step closer to the frame, clutching the towel much too large for her petite frame; "Are you awake, Ichigo?"

Rukia stood still as sheets were carefully pushed aside beyond the door, Ichigo's soft footsteps on the carpet coming to her, Rukia looking up into amber as he came to the doorway, leaning onto the frame; they stood silently, Rukia there in her towel, Ichigo in his favorite sweats, low on his slim, defined hips.

"… morning, shrimp."

He smirked as her eyes fell into an immediate glare, catching the tension in her muscles along her arm to move into a strike, his voice full of a husk warning; "If you move that hand from that towel, trust it not to stay on, Kuchiki."

Rukia's chest rose as sharply as her violet hues struck Ichigo's eyes with an intensity, Ichigo biting back a growl as she actually managed to resist her violent tendency to _lovingly_ punch his guts out, pushing off the frame to grip the sides, his gaze locked with Rukia's- eyes narrowed suspiciously as she took a cautious step towards him; "Kicking me will only gain you the same."

She cocked her head up at him with strands of damp, black tresses falling about teasingly, eyes bright with mischief….

"But I thought I'd _lose_ my towel, Ichi?" Rukia bit her lips, fighting back a smile as he glared, muscles along his arms tense as he gripped the frame- _really_ gripped it_._

"Don't give me that look, Ichigo; now, stop playing around and get going. You have an exam you need to get ready for…."

Rukia made to duck under his arm, caught instead around the waist, Ichigo moving behind her to envelope her small frame in his arms, hugging her tightly as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, Rukia resting her cheek against his hair; "Ichigo, you're going to be late to that study group before class."

Ichigo pulled away from her neck, resting his jaw against her head, Rukia glancing over to the mirror, looking at their reflection; she could see him staring out the door before slowly closing his eyes, feeling his bare chest against her back take a deep breath, biting his lip.

"…want to… check out a… a small place they've been drooling about, people in my classes?"

Rukia turned her head to try and look at him, but he kept his chin on top her head, violet eyes on the mirror instead, finding him _glaring_ out the door now; "What's this small place that has you trying to burn a hole into your wall out there?"

His glare let up, clearing his throat awkwardly as he held onto her even more tightly, muttering into her hair, Rukia having to scold him into talking clearly.

"It's a…." Ichigo cleared his throat again, Rukia's elegant brow slowly and curiously rising at the growing blush along his cheeks, certain there wasn't a play of the light in their reflection; "It's a small res-staurant… or something."

Rukia's eyes grew wide, quickly falling back into a playful gaze into the mirror, Ichigo finally catching her eyes in it; "Kurosaki Ichigo… are you-?"

* * *

_Ichigo shrugged beneath her; "We can order some take-out… or we can go out to eat, somewhere nice… or something…."_

_Ichigo frowned at her smirk, her elegant brows wiggling unbelievably similar to Karin's, her violet hues playful._

_"Are you trying to lead me into a date with you, Ichi?"_

_"__No!" __He frowned tightly at Rukia as she began laughing, glaring at her; "I don't do that crap! We're eating take-out, midget. Was just being considerate…."

* * *

_

"-_trying to lead me into a date with you_?"

He glared lightly, remembering the last time she asked those exact words, sighing as he looked away from her violet eyes in the mirror, back to the innocent lamp he had been glaring at before, resting on top a small bookcase beside his bed.

"…yeah."

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Good luck on your exam, Berry.

* * *

_

They were walking down the large, high-ceiling hallway, Ichigo replying a quick _'Thanks, I'll talk to you after' _before turning off his _Torch_ as Inoue and Chad also turned off their cell phones, joining their classmates filing into the lecture auditorium, dropping their devices into labeled bags after muttering their names to their professor by the door.

Any backpacks abandoned by the front, students taking their usual places as they quietly talked whilst the room filled, Ichigo and Chad headed up to their row with Inoue right behind them, moving into their seats, Inoue leaning over to look past Chad's broad chest at Ichigo; "Ready for the exam, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, s'why I skipped the study group… and you two?"

Chad simply nodded, Inoue practically cheering out a _'Hai, Kurosaki-kun!'_

Ichigo smiled lightly, settling back into his seat as his gaze wandered, ignoring any appreciative glances trying to catch his eye; "We have two lectures after this, right?"

Chad nodded, the three Karakura alumni falling silent with the rest of the class, their professor starting to hand out exams.

With Inoue wishing them luck in a hushed whisper, Ichigo looked over to the single, large clock hanging above the chalkboards up front, anxiously waiting for the end of class already.

* * *

_Ichigo frowned at the lamp as Rukia _cackled_, looking over to the mirror to see her covering her mouth in a lame attempt to hide her laughter, her entire being trembling against him from her fit, a vein along his temple throbbing with his blush growing deeper._

_Tearing his arms from her, Ichigo quickly backed away from her, cussing at his back roughly meeting the towel bar on the stall's door, glaring at Rukia turning around to look him, her laughter quieting down with her hands clutching her towel; crossing his arms, Ichigo's glare dropped into a heavier one._

"_The _hell_ are you laughing about?"_

_She shook her head, a hand surrendering its hold on the towel to fan herself as she took deep breaths, Ichigo eyeing the extreme, but _slight_ drop in her towel over her chest, watching it rise and drop with every breath she took; "I-Ichigo, don't get all defensive, I didn't-t mean to la-ugh-!"_

_Rukia slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to control her laughter again, Ichigo's reiatsu flaring as violently as his blush._

"_Forget it, then! Forget I made an _idiot_ of myself, shit I avoided for _four, fuckin' years_ back in high school!"

* * *

_

He finished off his first short answer, Chad and the blonde on either side of him silent as Ichigo was, along with the other hundred-forty-seven students in the room, their professor and student assistants quietly watching them, moving up the walkways to get a good look at everyone.

* * *

_He rushed past her, ignoring her as she yelled after him, Ichigo grabbing a shirt off his bed and pulling it on making for the door, his hand on the handle and turning it- opening the door just to have it slammed back shut._

_His amber eyes glared at the small hand on his door's wooden grain, following her arm up to her bare shoulders and collar bone, snapping his eyes up to hers, any amusement long gone from her features; "_What?_"_

"_Ichigo, I'm sorry… just never expected it." _

_Ichigo kept his glare stubbornly, silent. Sighing lightly, Rukia stepped closer to her humiliated male, her hand still on the door._

"_Ichigo-."_

"_I've gone… through _so_ much shit with you, Rukia." She held still as he finally spoke, caught by his intense eyes, almost afraid of what he could say- Rukia still held guilt at times, of putting him 'through so much shit' at just the tender age of fifteen._

_Nineteen years old now, and he just ended a war that held the fates of _two_ worlds._

So_ much shit._

"_I've been abused by Urahara for four years, lost sleep for four years, almost dropped my grades and had rumors of me being a sex addict from how many times we ran off together at all hours of the day, every day-."_

_Rukia fought back a grimace, knowing this was _just_ the beginning._

"_-gained a fuckin' Hollow, invaded Soul Society to save your ass-!"_

"_I get it!" Rukia pushed off the door, clutching her towel tightly as she looked up at him, a painful stinging just beneath her eyes- like _hell_ she'll let him see her cry; "I know all that, and… I'm sor-."_

"_Don't say it!"

* * *

_

_Just one more page…._

Ichigo steadily made his way through the exam, only two questions marked for another try just to make sure he was satisfied with his answer, nothing but multiple choice questions left.

He was almost done and feeling damn good so far.

* * *

"_Damn it, Rukia, don't you dare fuckin' apologize!"_

_He glared into wide, violet eyes, Rukia standing there, silent and confused. His hand leaving the door handle he had held a death grip on, Ichigo took the only step between them, looking down into her; his eyes softer than just some seconds ago, Rukia's eyes slipped closed as he reached up to cradle her jaw, pulling her closer- "Look at me."

* * *

_

He went over his exam, glancing at the clock again, playing with his hoodie's drawstrings.

With half an hour left of class, all questions answered, Ichigo quickly scanned his exam once more, scrawling his family name on each page.

* * *

"_I've been through battles and wars with, or for you, Kuchiki…." Their gazes held strong, Rukia's silent breaths far and slow from each other, hardly remembering to hold up her towel, unable to break away from him even if she wanted to._

"… _who else can I trust to make a fool of myself with, with all this 'normal' human shit that scares the hell out of me more than Aizen ever did?"_

_Rukia let out a shaken breath, her mouth slowly parting to say something-_ say anything_- but he didn't want to hear something or anything; he just wanted her, quickly meeting her mouth with his own.

* * *

_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sensei-sama." Ichigo waited patiently for his professor to look through the bags sorted into _'K,_'exchanging his exam for his _Torch_; his professor's daily student instructor- looking much like Matsumoto, in his opinion- handed Ichigo his messenger, winking prettily with a small _'hope you did well.'_

Thanking her, Ichigo left with a final nod to his professor, ignoring the pout from the female he had definitely thought only Matsumoto could pull. Heading towards their next lecture without Chad and Inoue, Ichigo stuffed a hand into his jeans, his beloved cell phone in hand, starting up after nearly two hours of a rare period being turned off.

Opening his recent calls, he gently tapped his thumb over a highlighted _'Kuchiki Rukia,'_ turning a corner as it dialed, quickly picked up; _"Hey- how did it go?"_

"I think I did pretty damn well, to be honest. What are you doing?"

Ichigo pushed through large double doors, walking down the short set of stairs.

"_I'm at a small café; matter of fact, the one where I got that screwed up drink of yours yesterday. If she messes up again, then I'll find another one or something. I like this one, though, so hopefully it was a one-time thing…."_

He came up to the wide, long steps of his next building, slowly taking them now that he was near; "Ah. Reading your manga there?"

"_One of your textbooks that you left, actually. You don't mind do you?"_

A smirk pulled at Ichigo's lips, standing aside from the doors' traffic, leaning against a bulletin board.

* * *

"_Would it matter if I did mind, midget?"_

"Like hell it would." Rukia grinned as she easily imagined the roll of his amber eyes he had over the phone, gently running her fingers along the hefty book's spine, _Biological Science _resting comfortably in her lap; "Is Biology a course everyone has to take at your university?"

"_Depends on what you want to do. We can talk about that later tonight…."_

Tonight; leaning back in her chair, few tables around her taken up mainly by other young people lugging around books similar to Ichigo's, Rukia's teeth toyed with her lip, glaring at a male eyeing her suggestively a few tables down; "What time do you want to go to that 'small place' of yours?"

* * *

_Rukia's breath was caught in a gasp, forgetting about the towel she held onto as her hands shot out to grip his shirt, the soft material slipping down her body, caught by his hands before it could fall beyond her hips._

_Breathing heavily, fighting not to roam his hands over her bare body or tear away from her to take in the sight of her naked beauty, Ichigo clumsily covered her best he could, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight, his hand running down onto her hip to gently push her over to his bed.

* * *

_

"_Let's head out at six; I want to show you a place you can take the girls to, if they visit us."_

Rukia smiled as she brushed back her bangs, her stray strand back in place as always; "Alright, Berry. You have class in few minutes, right?"

"_Yeah, I do. I see Chad and Inoue heading over… text me when you get to the apartment."

* * *

_

_They fell into his bed, Rukia moaning at the lush comforter cradling her body, Ichigo falling onto her, her legs immediately hooking around his hips and leg, hands pulling his shirt up, Ichigo reaching over his shoulder to grab it and tear it off for her._

_Rukia pulled at his orange mane, bringing his lips onto hers roughly, writhing and squirming beneath him to feel as much as she could of his half-naked body, her arm slipping around his ribs and hooking up to bury her nails into his strong shoulder's back, feeling his growing erection against her._

_He could tell whatever success he had at blindly covering her up was now wasted, feeling less and less of the towel the more they moved against each other, mouths desperate for one another, Ichigo feeling more and more of her warm, smooth skin against his exposed torso;_ _"Ru-kia-."_

_He groaned at the feel of her body arching off the bed into him, Rukia's small, but full mounds pressed up against his bare chest, shuddering as she moved up, her aroused, pert nipples grazing his flesh._

_Their panting filled the room, laced with their groans and moaning, Ichigo catching Rukia's lips with his own; reaching underneath her, fisting his hand around the towel and pulling it out from her, he tossed it aside, his death god completely _bare_ beneath him. Pulling away from Rukia, quickly leaning back in for a small peck on her swollen lips, Ichigo rested his jaw against hers, slowly moving down into her neck, his hot mouth on her pulse._

"_Why-?" Rukia's voice caught as Ichigo moved up to suckle the skin just behind her ear, his clothed arousal pushing up against her naked core, her legs tightening their hold around him; "W-why haven't you looked at me- _ah-!_"_

_She couldn't breathe, Ichigo grinding his arousal against her, feeling Rukia's hot, wet intimacy through his sweats slipping lower along his pelvis, their skin slick with sweat; his mouth moving along her ear, Ichigo's breath heavy and warm, Rukia moved her hand from his wild, tousled hair to his nape, pulling him close, her breathing shallow and shaken as his lips moved against her ear._

"_Do you really want me to miss my exam today?"_

_Rukia pushed up on an arm to meet him in a searing kiss, Ichigo tangling his hand in her damp tresses, delving deeper into her mouth to massage her tongue._

_A few moments passed before he pulled away again, reaching over Rukia's head for his shirt barely hanging from the edge, handing it to her before he rolled off her to the side, the heels of his palms rammed up over his eyes as she pulled on his shirt._

_Tugging the tee to hide herself, violet eyes on Ichigo's laid out body beside her, trying to calm himself, Rukia leaned over to him, gently catching his lips; "Sorry I distracted you…."_

_Her male scoffed, dropping his hands out to the sides, looking up at Rukia from beneath his orange fringe._

"_If I don't know my shit by now, some last minute study group won't help."_

_Rukia clicked her tongue, brushing back his hair away from his eyes._

"_If you say so…."_

_Ichigo sat up from his bed, a gentle grip of her nape holding Rukia still as he claimed her mouth again, pulling away with a tug of her lip between his teeth, moving off the bed to stand, immediately moving around the footboard._

_A brow raised curiously at him, Rukia moved over to the bed's end as he beckoned her over, smirking as he took yet another kiss from her, his hands over hers gripping the board; "Is it going to be another ten minutes before you finally get to the shower, Berry?"_

_His mouth ghosted over hers, Ichigo shrugging innocently._

"_Was actually going to suggest you head out of the room while I shower- you might hear some things that can make you blush."_

"_Make _me_ blush, Ichi?"_

_He should have seen it coming, the challenging gleam in her violet hues as he pulled away, Rukia sitting back on her legs as she watched him move to the bathroom, gripping the hem of his shirt; "Ichigo!"_

_Rukia truly only intended to raise the shirt just _barely_ beneath her breasts, but she moved so quickly, poor Ichigo didn't realize her bluff once he turned back to her, choking with a fierce burn of his cheeks as he jerked back, crashing his spine just along the frame, tripping on his feet and falling over into a stuttering, _angry_ mess beneath the doorway; _"Rukia-!"

_The damn, beautiful bitch was cackling again.

* * *

_

"Kurosaki-kun! How did you do on the exam!" Inoue and Chad hurried up the steps, Ichigo joining them in their rush to get to the lecture before their testy professor, a smug smirk on their shinigami's lips; "I think I did pretty well, actually…."

He bit his lip as they headed down the hall, Chad and Inoue talking about any questions they remembered in particular.

_Maybe I should have a bout of our painful 'foreplay' before _all_ my exams…._

Ichigo didn't see much of a problem in that.

* * *

Rukia's feet mindlessly drew patterns along the tile floor beneath her seat, chin in her hand with her elbow along the table's edge, violet eyes running over every line on the page with leisure, snacking on anpan.

That textbook of Ichigo's was brilliant.

She grabbed her _iPhone_ resting beside her water bottle, sliding her lock aside, tapping her thumb over her _Notes _application.

* * *

_The skin is our largest organ.|

* * *

_

Setting her phone aside, eyes keeping to the page, Rukia continued reading, coming across _Post-Its_ every few paragraphs, notes written in Ichigo's familiar scrawl.

Reaching for her anpan, Rukia jumped at a hand closing around hers, looking up to see a young male of brown hair smiling down at her, her brow quirking up at him; "…_yes?_"

She recognized the shirt he wore over black dress pants, a lap apron tied around his waist, the burgundy shirt the café uniform, as the other two workers wore the exact shirt.

"I was wondering if I can get anything else for you, miss. I can bring right to you, so you don't have your studies disturbed."

Rukia's gaze fell into a dead stare, pulling her hand from his light grip, sitting up as she hooked a leg over a knee, hands clasped together in her lap, head straight; she may be in torn jeans and sandals, her faded, grey hoodie a size too large for her, hair clipped up lazily- but she was still a Kuchiki.

"You mean aside from the disturbance _you've_ already given me?" She held no mercy for the blushing male, his confident, charming smile gone, stuttering nervously; "O-oh. I'm… I'm really sorry, miss. I… I just wanted to ask y-you for some, some tea after my shift-."

"You can apologize by following up on your offer. A White Mocha with extra caramel, and sweetened tea. Make both of them a grande."

The young male nodded vigorously, bowing deeply as he muttered his apology again, bumping his forehead on the table in his haste. Rushing away with promise of her order to be made immediately, he left Rukia in peace at her small table, a few young men close in age to the brunette employee whistling as they sat impressed, Rukia fighting back a roll of her eyes.

_Men_. Hearing her phone vibrate against the table top, Rukia relaxed her posture, leaning over to grab it.

* * *

_Want me to pick up anything from the store? Chad and I don't feel like heading to our next lecture.

* * *

_

Rukia looked up as the young male skidded back to her table, drinks in hand; setting them down with a napkin tucked under each cup, he bowed again, minding the table's edge.

"Anything else I can do to apologize?"

Rukia gave a slight shake of her head, looking up at him with a stern look; "That's all, thank you. Keep to letting your customers come to _you_ for any orders."

She turned her gaze back onto her phone, the brunette male taking that as his dismissal, quietly leaving her to herself.

* * *

_What time? I'll pick you up.

* * *

_

Finishing off her anpan to stuff her trash into the small bag, Rukia set it aside as she stood up, slipping her phone under her hoodie and jeans, shoving her bottle and Ichigo's textbook into her school bag waiting for daily use again.

Pushing the seat in, Rukia took out her wallet, thumbing a few bills aside and placing them on the table, deeming the young male lucky to have her pay for his apology after all. She reached over for the warm drink of the two, another feminine hand grabbing its top as Rukia's hand closed around it, violet eyes moving to find brown ones beneath a glare; _the _hell_ is wrong with these baristas?_

"If you came to try your chances with me as your co-worker did, I'm afraid you're not my type, either."

The pretty brunette before her scoffed, eyeing Rukia's shorter frame; "We have the right to refuse service, and quite frankly, we don't serve bums, drug addicts or whores- much less take _orders_ from them. Take your pick of which you'd like us to call you."

Rukia ignored her phone vibrating its quiet hum, straightening out as she tossed her heavy bag onto the table, arms crossed beneath her modest chest hidden in the loose material of her hoodie, the café silent and attentive of the two beauties-

"_Excuse me?"

* * *

_

Ichigo slowly followed behind Rukia as they walked between shelves of broth and spices, slouched over on the small cart he pushed along after her, arms crossed over the cart's handle, the elder shinigami ahead of him tossing in a jar of bonito; "Really, Ichigo- you're going to have to let me know where that café of yours is. I'd dance with a Hollow before going back to that crazy one…."

They turned from the aisle, walking along the refrigerators lining the farthest wall of the grocery store.

* * *

"_Nee-san!" Rukia looked over at the male from before, running up to the tall, lean brunette before her, violet eyes taking in their stunning resemblance now that they stood together; "R-really, Rin, it's not what you think- it's my fault and she _is_ paying for it-."_

_Rin snapped at him, smacking his head; _"_This has nothing to do with you, Ichirou! I could care less of your attempts to pick up women here and failing like the idiot you are!"_

"_Then _what_ is your problem with me?" Rukia stepped up to the taller beauty, eyes cold as those of her Nii-sama; "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who ruined my last order here- I don't think you are in a position to be refusing me service, but one of _kneeling_ might earn you better results."

* * *

_

Ichigo smirked deviously as they slowed, Rukia looking for her orange juice.

"She'd probably still be taller than you on her knees- _fuck!"_ He nursed his collar, glaring down at the small jar of bonito back in the basket where it had fallen into, rather than shattering to the floor, Rukia turning her deathly stare from him onto the clear refrigerator doors; "Asshole."

"Bitch." Ichigo pushed off the cart when Rukia couldn't reach the last carton labeled _'Lots of Pulp,'_ coming around behind her, easily reaching into the back of the top shelf to grab it. Dropping it into her waiting hands, he moved back to the cart, Rukia walking off towards another aisle with her juice cradled in her arms; "Why is your textbook so much more elaborate than the one I had? I thought science was the same no matter where you study…."

* * *

"_You bitch-!"_

"_How original." Rukia didn't break from the heated glare the brunette had on her as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulders; "Keep the money- you'll need it after losing so many customers with your immaturity."_

_Rin tore her eyes from Rukia, obviously seething with silent rage as she looked about them, mainly any elders they had in the shop shaking their heads and leaving, many in line deciding against their choice, following after._

_She looked back at Rukia, glaring and sneering, unable to pinpoint _why_ she felt such hate towards the petite stranger, wondering why she went to such extent to try and get her _out_._

_Rukia felt her iPhone vibrate again, longer than a text alert, breaking Rin's angry gaze to pull out her phone from its place, hardly looking at the screen before sliding the lock aside, bringing it to her ear- "Ichigo…."_

_The barista was given one final glance before Rukia turned on her heel, making her way out of the café; the sibling baristas were left behind, Ichirou gathering up the abandoned drinks, looking over uneasily at his sister, Rin scoffing as she whipped off the towel from her shoulder to wipe the table down, even the seat._

"_Che… 'Ichigo'… what kind of pathetic idiot is she leading along?"_

_She leaned over the table again, wiping the top furiously just to make sure.

* * *

_

"Technically… but Biology is my _major_, so our courses require more depth than the general course you were taking…."

They walked to the front of the store to the registers, Rukia moving beside him, pushing him aside lightly to slip in front of him and lean against the cart as he had been, resting her chin on the carton still in her arms, feeling Ichigo lean into her with his arms on the cart around her, his larger frame practically enveloping her.

"Have you talked to the girls, midget? Karin called yesterday…."

He rested his cheek against her soft tresses, the lady in front of them _still_ loading her purchases.

"Talked to them earlier; your father, too, actually."

"What'd they say?" They moved up in a bit in line, Ichigo leaving Rukia to load the groceries onto the conveyor belt, her violet eyes on him; "…they're missing you and wish you luck on the rest of your exams."

Ichigo looked over at her as he placed the last of their items from the cart, the beeping from the scanner behind him ignored as he stared at Rukia, her violet eyes large and bright behind that bang of hers, hugging the carton of orange juice with _'Lots of Pulp' _with her chin still on it.

He frowned as his stomach tightened, looking at her. What a sap he's become.

"…I miss them, too… but only the girls can know that. _I'd _dance with a Hollow before admitting that to my father."

Rukia smiled, glaring at him playfully; "You'd still reap that poor Hollow, seeing _you_ of all people dancing!"

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Okay so, are you outside of your complex?

* * *

_

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Yes... are you going to tell me what to look for yet?

* * *

_

Inoue pulled her scarf closer around her neck, standing before the modest building, definitely no larger than the parking structure from Ichigo's.

Her white jacket tight around her, Inoue looked at her phone, immediately opening Tatsuki's new message once it came through.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_The window above the awning is yours. Look up, Hime.

* * *

_

Pouting with confusion, Inoue looked up, eyes growing wide as she saw Tatsuki looking out her window, waving with a smile.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

Tatsuki barely managed to open the door before Inoue hurled herself through, crashing into her friend with arms wide, tightly embracing her as they stumbled about, the pair laughing together.

Pulling away moments later to look into brown eyes, Inoue grinned, a small bounce in place.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan! How are you here! When did you get here, why, how'd you get in-!"

"_Hime!"_ Brushing Inoue's bangs behind her ears, cupping her face between her hands, Tatsuki smiled at her, shrugging innocently; "Just felt like seeing you… and the manager let me in, since roommates have rights, too, don't we…?"

Inoue cocked her head with a pout, brows scrunched together before it hit her, seeing the bags by the living room's only window with Tatsuki smiling idiotically at her, grey eyes wide again- "You mean…?"

"Hai! I got transferred here, Hime! I'm staying with you-!" She was caught off guard as Inoue threw herself onto Tatsuki once more, hugging her tightly.

"_Oh, Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

_

The last of the paper bags were folded and stored away, Ichigo rummaging around the kitchen for a snack, Rukia at the breakfast counter, _iPhone_ in hand.

* * *

_Hey Inoue, are you on your way home? At school? Need a ride?

* * *

_

They had stepped into an empty apartment some minutes ago, Ichigo fighting with the door as he always managed to; worried, Rukia had called their curvy friend, but the call had gone to voicemail.

"Did you text Inoue, midget?"

He stood across from her in the kitchen, apple in hand, taking a large bite out of it. Nodding as she slipped her phone between her legs, her firm thighs holding it in place, Rukia leaned her arms onto the counter, fingers tangled in her hair holding her head up; "I'm hungry, Kurosaki."

Chewing his mouthful of the apple, he stared at her, shrugging indifferently.

"So?"

Violet eyes rolled themselves, feeling her phone vibrate, reaching for it as she straightened up; "So- feed me."

He took another bite, resting a hand on the counter to lean on, chewing shortly before covering his mouth with the back of his hand, amber eyes glaring lightly; "You may be a noble, but as you've called me many times before, I'm an inconsiderate dumbass who can't do shit…."

Swallowing what he had, he lowered his hand, turning his apple over.

"…so I guess you're a noble who will have to feed herself- and I know for a fact you can cook, midget."

He was simply met with a dead stare, Rukia slowly leaning forward on her elbows again, her violet eyes narrowing onto him, her thumb rubbing her _iPhone_'s side. Their gazes were locked as that for some seconds, Ichigo's eye slowly beginning to twitch as he fought back further betrayal of her effect on him, staring at him like that, giving up with growl; _"Fine!"_

Rukia smirked victoriously, any sign of glaring long gone from her flawless skin, turning her attention onto her phone as Ichigo moved to the refrigerator, muttering curses beneath his breath.

* * *

_Sorry, Kuchiki-san. Didn't feel your call. I'll be out late- don't worry about me, Kuchiki-san!

* * *

_

"Huh… Inoue won't be home until late."

Ichigo looked over at her from the stove, heating up the last of their broth from the other day, leftover soba noodles beside him; "We don't have anything major to cram for… wonder what she's doing. She's never out if it isn't with me and Chad."

Rukia shrugged, quickly replying, setting her phone aside as she pulled up her legs, sitting cross-legged up on the tall counter chair.

"Hurry up, Berry."

"Shut it, dwarf." He dropped the noodles into the broth close to boiling, reaching over to the cabinet holding the bowls, taking out a clean one, grabbing his abandoned apple for another bite. Drumming her fingers on her thighs, watching Ichigo stir the noodles, Rukia ran her gaze over him, admiring the toned muscles his hoodie and jeans fitted themselves around, his mane hiding the nape of his neck and his fringe teasing his cheeks.

_Ha- who would have guessed the twerp I ran into would grow so handsome?_

"Here." Rukia snapped at the bowl suddenly dropped in front of her, brought out of her thoughts as he left her side, Ichigo moving back to the stove to place the pot on the back burner until it cooled to wash. Thanking him quietly with her legs dropping back down, Rukia grabbed the pair of chopsticks he'd stuck into her bowl, taking in a small mouthful, nibbling on the long pieces as Ichigo moved about behind her, pulling the chair beside her.

Climbing up on the tall chair, Ichigo set his _Macbook_ on the counter, Rukia silently eating, amused as she looked down between them, her small feet kicking the air as his were set on the lowest rung of the chair.

"The hell are you looking at down there?"

She looked up into _highly_ curious eyes, blushing as she realized what she _could_ have been interested in, jabbing his arm with her chopsticks; "Not at _that_, you perverted fool!"

Swatting her away, Ichigo shrugged, turning back to his _Mac_, the starry, black and purple background crisp and clear.

"_I_ didn't say anything- you're the one who strayed to that…."

"Shut up!" Rukia took another mouthful, Ichigo laughing softly beside her, staring at his screen. Licking the corner of her lips as she swallowed, Rukia looked over to him, nudging him lightly with her elbow; "What are you doing, staring at your computer…?"

"How… how do you use that chat thing?"

Amber eyes looked at her, glaring as she smirked deviously, leaning her elbow over onto the back of his chair, clicking her chopsticks together by his ear-

"Gomen-nasai, Kurosaki-_kun … _but are you asking little Kuchiki-san how to use _your_ computer, hm?"

Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, impressed with himself as he managed to keep off his smirk, opening his eyes as he leaned over close to Rukia, his hand on her thigh, lips breathing out gently on her ear; "… you called yourself _'little,'_ _Kuchiki-san."_

He didn't hold back his laughter as she bristled, shoving him back into his own space, punching and smacking his thigh as her chair teetered, Ichigo hooking his foot around her chair's rung, steadying it as she continued cussing him out, Rukia growling as he continued laughing.

"_- you fruity bastard!"

* * *

_

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu waved over her sister at the school's front doors, her dark-haired half waving back, taking a short sprint past the crowds leaving campus, ignoring the cat-calls from their male school mates; "There you are, Yuzu! I was waiting for you by your locker…."

Hardly a pant left her as she joined her twin sister, her body trained well from her soccer, shifting her bag as Yuzu shrugged, pulling her jacket's hood over her long, sandy-brown hair.

"There were some of the seniors waiting by it when I came out. Had all I needed, so I just came out here. Want to get ice cream?"

Karin rolled her eyes, jerking her head to leave the gate, grasping Yuzu's hand in her own, their sleeves covering their hands from the chilled wind.

"Just hearing 'ice cream' makes me colder! Don't know how you can crave it in this weather…." Shivering, Karin pulled her pony-tail loose, hoping her long, full tresses would help warm her, glaring lightly as Yuzu laughed; "What?"

Yuzu shook her head, cheeks a faint hue of pink from the cold; "Not having a scarf is what's making you colder!" Pulling on Karin's hand just as they reached the corner, Yuzu brought them to a still, unwrapping part of her long scarf, looping it over Karin's head no taller than her, wrapping it around her neck with enough length between them to move comfortably.

Smiling gently, Karin took hold of Yuzu's hand again, the Kurosaki twins crossing the street together, Yuzu debating whether to get strawberry or lemon ice cream.

"_But Yuzu- if you choose strawberry, you'll be eating our brother."_

Yuzu let out a wail, Karin snickering as they continued on.

* * *

Ichigo closed his closet door, pulling the drawstrings of his sweats tight, moving back to his desk to close his _Macbook_; his sisters probably doing their homework… _or Karin taking Yuzu to get ice cream despite the weather…_ he settled to try later, picking up his silent phone by his laptop, pressing down on the track pad.

* * *

_3:14PM

* * *

_

"_So_ fuckin' early…." Dropping his _Torch_ back onto his desk, he rubbed at his chest, happy to be roaming about _his_ apartment, half-naked as he pleased. Stepping out of his bedroom into the living room, he found Rukia draped across the small couch, laying down with his textbook propped up on her stomach by her legs.

"Thought you usually went out to the park at this time…." He rounded the counter into the kitchen, grabbing a glass. Turning the page to continue on about their _'first line of defense,'_ Rukia looked across the apartment, tuffs of orange hair barely visible over the marble top; "Do you _want_ me to leave and be at the park?" He mumbled _'no,' _assuring her with his reiatsu, taking a drink of water as he stood by the fridge.

Rukia eventually saw him make his way out of the kitchen towards her, smirking as she noticed him shirtless.

"Enjoying the fact Inoue won't be home until late, I see…."

Ichigo didn't answer her, swiping his textbook out of her hands, letting it fall to the ground as he dropped on top of her, careful of her petite body; his legs on the arm rest, he settled against her on his back, his hair teasing her collar bone with Rukia's legs on either side of him, his large hands gripping her arms circled around him to rest her hands just above his chest sheltering a calm, beating heart.

She could feel its pulse through the strong muscles of his back; "Did you get to talk to the girls?"

"Nah, they weren't online…." Fishing out the remote Ichigo knew Rukia hid between the cushions whenever a new Chappy episode was being aired the next morning, he turned on the television, turning on the guide, browsing the channels as the arm he had let go of moved to run her hand through his hair; "They're probably getting ice cream before heading home…."

Rukia smiled, tugging at his hair.

"Or maybe they're as 'invisible' and just ignoring you, Strawberry." Ichigo's sudden turn onto his side startled Rukia, the remote dropped carelessly onto the floor, on top of his textbook laying forgotten, Ichigo moving up onto his arms to hold his torso over her; "_No one_ can ignore me, midget. Simply impossible, just as you've shown me."

She rolled her violet eyes, leaning up on her elbows, her violet gaze narrowed onto his.

"My, your reiatsu seems to have weighed far too long on that thick skull of yours, hasn't it?"

A wicked hue of amber looked back at her behind those orange bangs of his, Ichigo breaking off from her eyes to lean in for her mouth, his tongue tracing her lip before pushing through by himself, no need for permission from the woman beneath him, his death god biting back a moan as she _ignored _him.

Rukia was quickly regretting their bout, her every muscle tense in a pathetic attempt to keep from responding to his very being, Ichigo's warm hand with the slightest of calluses slipping beneath her layers of clothing to run over her toned stomach, fingers ghosting against the material of her bra before tracing its wings to curve over her side, his arm circling beneath her to pull her up against him.

_Son of a-_

Ichigo left her mouth to find her neck, his teeth biting at the soft skin along her jaw, a shudder knocking Rukia breathless as she fought to keep silent and still, biting down harshly on her lip as his hips ground down between her legs, certain it wasn't his phone she felt against her; nails digging into the suede cushions beneath them, legs threatening to painfully pull their muscles as she fought against the yearning to wrap around his hips and pull him even further against her, Rukia cussed herself for every wretched piece of clothing she hadn't stripped of, feeling sweat build up along her burning skin.

_Fuck. _A shaking pant left her, Rukia cringing as they heard it leave her, closing her eyes tightly before Ichigo's amber eyes could find them as he looked at her; _"Rukia."_

She ignored him, even as his lips moved onto hers, pressing a kiss onto them, muttering against her mouth; "You can tear off that sweater of yours if you just admit you can't ignore me, Kuchiki…."

Rukia's eyes fluttered as she nearly sat up and _did_ tear off her damned sweater, the uncomfortable feel of her hot, sweating skin against her sweater _and_ shirt disgusting her, desperate for his slick skin instead.

But she'd have to _admit_ defeat- like hell she will.

She didn't acknowledge him, violet eyes looking up to the ceiling as if it displayed a show on it.

"Alright… keep ignoring me, then."

Rukia lost her breath at the feel of his hand pushing beneath her bra's cup, palming her breast, his open mouth on her pulse forcing her eyes shut tightly, his grinding hips driving out a gasp from her parted lips; _"I-Ich-i-go-!"_

At least she didn't admit it.

* * *

She wasted no time in pushing him back, sitting up as she gripped the hem of her large hoodie, tearing it off with a sigh as the cooler air hit her burning skin, throwing it aside to raise her arms above her head. Ichigo pulling her thin, damp shirt off just as quickly to expose a black bra, he abandoned it carelessly as Rukia's hands gripped his neck to pull him down with her.

Rukia's mouth for the claim, her long, smooth legs hooking around his hips and pulling him in, Ichigo dropped his weight on his arm beneath her, hips writhing against each other without care, skin slick with sweat running smoothly together; digging her nails into his skin at the feel of his sly smirk between their feverous kissing, only managing to drive his hips hard against her, Rukia groaned as her cheeks betrayed her nerves, still reaching down to his hand rubbing at her thigh and pulling it up onto her stomach, gripping his hand tightly.

She hadn't forgotten the breathless state she'd been in at the feel of his hand on her breast, massaging her tongue against his as he led her to, breathing in deeply before pushing his hand up, up beneath her bra and over her bare mound, Rukia's blush fiercer at the hitch in their breath, his arousal against her solid.

Left to pant freely, Rukia watched Ichigo's eyes glance down to her hand clasped over his larger one, the cup of her bra pushed up out of the way, their hands moving with every heavy breath Rukia took.

Rukia was met with his intense eyes back on hers, the slightest tightening of his hand around her breast enough to shaken her breath; "T-take it off, Ichigo…." He sat up on his knees as his hand moved slowly from her breast, Rukia letting go of his hand to clutch the cushion beneath her.

Catching the faint burn of his own skin, Rukia bit down on her lip as he gripped her hips and pulled her down closer, her legs tightening around him as Ichigo ran his hands up over her stomach, its muscles tight and firm, hands curving over her bra, moving to take to the gore and unhook it; leaving the bra as it was, he moved his hand just under the released clasp, brushing the cup aside to replace his hand over her breast, mirroring his action on the other.

Moving her hands over his again, Rukia pushed up to meet him as Ichigo leaned over to find her lips, opening her mouth to his urging tongue, his hands gently, but firmly kneading her breasts in time with every stroke of their tongues and move of their lips, a shiver running up her spine as his thumbs traced her areolas clumsily, running over her hardened nipples.

She was a stubborn idiot to think she could ignore him.

His knee slipping off the cushion, Ichigo's foot pushed against the floor to push against her body, a moan leaving them before he suckled on her swollen lip once more, trailing his open mouth down her jaw to her neck, slowly moving down further, a loud, breathless moan arching Rukia into him as his mouth closed down on her breast.

Licked and suckled, his teeth grazing her skin before biting down on her nipple, Rukia could barely keep back her moans, her hands buried deep into his mane, pulling at it whenever the sharp, erotic pain his teeth gave her was too much, meeting the grinding of his arousal against her, unable to keep her eyes from slipping shut; "Ichigo, _Ichigo-!"_

His erection was nearing a _painful_ need for more attention than just rubbing between her legs, four agonizing layers of clothing between them. Biting down on her pert nipple, Ichigo pulled away as he reached up into her damp hair and grabbed a fistful of it in a tangled mess, pulling her into a sloppy kiss, no longer the one writhing their hips into the other, groaning as she whined at his still hips.

Regretting for the first time in his life, not having his _stupid, perverted, psychotic father _around some days before with that box of condoms he always tried to sneak into Ichigo's possession, Ichigo pulled at her hair to bring her down, sitting back again as he loosened her legs around his hips, pulling back his pelvis from her.

Skin grazed Rukia's as Ichigo's hands moved to the fly of her torn-up jeans, roughly pulling at the button, lucky he didn't catch skin with the metal teeth in his haste to bring the zipper down; her bare chest heaving for air she felt her head just wasn't having enough of, her stomach tight with nerves laced with anticipation as he didn't look at her, eyes on her jeans as he pulled at them, Rukia moved enough to finish taking off her open bra, dropping it to the floor as he pulled at her jeans again.

Black cotton exposed enough for him, ignoring the desperate arousal tenting his sweats as he leaned over her, reaching out to grip the armrest just beside her crown, Ichigo met her confused eyes shortly, their gaze broken as her eyes snapped shut, arching off the couch with a surprised, shaken scream, his hand between her legs underneath the damp cotton of her underwear, caressing her wet, warm folds.

There's that scream he'd only heard of in boasting stories of _'hot bangs'_ from his classmates.

_F-fuckin' hell….

* * *

_

Rukia couldn't breathe, yet she kept hearing her voice call out to the skies beyond the walls surrounding them, moans building up in the back of her throat and slowly leaving her, gasping and panting air when she wasn't screaming, eyes wound shut as she writhed at his touch.

Legs rubbing and curling up against his, her spine rolling and arching to push into his hand, his finger caressing deep within her, a calloused thumb pressing and rubbing at a hard nub just above, Rukia couldn't bother with shame at what she was letting him do to her, blushing instead at the pained look in his eyes as she gazed up at him with heavy eyes, an intense _want_ within his amber colors.

Her attention was pulled away, though, a sudden split-second in which she felt every muscle of her entire being come to a slow, her throat tight at the violent contraction in them, a pleasured scream pushing past the tightness of her throat into the hot air about her, hands gripping onto anything she could.

Falling limp, hardly able to feel his hand still against her spent intimacy, Rukia fought to keep breathing as her muscles trembled, opening her blurry eyes with difficulty, her vision clearing to find Ichigo shaking above her, his face buried against his arm holding him up, eyes shut tightly.

Carefully reaching up to him, slowly and numbly, she watched her fingers graze his jaw, Ichigo huffing out a breath before opening his eyes, slowly turning to her, keeping his head against his arm, his voice faintly hoarse; "Hey…."

"… why…?"

Ichigo moved before she could breath out another word, pulling his hand from her underwear to grip her knee, pushing over her leg from his side to meet her other, staggering up onto his legs before dropping onto his knees beside the couch. Running his hand through her hair, his other resting on his lap, slick with her pleasure, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her temple, moving to kiss her cheek, ending on her lips.

Pulling back, grabbing her hoodie and shirt abandoned about them, Ichigo draped her sweater over her bare chest as he bundled her shirt over his pelvis, pushing back up onto his legs, held back as a small hand grabbed his pant leg, Ichigo looking back down into violet.

"Where are you going? You still-."

Rukia was silenced as he crouched down beside her, his mouth over hers, tracing her lips with his warm tongue, caressing her skin. He pecked at her before pulling back, nuzzling her jaw, brushing her hair behind her ear as he leaned in to mumble against it; "… shower."

He stood with that, rushing over to his bedroom door, throwing it shut behind him to bounce off the frame and stay ajar, Rukia hearing the downpour of the shower almost immediately after, moving up onto her side.

A shiver ran over her skin at the muffled groans from within their bedroom; _Ichigo..._

_

* * *

_":D"

"Much love, KurosakiLove"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Telephone

...I spent an hour putting in ANs and editing as much as I could, putting in the break lines... and as I clicked _'save'_... "You must be logged in to access this page."

What. The. Fuck? Not a single change was saved... I feel like crying. _Anyways_, I know I suck; work and school, up until today, has been seven days a week. I now have six days a week- joy. Having been bedridden since Thursday, I took the chance to pull a chapter out of my ass for you all- because you've been reviewing despite my lack of updates, and been messaging me, hoping that I am well and alive, and wishing me luck... you're all the best medicine for this little sickie :) I appreciate you all, for your support with and without updates, your support in and out of fanfiction...

Thank you. Thank you all, and I hope this chapter is enough, and that I don't leave you again for too long. This chapter may be off since _I'm_ off, haha, but hopefully it's okay...

So, without more complaining and whining; here's Chapter 13 of _Telephone_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

_Tsuki / Taiyo _= Moon / Sun

_Sapporo _= Japanese beer brand

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Hurry up, midget.

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You're too damn slow!

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_This is why we don't do nice things.

* * *

_

Amber eyes looked up at the clock as her reiatsu surged violently from within the bedroom, a smirk pulling at Ichigo's lips; two minutes is really two hours _somewhere_, right?

"_I'm going to ram my heels up your ass, Kurosaki!"_

Apparently not there, in their apartment. Leaning back into the couch, Ichigo sighed as he pocketed his phone_, _letting his head fall back as he yelled back to Rukia-

"If you can even _reach_ my ass, Kuchiki!"

The door was torn open in seconds, Rukia leaning out with a menacing glare, the muscles of her exposed shoulders and collar tense with obvious irritation, snapping at him with a threatening flare of reiatsu; "Stand up and I'll show you I can!"

Holding back a laugh, certain she'd tear him apart for even _thinking_ of laughing, Ichigo straightened up and moved up onto his feet, coming at her despite the promise of pain her violet eyes held, his tall, lean form in black shirt and pants standing before her beneath the door frame.

Ichigo reached out to hold onto either side of the frame, leaning in as eyes roamed up her petite being from her toes, following her long legs up to where a light, beige dress reached enough of her thighs, flowing loose and hugging her curves where needed, a scrunched hem at its top the only reason it held just above her breasts.

She was beautiful, and he was determined to keep that sappy fact to himself; "This little _spat_ of ours could have been avoided, you know, had you not kicked me out of the damn bathroom."

Rukia made to snap again, cut off by a sloppy aim to her mouth, Ichigo laughing as he nipped at her lips, Rukia conflicted between punching his teeth out or returning the odd affection-

"Not like you still need to keep _'certain assets' _hidden from me through that glass door-."

His laughter as she punched him against the firm muscles of his abdomen only angered his petite death god even further, Rukia shoving him away as she threw out any threats she could, nursing her aching knuckles before settling to kick Ichigo instead, her abuse never ceasing his cocky laughter.

"_Kiss my ass, Strawberry!"

* * *

_

He kept close to her side through the busy streets of their city, just a step's time behind her, her heeled steps joined silently by his; walking by the golden hues from the street lamps and humble shops, amber and violet eyes caught them at different depths.

Coming closer to a crowd waiting to cross the busy street, men and women about them, teens rushing along on skateboards and scooters, Rukia's shoulders were encircled by a single arm, her smaller frame held close to Ichigo's side.

Stepping up onto the opposite curb, his arm around Rukia until they moved ahead of the crowds, Ichigo dropped his hold around her, stepping away only enough to allow his arm rest back between them, the material of his ironed sleeves brushing against her blazer. A bright light catching his attention from the general golden glow about them in the chilled night, Ichigo looked over at her, Rukia smiling down into her _iPhone_; "Already bored with me, are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Rukia bumped her arm against him, coming to a slow as he turned to face her, looking down at the screen between them.

"Your sister…."

* * *

_Rukia-chan! I finally figured out how to send messages to your phone. Karin owes me ice cream now, HA! Anyways, what are you up to?

* * *

_

A handsome smirk on his lips, Ichigo swiped the sleek device from her hands, ignoring Rukia's weak protest, violet eyes watching the glow of the screen change on his features as he tapped and swiped at it, his brows furrowing as he muttered angrily, whining about '_fancy, complicated pieces of shit'_ just barely beneath his breath.

"Ichigo, what are you looking for? Just ask, you-."

"Got it." Wrapping his arm around her waist, Ichigo pulled Rukia up against him as he raised his arm above them, her wide gaze looking up to find her phone tight in his grip, her own small hands gripping his shirt; "What are you-?"

"Shut up and look pretty, midget."

* * *

Karin sighed as yet another commercial came up on the screen, her father working silently at the kitchen table behind her, Yuzu's humming at the kitchen sink flowing into the living room with ease; a small _beep_ coming from the laptop on the coffee table, Karin sat up, looking over the couch's back as her movie resumed on screen.

"Yuzu, I think Rukia responded…."

"Coming." Hands wiped on the hand towel beside the sink, Yuzu ruffling her father's hair as she passed him, a small smile from him following her out to the living room, Yuzu circled the couch to sit against it by the low table, Karin's legs pulled up onto the cushions to let Yuzu lean back comfortably.

Maximizing the _iChat _window, Karin shifting behind her on the couch, Yuzu cocked her chin with slight confusion, her finger gently tapping the trackpad; "She sent… a picture?"

A gasp caught Isshin's attention back at the table, raising his gaze from his papers in time to see Karin lean over her twin, seemingly caught by surprise at whatever they were looking at, her dark eyes looking over at him.

"Dad, come look at the picture!"

Brows high with curiosity, Isshin groaned as he pushed back his chair, standing with difficulty after hours of sitting there, working and reading and signing… "What are my precious girls looking at, hm?"

He came up to the couch's back, leaning over it and looking past Karin, brows heavy as he tried to make out the picture- eyes growing wide as he realized what he was looking at.

"_My boy, ha, ha!" _Isshin stepped back with a loud, resounding clap of his hands, throwing them out with proud fists as he punched the air, his twin daughters laughing as he had a sudden energy again after hours of work, Isshin striking a dramatic pose to point over at the picture displayed on the screen; _"_My boy is with my Rukia-chan!"

Shaking her head, leaning her elbows on Yuzu's crown just in front of her as her twin sat on the floor, Karin smiled as she took in the sight again, the picture obviously taken from above by her brother, their eyes bright with golden hues from the lights about them, both smirking knowingly.

"Karin, don't they look great! And look; Rukia-chan is wearing the dress you bought her! I _know_ that's the one!"

Yuzu grinned as she reached up over her head and found Karin's long hair, tugging on her soft locks as she leaned her head back, Karin moving her arms off her crown to circle around Yuzu's neck, grinning down at her; "We definitely need to frame this, _Yuzu-chan_."

"_Hai!"

* * *

_

_From: Tatsuki_

_Hey Keigo, still able to drive up my stuff with that truck?

* * *

_

The vending machine dispensed his juice as he pressed _'reply,'_ quickly messaging Tatsuki before snapping his phone shut, reaching down for the chilled can.

"Damn nee-san and her monthly shit…." Dropping the can into the grocery bag, Keigo made his way back towards the apartment, his phone ringing shortly in his pocket.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki_

_Good. I'll send you the directions by e-mail. Might be later tonight, though. Need Ichigo's place for internet.

* * *

_

Pursing his lips, Keigo closed the message, opening his contact list from his home menu.

* * *

_Go To: Ic_|

* * *

'_Ichigo' _highlighted, Keigo pressed the green key to call, coming to a stop at the corner, shifting his weight as he waited.

"_Hey, can't get to the phone right now. Leave a mess-."_

Keigo ended the call, starting up a message for Tatsuki.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki_

_Didn't know you two were okay again.

* * *

_

Keigo managed to make it to his apartment without much incident, dropping off the bag of snacks in his sister's room, making his way into his own bedroom for some video games.

He still didn't get a reply.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, for two." He stood tall in front of the hostess' station, the young woman clad in a black ensemble neatly writing down his name, looking up with hazel eyes, guessing his wait time to be no longer than twenty. Thanking her, giving her a small smile before turning away, Ichigo made through the people waiting behind him, coming out of the restaurant's warmth to the chilled night.

Finding Rukia at the bench he had left her at, Ichigo dropped down beside her, the length of their bodies against each other as he swung an arm up on the bench behind her, her shoulder resting comfortably just beneath him.

A perk of being so short, he supposed; "What else have you been reading beside my biology books?"

"I think you left your psychology once. But that one you tend to take with you a lot more…."

They were watching people go in and out of the restaurant, couples walking to and from in front of them, a few individuals walking their dogs passing every now and then. He felt his _Torch _vibrate in his pocket, ignored as he watched a petite woman walk by with a large Chow.

"It's not as heavy as that damn beast of my bio book. Pain in the ass to carry all that shit."

He looked down as she let out a short laugh, Rukia shaking her head before meeting his gaze; "Thought you'd be able to handle a few books after years of lugging _Zangetsu_ around…. Even Renji struggled a bit with him, holding him while you were beating Urahara with Kon."

He breathed out a laugh as he thought back to one of their last times with their shinigami allies, remembering every squeak from Kon for every hit he landed on Urahara, the others simply laughing at their antics.

"Zangetsu is one thing- I _like _him. My books, I'd gladly burn to hell once I don't need them…."

"Wait until I finish with them."

Ah, yes; the university awaits her next semester; "So you're serious about biology, then?"

Rukia nodded, shifting her body to face him, a leg tucked underneath her despite the dress, leaning her arm up beside his to rest her head against.

"Well, yeah- I don't see another reasonable way to make a zoo out of your apartment."

"_Hey!"

* * *

_

"Ready, Hime?"

Tatsuki checked for her wallet and phone, Inoue turning off the lights to the apartment, the kitchen light the only one on; "Hai… are you sure we can't wait until morning, to go to an internet café? Kurosaki-kun seemed awfully mad at you last time, Tatsuki-chan…."

"I promise to behave… besides, I _do _want to try and patch things up with him. I don't want to lose my oldest friend just cause of some _shinigami_…." Tatsuki rolled her eyes, walking out into the hallway.

Inoue found her herself frowning, nevertheless, sighing as she pocketed her cell phone, switching off the kitchen light before the only light they could go by came through the open door. Stepping out with Tatsuki, a small backpack with clothes to change into on their shoulders, the bustier of the pair took care to lock the apartment, Inoue smiling at Tatsuki once they could leave, their footsteps softened by the dull carpet at their feet.

Coming out to the street, Inoue stood aside as Tatsuki waved down a cab, the vehicle pulling over carefully, Inoue first to climb into the back seats.

"Tsuki / Taiyo apartments, please."

"_Hai." _Pulling out into the street, the cab driver headed south shortly, soon turning to make way back north towards the desired complex.

"Hime, how was your exam, by the way? It was this morning, wasn't it?"

"I think it went well. We had a study session in the morning, so I got most of my last questions answered. There were only two I couldn't answer at all on the exam…."

Tatsuki leaned her elbow against the door, blurs of the late night rushing past the window, her brown eyes on Inoue beside her, playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you get them answered in the review session? Isn't that what it's for?"

Inoue nodded, shrugging lightly; "Well, in our group, none of us had figured it out except Kurosaki-kun… but he didn't make it. He left home late…."

Tatsuki frowned, Inoue looking out her window as they took a turn, recognizing the street they were on, the apartment not far from then.

"Kurosaki-kun… he seemed very different this morning- well, more than these past months living here…."

"What happened now?" Tatsuki waited for Inoue to look back at her, the cab slowing at a red light.

"He seemed… confident. Or maybe more… I don't know, Tatsuki-chan. He just seemed _different…_ he was so handsome in a whole new way."

The cab jerked lightly back into acceleration, Tatsuki running a hand through her hair, sighing; "Oh, Hime. I don't know what we're going to do, to make him realize-."

"_We're here, misses." _Glancing at Inoue, a forlorn look to her grey eyes, Tatsuki quietly thanked the driver, handing him over some bills, opening her door as did Inoue.

Coming around the cab to stand beside her friend, Inoue popped her lips as she shifted her bag, looking up to the vast reach of the complex.

"Well, this is it, Tatsuki-chan…."

The lean female closed the cab's door, looking up with wide eyes at the immense building, windows glowing with lights from within, people walking along its decorative border of plants and trees, the soft flow of water reaching her ears, though she had yet to find its source; "Orihime… _this_ is Ichigo's apartment?"

"Hai, Tatsuki-chan… Soul Society chose it for him. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's fuckin' enormous, _that's_ what it is!" Tatsuki ignored Orihime's giggle, looking over to one end of the block, finding the building's far reach, following it back to the main entrance and over to its other extreme, gaping as she realized "It's a whole _block?_"

"Yeah… the parking structure is _our_ whole building, you know! I always think of it whenever I walk up to ours…."

Tatsuki stared heavily at her friend beside her, Inoue smiling as she rocked on the balls of her feet, laughing as she wondered aloud if the their apartment could fit into his living room alone.

* * *

"The waitress was _not_ hitting on me, Rukia!"

Ichigo glared as Rukia's teasing smirk grew, her fingers drumming her nude nails against the glass of water she held, her hair grazing the bare skin of her shoulders as she leaned forward, narrowing her gaze on him across the small, intimate table-

"Let's make a bet, Strawberry, before she comes back with our drinks…."

Still glaring at her, Ichigo leaned forward as well, resting his arms on the table before him, hands clasped together; "And what may this bet of yours be?"

Drawing a pattern mindlessly on the condensation of her glass, Rukia gave him a grin _much_ too similar to Yoruichi's, a chill running over Ichigo's arm as he reminded himself not to reach across, just grabbing her from that nape of hers that fitted perfectly against his hand, pulling her over-

"I'm pretty damn sure she'll bring you some _Sapporo_- definitely black- despite you've yet to show any identification." Sitting back in her seat, legs crossed, Ichigo _damning_ the table for blocking them from sight, Rukia crossed her arms under her modest chest, her deep violet gaze on him; "Let's also add in the napkin placed beneath it- wait, no… on top of it- her number written with blue eyeliner. As for me; she'll have my order wrong."

Nodding slowly, Ichigo ran his tongue over his teeth, smirking as violet eyes followed it.

"Alright, then- what happens if you're right about these _intense_ assumptions of yours? What happens if you're wrong?"

"Let's let the little berry decide what happens if I'm wrong."

_Oh hell, it's a trick. _"Uh…."

"I can see her horrendous highlights coming this way and she has two orders to leave before she comes over, Ichigo. Hurry up."

_Shit._ "…another date-?"

"Great; I get to use bakudō on you, and you can't break it loose no matter how easy it may be."

She was met with a heavy, still stare, smirking as she could see past his deep, amber eyes and imagine the desperate attempt to go over the past sixty seconds, trying to decide if he had indeed heard her correctly, debating if he should ask her to repeat herself or not….

Rukia wore a wicked, _wicked _grin.

* * *

Inoue smiled uneasily as they made their way down the hallway, Tatsuki following beside her; coming up to _'413,' _keys pulled out from her backpack, Inoue checked briefly for Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu, frowning at the empty feel within the apartment.

"I don't think they're home, Tatsuki-chan…."

She pushed open the door, her greatest friend staying behind out in the hallway, arms crossed as brown eyes stared into the dark apartment through the open door; "…where the hell are they at _this_ hour?"

* * *

"Sorry about the wait, Kurosaki-_san_; needed to make sure I got your drinks right."

Smiling brightly as she balanced the tray up on her manicured fingertips, their brunette waitress with 'horrendous highlights' carefully reached up and grabbed his new water, placing it down by his empty glass, Ichigo glancing over to Rukia sitting silently across from him.

Mouthing _'wait' _as the chestnut babbled about a few drops of fresh lemon for his water, Rukia fought back a smile as the waitress reached up to the tray again, her fake plastic fingertips gingerly grasping the next drink, slowly lifting it off the tray as she commented on the crisp folds of his dress shirt- Rukia letting a sly smile sneak past her guard as the unmistakenable gleam of an aluminum can caught the light as it was set down, _'Sapporo' _clear in bold, black lettering across its sides, their brunette waitress reaching again for-

_Oh!_ The napkin, flipped over as she placed it on top of the can, smiling prettily as he looked up at her with a small _'thanks,'_ the young brunette turning to face Rukia; slamming down a cup of green tea.

"Would you like some sugar for that tea? _Splenda?"_

Meeting Ichigo's amused eyes, her male shaking his head at her, a victorious gleam to Rukia's gaze, the older shinigami turned her attention up to the waitress, matching the smile she had given Ichigo _perfectly_; "No thank you, actually, since I had ordered the mikan chu-hai."

"Oh, really? My, I'm sorry about that… let me change this for you, then." Snapping the drink off the table, the waitress turned back to Ichigo, smiling, waiting for his eyes to move off that woman across the table from him, waiting for his eyes to move onto her.

"Anything else for you, Kurosaki-san?"

He could tell by the look on Rukia's face that the waitress' smile faltered as he kept his eyes on his death god across the table from him, biting down on his lip to fight back the smirk he was _yearning_ to let onto his lips, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat and tapped the can of beer beside his hand, waiting to speak until violet eyes locked onto his; "No, thank you. That's all for me…."

"…hai. I'll be back with that drink…."

She hesitated before turning away, looking over her shoulder to glare at Rukia, leaving the pair of shinigami behind with Rukia looking after her retreating back, her attention slowly turned back onto Ichigo again.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, gazes locked as silverware clinked about them and couples talked sweetly around them, Rukia and Ichigo simply smirked that smirk of theirs to each other, Ichigo finally caving to pointless curiosity; picking up the napkin, turning it over for both to see, a neat print of digits was set against the white material, the blue pigment dark and smooth like that of expensive eyeliner.

Breathing out a laugh as he shook his head, his orange bangs moving with him, he set the napkin aside, looking up at Rukia biting back amusement; "Well, Kuchiki… that… that was pretty impressive."

Rukia shrugged indifferently, letting out a dramatic, airy sigh.

"What can I say? I'm a Kuchiki; we're pretty damn impressive, Kurosaki." She laughed softly as he shook his head again, leaning back in his chair comfortably, rubbing at his lip as he looked at her.

"So all that…?"

"Mhm, all that was gut instinct…." Leaning back long enough to switch her crossed legs, Rukia scooted her seat in- properly and gracefully- leaning back in with her elbows resting lightly on the table, her chin resting on her clasped hands, looking intently into amber eyes-

"The same instinct that had me going against orders and getting into trouble with you… and the same one that let me let _you,_ start off this _thing_ of ours that humans love to do and scares the hell out of both of us…."

Amber eyes didn't move from her violet ones, Rukia unable to read them with those bangs of his teasing their sight, leaning back so casually and handsomely, Ichigo's leg bouncing at a fast rhythm as he slowly ran her words and their possible results through his _'Will Rukia kill me if I do or say _this_?' _filter.

The hell- she's the one who wants to bind him and _keep_ him bounded as she did… well, he doesn't know what- _yet._

"…want to leave this dating bullshit for another night?"

She had that mischievous gleam again in her eyes, feigning a sigh of settlement, shrugging her bare shoulders without care again; "I don't see why not, Kurosaki_-san_…."

A bill to cover the drinks and tip was slapped down onto the table, Ichigo pushing his chair out before Rukia could even set both heels on the ground, her young male immediately at her side, her blazer held for her in one hand, his other pulling out her chair with ease.

Slender arms slipped into the sleeves of her black blazer, her bare shoulders hidden from wandering eyes of men, Ichigo quickly swiped the beer off the table and took hold of her waist, leading her around their table and towards the front; Ichigo left alone long enough for her to head back and pick up the napkin, tearing it to small pieces, its small pile left on the bill.

Rukia held her head up high as she walked back to Ichigo in deliberate strides with her long, smooth legs, those legs seemingly longer in her black heels and dress, a smirk at her lips as she caught sight of their waitress heading back out towards the table, letting Ichigo claim his hold of her waist again as she came back to him, her male giving her a low laugh.

"_You're terrible, Kuchiki."

* * *

_

_From: Asano-kun_

_Hey Inoue-san, are you two going to send the e-mail or not? My sister wants the laptop the rest of the night, and I am NOT messing with her to get it back later.

* * *

_

"Tatsuki-chan, Asano-kun wants to know-."

"I can't believe Ichigo lives here." They stood beside the breakfast counter, just before the living room's carpeting cut off the wooden floor of the walkway and dining area, Tatsuki staring wide-eyed up into the high ceiling above them, Inoue smiling softly as she watched Ichigo's childhood friend take it all in.

"And it's _clean_." Inoue giggled as Tatsuki shook her head with awe, one last sweep of the apartment with her eyes before turning to Inoue, arms crossed as she stared into grey; "Out of _all_ of us, I never imagined Ichigo to be the one in _here_."

"Really, Tatsuki-chan? I think it fits Kurosaki-kun so well…."

"…okay, yeah, you're right. Anyways, what were you saying, about Keigo?"

"Oh!" Clapping her hands together, Inoue grabbed Tatsuki's arm, waving her _Chocolate_ in front of them; "Asano-kun wanted to know if we were sending him the e-mail tonight."

Looking around, Tatsuki shrugged, looking back at Inoue.

"Well, where's the computer?"

Biting her lip, Inoue moved her glance over to the side, finding Ichigo's closed bedroom door; "…it might be in there?"

* * *

The pharmacy hardly had anyone at that hour of the night, mind a few parents browsing the fourth aisle for cough syrup and fever reducers, a couple of older men by the back wall lined with refrigerators, a boyfriend or two picking up tampons and chocolate for a significant, temporarily _bitchy _other in the third; the people Ichigo was bothered about, though, were the cashiers- the knowing, blushing, perverted cashiers.

But she wanted to use _bakud__ō____, damn it!_

"I hope you know there's no backing out of this once you let me close my bedroom door, midget." He turned into the second aisle with his hand deep in his pocket and his lone can of beer held in his other hand, Rukia following behind him with her heels clicking with every step, hands in her blazer's pockets as she swung her hips with a smirk; "Funny- I had set the cap on just getting past the _front_ door."

Ichigo whirled back onto her, coming in close to her short frame, his hand leaving his pocket to grasp her jaw; mouth ghosting over hers, his body leaned over her in the empty aisle, Ichigo growled lightly as Rukia pulled at his belt buckle, bumping their pelvises together, Rukia grinning deviously as she looked up into amber.

"What, Strawberry?"

"You know, it takes _balls_ for a new guy at this whole shit to come in here and grab that damn box over there, midget. Help me out, and don't make it difficult to _get_ to the front door to begin with."

Snickering, Rukia slipped away from Ichigo's hold, walking ahead of him with amber eyes on her back, coming to a slow as she made it to the end of the aisle, her body feeling his behind her; "These what we're looking for?"

"_Yeah."

* * *

_

"Tatsuki-chan, I have _never_ been inside Kurosaki-kun's bedroom! I can't do it, I can't go in to find-."

"Orihime, we are just getting the laptop, sending an e-mail, and nothing else!" Firm hands gently rubbed at the tense muscles of Inoue's shoulders, Tatsuki trying once again to ease Inoue towards the bedroom door, met with a surprisingly strong resistance, just by Inoue's stance; "Though I _do_ think you should take the opportunity to just look around and see how he-."

"No, no, _no!_"

Inoue can remember many days and nights in which she stuttered foolishly or trembled before a Hollow, or cried as Ichigo took another hit; but hyperventilating?

There's a first for everything, she supposed, tugging nervously at her long strands of hair, her wide, grey eyes fixated on the closed door before them.

Sneaking into his bedroom was _not_ how she first wanted to see it, however.

"Orihime, calm down; just breathe slowly!" Tatsuki left Inoue's side to pull out a chair from the table, bringing it over for Inoue to fall into, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"Hime, if you're worried about him coming home, then just call him and ask when he's coming home. You also have Kuchiki's number, so-."

"_I'm sure they're together, Tatsuki-chan." _Brown eyes were wide with shock as Inoue forced her words out, giving out a heavy sigh, looking up to his bedroom door; sitting up straight, ignoring Tatsuki's _'Are you alright?,'_ Inoue reached into her pocket for her phone, opening her contact list and highlighting _'Kurosaki-kun.'_

"Hime, what are-?"

* * *

"Will… that be all tonight, man?"

"_Yes." _Shoving a bill across the counter, Ichigo glared at the smirking cashier with shaggy hair and a heavy gaze, his black eyes moving off Ichigo to the side, proceeding to move down- snapped back onto Ichigo as the tall male reached out and pulled Rukia behind him; "Mind hurrying up? Bit of a hurry here, _man._"

"Alright, alright; just chill…." Brushing his hair back, _Hikaru,_ as noted by his nametag, grabbed the lone blue box off the counter, amber eyes watching his every move, deepening his glare whenever black eyes tried to catch sight of a raven-haired beauty behind him.

"So, this will be…." Turning the box over for the bar code, Hiraku scanned the box, frowning when the scan-gun gave a void tone, cringing as he caught sight of Ichigo's scowl; "Uh, I'll just get someone to-."

Ichigo's hand shot out to grab Hiraku's wrist, keeping him from reaching the inter-com, practically _feeling_ Rukia's sly grin behind him, silent as a rock.

A rock being chucked at his head, at least; "Look… _Hiraku-san…_ just keep the change. I'm pretty damn sure you can have three lunches with it."

"But I can just ask from here-." Hiraku winced as Ichigo's grip tightened, catching sight of Rukia finally stepping out from behind him, picking at an aluminum can in her hands as she wandered off, violet eyes glancing back at Ichigo with an playful swirl of hues.

Hiraku snapped back to attention at Ichigo's voice- _"Put the damn things in a bag, and keep the change."_

"…hai. Arigato for your generous donation, man- s-sir."

* * *

_Inoue Orihime_

_Calling…

* * *

_

Ichigo pulled on Rukia's hand as his screen lit up with the notification, his _Torch _vibrating in his hand as they stood at the curb, just three blocks to go until they reach the _front door._

Moving his gaze from the screen onto Rukia, Ichigo huffed out a warm, cloudy breath against the chilled night, looking back down onto his phone, frowning at the screen; "Did Inoue say exactly how late she'd be tonight?"

"No…." Clutching the lone can of beer, Rukia pulled at her blazer as she moved closer against his body, Ichigo wrapping an arm around her frame, running his reiatsu over her as he tapped his thumb against his screen, bringing it up to his ear with a sigh; "Yo, Inoue…."

"_Kurosaki-kun, sorry I'm bothering with a call. I was wondering if you and Kuchiki-san were home?"_

"Oh, well, no…we're not home. Do you need us there-?"

"_Oh no, Kurosaki-kun; I actually may be staying at _my_ apartment tonight… so there's no need for you to hurry at all."_

Rukia's stomach tightened in an erotic tangle of nerves and anxiousness, her hand gripping his shirt's front as he looked down at her, his amber hues a deep, wanting brown as his arm tightened around her, pulling her in closer; "Hontou? Then… let me know if you end up coming back to the apartment for the night."

"_I will."_

The line was cut, Rukia gasping as Ichigo immediately leaned in to find her lips, her mouth claimed hungrily by his despite the sidewalk they stood in, cars and pedestrians passing by, ignoring them as he ignored they, slowly coaxing Rukia to massage her tongue against his, lips-

"_Get a room, hot-shot!"_

They grinned wickedly as a car horn blared out, Rukia's small hand keeping a firm grasp of his shirt as she tugged him into a walk, his steps careful of her toes as he kept close to her, Rukia walking backwards before turning around and striding ahead a few steps, hips caught by his hands before he reached out and intertwined their fingers; Ichigo keeping to the side along the busy street with Rukia closest to the different lightening from the windows of shops and homes, she was careful not to shake the can much as they walked side by side, Ichigo holding the plastic bag from the pharmacy securely, his hand tightening gently around hers.

They crossed the street, minutes away from the complex.

* * *

Sorry if I missed anything or let sentences run on and on, or made things abrupt... everything is running together in my mind :(

Please let me know how this chapter went. I really, really depend on you all; you're the best medicine for the sickly :') Love you all!

Much love and appreciation, KurosakiLove


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Telephone

Sex.

_**Much appreciation to mbshadow and MKTerra** **for the information on how to update! This chapter has been ready since Sunday (today is flippin' Thursday damn it!)- but the Error Type 2 has been stopping me. For the message mbshadow kindly gave me on how to update, please let me know if you need it. Thank you all for the continuous support; and yes, I am alive and well, but now back to seven days a week of work and school, so I cannot promise an update too soon. I love you all. I am on break at work, so I cannot respond to reviews, but I truly appreciate you all. Please enjoy! My original AN is at the end.**_

_**Much love, KurosakiLove.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

"I'm in… Kurosaki-kun's room…."

Inoue stood beneath the frame of the door, silent; grey eyes blinking slowly, taking their time to glance about, taking in everything by the moonlight, Inoue carefully stepped in, the carpet cushioning her bare foot.

"Tatsuki-chan… it's so different from his other room…."

Her hand abandoned the door knob, taking another step in, feeling Tatsuki move in behind her, gripping the frame; "You're right- it's definitely… what's the right word? Mature, maybe?"

"Very, Tatsuki-chan." Softly grazing the dark wooden grain of his desk, Inoue smiled down at the mess he left behind, textbooks and notebooks thrown about, pencils and highlighters as scattered as his papers. A soft hum caught her attention, lifting a notebook up to find his _Macbook_; "He left his laptop on…."

"Good; I was wondering if we had to deal with a password or something."

Pulling the chair out, Tatsuki sat down with a satisfied sigh, reaching over to pick up the lean computer, bringing it closer as Inoue continued glancing around, playing with her long, soft tresses.

"The room smells exactly how Kurosaki-kun does, don't you think, Tatsuki-chan?"

Rolling her eyes, brown reflecting the bright screen before her, Tatsuki opened the browser, brushing her bangs aside; "To tell you the truth, Hime- I never got to smelling him. I'm trying, though."

Inoue laughed softly, looking over his desk as Tatsuki cursed the slow connection, her grey eyes looking over-

_That picture…._

Tatsuki struggled to keep from slamming her hands down on the _Macbook_, growling with irritation as the browser continued its struggle to find connection; "Either his expensive laptop is good for nothing, or this expensive complex can't afford _good internet_- hey, what are you looking at?"

Inoue stood silently, holding a photo frame in her hands, clutching it tightly as her hair fell about her, hiding her face from Tatsuki.

"Hey, Orihime; what is that-?"

"Remember when Kurosaki-kun didn't want to take a picture with any of us for graduation…?"

_Oh no._ Nodding slowly, Tatsuki frowned as Inoue handed over the picture frame, her hesitant hands turning it over, violet and amber eyes looking back up at her behind the glass protecting it.

"…Hime…." Looking over it, Tatsuki didn't know what to tell her, remembering the flat _'No.' _he had given her busty friend, cringing at the smile he was fighting back in the photo, instead.

_What do I say to _this_?_

Rukia was wrapped in his arms with a smirk gracing her lips, holding up both their diplomas in one hand, a Chappy doll with a cap and gown in her other; Ichigo was leaning over her to level his head beside hers for the camera, her graduation cap lop-sided as his bumped hers, his orange bangs teasing his eyes.

It was a precious photo, one without Inoue, or anyone else.

"…his sisters probably made him take it, Hime…."

Inoue nodded slowly, brushing her hair back behind her ear as she looked away, fixing her grey eyes onto his window just above his bed, the large, full moon set in its center.

"Hai… of course."

* * *

Rukia pulled him through the elevator doors as they closed them off from sight, the bright lights catching Ichigo's orange mane before she reached up a hand to bury into it, pulling him down to meet her lips.

The cool metal stung the skin of her bare legs as his larger body pushed her into the wall, Rukia clutching the cold can of beer tightly as his tongue caressed her own, his hands roaming her sides, curving with her every curve.

Taking one last taste of him, determined to get him past their apartment door, Rukia pulled on his hair to break him away from her, laughing at his irritated growl as she ran her hand down to his chest, gently distancing his heated body and moving off the metal wall.

Tossing him the can, caught in turn of dropping the plastic pharmacy bag, Rukia crossed the few feet of the elevator's depth, pressing the fourth level's button, the elevator smoothly moving into motion-

Jerking roughly as Ichigo reached around to flip the stop switch, his arm encircling her hips before Rukia could realize, distracted by his scent overwhelming her senses, gasping as he turned her to meet her back against the wall again;"Ich-_mhm_."

Ichigo cradled the nape of her neck in his hand, pushing past her lips to find her taste, moving against her lips in slow, deliberate intent to take her, Rukia grasping his shirt to pull him closer and let him. She moaned at the feel of his hip moving against her, slipping his knee between her legs, pushing it further up along her thighs to spread them.

She paid no mind to his movements, set on his mouth claiming hers for his own, his heavy breathing in tune with hers, his hand on her nape gently closing in more- _s_he gasped.

Rukia shivered with a shaken moan, the cold metal of the beer running smoothly along her hot, bare thigh, Ichigo slowly moving it up against the hem of her teasing dress, tracing her thigh into the warmth between them, Rukia shuddering against him at the cool surface on her hot skin, teasing her arousal.

"_Damn it, Ichi-go, _ah!"

Her head slammed back into the wall as he replaced the can with his thigh, rubbing up into her, his erection pressed against her as he moved his lips onto her ear, muttering her name in his low, husky voice, over and over again as Rukia moaned and shook against him.

Their apartment door seemed farther and farther away, the elegant rug over the white marble seeming comfortable enough by the second, Rukia cursing as her breath became more difficult to control.

_Shit._

Pushing up on her heels, Rukia fused their mouths together, biting down on his lips as he groaned, the can dropping to the floor with a heavy thud as his hand left her nape, Ichigo's large hands grasping the back of either thigh.

Caressing her tongue with his, Ichigo pulled her away from the elevator's cool wall, turning their bodies around for his back to meet the wall, tightening his hold on her bare thighs before leaning into her, lifting her up off the floor onto his hips without effort.

Rukia wasn't sure whom let out a hiss of utter arousal, her warm, wet lace against his tented front, his hard bulge between her legs hooked over his hips as he leaned back against the wall, their lips breaking apart for gasps of air.

Violet eyes found amber in their heated haze about them, Ichigo shamelessly holding her up on his hips by her dangerous curve up from her thighs, Rukia clutching onto his collar and hair, panting with him, her breath caught in her throat as he pushed her further against him; _"F-fuck-k!"_

She couldn't stop herself, her skin burning as her legs curled about his slim hips, driving her wet, clothed core against his front, moaning as he jerked up to meet her as he found her mouth again.

Her lip suckled between his, teeth biting at her, taking more of her breath for his own, Ichigo shook as he struggled to stay standing, feeling her damp warmth the more she grinded against him, squeezing her firm cheeks in his hands; cussing as she pulled his hair roughly, separating their mouths.

"_Fuck, _Rukia! What the hell-!"

He cut off into a harsh groan as she ground herself _hard_ against him, her small hands fisted around his collar, pulling him up to slam him back into the wall, amber eyes wide in shock, nonetheless bright and excited as violet hues stared back, demanding his attention on her, _and her only._

"If I'm going to have you between my legs, I _better_ be comfortable as fuck on your bed, Kurosaki-."

Ichigo's mouth smashed into hers as he turned them around again, flipping the elevator's switch back into motion, punching the fourth button again for good measure.

Wicked grins against each other, Rukia dropped herself to the floor, pulling him down to her height to delve deep into his mouth.

* * *

"_Finally!_ Retarded shit, taking so long just to connect-."

Tatsuki held still at the tight grasp Inoue held on her shoulder, brown looking up to find Inoue's gaze fixed beyond the bedroom door, her brow heavy to match her lips; "Hime, what's wrong?"

"They're… _they're here, Tatsuki-chan!_"

Tatsuki bolted from her seat, grabbing onto Inoue's arms, shaking her attention onto her; _"What-!"_

"_They're coming up!" _Cussing, Tatsuki slammed the screen down before shoving the laptop back where they'd picked it up from, pushing the chair in as they rushed out of the room, Tatsuki slamming the door shut behind them; "Get our bags, Hime!"

Stumbling to the door, Inoue's hands shaking as she felt the pair stop in their movements, she grabbed their bags as Tatsuki rushed about, placing the chair back by the table, turning off lights.

Frowning at the unusual flares of their reiatsu, Inoue stood hurriedly with their belongings, turning to Tatsuki as she went over everything they'd move, Inoue's eyes large with panic; "T-Tasuki-cha-an, what, let's go-!"

_Fuck._ Paling, Tatsuki stared at Inoue with wide eyes, turning her gaze over to Ichigo's door; "The browser."

"But they're moving again, they're coming up-!"

"_Shut up_, Orihime!" Ignoring Inoue's grimace, Tatsuki grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the balcony, pushing her over; "Hide out there, Hime! The moment you have a chance, run out, then pretend to barely come home! Make sure you're hiding your reiatsu!"

Fumbling with the curtain, their bags bumping into the door as she tried to slip out, Inoue called out as Tatsuki was rushing back to the room, brown eyes urging her to speak already; "But what about you! They're coming-!"

"I'll hide under the bed, or something! Just hide and leave when you can!"

Tatsuki disappeared from sight, Inoue sliding the door as shadows moved beneath the front door, crawling out of sight to the balcony's far side, pulling her reiatsu in as well as she could.

She couldn't hear much from within, unaware of their reiatsu as she concentrated on hiding hers, unaware of their heated need for each other as they finally pushed past that door.

* * *

"_C'mere, shinigami-."_

The door closing as he pushed her up against it, Ichigo claimed Rukia's mouth as her hands moved to his belt, tugging him closer as she pulled it undone, his hands busy with her blazer, pushing it down her arms to expose her bare shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a silent heap as his belt fell nosily beside it.

Moving off the door, blindly tossing the pharmacy bag onto the counter, Ichigo held Rukia close as he hooked her leg up, his hand running down her calf to her ankle, slipping off her heel and letting it fall to the wooden floor beneath them, letting her leg leave his hold for her bare foot to meet the floor.

Steadying herself by his loose collar, Ichigo's hands roaming her curves beneath the loose skirt of her dress, Rukia curled her leg up to take off her other heel in a clumsy haste, letting Ichigo walk their bodies the very instant he heard her heel fall to the floor, urging her over to their door by her hips, toying with the fabric of her intimate lace.

Breaking apart as her hip bumped into the door knob, Rukia shoved him back to retrieve the bag abandoned on the counter, turning into the bedroom as she opened it, leaving the door wide open behind her as she made for the bed, smirking at the immediate slam of the door as Ichigo followed her in.

The bag tossed onto the bed before Ichigo caught her hips, he turned her to face him, leaning in to close his mouth onto her pulse, a soft moan leaving Rukia at his care to bite and pull at her skin, soothing it with his warm tongue before working at it again all over.

Her whole body burning, wanting more heat from his own, small, elegant hands pulled his shirt open button by button, more and more of his toned, lightly sculpted body exposed, Ichigo's shirt pushed off his strong shoulders and down his strong arms, the black material falling to the carpet in a hushed fall.

Pulling back from her neck, Rukia grasping his toned biceps as he pulled her in, Ichigo gripped the flowing hem of her dress, hitching it up to her hips to reveal her beige lace, pushing himself to finish stripping her dress off her petite, blissfully curved, slender body; slipping the dress over her raised arms, pulling it off as her hair was gently caught in it, Ichigo dropped it to the floor as he leaned over to envelope her in his body, falling over into his bed waiting to catch them, Rukia falling in to the thick comforter waiting follow every curve of her body.

She fell in, his half naked body over hers, the plastic bag grabbed to empty it of their small, blue box, violet eyes looking over to read _Trojan Premium Lubricated._

Her stomach tightened, impatient as ever.

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I think they came in fighting. I heard the doors slam… I'm going to try leaving right now….

* * *

_

Inoue pocketed her cell as she gathered their bags, looking once more into the living room through the small gap of the flowing curtains, finding no one in sight, the lights not even on.

Slowly standing up, focusing solely on hiding her reiatsu, a light sweat building up above her brow from the effort, Inoue quietly slid the door open, slipping through into the living room, closing it shut behind her without a sound.

Walking through the large open space, careful of the coffee table, Inoue moved towards the door, gasping as she tripped on something on the wooden floor, stumbling away from it only to trip again.

Slapping her hand over her heavy breathing, closing her eyes as she fought to keep her reiatsu from exposing itself, Inoue took a few deep breaths as no one came out to find her, slowly opening her eyes to look about her, frowning as she realized she tripped on Rukia's heels, looking around to find her blazer and his belt on the floor.

_What…?_

A muffled shout snapped her attention back, shaking her head as she realized they were just arguing yet again, rushing forth to step over their blazer and belt, quietly opening the door.

Glancing back at the closed bedroom door, wondering where her _Tatsuki-chan_ was hiding within, she hoped to hear from her friend somehow, stepping out into the hallway without further thought, closing the door to the dark apartment to leave for some minutes, the door closed upon another shout before she could hear it.

* * *

"_I-Ichi-_go! _Ich-!"_

He caressed her wet arousal without any hesitance, Rukia writhing against his bed as his fingers moved within her, his hand hidden beneath her lace between her legs.

Leaning in the catch her mouth, Rukia's hands pulling and grabbing at his mane damp from a light sweat, Ichigo slowly continued to rub and push within her labia, his fingers and palm gathering up her arousal, pulling away to listen to her open gasps and moans, her back arching off the bed to push down into his hand.

Biting his lips as he somehow managed to suddenly pull away, Ichigo moved quickly as Rukia was immediately brought down from her building peak, violet eyes focusing from their pleasured blur to look up with confusion at him as she sat up, her pretty mouth snapped shut as she found him undoing his pants' fly, thumbs hooking over their hem and boxer-briefs to bring them down together.

Skin burning as he moved back onto the bed with her, his body fully bare for her violet eyes to take in, Ichigo moved over her smaller body again, leaning in to take Rukia's mouth fully, his nerves abandoned as she met him without thought, her body pushing up against his without fear..

Their breathing was heavy together, Ichigo tasting and biting at her lips as he ran his hands about her, massaging her chest, her small, full breasts fitting into the palm of his hand; his erection between their bodies, his sex rubbing against her wet lace, Ichigo couldn't fight back the moan that left him when Rukia reached between them and gently grabbed a hold of his member, softly stroking him as she pushed up against him, Ichigo's limit pushed beyond his reach to bring it back.

Moving up onto his knees, grabbing her lace along her teasing hips, Ichigo slipped the material down her curves and over her firm thighs, Rukia curling up her leg to slip it out of her lace before he brought it down further, the material forgotten as it remained tangled about her calf, his attention on her intimacy glistening with arousal for him.

Reaching for the box of condoms by her foot, Rukia sitting up with heated curiosity, she watched him open the box and take out a packet, their close bodies calling for each other impatiently, Rukia busying herself with his chest and abs as he opened the packet, her open kisses along his muscles nearly driving him to just forget _the damn thing_.

The lubricated latex slipped over his erection, Ichigo cussing as his hand shook as he pushed its rim down to his base, not sure if it was from impatience or nerves- _probably both_- he reached up to grab Rukia's jaw and push her crown back, leaning down to fuse their lips together, cradling her jaw as they moved their lips fully against each other.

_Needing_ release, needing to feel her, to take her, to give her himself; Ichigo pulled away to nudge at her jaw, moving his body over her, following her down as she let herself fall back against his bed.

Sighing blissfully as her head met his pillow, his scent all about her, Rukia moved her legs about his body as she could, cradling his neck as Ichigo moved between her legs, dropping down as close as he could to her as he kissed her again, slowly and fully, their hands running through each others' hair.

Ichigo's mouth forced out her name, again and again once he found his voice again, his lips moving to her ear in question, a small laugh breathed out before she hungrily whispered a _'hurry, you fool_.'

Her voice was gone, Ichigo pressing his lips onto her temple as his hips moved against her, his protected sex pushing deep within her, slowly and carefully, Rukia's hands and nails grasping at his strong back as she arched her spine, gasping for breath, violet eyes closed tightly at another gasp from her lips.

"_Ah-!" "Rukia, tell me-."_

He'd never seen such a look from her, unsure if she was in agonizing pain or just shocked, Rukia's violet eyes revealed to him once more as he stilled against her, Rukia panting for breath, unsure whether she could take the pain or not.

Every stab she had taken since she'd known him suddenly flashed before her eyes, though; Ichigo there to catch her or fight for her or to watch her heal, his amber eyes laced with worry looking over her_… _"Move, Ichigo."

"Aren't you-?"

"_Take me!" _The want back in her eyes, her legs tightening around his hips and leg, Ichigo slowly breathed out before reaching around her and wrapping his arm beneath her hips, carefully pulling his length from within her, watching her eyes for any reason to stop.

They didn't give him any, only begging him to take her.

Ichigo leaned in for her lips, pushing his hips back against hers; _"Ah-h-!"

* * *

_

Ichigo moved against her, pushing into Rukia over and over again, his strong hands keeping her in place as he pleasured her.

He had been right to build her arousal by his hand first, his amber eyes watching her every gasp and moan her lips formed, watching her grow closer and closer to her satisfaction, watching her skin burn with heat and bliss.

He had always known his first time wouldn't last long at all, feeling his limit draw closer and closer with every thrust he drove into her, his arms shaking as he held her hips off the bed, his panting filling the room with Rukia's moans.

Just seeing her naked, and trusting of him, was enough. Ichigo pulled her closer against himself, his hands leaving her hips to hold himself over her, his hips moving to enter her with a different depth.

Ichigo moved faster, Rukia clutching onto his arms on either side of her desperately.

She didn't laugh or push him away when his first few thrusts were awkward and nervous, moving her body with his to find the right pace and position.

Rukia kept a leg around his hips, pushing her other leg out to open herself more for him, a loud scream leaving her as he moved deeper with her spread legs.

She gave him more than just seeing her bare.

He tried to keep breathing, _any_ feeling at all rushing towards his sex buried within her, his body becoming numb and chilled in his lower back, losing pace as he tried to keep going.

Rukia's pants and gasps became shallow, her legs curling and rubbing against him before they went still, her spine rolling off the lush bedding for some seconds of a scream; falling back with a gasp, her muscles slowly relaxing about him.

Ichigo reached his limit as he watched her, his breath caught as he gave up his control, tensing against her as he released himself into the latex about his sex, groaning at the overwhelming exhaustion and satisfaction suddenly weighing down on him, falling lax against Rukia beneath him before he could force his arms to keep him up.

Careful of crushing her completely, falling over to her side with much effort of his spent body, Ichigo rested his head against her shoulder as his eyes came to a close, panting to catch his breath again in otherwise silence, listening to Rukia's own soft panting, her body remaining in her place upon his bed.

It was minutes later that Ichigo's eyes opened again, feeling fingers gently running through his hair and tracing mindless patterns on his cooling skin, amber finding violet beneath tangled tresses of raven hair, Ichigo slowly moving a hand to brush back her bangs, laughing as the one strand fell back in place.

He silently grasped her hip, keeping her still as he carefully pulled out from within her, his fingers around the base of his sex to keep the used latex in place. Sitting up to remove it, tying a sloppy knot around it and pushing it into the open packet it in had come in, Ichigo decided he'd clean up come morning, dropping the packet and box of condoms to the floor, Rukia laughing as she called him a _'lazy bum-berry' _without shame.

Rolling his eyes at her, Ichigo muttered _'midget'_ as he moved about on the bed, tugging the comforter and sheets out from beneath her resting body, Rukia smiling as he cussed her for not helping at all in at least rolling around.

"Che, _bite me_, Kurosaki."

Laughing as he dropped down beside her, nipping at her shoulder, Rukia pulled him close enough to keep him on the pillow with her, Ichigo pulling the sheets over them as he let her move him about for a comfortable position….

He smirked as Rukia curled her small body about his larger frame, sighing softly before closing her eyes, her reiatsu dropping into a peaceful hum; burying his nose into her crown, tossing his strong arm over her, Ichigo closed his eyes to let her reiatsu lead him to sleep, making nothing of the shaken gasp he thought he heard from somewhere within the room, slowly losing himself to sleep.

Below him, beneath his mattress he rested upon with his shinigami, were brown eyes within darkness, a hand covering her trembling lips, fixated upon the forgotten clothes and condoms, the smell of sex and sweat reaching her; clutching her phone set to silence, Tatsuki closed her eyes, ignoring the texts from Orihime as she struggled to keep quiet, her eyes clenching shut tighter.

…_Orihime….

* * *

_

I have three midterms today, the first one in four hours D: I love and miss you all, thank you for the reviews despite lack of updates, and for your kind worried messages and for just being so fuckin' awesome. I couldn't hold out on you anymore. It's short- but they finally did it like we all wanted them to. Let me know how it was- no experience myself, so if anything is wrong, let me know- and just simply let me know how you all are doing (heart)

Much love, Kurosakilove~!

**Edit after edit: **Why is FFnet not working? It's not letting me edit Telephone! D: /bangs head multiple times.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Telephone

...I got my first bee sting, after 20 years of rolling around in the grass and running around barefoot and SAVING them from puddles. How did those bitches pay me back? Give me my first sting? By crashing into my head inside my favorite restaurant, and stinging me when I reached up to take out whatever-it-was in my hair. Two weeks of swelling, fevers, anti-biotics and ITCHING LIKE CRAZY... I will never again save one. DEATH TO THEM ALL. My poor thumb :'(

Anyways, here's a chapter for you all :D Please enjoy~!

(And I know my last chapter wasn't the best, with a shit ton of run-on sentences. Sorry :( I tried not to let them take over here...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Amber eyes opened to the vibrating hums carrying through the dark wooden grain of his nightstand; groaning, exhaling deeply with irritation, Ichigo scrunched his eyes shut once more, opening them back up again as he forced himself to reach out- stopping short as Rukia stirred in her sleep, pushing her body back into his warmth; _…fuck._

Ichigo laid frozen in place, wide awake now to the morning light pouring through his window, eyes looking down to find Rukia's back against his entire length. Breathing in slowly, his arm he had draped over her reaching up to run through his hair, Ichigo felt his cheeks burn, running his sight over themselves.

They were naked, with the sheet tangled about their bodies.

He thought back to just hours before, staring at her bare shoulder teased by her messy hair, moving his hand to brush her hair aside; Ichigo let out a shaken breath, grazing the skin of her temple with his fingertips, taking his time to burn her sleeping image into his mind.

_Last night…._ Last night, her eyelashes weren't teasing her cheeks ever so gently, hiding her violet hues from sight.

Last night her breath was heavy and desperate, nothing like the soft breaths of air she now gave through her lips, parted ever so slightly.

Last she wasn't silent- last night he made Kuchiki Rukia _his._

A hum called for his attention again, his gaze kept on Rukia's peaceful form as he carefully reached over her, blindly feeling about the nightstand for his cell phone; his fingers finding his _Torch_, Ichigo forced his gaze from her, looking over at his screen.

* * *

_New Message From_

_Asano Keigo_

* * *

Rolling his eyes, his thumb moved onto the screen to open the message, Ichigo moving off his side onto his elbow-

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_Hey man- hope you're awake at 6 fucking am… anyways do you know Orihime-san's new place? Tatsuki said they were heading over last night to yo-_

* * *

"Ichigo?"

He looked down to find tired eyes looking up at him beyond her bare shoulder, his _Torch _abandoned without thought somewhere behind him; "Hey…."

A smirk pulled at her lips before she closed her eyes, moving into a stretch with her arms reaching out to the headboard, her spine rolling as her legs reached and curled with a sigh, her lips betraying a grin as she felt Ichigo tense against her-

"_Rukia-."_

His hand shot out to grasp her hip as it pushed back against his own, his usual morning 'rouse tempted and teased; "Shit, Kuchiki-!"

Rukia turned in what little space she took up, keeping to his body, draping a long, bare leg over his slim hip as she pushed up on her arm to level her eyes with his; her male silent, his skin flushed and burned as he stared intensely at her, Rukia moved up closer against him, feeling his shallow breathing from his toned stomach against her own.

She smiled slyly, dragging a single nail up his side, moving around onto his shoulder to follow his arm down to her hip.

"What, _Kurosaki-kun?_ Don't tell me you're shy now…."

She could feel Ichigo's hand tighten its hold on her hip, an unmistakable arousal pressed up against her beneath the sheets tangled about them, a _want _in his eyes warming her body.

Pulling him closer by her leg draped over his hip, moving to lightly graze his temple with her mouth, Rukia reached up to cradle his jaw gently, the sheet slipping and exposing her breasts, a heavy exhalation pushing past Ichigo's lips; she sighed as he finally moved, Ichigo's heated mouth on her pulse, his arm wrapping around her hips to pull her even closer.

"_Ichigo."_

He moved their bodies to have her beneath him, Rukia's raven tresses about her on the white pillow, the sheet remaining around their intimate entanglement; moving up her neck, pressing his mouth onto her jaw before finding her lips, Ichigo pulled back onto his knees with heavy breath, leaning over the bed to-

"Where's the box?" He felt her sit up and lean over to look, the box of condoms out of sight; "You dropped it last night, didn't you? Check under the bed."

Ichigo frowned as he dropped a leg over the side, grabbing onto her knee before leaning over further to feel beneath the bed; "But I just dropped it, not shoved it underneath-."

He straightened out with the open box in hand, growling in slight confusion, Rukia taking none of his distraction lightly as she grabbed a fistful of his orange mane and pulled him down to her mouth, snapping impatiently at his knowing smirk.

"_Put it on."_

The box was abandoned by the floor again within moments, his leg moving back up onto the mattress before a gasp left Rukia and filled the room- _"H-hai!"_

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_Tatsuki-chan, are you still in the apartment? Please answer me… I'm in the lobby…. Tatsuki-chan?_

* * *

An exhausted sigh left Inoue as her shoulders slumped in defeat, digging her hand into her hair as she hid her tired features from the tenants rushing by in the early hour, the college students of the complex yet to make their general leave to the university not too far from the apartments; letting her eyes close with another sigh, Inoue gripped her phone in wait.

_Tatsuki-chan, where-?_

"Orihime;" Grey eyes snapped up at her name, a wave of relief pulling her back straight, Inoue smiling brightly at the sight of Tatsuki in front her.

"Tatsuki-chan, you had me so worried!"

She stood from her seat and pulled her lean friend into her arms, Inoue shaking with light laughter, hugging Tatsuki tightly against her; "Oh, Tatsuki-chan, I thought Kurosaki-kun found you and yelled at you and-."

"It's fine, Orihime. He didn't find me…."

Inoue stilled at Tatsuki's tired, empty voice, pulling back to look at her brown eyes, a frown pulling at Orihime's lips.

"Tatsuki-chan… what's wrong? Were they fighting so much?"

Tatsuki stood silently, her brow furrowing lightly in confusion; "Fighting…?"

"Well, they seem to always be arguing… and last night, I heard the doors slamming and even heard a shout-."

"Yeah, they were… arguing." Tatsuki moved around Inoue without another word, grabbing her bag off the chair it rested in, slinging it over her shoulder with a sigh; "Let's get going, Hime. We need to call Keigo and give him the directions-."

"Oh, well, I already let Kurosaki-kun know I was on my way… I thought I had to go and, and do _something_ to get you out or-."

"Well, I'm out." Tatsuki shrugged uneasily, shifting her bag on her shoulder; "I'm out, so let him know you're heading to the university instead."

She was met with silence, looking over at Inoue to find her eyes on her shoes, biting her lip and playing with her burnt-orange hair draped over her shoulders. Tatsuki frowned lightly, reaching out and gently touching Inoue's arm.

"Hime… what? What's wrong?"

It was a moment or two before Inoue looked up to meet her eyes, Tatsuki taken aback by the… _determination_ behind them.

"I had all night to sit and think about what you've said to me, Tatsuki-chan. They _haven't _become anything after all this time, and Kurosaki-kun was so kind to me when he didn't need to be-."

_Oh, no._ Tatsuki swallowed with difficulty as Inoue faced her and firmly voiced her want to try and win _Kurosaki-kun's_ heart, a bright gleam in her grey eyes, a blush rounding her cheeks; "Tatsuki-chan… I want to be strong like you, and not give up!"

Inoue dropped her hands from their nervous play with her hair, clasping them tightly to rest on her pelvis shaped by jeans, her white hoodie showing her curves and contrasting calmly with her orange hue of hair.

Tatsuki gazed adoringly at her childhood friend, trying to smile- _why doesn't Ichigo _see _you? _

"So I want to head up, Tatsuki-chan, and go to our coffee shop as we used to _every_ morning, and invite him to lunch with Sado-kun, and maybe he will accept dinner, since I'm leaving his apartment-!"

Tatsuki tried not to frown, feeling a heavy dread in her chest as Inoue gathered her bag and grabbed a hold of her hand, asking her to text her if she needs anything.

She held her breath, letting Inoue make her way over to the elevator with her head up; Tatsuki's dropping as Inoue disappeared behind the metal doors.

_Orihime._

* * *

"Should have known you'd be so _loud_, with the way you order me around all day- _ow!"_

Ichigo doubled over before he could even see the muscles in her firm thigh and toned calf tense, her leg having had curled with sly movements, snapping out to kick his strong abdomen and pull back from his reach.

Rukia glared heatedly as she rubbed the towel over her damp tresses, ignoring his angry cussing, sitting back on her legs tucked beneath her, her large towel wrapped around her bare body- "Next time I'll kick _lower_-."

Her words were swallowed by his mouth soon as he smashed his lips onto hers, a strangled moan leaving her as he roughly moved against her, biting and pulling at her lips, grasping her nape and tangling his hand in her hair; she gasped as she fell back onto the mattress, her towel barely keeping to her naked body, shuddering at the feel of jeans pushing up between her legs, spreading them open for his hips.

The rough texture of his jeans against her, panting for air before Ichigo claimed her mouth again, Rukia clawed at the hot skin tight across his back, bucking her hips up into him, whining as he suddenly pulled back.

Her chest heaving beneath her large towel, his body over hers and holding her down, Ichigo leaned in for what her hungry lips thought was another kiss, his mouth only teasing hers instead.

"…how are you feeling?"

Rukia didn't make a single movement; violet eyes wide, she slowly exhaled, going back on his words.

* * *

"…_how are you feeling?"_

* * *

She found herself closing the small space between their lips, both shinigami gently moving together and breathing softly through their noses, Rukia's tongue sneaking a taste of his lips instead of a fierce dance with his own.

Rukia wasn't sure how to feel about her burning cheeks, falling back onto the mattress beneath her to look up at him.

He was handsome; he was her handsome brat all grown up.

"I'm fine… just _really_ sore- but that's expected, no?" Rukia watched Ichigo's eyes flicker between her own, a small smirk ghosting across his lips before he tried to scowl as usual and _failed miserably; _"Yeah… I've heard it is."

Ichigo moved off her body, pushing off the messy bed to stand as he straightened his jeans fitted to his lean, lightly muscled body. Rukia took the hand he held out for her, pulled up until she sat on her legs again.

Pulling at his mane, running his hands through it, Ichigo cocked his chin at Rukia, his hand running down to hook on his neck.

"Are you coming with me to the shop, or staying in?"

Shaking her head, Rukia moved up onto her knees, inching over to the other side of the bed to climb off; "No, I'm going. I'll be ready in a bit." She heard Ichigo laugh softly, looking over her shoulder to find him tossing his arms up to cross behind his head, his muscles defined as he stood there with a smirk-

"Try not to take seven damn minutes again, princess. Bust your pretty ass and finish in a minute or two, ne-?"

He yelped at the highlighter she chucked at him, snickering as she stomped away with a vivid choice of cussing.

Ichigo watched her disappear into the bathroom, biting his lips.

_Rukia._

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_ICHIGO! Why are you ignoring me! It better be because Kuchiki-san is secretly a domi-_

* * *

"Fuckin' Keigo." Cell phone pocketed, Ichigo opened his bedroom door with his shirt in hand, leaving it ajar behind him, heading over into the kitchen for- "I-Inoue!"

He stopped short as he caught sight of Inoue stepping through the front door, a bright smile pulling at her lips as she looked up at her name, faltering as grey eyes found his bare skin over dark jeans; "O-ohayo, Ku-rosaki-kun…."

"Ah… ohayo… what are you doing here?"

They stood in an awkward silence, Inoue frowning uneasily as she stuttered over incoherent words, Ichigo matching her frown as he felt an odd sense of- _"Shit!"_

Rubbing at his neck, Ichigo smiled sheepishly at her, Inoue silent and still by the door with burning cheeks.

"Ah, Inoue, my bad; I did it again. Where were you last night? Rukia and I were wondering where you were off to if it wasn't with us."

Closing the door behind her, stepping over a blazer and belt, side-stepping heels, Inoue slowly approached Ichigo, smiling timidly.

"Well, it's actually… Tatsuki-chan… she's moving in with me, Kurosaki-kun. I was with her yesterday."

* * *

_Anyways do you know Orihime-san's new place? Tatsuki said they were heading over last night to yo-_

* * *

His hand slipped into his pocket, his brows set heavily over thoughtful eyes, rubbing his thumb along his cell phone's side with deliberate strokes; "Tatsuki's moving in with you? … how she getting her things over here?"

Inoue focused on Ichigo's jaw, hands clasped tightly as she stood before him, his torso bare with his shirt still in hand.

"K-Keigo-san offered to drive up a small van up today- _oh!_ I have to send him my address! I didn't get to-."

Ichigo took out his _Torch_ as Inoue hurried off towards the couch, setting down her bag to dig through it; opening his messages, finding Keigo's messages from the past hours, the tall male nodded mindlessly at something Inoue asked from somewhere behind him… pressing his thumb over the first text from that morning, his downcast eyes barely reflecting the bright screen.

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_Hey man- hope you're awake at 6 fucking am… anyways do you know Orihime-san's new place? Tatsuki said they were heading over last night to your flat to send me an e-mail. I didn't get anything from them, missed my 10oclock porn waiting for their stupid e-!_

* * *

_Ten o'clock…._

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

Ichigo glanced over to Inoue, finding anxious eyes struggling not to stray off from his cheek, his fingers rubbing over the smooth material of his phone; "Sorry, was reading a text… shouldn't you have given him the address sooner? Like last night?"

Inoue looked back down to her cell phone, brushing back her hair behind her ear.

"I… Tatsuki-chan and I were distracted, catching up properly after everything that has happened, Kurosaki-kun. I just sent him the text with my address. I hope he could get directions."

Ichigo pocketed his phone again, letting out a low sigh as he walked over to the front walkway, leaning over to pick up the blazer and belt, straightening out with them in hand; "I'm sure he can."

He hung the blazer by the counter chair's back, his shirt resting over it. Fumbling over his belt, he glanced over his shoulder as Inoue stood up, his hands holding his belt in wait.

"Kurosaki-kun… I was wondering if you wanted to leave earlier, to have breakfast at the shop-?"

"_Strawberry!"_

Their eyes snapped to his bedroom door, pulled open to reveal much of the skin he reveled in not long ago, Rukia stepping out with her eyes on her stubborn fly revealing lacey panties, her bra matching its design and color; "Make yourself useful and-."

Inoue's hand shot up to cover her open mouth, Ichigo's arm curling back to snap an orange at his petite partner for a swell of cussing from her sinful lips.

"_The fuck, Ichigo-!" "Damn it, Kuchiki!"_

Rukia looked up with wide eyes as Inoue stood frozen with shock by the couch, Ichigo by the counter, yelling vividly and shying his gaze away.

"I'm out _here_ where I can see you, not in the kitchen! Go hide those things, woman!"

Rukia gave Inoue a silent _'oops' _as she stepped back, arms crossed over her chest as she threw Ichigo a lame _'sorry about your virgin eyes!' _before slipping back into the bedroom, the door slammed firmly shut.

Gasping softly, her grey gaze twisted with confusion as she stared at the bedroom door, Inoue forced her gaze over to Ichigo, her brows lifting from their heavy set.

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

Snapping his belt, Ichigo quickly pulled it through his belt loop to curve around his slim hips, fastening it to fit comfortably, but tightly enough around him, looking up with his scowl Inoue found herself to miss _dearly_; "Sorry about that… it was weirder for me than you…."

"Grow some, Kurosaki." They looked back at his door as Rukia stepped out, a v-neck hugging her body now to flaunt her modest chest, her stray bang between her eyes brushed aside only to fall back; "And good morning, Inoue. Where were you last night? You left me alone with this imbecile, you know."

Ichigo turned his back to the two of them, closing his eyes and exhaling softly with relief.

_Damn…._

* * *

"_You can't expect me to drive up today! I have to go all the way back home to look up the stupid address _and then_ make my way over through traffic? Hell no!"_

Tatsuki groaned as she climbed the narrow stairs, holding her cell phone away from her ear at Keigo's last screech; "Look, you idiot, you gotta-."

"_No! You're gonna have to wait for my next day off now!"_

She reached the landing, huffing with exhaustion, her muscles aching from her cramped position beneath the bed….

"And when the hell is _that_, Keigo? Don't make me tell Ichigo you're the reason Hime will be crammed into his apartment longer-."

"_You can't use Ichigo against me, Arisawa. He's still pissed at you-."_

She didn't hear the rest, snapping her phone shut. Rubbing her temple, another groan leaving her, Tatsuki trudged down the hall to their dull door within the dull hallway, taking out her keys and shoving one into the lock.

Pushing through the door, abandoning her bag before the door even closed; Tatsuki slammed the door shut to fall back against, a heavy sigh filling the room, closing her eyes only snap back open, Ichigo's room and Rukia's moans filling her mind every time….

"Fuck me... I… just want to sleep…."

Sliding down the door, landing a bit roughly on the stiff carpet, Tatsuki pulled her legs in to drop her head onto her knees, curling up tightly.

"I pushed Orihime so far… and for _what?_ For Ichigo to _change _and grow up for the likes of _Kuchiki_…."

She shuddered at the memory of his voice muttering Rukia's name over and over, Tatsuki remembering the want and lust she could _feel_ just being in the same room, hidden from sight; she tried to block out the smell of sweat and pleasure, the sounds of her _punk little Ichi_ taking a _woman_ for his….

"…when did we lose you, Ichi?"

* * *

"_Oi, Rukia!"_

His leather bag was slung over his shoulder to cross his chest, his cell phone vibrating in hand as Inoue gathered her bag, amber eyes on his screen as he yelled out for Rukia again, tapping his phone to answer his call; "Yo, Chad! We're on our way down, meet you in two minutes or so."

"_Alright, Ichigo."_

The line was cut, Ichigo lowering his hand from his ear.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Looking over at Inoue, Ichigo pocketed his _Torch_, glancing over at his bedroom door before focusing back on her; "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we just get going? What are we waiting for-?"

Inoue lost his attention when the bedroom door slammed shut, Ichigo's amber eyes glaring at the petite woman making her way over, following her as she moved around him and made for her abandoned heels from last night.

He wasn't sure if the light burn his cheeks had was from the memory by the heels, or her leaning over to slip them on, the small of her back exposed as her jeans hugged her every curve.

"About time you got out here. What the hell took you so long, thought you were already set."

"I know, I know- I'm sorry, but I'm ready now." Rukia straightened out, smiling softly at Inoue; "Sorry, Inoue, hope I haven't made you three too late."

She was only given a small shake of the head, Inoue softly murmuring _'of course not, Kuchiki-san' _before heading out. Shrugging, patting her jeans for keys and slipping her _iPhone _beneath her hem, Rukia made to follow her out, caught in her steps at the feel of Ichigo's hand on her hip; she looked back at him, her violet gaze moving up to meet his behind his teasing bangs.

"Rukia… are you sure heels are the best shoes…?"

Her small nose scrunched up in confusion, looking down between their bodies to her feet.

"My heels? Why wouldn't I-?"

* * *

"_I'm fine… just _really_ sore- but that's expected, no?"_

* * *

Rukia breathed out a laugh, stealing a quick glance towards the open apartment door, looking back up at Ichigo as she brushed back her bangs.

Closing the space between them with a single click-step of her heels, Ichigo's hand moving off her hip up to her waist, Rukia gave him a soft, sly smile, a small hand gently resting on his abdomen over his cotton white; "Don't worry, Ichigo- it feels _really_ good, too."

She was gone before he could lean in or pull her closer or just stay as they were; Rukia walking off towards the front door, Ichigo left behind and _watching_ her walk off towards the front door.

Letting out a sigh, running a hand through his orange mane, Ichigo stepped to follow her out, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"_We're heading down, Chad!"_

* * *

Gray eyes were dull as they stared ahead, Inoue gripping her textbook tightly to her chest, silent beside Chad's tall, towering form.

They were walking in front of them- Ichigo beside Rukia and Rukia beside Ichigo- the taller shinigami of the pair to the street; a position he took to the moment they all stepped out onto the sidewalk.

She noticed that, with all the other little things.

Inoue noticed how his bag first rested by his right hip, moving with his body at his every step. However, within minutes of some two feet between them, it soon became just some inches, Ichigo having switched his bag to his left and stepped closer to her side.

She hoped it was to hear her better, both _Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san_ talking between themselves since they've left.

Inoue noticed how his hand bumped hers every few minutes, his hand gripping her shoulder whenever they moved through a large crowd or they stepped off the curb.

She didn't know what she hoped those really were.

_Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

"The coffee shop's just up ahead, midget."

Dropping his hand from her shoulder, her heels stepping up onto the curb with ease, Ichigo nudged Rukia playfully, betting she'll manage to piss off someone in that one as well.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia couldn't help the smirk on her lips, stepping over closer to him with a hushed voice; "Lay off the betting until I get to enjoy my victory and waiting reward for the last one I won."

He had to remind himself they were in public, letting her distance herself as they were before, amber hues flashing with excitement as he looked at her.

…_damn._

"Ichigo… this place looks familiar…."

He slowed as she did, looking over his shoulder at Inoue's curious look, Chad slipping off his headphones as they caught up; "Everything alright, Ichigo? Kuchiki-san?"

Huffing, looking around for _anything_ she could recognize from the previous morning and finding none, Rukia turned to their gentle giant, smiling.

"Nothing's wrong, Sado-kun. Just thought I already visited this café before."

They moved along, Ichigo moving ahead to open the door for them.

"_And this here is the venom sac for our poison."_

* * *

"Hello, sir- may I take your order?"

The cash register snapped open, slammed close by her hip.

"_One small latte, with whip cream!"_

Coins were dropped into the small jar, the cup lifted off the counter.

"Will that be all for today-?"

"-would you like that sweetened-?"

"Can I take your order-?"

"-thank you, have a-!"

"That'll be-."

"_Caramel-!"_

* * *

_Breathe._ Wiping the counter, Rin smiled brightly at the young couple at the register, taking their order, excusing herself to make their drinks.

Bumping into Teru, their rookie-barista, Rin quickly moved through the recipes, smiling as Teru successfully breezed through hers; "Atta, girl. Now straight to the next customer!"

Saluting Rin playfully, the bleached-blonde handed over the order, smiling up to the next face in line with bright green eyes-

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Moving behind Teru to her register, Rin thanked the young college couple, looking up to her next customer, glancing over his shoulder to the door as a flash of orange stepped through-

_Finally- Kurosaki._

"Teru…." Ringing up the drink's price, leaning into Teru leaning over towards her, Rin grinned prettily, jerking her chin towards the door; "Tall. Orange hair. A handsome scowl- off limits, hun. That's my _Kurosaki-kun_."

"Oh my… have you caught him already or still charming him?" They moved together to the side, snapping blenders and mixers in place.

"Charming him. He hasn't come in with a girlfriend."

Stealing a glance out into the crowded shop again, Rin found Ichigo's orange mane, the usual group of friends separating, her handsome male moving off towards the bathrooms as the busty woman and giant moved off towards the tables.

"Teru… cover me for ten minutes?"

Gasping, the rookie grinned brightly, nodding as she took Rin's drinks with her own; "Let me know what happens."

Winking, Rin snapped up the usual cup for Ichigo's choice drink, fixing it up; "Will do, Teru."

* * *

The hallway was deep, each bathroom to their left, separated by a water fountain; her heels clicking on the tiles as they made their way down, they came to a slow, turning to face him just a step behind her.

Arms crossed beneath her bosom, complemented by her v-neck, Rukia glared up playfully at him, cocking her hip as he stood before her, hands in his pockets; "What, midget?"

"I think I can go to the bathroom on my own, Strawberry."

Scoffing, Ichigo moved in on her, his body turning her into the wall, a hand leaving his jeans to rest by her ear against the wall; "We both know you don't need to go to the bathroom just twenty minutes after leaving the apartment."

"But then why else would I be here for, in this little hallway of ours, in this favorite shop of yours, _Kurosaki-kun_?"

He didn't answer her, his pocketed hand immediately on her jeans' hem just under her shirt, pulling her off the wall and wrapping his arm around her petite frame, holding her close as he turned them and hid her from sight.

His lips were on her crown, moving down for her to hear his low, husky voice; "Last night… and this morning…?"

"_Hey, Kurosaki-kun."_

Amber eyes narrowed as Rukia's hands gripped his jacket, Ichigo standing tall before looking over his shoulder, back to the hallway's entrance; "Hey…."

His tall, lean brunette barista stood there with a pretty smile, his usual drink held by her seemingly soft hands, her body in an inviting, waiting stance.

_Shit._

"Was waiting for you to come in today. I have your drink ready, handsome."

Rin took a step towards him, frowning when he tensed at her movement, catching sight of his body moving closer to-

The drink fell from her hand at the sight of violet eyes as he moved, his arms secured around the small woman against his tall being.

_Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

Le gasp!

Review, rant, squeal, give me ways to rebel against bees, let me know how you're all doing- makes my day reading your reviews :) I hope you enjoyed :D And I hope to have a chapter up soon again :) Take care everyone!

Much love, KurosakiLove~!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Telephone

Hello, hello~! I FINALLY have a chapter for you all! This past semester blew balls- like, Yammy balls. It was pretty sucky. Then I finally get of school, eventually get a day to write- then decide I don't like it! So I re-wrote Chapter 16, but then decided once again that it wasn't the right time for the things I wrote out. So, **I decided to make this chapter more yummy than productive, buahaha. It's rated M for a reason, yo!** Their frequency of the "hibbidity dibbity" is bit much, but MEH. We all want Ichiruki to truly go at it like this, haha! Anyways, I'll probably discuss it more in my blog- which yes! It's new and I'll try my best to keep to it! It's the homepage link on my profile. I miiiiiiight upload both here and there.

I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all your kind, concerned reviews and messages in my long absence. I really appreciate you all, and hope each chapter to come is great and to your expectations. _Strawberry Meets Death _is currently written out to Chapter 60! Not sure how long it will take me to bring it to an end. As for _Telephone_, I do plan to wrap it up soon, a big step towards that end coming in the next chapter, I'm sure.

Enough of my rambling- enjoy!

**Few notes for this chapter:**

- "Sometimes people say "The fuck?/!" as opposed to "What the fuck?/!" and yes, I am, and am surrounded by, those people. I am not being an idiot who forgets to write "what" every time (: Hell, I've used the full phrase a couple of times. Just too few compared to otherwise, haha

-I used a single moment towards the end to _start_ bringing in information about their situation (as in, where be the Hollows? Etc.) Next chapter!

-damare = shut up

-matte = wait

-Sai = first binding spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Rin shook her head, trying to breathe; there in his arms, in her handsome _Kurosaki-kun's_ arms was the same _bitch_ from just yesterday, violet eyes just as surprised to see her-

Rin kicked the fallen cup aside, tearing off her lap apron, throwing it to the floor; "The _fuck_ are you doing here!"

The air became cold as the noble heir's reiatsu vanished, Ichigo quickly stepping out in front of her, facing Rin with amber eyes heavy as his frown; "Hold on- we're not doing _anything_ wrong here-."

"She's talking to _me, _Ichigo."

Heels clicked the hard, cold tile beneath them, Rukia taking deliberate steps out from behind Ichigo, back straight with her jaw set, violet eyes cold and warning; "This _employee_ is the same I told you about just yesterday."

Amber eyes grew wide with surprise, Ichigo looking between the two women, Rin's eyes in disbelief as her own gaze moved between them before her, remembering Rukia's phone call that ended their _spat_.

Giving the brunette a slow sweep of her violet gaze, Rin biting back a snarl as the shorter female looked her up and down, Rukia locked her eyes with brown once more, a hauntingly beautiful smile playing on her lips; "From the resenting, jealous look you have, I suppose it's safe to assume you're also the loyal _pup_ with his drink at hand every morning."

Ichigo nearly cringed from the violent flare in Rin's glare, moving closer to his petite reaper, eyes set on Rin's shaking form and clenched fists.

"Seven months…," she started, "for seven months I've seen him, and him only!" Rin looked to Ichigo, hot, angry tears brimming her eyes; "Where the fuck did you pick up this _whore_ from-!"

"_That's enough!" _His snap forced her a step back, her red, puffy eyes wide as he moved with indescribable, masculine _grace_ no human can have, Ichigo's tall, handsome being in front of her, towering over her as his eyes bore down into her from behind those orange bangs before she could even breathe-

"We have _nothing_ between us. There never _has been_ anything between us, except for a _cup of coffee_, and _money._"

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as Rin kept her ground, her jaw raised to look straight at him; "But I _know_ you were attracted, as well! I saw it in your eyes-!"

"Then see that I will not stand for you calling Rukia a whore when you know _nothing _of us!"

Rin couldn't help jumping at his voice, stumbling back to distance herself, gasping when Ichigo's hand caught a firm grasp of her wrist to keep her before him, vulnerable to his piercing eyes- "I _never_ led you on. I'm sorry you saw something that wasn't there."

Ichigo was only met with silence, Rin's hand shaking in his hold. Letting go of her wrist, Ichigo turned his gaze over his shoulder, Rukia standing silently just some steps away from him, her violet eyes meeting his-

"Come on, midget…."

He carefully moved around Rin as Rukia nodded, stepping to follow after him, her heels clicking the tiles. She had already walked past the barista when Ichigo stepped out from the hall, Rin's low voice catching Rukia in her steps; "_Rukia_, is it?"

The petite shinigami could hear Ichigo calling out for her beyond the entrance in the crowded café, slowly turning back to hear what else Rin could say- Rukia's head snapped to her right, a sting marking her cheek as red as Rin's open palm as Ichigo stepped back in.

"_Fuck you!" "Rukia!"_

* * *

"Karin, have you seen my beige bra anywhere!"

Yuzu sighed as she pushed the laundry basket aside, standing up from her crouch, pulling at her tight boyshorts; "Don't tell me you borrowed it again…."

Stepping out into the hallway, hips cocked as she leaned on the door frame, drumming her nails against the wood- Yuzu glared lightly at her twin down the hallway, the bathroom door open to let out the steam.

Dark eyes looked back at her, Karin brushing her long, full hair as she stood before the sink's mirror, only intimacies hugging her growing curves; "I may have…."

Yuzu pouted, her sandy-brown hair barely covering enough of her bare chest.

"It's right there on your giant boobs!"

Karin gasped, looking down at her chest before scowling back at her twin- "Yours are bigger than mine! And they're not giant! They are perfect for grabbing, while yours are to suffocate in!"

Yuzu gaped, hands shooting up to grab her breasts- "Take it back!"

"Bite me!"

"I don't eat blue waffles!"

An angry scream rang out throughout the house, Karin's brush dropping to the floor as she lunged past the doorway, Yuzu running back into her room with her own yelling, throwing the door shut behind her.

Charging into the room, Karin yelled as she tackled Yuzu onto her bed, the pretty pair a tangled mess of smacks and cussing, Karin grabbing a pillow before pulling her arm back, looking down at Yuzu through her newly tangled tresses-

"Let's see if I give back your bra _now_, you little twerp!"

Snickering as she blew her hair out of her face, Yuzu wiggled her eyebrows, shrugging best she could beneath her twin; "Well if you need it _that _much to impress Hitsugaya taichou if he ever comes around again…."

"_Yuzu!"_ Karin swung down the pillow, whining as her gorgeous sister only blared out laughter, laughing harder as Karin hit her again and again, giving up all struggle as she laid there, laughing.

"_Ba-ha!"_

Yuzu gasped for air between her laughter, Karin rolling her eyes as she climbed off her, falling back onto the bed beside her body shaking with hysterics; "…_bitch_."

Wiping her eyes, Yuzu grinned as she rolled onto her stomach, leaning up on her elbows, looking down at her raven-haired twin through messy bangs.

"But, _oh_, how you _love_ me."

"I rather dress in pink than ever say such a thing."

Karin smirked at Yuzu's pout, ruffling her hair as she sat up. Climbing over Yuzu to stand, Karin went to her drawer, shuffling garments about, pulling out a cotton bra to throw at her; "I think this one is more for you than me. Now hide those things!"

Laughing, sticking her tongue out at her, Yuzu gathered her hair to one side, sitting to slip on the bra, Karin walking back out into the hall.

"Breakfast's ready, hai?"

Twirling her sandy-brown tresses, Yuzu grinned, calling out as Karin walked off- "Hai, but you're the only blu-!"

_"Yuzu!"_

* * *

Violet eyes stared long, and hard.

Ichigo's breath was struggling as he stood motionless, waiting for any flicker of her reiatsu, for any movement in her muscles, amber eyes flashing between the two women.

Taking a step back, chin high, Rin breathed in slowly, feeling Ichigo's eyes on them, fighting not to break away from the petite _bitch's_ stare and find his eyes.

Her hand stung from the slap she'd given Rukia, a light trace of it left on Rukia's skin. She wanted to smirk, to dare Rukia to fight back, sneering as the shorter woman spoke.

"My, my, my. You have quite the hand there." Raising her hand, grazing past her cheek, Rukia brushed back her hair from her eyes, letting her hand fall back to her side as her stray bang fell back in place. She stepped closer, the click of her heels echoing in the tense air, the back chatter of the café muffled to their ears.

Ichigo frowned, running his reiatsu over Rukia, reaching out for her as he made to step closer; "Rukia… midget, c-."

"_Kuchiki Rukia."_

Ichigo came to a still, Rin's glare heavier as she stared into cold, empty hues of violet, Rukia stepping closer once more; "You may not know of my name… but know that though we may not start a fight-."

Violet eyes flashed dangerously, Rin stumbling a step back-

"-we _finish them._"

* * *

Grey eyes looked across the shop, furrowed at the feel of Ichigo's reiatsu; rubbing her cell phone nervously, Inoue looked to Chad sitting beside her, his eyes hidden from sight by his loose curls.

"Kurosaki-kun feels very tense, Sado-kun… should I-?"

"He's with Kuchiki-san. Don't worry."

Nodding, Inoue looked to her ignored drink, sighing amongst the chatter about them; "They argue a lot, don't they? I don't understand them…."

Chad's eyes were wide before they fell into confusion, shaking his head as he sat up straighter.

"I meant Kuchiki-san would not let anything-."

"_Help!" "Rukia!"_

Neither a word nor look needed to be shared for the pair to rush to their feet, pushing past customers and others whom had heard it, the blonde behind the counter yelling into the back room. They rounded the hallway; Inoue's grey eyes wide as she stood there, Chad pushing past her.

* * *

"Kurosaki Yuzu-san!"

The twin beauties slowed their steps as they turned, a young senior making his way down the stairs, a handsome smile on his strong jaw.

Karin smirked as she eyed the male, tugging on Yuzu's hand to pull her into a whisper; "Try to give this one a chance, ne? Ichi-nii isn't here to beat his balls in."

She let go of Yuzu as the male reached them, continuing towards their locker, leaving Yuzu behind to turn her gaze onto the senior, smiling as he came to a slow before her-

"Nakamaru-kun."

Black hair barely teasing his brows was brushed back, brown eyes bright as he smiled; "Didn't think you'd actually know me. I was nervous about having to introduce myself, Kurosaki-san."

Yuzu shrugged lightly as she moved to her side, leaning against the lockers, students moving and talking about them.

"You were the only freshman on the soccer team when my brother was captain. Who wouldn't remember the one boy to dare scowl back at him?"

Her smile was mirrored, his hands finding their way into his pockets, his weight shifted as they stood silently, both waiting for the other.

Biting his lip, he took a step closer, hand slipping out to rest on his chest; "I… I wanted to ask you, if you'd be interested in grabbing some ice cream with me, sometime?"

Looking past him, brown eyes on whispering pairs as they watched her talk to him, Yuzu bit her own lip, moving off the locker, standing before the taller male as she clutched her bag; looking up him, Yuzu smiled, nodding lightly.

"I'd like that, Nakamaru-kun."

They shared a smile, phones about them pulled out, the clicking key pads ignored by the pair.

* * *

_Kurosaki Yuzu is going out with Nakamaru-!_

* * *

_Guess what-! _

* * *

_Get your tissues out- Nakamaru might be taken-!_

* * *

Rin shook as she raised her hand to her cheek, warm flow of blood staining her fingertips, eyes wide as she pulled back her hand to look at it.

Ichigo had pulled Rukia back before she could strike at her other side, Chad holding Rin's shaken body up with a single arm about her lean frame, Inoue trying her best to block the hallway from curious customers.

"_You-! _I'll have your fuckin' ass behind bars for this-!"

"_You struck first, pup!" _Rukia's snap had Ichigo's arms tighten about her, pulling her further from the barista, his lips on her ear- _"Calm _down_, Rukia!"_

"What the hell is going on here!" Amber eyes shot over his shoulder, finding a young male in the café's uniform rushing past Inoue, the male immediately by Rin's side; "Nee-san! Nee-san, what on-?"

Ichirou's hands were slapped away, Chad's larger build shoved aside with difficulty. Wiping her burning cheek, angry tears stinging the fresh scratches across her skin, Rin rushed at Rukia, Ichigo immediately turning his death god around into his side- "Don't start-!"

"_Get out!"_

Rin reached for Rukia, Ichirou quickly pulling her back as Ichigo stepped their bodies further from her reach; "Matte, matte!"

"Get her out! _Out! I want the bitch out!"_

Ichigo looked back to Inoue's timid voice beneath Rin's angry shouts, his curvaceous friend backing away from customers crowding at the hallway's mouth, cell phones and cameras in hand; "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Chad!" He looked back at his gentle giant, Ichirou still holding Rin back, Ichigo moving Rukia with him as he started for the exit; "Chad, let's go!"

Chad caught up to move ahead, making way through the crowd, Inoue following behind with Ichigo leading Rukia through, cell phones pushed in their faces for close shots.

"_This is so hot! Chick fight!" "Did you _see_ the slap the short babe gave her?" "That lucky bastard…."_

Ichigo shook his head as they moved past them all, Rukia's jaw set tight as they walked, Rin's shouts fading behind them.

"_She's never to step in here again! You hear, Ichirou? _Never_ again!"_

* * *

"K-kurosaki-kun!" Inoue hurried after their tall shinigami, Ichigo rushing behind Rukia's heated steps alongside speeding cars and within the morning rush, Inoue bumping into shoulders to keep up-

"_Midget!" _"Kurosaki-kun!"

She was suddenly held back by the curb, losing the shinigami as they crossed, Inoue glancing over to find Chad's large hand gently gripping her shoulder; "We should continue to campus, Inoue-san."

Grey eyes were heavy with protest at the very thought, Inoue tearing her gaze away from Chad's, looking far ahead to what little she could see of Ichigo's retreating form.

"But Sado-kun, we can't just-."

"Whatever happened is only between them. We have class." With a firm squeeze of her shoulder, Chad left her to decide, making his way back as they had come, Inoue standing within the crowd waiting to cross, cars speeding by.

She could barely see Ichigo past the gleaming tops of metal and large buses slowly pulling out from the curb-side. The traffic came to a slow, the light turning red for them, the signal to walk blinking on ahead.

She stood still, losing complete sight of Ichigo. Biting her lip, Inoue turned, following far behind Chad's footsteps.

* * *

The door slammed open with Rukia's keys tossed aside, Ichigo hot on her steps, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shoes weren't bothered with, his voice loud despite the high ceilings up above them-

"The fuck are you angry at, Rukia! Been fuckin' chasing after you-!"

She turned on her heel, stepping up to the taller shinigami, violet eyes dark as they glared up at him, her hand fisted about his collar as she pulled him down; "Tell me she's full of shit, Ichigo!"

"_What?" _He couldn't read her flaring reiatsu, amber eyes looking down into violet, her hues full of emotions he couldn't tell apart quickly enough.

"Rukia, what are you-?"

Her glare lifted, eyes heavy with what he feared as _sadness_; "…was she lying, everything she said back there?"

Ichigo nearly gaped, grabbing her shoulders, nearly snarling with disbelief.

"We spent nearly every _hour_ that I was away, talking about every _damn_ detail! I told you anything that ever happened involving her- you _know_ I never took an interest in her!"

Rukia let go of his collar to push out of his hold, stepping back from him, leg bumping into the coffee table; arms wrapped tightly around herself, bangs about her eyes, Rukia frowned as she looked back at him, voice barely above a whisper.

"The way she looked at you, spoke to you… the way she _hit me_… it was more than some little crush on a stranger, Ichigo! She was _hurt-_!"

"I can't help any of that, Rukia!" He closed the distance between them, hands reaching up to catch her jaw before she could move away from him again, his rougher skin caressing hers as his thumb traced her stung cheek- "I didn't lead her to this point, not with how I feel for you, midget…."

Violet eyes had widened, Ichigo feeling Rukia tense, immediately cutting her off before her confused look could translate into words; "I-I'm not confessing that I'm madly in l-love with you or any of that sappy shit."

She remained silent, Ichigo feeling her hands grasp his arms, her male letting out a shaken breath.

"I don't want to scare us off with anything like that… but I definitely don't see myself going through all of this with anyone else…." He relaxed as her reiatsu steadied itself, running over him, her hands following his arms up to his wrists, eyes bright as they looked up at him; "Ichigo…."

Rukia pulled his hands from her, using her hold on him to steady herself as she stepped up onto the coffee table, her heels making her taller than him, Ichigo moving in close as she stood along the edge; his larger hands on her hips, Rukia's hands on his strong shoulders, Ichigo ran them down her long legs wrapped tightly in jeans showing every curve, moving them down to her ankles.

Amber eyes looking up at her from beneath his bangs, Rukia's violet hues framed by her raven tresses, Ichigo grasped her heel, slipping off the black shoe, dropping it to the floor as he slipped off the other. Bare feet on the cool wooden grain of the coffee table, curling her toes over and over again as his hands moved to the curve of her thighs up into her rear, Rukia laughed lightly as he pulled her close, arms circling his neck.

"You seem pretty sappy to me by the minute, Strawberry…."

Eyes narrowed curiously at her, her eyes now level with his without her heels. He bit his lips, squeezing her thighs gently; "Any of it rubbing off on you?"

Breathing out a laugh, wrapping her arms closer around him, bumping their foreheads together, Rukia nodded as she bit her own lips, closing her eyes to his hands running up and down her thighs before opening them to his-

"I just might see you with me as I bitterly celebrate my seven hundredth birthday…it's only a _'maybe' _though."

Ichigo shrugged, smirking as he bumped her jaw with his, tracing his lips over her skin; "Good enough."

It was Rukia who fused their lips together, light kisses deepened soon enough, her small hands running up into his mane to bury themselves within, tugging at his hair as their tongues caressed each other.

He could feel her body's heat rising, mouth demanding more of his attention, her body pressing up against him as much as she could. He felt her hands run down his neck to his chest, pushing his jacket from his shoulders, tugging impatiently at his shirt as she nipped at his lips, their breaths heavy-

Ichigo abandoned his jacket before grabbing the hem of his white tee, pulling back from Rukia only long enough to pull his shirt over, her hands leading him back to her yearning mouth, running her fingertips over his skin; Ichigo soon took care of Rukia's own shirt, amber eyes bright as he took in the sight of her before him, his large hands grasping her hips, running up her sides.

"_Rukia-."_

He nuzzled the slight dip just beneath her breasts between her ribs, kissing her skin before he slowly moved up, pressing kisses as he took his time indulging in such a beauty; crown tossed back, eyes fluttering closed as Ichigo softly marked her skin, Rukia clutched at his neck and hair, her breathing growing heavier as his kisses grew in want, into open kisses wherever he could taste her.

Reaching the end of her patience, moaning softly as his lips moved over her chest and clavicle, his hand reaching up to tangle itself in her tresses and bring her head back to meet his mouth, Rukia circled her arms about him again, tearing her lips from his to mutter against him- "Sai."

* * *

"Yuzu!" Smirking as she made her way down the crowded hallway, ignoring the gossip and cat-calls about her, Karin met Yuzu's gorgeous eyes as she walked over to her, her twin smiling as she packed her bag-

"Hey, Karin-chan-."

"So!" Leaning against her locker beside Yuzu's, arms crossed beneath her growing breasts, Karin wiggled her groomed brows at her, grinning deviously as Yuzu glared knowingly; "Did'ya let the poor fool have a chance with you?"

"Well, according to the text messages going around school- yes, yes I did." Smiling at Karin, Yuzu yelped as Karin leaned over to sneak her hand beneath her twin's skirt, smacking her rear before pushing off the locker, students about them curious of the odd interaction of the last Kurosaki siblings at Karakura High; "C'mon, you gorgeous slut- maybe we can catch Rukia or Ichi-nii on chat."

Closing her locker, Yuzu tugged at Karin's hair as her arm circled her waist, Karin's own around hers.

Walking through the halls, Karakura's twins ignored looks, smiling as they dished out ridiculous stories of their day, laughing as Karin described Nakamura's _'love-struck face just like Ichi-nii's for Rukia.'_

Yuzu blushed at the thought of any possible relation with the handsome senior, catching his eyes from across the quad, a soft smile on her lips before she disappeared past the gates with her sister.

Karin bumped her hip against Yuzu, calling her out for _'eye smex'_- "Karin!"

* * *

His breath was shallow, Ichigo feeling confusion and excitement all together, eyes slipping shut as he shuddered at her touching and rubbing and pushing, her lips tracing over his jaw; arms forced behind his back as they had years before when she first stepped into his life, he clenched his fists as Rukia leaned into him, lips parted slightly to breathe, his breath lost completely when she claimed them for her own.

Reiatsu flaring as he tried to touch her- but couldn't- Ichigo growled when she raised her own, pulling roughly on his mane, feeling her wicked grin against his lips- "I believe we agreed you wouldn't break my bakudō, Kurosaki."

"But you're _teasing_, woman-!"

Rukia pulled at his hair again, violet eyes bright; "Then shut up so that I can have my _fun._"

* * *

Inoue's pen rapped the table top, the school café busy with students and faculty alike, Chad eating across from her at their table.

Reading over the page again, sighing as she couldn't really remember what she read just two sentences ago, Inoue pushed the articles aside, picking up her _Chocolate-_ "Ichigo is fine, Inoue-san."

She cringed, setting the cell back down on the table, grey eyes looking across the table from her.

"Sorry… just hoping he makes it to the rest of our classes… I don't think it's fair that Kuchiki-san's problems keep him from-."

"Her problems are his. You should eat."

Nothing more left the gentle giant, his attention back on his sandwich, eyes hidden by his loose curls. Sighing to herself, Inoue nodded to no one in particular, scooting her chair in as she reached for her lunch, ignored until then.

Pulling at the plastic around her sandwich, brushing her hair back to one side, Inoue found herself setting her food down, Chad looking up at her as her chair was pushed back; "Inoue-san?"

"I'll be back, Sado-kun."

Watching her weave through the crowded café, Chad sighed as he shook his head, turning back to his meal- catching sight of the empty corner on Inoue's side of the table.

She took her phone.

* * *

_Inoue Orihime_

_Calling…_

* * *

They bit back moans as his _Torch_ vibrated in his pocket, Rukia's nails digging into his abdomen as she felt it beneath her, flush against her inner thigh, so close to her core- ignoring it best she could, Ichigo's sprawled body on the couch pushing up against her, Rukia ground her hips against him, shuddering at his loud moan, biting back her own.

She felt him pull at her binding again, giving his mane a sharp pull, her male groaning with frustration as he stilled, his skin building a slick layer of sweat as he fought the _want_ to tear her bakudō apart. Smiling as he practically whined, Rukia leaned over and caught his lips, tongue pushing against his, their kiss quickly becoming heated and demanding_._

* * *

_1 Missed Call-_

* * *

_Inoue Orihime_

_Calling…_

* * *

His hips bucked up against her as his phone vibrated again, pressed between their bodies, Ichigo hissing as she dug her nails into him at his pull against the binding again.

Groaning, her petite body moving over him, draping itself against his, Ichigo leaned his head back for her to have her way at his neck, her lips kissing his pulse, biting and suckling at his skin.

* * *

_2 Missed Calls From_

_Inoue Orihime_

* * *

Rukia was slowly moving down his toned body, kissing and lapping at his skin, hair falling about her to tease his skin as she moved; breath heavy and hot, Ichigo bit his lip at the feel of her mouth exploring his body, eyes shut tight and fixated on her open kisses along his skin, struggling not to break her binding.

Following his lightly sculpted muscles, biting at any she could, Rukia kissed his heated skin once more before she sat up, looking down into heavy eyes slowly opening, the older shinigami able to _feel_ his want to break free.

"Don't break it, Strawberry… I'll stop the moment you even _crack it_."

He wanted to snarl obscenities at her, distracted as he caught her arms reaching behind her, her fitted bra falling loose about her breasts; shutting his mouth, watching her, Ichigo shuddered as his arms just _itched_ to move, Rukia slowly pulling her bra from her arms, her full breasts exposed to brown eyes.

The lace was dropped onto his stomach, eyes narrowed on her; _"Kuchiki…_."

"Hai?" He wanted to strangle the beauty as a smile ghosted over her lips, her small, smooth hands running up his chest until she reached his shoulders, pulling herself up his body until-

Rukia moaned, leaning over just enough for his mouth to tease her breast, letting him flick his warm tongue over her pert nipple\, Ichigo jerking his body to fully capture her breast in his hot mouth.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Kurosaki-kun, are you making it to the rest of our classes? You still have thirty minutes…._

* * *

His _Torch_ vibrated at the text, Ichigo biting down on Rukia's mound in his mouth at the feeling, a groan melting into a delicious whine from her, a hand buried in his mane, rubbing her straddling legs against him.

Another pull at the bakudō was immediately met with yet another jerk at his hair, Rukia pulling away from him, sitting back on his heaving abs, Ichigo slamming his head back on the cushion.

"_Damn it_, woman-!"

"Damare!" Rukia's mouth crashed roughly against his, her small tongue fast to push into him and boldly caress his, teeth nipping and tugging at his lips. He couldn't stand it, moaning and groaning at her will, Ichigo's arms tight and tense as he struggled to keep still, promising him himself to learn bakudō of his own-

"_F-fuck!" _Ichigo cussed as she cupped his arousal through his jeans, her arm snaked between their heated bodies to reach him, the male writhing at her touch, rubbing and pressing his painful erection into her hand.

Her lips swiped one last kiss from him before she moved, her hand gone from his bulge as she moved, Ichigo watching her slowly back down; her legs about his hips, Rukia just above him, Ichigo couldn't help the desperate thrust up against her, a gasp leaving his beauty, Ichigo shuddering when she complied and sat back on his pelvis.

The pressure on his arousal was wild, Ichigo biting his lips as a moan threatened to leave him, caught in the back of his throat. Rukia slowly started grinding her hips down, his bulge between her legs, a low gasp leaving her as she moved above him, fingers grazing his sweating skin as she grasped onto his belt, pushing down on him.

Just the sound of his belt buckle nearly drove him beyond control, Ichigo arching his head back as Rukia worked on removing his belt, the metal clanging about as she did, falling nosily to the floor as she dropped it; he had expected her to either move on to his fly or tease him some more before that, but instead his head snapped back down to watch her, Rukia climbing off him to stand.

"W-what are you-?"

She hushed him, dragging her fingertips along his entire bare torso as she walked by him, leaving him as she rounded the coffee table, walking away into the bedroom.

Huffing, cheeks burning as he questioned whether she planned on just _leaving_ him there, Ichigo caught sight of her seconds later, brown hues shamelessly running up and down her body as she walked back towards him.

Ichigo swallowed as she tossed a few packets on his stomach, the _Trojan _logo all over them, eyes back on his death god as she undid her fly, slowly dragging down the zipper.

How he wanted to _touch_ her.

* * *

The college pair sat together in silence, watching students walk about them, the air chilled and the sky grey above them. Chad shifted his legs as birds fluttered about them, picking up crumbs, the gentle giant smiling at them, dropping the last of the crumbs to the pavement as they finished the rest.

Looking over at Inoue, he frowned at the young woman, her _Chocolate_ clutched in her hand.

He didn't want to try anymore, the curvaceous beauty simply refusing to give up, watching her slide her screen up again.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki-kun_

_I'll make sure to scan my notes for you, Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

Chad turned back to the birds, smiling down at them, the class before them rushing out at dismissal. They gathered their bags and books, leaving the bench to climb the steps.

* * *

Their pants filled the room as they lay together upon the couch, Rukia's naked body draped across his, leg curled up over his hip, breasts nestled against his chest as she lay on top of his larger body, ear above his heart.

Ichigo had his amber eyes to the ceiling high above them, arms still bound beneath him, his body slowly catching its breath, feeling every breath Rukia took in. He felt her entire length against him, just as sweaty and heated as he, her damp tresses pooled over his chest as she laid on his torso, her arm hooked beneath his shoulder as the other was curled up against her.

He could feel his spent sex against her thigh, the condom growing uncomfortable, his fluid about him.

He didn't want to move, though.

Turning her cheek to press her lips against his skin, Rukia carefully moved up on her elbows, her stray bang falling into place as her hair moved about her, framing her flushed cheeks, violet eyes looking down into amber as he brought his gaze to her, his voice rough and low; "Hey…."

Biting her lip, Rukia reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes, running her hand through his mane, tucking his hair around his ear.

"We… we took longer this time…. Did you like it?"

"'Course I did…."

They didn't say more, Ichigo arching his back enough to snap the spent bakudō, groaning as he finally moved his arms from behind. Stretching them above his head, Rukia's smaller body moving with every move he made, Ichigo settled back down into the couch, his arms coming down to wrap around Rukia, pulling her close.

Laying back down against his chest, his hands gently running along her skin, wherever he could touch, Rukia drew mindless patterns on his chest, feeling him tighten his hold around her. Lifting her head, she looked into amber, looking between them; "You missed classes."

Shrugging, reaching up to brush her hair to one side, he ran his fingers through her soft ends, moving an arm beneath the nape of his neck.

"I promise I'll study later today, when Chad comes over."

"…and Inoue?"

Ichigo knew she was asking more, jaw set as he brushed his fingers along her cheek, the sting from Rin's slap nearly gone; "I think it's about time I can hold you whenever I want in front of her…."

Violet eyes grew heavy, looking down at his chest, closing as she pressed her cheek into his hand; "I feel terrible-."

"And I feel worse letting her think I don't belong to someone yet."

Rukia's eyes opened at his words, his thumb tracing her brow, his strong hand gently cupping her cheek. She thought back to Zangetsu, Ichigo's firm grasp around his zanpaktō's tang, his clenched fist as he bare-handedly took on three lieutenants as Renji carried her away to safety back on Sōkyoku Hill.

This powerful being, savior of both worlds, the reason why a Hollow hardly dares to step into the living world anymore, caressing her skin and handing over his heart….

Rukia trembled as she moved up onto her arms, closing what little distance they had between themselves; she met his lips softly, Ichigo turning their bodies to have his back to the open air as their kiss deepened, Rukia burying her hand into his mane to pull him even closer.

Ichigo pulled away only long enough to remove the used condom, careful to drop it on the open packet abandoned on the floor by the others, returning his attention back to the naked beauty with the violet eyes he couldn't get enough of.

Pecking at his lips, hands in his mane, Rukia laughed as she reminded him of one last packet they had, a handsome grin flashed at her as he dug into the cushions, finding it nestled in between.

Rukia slipped her eyes closed, sighing blissfully as he trailed kisses down her waiting body.

_"Ichigo." "Rukia."_

* * *

Off to work! I'll blog tomorrow (: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, past and upcoming. Give me your guesses, rants, squeals, advice on killing bees :PP Fufufu

Much love, KurosakiLove


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Telephone

LOOK WHO HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! Haven't been able to get out of bed all day, so BAM! New chapter.

As I mentioned before, this chapter is going to start leading to the end, beginning to wrap things up (but don't expect me to end in five chapters, sadly, haha. So much for 15 chapter limit!). It was a little hard to make the conversation at the couch, well, like what Ichigo and Rukia would say! And it felt rushed, by I couldn't figure out how to get rid of that vibe... I skipped about a month or more after, using flashbacks to give the gist of the after effects. There will be more flashbacks I suppose in Chapter 18. Also, I want to mention some things I saw in reviews (I have only glanced at them for Chapter 16):

1) I am experimenting with Yuzu and Karin, since this is the first I've had them both in which isn't a one-shot. Their characters aren't deeply developed anyways in Bleach, so how I portray them is by my own imagination, and my own interactions with my sisters, or what I see in other siblings. Sorry if you don't connect with them in _Telephone_.

2) Yes, Ichigo is a heart-throb, but don't worry- he'll have his moments of being jealous and having to chase off men from Rukia. Just wait for her to start at the university ;D Beh heh heh heh.

3) Don't worry about Inoue. I'll be somewhat nice. And Rin falling mad for him- I never said she loved him! But hey, "love" is loosely used now, sadly, and confused for crushes or lust. Don't like it? Sorry, but that's how it went.

4) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. And Mike Shinoda is so godly in the Iridescent video /drool.

ENJOY! Once I post, I'll try to read and respond to reviews, and I have to effin' blog! I forgot, haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

The shower ran hot, Rukia's toes pink from the temperature, water running down every curve of her body, her laughter bringing a handsome grin to his lips; "Hold still, midget!"

"But we're supposed to be _showering!_ Not playing with my hair!"

Pouring more shampoo onto her tresses, her male went back to lathering them, gathering them up over her head and twisting them, creating a thick, single spike, its tip curling over from the weight and length; "There- I heard this is the trend in America."

His petite reaper glaring at him, he laughed as Rukia destroyed his work, scooping up lather in her small hands, moving up onto her toes to reach his hair, Ichigo bowing his head to let her mess with his mane.

"_Ow - _I was gentle on yours, so don't go pulling mine!"

Rukia tugged on his hair at his whine, running her fingers through his orange mane, splitting it down the middle, shaping his hair into pigtails; "I think you should definitely take up this style, Berry-."

He pecked at her lips, pressing another onto her jaw; another on her cheek, her forehead, her temple, Rukia laughing as she tried swatting him away, Ichigo grinning as he foiled her attempts time after time.

"Ichigo!"

"Oh, I'm sorry- I can't hear you from all the way down there!"

Rukia punched his arm, Ichigo catching her hand before she could hit him again, pulling her against him, leaning in quick to find her lips as he moved them under the downpour, white lather running down their bodies from their hair.

She didn't protest his affection, up on her toes again to wrap her arms around his neck, fighting back a smile as their lips moved together, tongues sneaking caresses against each other.

Ichigo pulled back with a small bite at her lip, hands moving up into her hair, running his fingers through her tresses as he rinsed it, Rukia letting her head fall back; "…we need to hurry up. We left everything out there…."

Squeezing the water out of her hair, Ichigo turned their bodies around, Rukia straightening up as the downpour was blocked by his body, Ichigo rinsing his own hair.

"So what- Inoue went ahead to campus and our classes don't end for another two hours. It's just us," shaking out his hair, "and I clean whenever the hell I want-!"

* * *

The elevator doors opened to a dim hallway, wide with colors easy on the eyes; digging into her bag, pulling out her key, Inoue sighed as she made her way down, hurrying her steps as the familiar door came into sight.

_I didn't realize how tired I am… I can barely feel Kurosaki-kun…._

Grasping the handle, Inoue glanced away at the neighboring apartment's door opening, a young couple stepping out into the hallway with feminine eyes finding hers with a smile; "Hey!"

"O-ohayo…." Inoue stepped aside, waving shyly as the male locked up their apartment, his partner looking over Inoue with a wink; "Didn't think you'd look so young and innocent the way you scream and moan. Our neighbor's a lucky one…."

Skin burning, stuttering as she looked about, Inoue forced out a breath, hands shaking as she clenched her fist around the key.

"E-excuse me-?"

Large arms circled the woman's waist, Inoue looking into brown eyes, the smirk on his lips making Inoue frown-

"No need to be shy, miss. Nothing to be ashamed about. Maybe we'll catch you later…." Giving Inoue a small wave, they headed down the hall, grey eyes watching them until they stepped into the elevator, the key digging painfully into her hand as she squeezed.

Inoue let out a shaken breath, shoving her hair back as her skin grew hot, the couple's words running through her mind as she looked at Ichigo's apartment door.

She felt sick, sweat building along her neck, biting her lip.

* * *

"_Sado-kun, I can't concentrate at all…."_

_Inoue rubbed at her forehead, Chad looking over from the seat beside her, frowning; "Do you want to step out-?"_

"_Hai."_

* * *

_From: Sado-kun_

_Inoue-san, where are you?_

* * *

Inoue pushed the key into the lock, nearly whining as it refused to turn, jamming it further in as she forced it. Lock coming undone, she pushed through, leaning back against the door as it closed.

She tried not to hold her breath, forcing herself to breathe, eyes shut tight as she stood there, cheeks flushed.

* * *

"_Didn't think you'd look so young and innocent the way you scream and moan."_

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Inoue pushed off the door, hand wrapped tightly around her fingers as she looked into the kitchen, catching sight of keys underneath the large refrigerator.

She stepped off the wooden floor onto the lush carpet, looking to the living room- frozen in her steps. Swallowing hard, lips in a tight frown, Inoue closed her eyes, counting to herself before she forced herself to look, hands digging into her hair.

The very clothes she had seen them in just that morning littered the floor, Rukia's heels and shirt with Ichigo's cotton white and jacket, grey eyes finding jeans and _lace_ by the couch. She felt her throat tighten, shaking her head, the slight scent of _that_ surely engulfing her senses as she stood there, looking about the floor.

Trash caught her eyes, her feet moving before she could stop herself, Inoue moving to the couch, standing over a pile of "c-condoms… they're… they're _condoms…."_

She stumbled back, hand over her mouth to strangle a cry, hot tears stinging her grey eyes-

"_Ichigo, have you seen my flannels?"_

Inoue's head snapped to the bedroom, door wide open, eyes wide as Rukia stepped into view, a loose, large towel around her petite, naked body, Ichigo following behind her with his own towel low on those slim, defined hips….

"_Probably in the laundry-."_ He ran a hand through his hair, looking out to the living room, amber eyes large with shock- "I-Inoue!"

Rukia spun around to the door, eyes wide as Inoue moved her gaze onto hers, tears running down her flushed cheeks; pushing Ichigo aside, Rukia clutched her towel as she ran, Inoue already out of sight, door thrown open before rushing out of the apartment.

"_Inoue! Orihime, wait!"_

She sped out into the hallway, tripping on the rug running down the entire hallway, cussing as Inoue ran ahead, her burnt-orange tresses disappearing around the corner, a door slamming open to the echoing stairwell beyond the elevator.

Falling against the wall, Ichigo coming at the door, Rukia stared where Inoue left her sight, sighing and closing her eyes, feeling Ichigo moving to her side; "Rukia…."

"She wasn't supposed to find out like that…."

Rukia tightened her fists around her towel, letting Ichigo's arm circle her small frame, his hand reaching up to the nape of her neck as she buried her face against his chest.

He didn't know what to tell her, resting his jaw on her crown, amber eyes looking down the hallway- _Inoue._

* * *

"Ichi-nii isn't online…."

Yuzu sighed as she closed the laptop, Karin sitting down beside her on the floor, the coffee table littered with books and papers; "Oh well. He's probably busy with school."

Her twin simply smiled, the pair clad in flannels and their brother's shirts, long tresses tied back in ponytails. Pulling her mathematics textbook to her lap, Yuzu thumbed through the pages, eyes scanning the pages for the lesson they left off on; "I really miss him… Rukia-chan, as well. I loved having her here at home."

Karin sighed, scribbling on a paper.

"I know, Yuzu. Maybe this break we can make enough money cooking and baking, for phones. I think it'll be easier to keep in touch with them…."

Yuzu nodded, both looking over at the door bursting open, laughing at their father's wide, beaming grin as he stood there as a super-hero, his briefcase tossed aside-

"_My lovely daughters! I've come to save you-!"_

The girls laughed, Isshin slamming the door shut, making his way into the living room.

"Hi, dad; why are you home so early?"

Their eyes were on him as he dropped down into the couch, groaning as he stretched his tired body, his bright hawaii'n shirt fooling anyone; "I finished my paperwork, and everyone was on call today. Figured I'd come home, spend some time annoying my precious darlings."

Karin smacked his knee, father and his daughters laughing. Things had changed after the war, the girls finding themselves _almost_ missing his crazier days, enjoying his calmer antics nonetheless.

"What do you want for dinner, dad?"

The twins yelped as he suddenly rolled off the couch, jumping to his feet. Hands on his hips, Isshin struck the super-hero look again; "No need, daughter chef! _I'm_ cooking tonight! Now finish your homework so that I can beat you senseless at those ridiculous video games!"

Saluting him, Yuzu and Karin grinned as he ran off into the kitchen, textbooks and pens picked up as they turned back to their work.

"_My darling chef! Where…where is the Mac n' Cheese?"_

"Dad!"

* * *

Tatsuki woke with a start, groaning as the door slammed, sitting up in a blurred haze; "Who-?"

Inoue dropped her bags, rushing into the living room, falling to her knees beside Tatsuki, trying to hold back her tears.

"Tatsuki-chan…."

"Hime! What's wrong?" She was wide awake now, moving onto her knees, brushing Inoue's hair back from her wet cheeks; "Did someone try anything on you! Tell me, I'll beat them-!"

"K-kuro-saki-kun! He, he and Kuchiki-san are toge-ther!"

Tatsuki's breath slowed as she stared at Inoue, eyes wide; "…they… when did they tell you this-?"

She was put off when Inoue huffed, suddenly standing, twisting her long locks of hair as she blindly paced the small room, fresh tears brimming her eyes. "They didn't tell me, Tatsuki-chan…," she confessed, her voice small; "I-I left classes earlier than usual, a-and I went in, and their… their clothes were everywhere-!"

_Shit. _Tatsuki felt dizzy, a hand slapping back a choked gasp, Inoue crying as she kept pacing, her voice strangled as she looked to the ceiling, eyes shut tight.

"T-there were, _c-cond-doms _and, and I turned to his room, a-and they walked out in towels, from the s-shower!"

A sob left her control, dropping her face into her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried. Tatsuki couldn't bring herself to move, breath shallow, her own eyes burning from the threatening tears.

_She wasn't… she wasn't supposed to find out like this…._

"H-Hime…."

A knock startled them both, Tatsuki looking to Inoue at her gasp, grey eyes looking back at her in near terror- _"It's Kurosaki-kun!"_

* * *

Ichigo knocked again, sighing as he dragged a hand through his damp mane, biting back a growl as he stepped up against the door; "Inoue! Inoue, please, just open the door! We need to talk-!"

He jumped as the door was torn open, pushed back as Tatsuki rushed out, door slammed behind her. Fisting his sweater's collar, pulling him further down the hall, Tatsuki shoved his larger build against the wall, glaring up into amber eyes glaring right back at her- "How the _fuck_ did you let her see that-!"

"We didn't do any of this on purpose, Tatsuki!"

Ichigo let his childhood friend cry out in frustration, slamming her fists onto his chest, pushing another shove against him. Tatsuki stepped back from him, eyes red and glistening from tears she simply refused to let fall.

"You _know_ how she feels about you, Ichigo… you know she lov-."

"We're fucking nineteen years old, Tatsuki! Are you really going to tell me she loves me! For fuck's sake, listen to yourself!"

They stood in heavy silence, Tatsuki falling back against the wall across from him, her shoulders falling in defeat as she looked at him, biting her tongue and cringing as last night flooded her mind, thinking of Inoue's tears...

Ichigo pushed off the wall, speaking softly to her; "Look, I'm sorry... but I came to talk to Inoue…." Met with silence, Ichigo slowly turned from her, making his way back down to the door, knocking gently before grasping the handle and turning it, slowly opening the door.

Tatsuki watched him step in, calling out for Inoue, leaving the door ajar behind him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, sliding down the wall to the floor, sitting in silence.

_What's become of us all?_

* * *

Rukia ran her hand over his textbook, papers stuffed between its pages, making it thicker than it should be.

She sat at his desk in one of his large sweaters, sleeves much too long and its hem hiding enough of her thighs and completely covering her shorts, hair tied back.

Sighing, she grabbed her _iPhone_ as it vibrated, sliding the lock aside.

* * *

_Kuchiki-san, it's Sado._

* * *

He didn't have to say more, Rukia turning her phone onto its side, thumbs gently moving against its screen keyboard.

* * *

_Things are complicated, Sado-kun. Please come anyways._

* * *

Inoue had her back to him when he walked in, her forehead against the wall of their small living room, few boxes and bags around the floor. Ichigo stood at the kitchen's mouth, heavy eyes looking at her; "Inoue…."

Her eyes closed, breathing in, fingers twisting her hair.

"Inoue, what you saw back in the apartment… we wanted to tell you differently."

Ichigo stood still as he watched her, Inoue's shoulders falling before she straightened her back, leaning off the wall, grey eyes red and glistened with tears as she turned to him, hands clasped together as she kept her gaze away from his; "I-It's alright, K-kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry for that scene-."

"Stop it, Inoue."

Grey eyes looked from his chest, to his heavy eyes, Inoue's breath shaken. Her hand ached as her other tightened, Inoue fighting back the tears she felt burning at her tired eyes, flickering her gaze back and forth between amber hues behind his teasing bangs.

She had thought he looked so handsome with his longer mane, that day he defeated Aizen. She always thought she'd be terrified of such power, shy of his boldness and strength… but she wanted to know, if his strong hands could caress gently.

What other emotions his eyes could tell; "What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun…?"

Ichigo frowned, hands slipping into his pockets, holding her gaze for what he has realized to be the longest she's held against him. He could tell she was struggling to hold it, to not shy away.

"I know, of your feelings for me, Inoue. I know they are not easy for you to have."

Her lip trembled, biting it to keep still, a single tear running down her flushed cheeks stained by dried tears.

Ichigo sighed, his eyes growing heavier as he looked at her; "Rukia only thought of you and your feelings before it all came down to this…."

Inoue smiled, tears falling freely now.

"T-that's why I only wish the best for you, K-kurosaki-kun! I w-want Kuchiki-san to be happy…."

She finally turned from him, hands wiping at her tears, a small laugh carrying through a sob; "I'm really fine, Kurosaki-kun. I just need a day or two, some rest."

Ichigo huffed, shaking his head, "Inoue-."

"…kudasai, Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue didn't look back at him, shoulders defeated, her long tresses hiding her face from him. Ichigo swallowed hard, bowing his head as he turned, Inoue jumping at the door closing behind her.

She felt his over-whelming reiatsu leave her behind, moving further away.

_Kurosaki-kun…._

* * *

Violet eyes stared at the dark wooden grain of the coffee table, her legs brought up close to her chest as she sat on the lush carpet, back against the couch. Chad walked over from the kitchen, setting down glasses of water; "Do not worry, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looked up at him, following him as he sat down, leaning his large, muscled arms on the short table, very little of his brown hues looking back at her through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt Inoue-."

"You and Ichigo hurt more, apart." Chad said nothing more, Rukia dropping her gaze from his back onto the table, Chad watching her gaze dull, surely thinking back.

He smiled gently, turning to his books on the table, both looking to the door as Ichigo stepped through, his keys tossed to the counter as he closed the door- "Hey."

Rukia smiled back weakly, watching him move to the couch, sitting on the smaller of the two which she leaned against, his leg beside her as his hand rested on the back of her nape.

"…feeling better?"

She nodded, reaching out to rest her hand on Chad's arm and looking back up at Ichigo; "Hai."

Ichigo smiled lightly, looking to Chad, the two males exchanging a single nod.

"Well, Chad- what did I miss today?"

* * *

Isshin smiled as he rinsed the plates, Yuzu drying them as Karin returned them to their place. They had had a filling dinner, stomachs full and content, Isshin's stomach showing it the most; "How was school today?"

Karin shrugged, telling him little of her classes, Yuzu glaring when she bumped her hip against her, wiggling her brows.

"How about you, Yuzu? Anything happen the few hours I wasn't with you?"

Yuzu rolled her eyes, passing Karin a dish as she took another from her father.

"Actually- I signed you up for the soccer tryouts."

Isshin quickly leaned to reach beyond Yuzu beside him, catching the plate Karin let go off, brown eyes flaring angrily as Karin glared at Yuzu- "You _what-!"_

* * *

Chad waved before he let himself out, door closing locked behind him, Ichigo turning over his textbook onto the table. Stretching his arms up above him, he sighed as he relaxed, looking over at Rukia's curled form on the couch, her back to him.

He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, slowly moving up onto his feet, tired and sore as he walked over to her.

Leaning over, his hand gripping the couch's frame, amber found violet looking up at him within seconds; "Thought you were asleep, midget."

Rukia shook her head, curling up further.

"Just thinking, something you may not be too familiar with…." He smirked at her small jab, reaching down to brush her hair back, lightly calloused fingers running over her cheek and tracing what little remained of Rin's hit; "What are you thinking about?"

She didn't answer him for a long time, eyes simply remaining on his, letting him trace her stung skin.

"…I know Inoue and I aren't so close, especially once the War ended… but I don't want her to hate me."

He frowned at her words, moving the back of his hand over her skin; "I don't think Inoue is capable of hating anyone, much less you."

Rukia sighed, closing her eyes, the back of his fingers brushing against her soft skin.

* * *

_The Hollow made for them, Ichigo holding out his hand to her, Rukia looking up at him from her place against the lamp-post, the light flickering above them._

"_Gimmie that blade, shinigami."_

"_It's not 'shinigami,' it's Kuchiki Rukia."_

* * *

"You were such a brat, Ichigo…."

Ichigo was put off at her words, scowling at her; "What the hell-?"

Violet eyes opened, looking up at him, her bang between her gorgeous hues, almost teasing her lips.

* * *

"_Yo."_

_Her robes billowed in the air and flames and power about them, Ichigo's mantle flowing and catching the glow as his mane did, smiling as he blocked the Sōkyoku effortlessly._

"_I-Ichigo…."_

_Violet flashed, Rukia crying out angrily; "You _idiot!_ Why do you keep coming back!"_

* * *

"Rash and stubborn- reckless and hot-headed, so _bratty _looking." She was looking up with such fondness, her younger male gaping and flailing his hand about.

"_Oi!"_

* * *

_Ichigo looked up at her from down below, over his shoulder as he stood before the Hollow, charging at him._

_He looked at her, standing up above on the building, her voice clear and strong-_

"_That's the kind of man you have been, in my heart, Ichigo!"_

* * *

"Fuckin' hell, woman-!"

Rukia reached out to grab his collar, pushing up onto her arm as she pulled him down, noses brushing against each other, their breaths shared as he stared wide-eyed at her, Rukia looking into amber; "And I don't regret stranding myself in your world, watching you grow up into our savior…."

His eyes softened, Ichigo's hand tightening on the frame as he carefully sat along the edge, his hip along the curve of her lower back. He moved his hand onto hers, his larger hand closing around her fist, gazes locked.

"I'm no savior, Kuchiki." Smirking, Rukia's eyes narrowing suspiciously onto his, Ichigo moved his hand off the couch's frame, reaching over to curl around the nape of her neck; "Just didn't want you kicking my ass."

Rukia breathed out a laugh, shaking her head as he leaned in, his lips pressed against her temple. Letting go of his sweater, she turned her palm into his, fingers intertwined, Rukia staring at his hand enveloping hers so carefully.

Ichigo tugged at her hand, bringing her eyes back up onto his.

"…we're gonna be alright, shinigami."

* * *

_December_

The _TSX _pulled in smoothly onto the driveway, light frost covering the neighborhood, the sky hardly letting the sun through its dark clouds. Ignition cut, lights turned off, the _Acura _sat silently in the drive, its windows quickly beginning to fog over.

Rukia mumbled as she pocketed her keys, sighing blissfully at the frost along her windshield, Ichigo unbuckling his seatbelt beside her and zipping up his sweater beneath his jacket; "Didn't think it'd be as cold down here…."

"I hope it snows so that I can throw a snowball at your big, bright head." Smirking at his glare, Rukia snickered as he flicked her stray bang, her handsome death god opening the door and stepping out from the car. Unplugging her _iPhone_, Rukia soon followed suit, eyes up to the sky as she stood by her open door; "Well, we made it in time for dinner."

She slammed the door shut, moving to the trunk to gather their bags and luggage with Ichigo

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan, I have a taxi!" Waving over her friend, Inoue smiled at the driver's offer to take her bags, Tatsuki coming over with her own; "Of course _you'd_ have more luck catching one."

Inoue hurried themselves into the back with a grin, door closed as the driver moved back behind the wheel, his old, gentle eyes looking back at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Where to, miss?"

Tatsuki reached over the seats to hand him a slip of paper, her address scrawled in Inoue's neater writing, the driver nodding as he recognized the cross streets.

Settling back, Inoue's hand clutching hers, Tatsuki grinned as the cab pulled out from the train station, the streets soon a blur beyond their windows; "Excited to be home, Hime?"

Nodding, Inoue glanced out her window, watching the streets and buildings become more familiar by the block.

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan… very happy…. I definitely needed to come back home."

* * *

Yuzu laughed as Karin herself squealed at the sight of their brother and petite reaper, both teens rushing down the stairs in their large sleeping shirts, Ichigo barely dropping their luggage in time to hook his hands under Karin's bare thighs, pulling her up onto his waist as she hugged him tightly; _"Ichi-nii!"_

Laughing, moving his arms to circle her waist, Ichigo nuzzled her neck as he spun her, Yuzu and Rukia smiling as they embraced, watching Ichigo with his raven haired sibling.

"Ah, Karin. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long…." She pulled back to glare at him, her long legs hooked around his slim waist; "That's because you _haven't!_ You didn't make it your last break…."

Ichigo frowned regretfully, looking to Yuzu's sad, agreeing eyes.

"I know- had a lot of exams to study for and I knew I wouldn't touch my books here…. Least the midget made it, ne?"

His twins smiled over at Rukia, nodding, Yuzu hugging Rukia closer in her arms; "Hai! We had missed you so much, Rukia! It wasn't the same without you."

"And I missed _you_, living with your idiot of a brother." They laughed as he snapped at her, Ichigo carefully dropping Karin from his hold, meeting her halfway as she pressed her lips to the corner of his. Beckoning over Yuzu, Ichigo pulled her in to an engulfing embrace, Yuzu laughing as she practically lost herself within his larger frame; "Ichi-nii, you're going to break me!"

Rukia smiled as she moved further into the warm house, leaning against the couch's back as she watched them, Ichigo pulling in Karin to hold them both. She closed her eyes to their laughter, Ichigo's reiatsu pouring over them- gasping as Isshin's arms suddenly hoisted her up, holding on dearly to his shoulders as he carried her over to his children; "O-Otou-sama!"

Dropping her into Ichigo's arms, Isshin took advantage and hugged his startled son to himself, planting a messy kiss on his son's cheek, Ichigo growling as he nearly dropped Rukia, unable to push him off- _"Dad!"_

Jumping away, Isshin spun into a cheering jump, eyes glistening as he crossed his arms proudly; "Finally! Calling me papa, both my idiot son _and _my precious, third daughter!"

Rukia smiled with flushed skin as Ichigo held her closer, amber eyes glancing down at her as the twin beauties laughed, a slight smile just barely showing itself on his lips.

Rukia closed her eyes, smiling as she let her head fall back, laughing as Yuzu and Karin hugged the shinigami again.

_Home._

* * *

Their heavier cases were kicked in heedlessly as Ichigo carried his book bag, his _Macbook _carefully tucked away.

Flicking the light switch, kicking the luggage further in, Ichigo smirked at the sight of his old bedroom, memories flooding in again as some months ago, only with the scent of a reaper gone.

"Fine by me- it's all over other things now…."

He abandoned his bag on his desk, stripping of his jacket and scarf.

* * *

"_Kuchiki-fucking-Rukia, the _hell_ did you do to my clothes!"_

_Violet eyes peered up from behind his textbook, Rukia sitting on the floor at the coffee table, the television set on low._

"_What are you talking about, Strawberry! I did the laundry just fine!"_

_Ichigo came out from the bedroom, pulling at his shirt and jacket, sniffing the clothing once more; "Whatever happened to the scentless detergent- I smell like a _girl!_"_

"_Maybe because you are one!" She laughed as he threw his beanie at her, Ichigo moving around the table, taking back the beanie she held out to him; "Enough with the scented crap, woman."_

"_I don't use any, though…." Rukia scowled at her lap, his hand grabbing a fistful of her tresses, pulling her head back to find her lips as he leaned over, mouths moving together, Ichigo breathing in-_

_Amber eyes opened wide, the smell of her skin and hair and _everything_ about her exactly as what he found in his clothes, remembering the scent on the couch, in his comforters…._

_He smiled into her, nipping at her lips, Rukia reaching a hand up to push him away after a few more teasing caresses of their tongues; "Go away, you smelly goat."_

"_Says you." He dodged a swipe at his leg, grabbing his bag, heading out the door with one last look at her, fighting back a smirk._

* * *

Jeans pooling at his feet, kicked aside, Ichigo grabbed whatever sweats he could find, pulling them on before he headed out, flicking the switch on the way. He closed his door, walking over to his sister's room and knocking; _"Come in!"_

Stepping in, Ichigo smiled at the twins buried beneath blankets on Yuzu's bed, their _Macbook_ on her pillow between them, Rukia sticking out her tongue at him from the screen.

"What the-?" "Hey, Ichi-nii!" _"Berry!"_

He climbed into bed with the twins, ignoring their teasing of his weight breaking it, carefully falling between them on top of the blankets; Rukia smiled as she watched him join his sisters, the screen blurring only a bit as they moved around, the Kurosaki siblings looking back at her-

"Are you guys really chatting under the same roof?"

"_Why not?" _Rukia grinned as he shook his head, Yuzu resting her cheek against Ichigo's shoulder, Karin bundling a pillow beneath her; "It sucks how we still have school to worry about, and you're already here."

Ruffling her hair, Ichigo shrugged, glancing back to the screen with a sly smirk.

"Not like you want to hang out with old people…and me."

Rukia bristled, moving closer to the screen; _"Who you calling old, Berry! Get down here, I'll kick your ass!"_

That's all he needed, quickly shoving a kiss to his sister's cheeks, fast onto his feet and out the door in seconds. Muttering angrily, Rukia wished the twins a good night, Karin and Yuzu laughing as she started off her bed, yelling obscenities at their brother before she cut the connection.

Rolling her eyes, moving onto her back, Karin kept to Yuzu's bed as her twin turned off the laptop, setting it aside on the floor beneath her bed.

"Rukia and Ichi-nii seem to be the same as ever…."

Karin snickered, resting her head beside Yuzu's on her pillow, their long, clashing tresses splayed about them, the lamp switched off.

"No, Yuzu… they're closer than ever, I think."

* * *

"_Asshole-!"_

Rukia's ankle was caught as he slammed the door behind him, pulling her towards him before she could strike any kick onto him. Back against the door, her body pulled recklessly against his, Ichigo caught her smaller frame by her hips, lifting Rukia up to hook her legs over his own; turning their bodies to have her up against the door, Ichigo stood still as they stared each other down, his breath slightly shallow at her pants.

"You still kicking my ass, reaper?"

He felt her legs tighten around him, hands gripping his sweater, breasts heaving with every breath beneath that tight camisole she wore.

Biting her lip, his firm stomach against hers, large hands gripping her curves tightly, Rukia pulled him closer, mouth teasing against his; "I'll kick your sorry ass tomorrow."

Hands fisting up his orange mane, Rukia molded their lips together, breaths heavy as they claimed each other.

* * *

Rukia woke up to Isshin's yelling, smiling despite the early hour, Karin yelling back at him to sit down.

How she missed this.

She tossed the comforter off, swinging her bare legs down onto the floor, left in one of Ichigo's over-sized shirts. Rukia made for the door, pausing at the vibrating hum against her nightstand, violet eyes looking back at her _iPhone._

She sighed, making her way back, picking up the sleek device- scraped screen and all- and sliding the lock aside.

* * *

_T ierd. tell grls bye fo r me._

* * *

Rukia nearly snorted, smirking as she tossed her phone onto her bed, heading out of her room.

Her bare feet stepped lightly across the living room, smiling as she rounded the wall into the kitchen; "Morning Yuzu, Otou-sama."

Yuzu beamed back at her as she placed bowls of food at the table, Isshin waving from behind the morning newspaper. Rukia sat down in her usual seat, Karin bounding down the stairs in high shorts and sneakers, her blouse and bow undone to reveal a tank top underneath, Rukia raising a brow in question; "No uniform today?"

Rukia was surprised when Karin rolled her eyes, glaring at Yuzu, the young cook smirking awfully much like her brother.

"No- _someone _signed me up for soccer tryouts. They start today, and your signature is a commitment to show up since it's during class…." Karin fell into a chair beside Rukia, the older female handing her a plate, voice gently asking, "why are you so bitter about it?"

Isshin remained behind his newspaper, Yuzu sitting down across from the ravens, frowning as she grabbed her own plate.

"Because it's for the boys' varsity team. Since Ichi-nii left for the War, she's been so conforming to what-."

Fists slammed down onto the table, plates and forks clanging against the table top- _"I am _not_ conforming to anyone's shit!"_

"Karin-!" Rukia grasped her tense arm, snapping her gaze to Yuzu's sharp tongue; "Then step up and do what you _know_ you can!"

The air was tense at the table, Rukia running her reiatsu over the twin beauties, Isshin silent as he turned the page, Karin glaring at him through the paper; "I'm missing class because of her, old man. Write me a note-."

"A commitment is a commitment, Karin."

Her chair was pushed back carelessly, Karin leaving the table with heavy steps, moving out into the living room for the door, Rukia rushing out of her seat as she heard it open; "Karin! Karin, hold on-!"

"I'm walking today, Rukia-chan." Duffle over her shoulder, Karin closed the door behind her, Rukia opening it, frowning and watching her make down the driveway, pulling her hair up into a clip.

Isshin sighed as he folded the newspaper over, setting it down, lips heavy as he looked to his youngest by minutes, Yuzu's brown eyes staring down at the plate.

_Karin…._

* * *

Amber eyes stared up at the ceiling, the house quiet after the slam of the door. His brows were furrowed, heavy, Ichigo breathing in deeply.

* * *

"_Since Ichi-nii left for the War, she's been so conforming…"_

* * *

His breath had caught at the sight of his sisters when they returned, their arms around each other as they stood at the wreck, staring back at their brother for the first time in months.

The roundness of their young eyes was so hard to find, nearly gone while the length of their tresses was much more, Yuzu's teasing her shoulders as Karin's already passed them. Dirt was smeared across their cheeks, Yuzu resting her temple against her twin's, Karin's eyes tired and faintly red unlike Yuzu's….

They had ran to him, ran and ran as he fell to his knee, catching them in his arms.

Ichigo had known something was _different_ in them, Yuzu cradling his head to her chest so lovingly, Karin clinging to him in a tight embrace, head buried between his chest and her arm reaching up to curl around his neck.

"…she was scared. Gave an opening to what others say…."

He shut his eyes tight, dragging his hands over his face, groaning.

"Damn it, Karin."

* * *

Rukia sat within the muffled silence in her car, watching Yuzu pass the school gates, making her way to the building as boys now only _glanced_ at her, a smile pulling to her lips as she remembered some time ago when she called, telling Rukia all about _Nakamura-kun_.

Not one dared to whistle or call at the sophomore, violet eyes catching sight of a young senior waving just beyond the open doors, Yuzu making her way up the steps.

She slowed at the door, glancing to the field beyond her left, Rukia frowning as Yuzu stood there, eventually looking away to enter the building.

Rukia turned to the field, finding Karin's lone figure at the bleachers, jacket wrapped tightly around herself, watching the morning practice.

She sighed, turning the ignition, rolling her eyes at the males catching sight of her through the windows and whistling at her, Rukia shifting the gear into _drive_.

"…idiots."

* * *

Inoue smiled as she and Tatsuki rounded the corner, finding Keigo waving them over at the small table beyond the café.

Making their way over to him, Keigo jumped to his feet, arms wide as he moved around the table, waiting for Inoue to walk into his embrace- "Beautiful Inoue-san-!"

Tatsuki's fist pounded his weak abdomen, shoving him back towards his seat.

"When will you learn, Keigo?" She sat down with Inoue beside her, her curvier friend greeting Keigo lightly. Grinning at Inoue, the loud male looked to Tatsuki, his grin immediately dropping; "I'm not one to give up on what I want!"

Inoue cringed, her gaze dropping to her lap.

* * *

_She stood beside Chad out in the hallway, his large hand gently rapping the door beneath '413.'_

_They could hear Ichigo's voice yelling from inside, the door torn open moments later, Ichigo standing there in his jeans and messy hair; "Slept through my damn alarm, give me a few minutes, yeah?"_

_They nodded, Inoue keeping her gaze on Chad's back, Ichigo frowning as she didn't even look his way. Hand running through his hair, he moved back inside, the pair following him in, Ichigo moving into the bedroom with Rukia looking up from the coffee table; "Inoue, Sado-kun…."_

"_Good morning, Kuchiki-san." "O-ohayo, Ku-chiki-san…."_

_Inoue glanced over to her, violet eyes heavy with apology as they found her grey ones, Inoue dropping her gaze._

_Rukia sighed, rubbing the stem of her large mug at hand, her hot chocolate cooling down as she ignored it._

* * *

"Damare, you idiot… let's order food already. We're hungry-."

Tatsuki waved over the waitress, Keigo looking to Inoue, the voluptuous female's shoulders heavy and eyes dull; Keigo leaned back, arms crossed as he raised his ankle to his knee.

"Ichigo's with Rukia-san, isn't he, Inoue-san?"

Their eyes snapped to his, Tatsuki's flashing furiously as Inoue's strained with such emotions in them, Keigo frowning as that alone answered it all; "…gomennasi, Inoue-san."

* * *

D: Tell me your thoughts!

Much love, KurosakiLove


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Telephone

_**SEX.**_ Cause the idiot I've fallen for kills me with his smile and his witty jokes only science majors would get. If you don't like the sex scenes to a mature story, all you need to know ends when he says he'll talk to his sister. After that, it's five pages worth of foreplay and sex. Yes, I can be shameless and post a chapter of only 2,733 words with nothing truly productive towards the plot. It's not edited, so hopefully I wrote it well enough. Enjoy, yo.

* * *

_Rukia felt Ichigo climb into bed, his strong arm wrapping around her waist, pulling himself close against her body beneath their warm sheets._

_She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck, Ichigo breathing in that scent of hers; "You alright, midget?"_

_Nodding, she pushed back into his warmth, turning her chin to look at him, smirking as his mouth pressed a kiss against her cheek. Rukia turned her head back onto the pillow, hand grasping its fluff._

"_How did… what did Inoue say?"_

_Ichigo was resting his jaw against her shoulder, amber eyes looking down at what he could see of hers._

"…_you know how she is. Told me she wanted you to be happy, that she needed time."_

"_Do you believe that? Time, I mean?"_

_Ichigo closed his eyes, opening them back up as he looked at her; "In the long run, yeah…."_

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he felt a weight settle against the curve of his lower back, amber eyes slowly opening at the smell of his precious white mocha- _with caramel_- teasing his nose, a soft hand running up his spine until fingers tangled themselves in his mane; "Kuchiki…."

"Kurosaki," she grinned, leaning over to rest his coffee on his desk, Ichigo moaning at the rough feel of her jeans against his skin. Rukia sat back on his curve, legs straddling his waist, hands slowly rubbing at his muscles, following them down.

She was enjoying the moans he was giving her, a small frown soon pulling at her lips.

"…did you hear this morning, at breakfast?"

Sighing, his head resting on his arm, Ichigo stared at the wall against his bed, biting his lip; "Yeah."

Rukia shifted her hips, holding back a moan as she moved against him, pushing her hands back up his spine, pausing at his rough voice; "I know when tryouts start. I'll talk to her."

A comfortable silence grew within his room, little morning light coming through his frosted windows, Rukia's hands running over his back. She couldn't help spreading her legs ever so _slightly _more, feeling the heat of his curve through her jeans, a throbbing _want_ driving her to grind down into him, Ichigo moaning at the rolling weight against his lower back.

He didn't want to admit it, but the War? Definitely gave him a few years on his bones.

"Liking this, Kurosaki?" Ichigo huffed out a breath at her voice, catching the light pants from her lips, the warmth between her legs growing as she kept rolling her hips, his hand clenching the sheets as her nails dug into him.

Having enough, needing much more, Ichigo was fast to bring his hands to his side, shoulders back as he bucked his rear up, bringing Rukia up onto her knees long enough to turn onto his back beneath her, hands gripping her hips as he pushed her back down onto him.

Startled as she was, Rukia quickly stripped of her sweater, amber eyes on her bare skin and bra, her hips grinding down against his pelvis as he gripped them tighter; "F-fuck. Not cold e-nough for shirts, midget?"

Dragging a hand through her hair, Rukia bit her smirking lips as she jerked her hips, sighing as she felt his arousal harden to her liking, trying not to laugh as violet looked down at him with playful hues.

"The things I think of lately between us are enough to keep me warm, Berry."

Ichigo's abdomen tightened as he shot up to catch her lips, Rukia smiling wickedly as she fell into his lap with arms about his neck, her legs moving to wrap around him; biting and pulling at her lips, taking in as much as he could of her, Ichigo lifted her rear to ease his erection of the painful pressure, groaning as she simply moved back onto it.

"_Shit,_ Ru-kia." He could barely stand it, huffing out against her panting mouth as she moved into him, writhing however she could against him, hands moving up into his mane.

Leaning back on her arm, hand fisting around his hair as another gripped his knee, Rukia nearly whined as he struggled to tear her fly open, Ichigo nearly ripping the zipper apart. Pulling herself back against him, his arm over her back to grip her shoulder, Rukia cried out at his hand forcing itself between her legs, fingering her wet labia, mouths moving desperately onto each other.

Breaths heavy through their noses, Rukia's hands buried and pulling at his orange mane, Ichigo pinched at her hard clitoris and traced her folds back and forth, moaning as her grinding rammed his hand over his bulge, growling at the heat between them.

Reaching up into her tresses damp with growing sweat, Ichigo tore her lips from his as he pulled her down and turned their bodies, Rukia gasping as she met the mattress, body sprawled out beneath his larger build.

Pulling out his hand from her jeans, tongue running over his canine as he caught sight of his hand wet from her arousal, Ichigo gripped either side of her jeans' hem, roughly tearing them down her sinful thighs, pulling them further down her legs until he could toss them aside.

Rukia moaned as he moved back over her, hand tangling itself into her hair as she gripped the sheets, pulling her crown back to expose her neck to his wanting mouth, his death god gasping painfully at his bite making her arch desperately into him, legs rubbing and pulling at his hips.

Soothing her skin with his tongue, suckling and nipping at her, he groaned as a wild thrust against her left him, Rukia tightening her legs around his hips and driving him back against her, her moans filling his mind. Biting down once more, Ichigo moved back up to her lips, mouths moving fiercely against each other, her legs dragging his sweats down with every movement they made.

Shoving his hand between their hot, sweating bodies, reaching down between their writhing pelvises, Ichigo fingered her wet cotton, pushing it aside to find her warm arousal again, smiling into her open moans; _"I-Ichi-_go-_!"_

He wasn't sure what pulled him from her mouth, his sexual experience so far hardly enough to put such want on his tongue, _yearning_ the taste he didn't know- but still he found himself pulling the cotton down to her calves, only bothering to slip it off a single leg, hands pushing them apart as he moved away, only far enough to lean down-

"_Ah-h, _fuck_, I-Ichigo-!"_

* * *

She was panting so desperately, moaning with every drag of his tongue he gave her labia, his lips and teeth treating her soaked arousal as he would her mouth, taking her all in for his want; grasping anything she could, eyes shut tight as she tried to scream so beautifully, Rukia tried not to trash her legs about his head, groaning as he bit the edge of her folds, bucking up into his mouth.

Rukia forced out a moan as she pushed up enough to look down her body, his orange hair between her legs, her arms giving out quickly at the sight, Rukia falling back down with a cry to the ceiling. Dragging his tongue up once more, pulling away slowly as he sucked at her hard clit, he quickly pressed a kiss against her, turning his head to find her hot thigh, biting the skin.

Catching his breath against her, mouth open as he tasted her, Ichigo looked up to Rukia's limp body as she gasped and panted for air, hands losing their hold of the sheets, amber eyes closing at the sight.

How he hasn't lost himself, blown his control in his sweats, he didn't know; but he bit her thigh, huffing against her skin- "D-do you like it?"

Rukia stared up at the light fixture above them, nodding, moaning as he bit her again, hands grabbing her hips as he lay between them, one of her legs hooked over his shoulder.

Ichigo rubbed his forehead against her thigh, their hot skin covered with sweat, Ichigo shaking his head; _"Tell me."_

She slammed her head against his mattress beneath them, curling her leg against him.

"Hai, _hai-_!"

Ichigo moved back to her sex, mouth taking her fully, tongue rubbing at her throbbing clitoris as her hand shot out to grab a fistful of his mane, Ichigo moaning into her as she pulled at him, a loud, long moan leaving her as he moved his mouth against her.

Rukia lost her voice at the feel of his tongue suddenly delving deep into her, her legs tightening around his head as she pulled roughly at his hair, a scream forced out as she came.

She fell back breathless, eyes blurred as she looked about her in a heavy, pleasured haze, hand loose around his mane as Ichigo continued between her legs, slowly lapping up her taste. Rukia could barely register the sensual licks he was still giving her, her legs limp about him, eyes closing as she slowly took back her breath; _"Ichigo."_

His tongue ran up her folds one last time, Ichigo carefully moving out from her legs, pressing kisses along her skin as he moved, trailing his tongue over her heaving stomach, biting at her bra between her breasts. Moving back over her, Rukia could feel his solid arousal back against her, leaning up to meet him in a searing kiss as he left her neck, both shinigami moaning as Rukia tasted herself within his lustful mouth.

Arm moving under her back as they caressed each other's tongues, Ichigo unhooked her bra with practiced ease, blindly pulling the material off her body, palming her neglected breast as they kissed.

Rubbing at her nipples, kneading her mounds he could curve his entire hand to, Ichigo abandoned her mouth to take them in, biting down roughly at their bottom curves, running his tongue over her hardened nipples as she moaned; writhing again.

Taking in as much as her breast as he could, slowly pulling away until his teeth bit down before releasing her nub, Ichigo forced himself back onto his knees, dark hues running over her naked body.

He gripped her knees, his arousal begging painfully for release; "Ichigo, what-?"

"I… we don't have condoms anymore." A hand ran roughly through his hair, shuddering as he looked at her, her hot body _so _close; "I'll go… shower… _fuck._"

Sitting up, her raven tresses an erotic mess about her sweating skin and panting lips, violet eyes looking up at him-

"Would my gigai _really_ bear a child, Ichigo-?"

"A body coming from Urahara? I wouldn't be surprised." Huffing, wiping his brow from sweat, he made to move off the bed when he felt her hand brush his heated skin, fingers slipping beneath the hem of his sweats to grasp it and pull his attention back onto her; "What about that pill?"

Ichigo looked from her hand along his pelvis, shaking his head, bangs teasing his cheeks from the sweat.

"You have to be on that at least a week-."

"I've heard girls talk about another one."

Staring at her, his mind immediately knowing which one after years of an elaborated "talk" from his medical father, Ichigo's hands gripped her knees again, biting his lip; "…you're sure-?"

"Do you prefer your hand?"

Glaring at her smirk, Ichigo held back a growl as his hands moved to grip the back her knees, pulling her down against him as he leaned over her smaller body, hands moving onto her wrists as he took claim of her mouth, humping against her.

His member roused again after the few moments they hesitated, Ichigo pulled away only long enough to strip of his pants, Rukia's breath catching as she watched him, moving back up the bed until she fell back on his pillow.

Following her, settling between her legs before he spread them more, Ichigo took hold of her hips and pulled her against him, the curve of her thighs into her rear fitted against the dangerous dip between his thigh and pelvis, his erection rubbing along her labia quickly becoming wet again.

Ichigo rubbed at her core with his fingers, Rukia closing her eyes as she shuddered and moaned, eyes opening at his husked voice; "Might hurt like our first night again…."

She only pushed herself onto him, his hand leaving her to position the head of his member against her, moving onto her hip.

Amber on violet, he pushed the tip of his penis into her, breathing in deeply while she gasped, his breath leaving him as he pushed again to bury himself within her.

* * *

The noises he was driving out of her where like no other she'd given him, Rukia's hand grasping tightly onto his arm beside her, her other holding on desperately to his headboard, his bed creaking with every move they made; pushing into her over and over, lifting her hips to penetrate deeper, Ichigo huffed with every thrust he gave her, biting down painfully on his lip as she moaned, trying not to release himself.

He had thought he'd finish himself quickly, feeling her slick walls against his bare arousal for the first time, her warmth and her wetness and her breasts following the thrusts he drove into her, what he'd done to her before running over in his mind- but she had quickly fallen from her first high, responding to him with whines and moans, his thrusts moving faster and deeper within her as she grew wet.

He couldn't end without her; not without seeing that look whenever she came, not without hearing her scream.

Ichigo slowed enough to suddenly pull her even closer, leaning over her with his body spreading her legs further apart, his hips thrusting into new depth; screaming at his hips losing pace, becoming frantic, Rukia gasped as he leaned in and bit at her jaw, following it up to press his lips to her ear-

"No one, Rukia… _no one _will be with you the way I am-!"

Rukia closed her eyes tight, feeling the last seconds of their passion rush at her.

She felt incredible, nothing like the times he'd taken her with protection, Ichigo feeling every bit of her around him. He couldn't take it, jerking abruptly into her, hearing Rukia's voice catch as her nails suddenly dug into his skin, so harshly they drew blood; groaning, ejaculating into her, Ichigo slowly rode out his climax, Rukia panting as she laid there, watching him finish.

The noble heiress could hardly breathe, chest heaving as she fought for air, her hand on his headboard falling to the mattress; arm shaking, thighs and so many more muscles burning, Ichigo gave up his hold of her hips, his hand shooting out to hold himself above her, sweat running down his skin as he panted, looking at her.

Rukia stared into amber behind those bangs, a smile ghosting over her lips, violet eyes losing themselves in the open depth of his ambers, his skin practically glowing from their heat and sweat. His mane wet and roughed around, mouth open for desperate breaths, she looked over him in silence, feeling a tightening in her chest.

"…I don't want anyone else to ever see you like this…."

Ichigo breathed out a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss her, tongues sneaking a caress before they broke apart. Brushing her hair back, he moved his hand to her hip, slowly pulling out his spent sex, Rukia closing her eyes with a sigh as he left her.

Opening them as he moved, Rukia lightly smiled as he lowered himself onto his bed, his arm around her waist pulling her with him onto her side, her smaller frame curling about him, leg swung over his hip.

He pulled whatever he could of his blanket over them, dropping his head onto his pillow smelling like nothing but Rukia, eyes slowly becoming heavy as hers- a crooked smile pulling at his lips as he hugged her closer; "Thanks for my mocha, by the way."

Grinning against his chest, Rukia closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around his strong back.

"You're welcome…."

* * *

I hate his guts. Not Ichi, of course. I shall try to update a real chapter soon as possible. Good night/morning.

Much love, KurosakiLove


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Telephone

I'm glad you weren't all angry last chapter with _my_ anger and obvious frustration, with the idiot we shall henceforth lovingly call Idiot, and hell- your words just made me swoon. Who needs his charms and confusing friendship? Not meeehhhhh (le lies.)

Anyways- as always, this is pulled out of my ass and written when I suddenly woke up and started typing before I realized. I was going to add more today, but I just couldn't add to this chapter (didn't feel right, at all), and decided to leave it for the next. So, sorry it's shorter than the others... not including Chapter 18 in the others... :B

I have ideas for the end I am trying to lead up to, and pushing my experimentation with Yuzu and Karin a bit more... By the way, Nakamura kid, who asked Yuzu out? I have dubbed him Nakamura Ryuu, in case you don't catch my drift in the chapter... just saying... I'm hoping you don't get confused in this, but if you do- I'll be blogging about the chapter later today (and I do mean later- I'll be busy with kids D: AHH).

"Fuckin' Keigo" flashback has been manufactured to my convenience and supposedly happened in Chapter 15, between the scenes where Ichigo tells her she's loud during sex (HA) and him walking out as he read a text from Keigo. Matter of fact, I even laced that real part in. Booyah. :)

And I'm sorry, but I do not know how cold Double White Mocha with Caramel tastes like (though I was tempted to go and buy one to see for myself, but I'm sick in bed), so please bear with the first line, haha.

AND, I couldn't figure out for sure, what Droid and Androids are, if a brand name, or a type of fancy phone, or whatever-the-fuck-it-is; so make what you want of it :) I also was too lazy to figure out how the text appears to the person, so I'm treating it as an iPhone (as in, no to/from in the message).

And Ichigo playing soccer is not out of my crazy head- in the first of the latest manga arc, I believe he was involved in it somehow! Too lazy too check. Just how I was too lazy to check how it went down for Yuzu and Karin in the Fake Karakura arc-ish. Muahaha.

This was brought to you by Jurassic Park marathon in the background- grr, rwarrr.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo cringed at the bitter taste of his cold drink Rukia had brought him that morning, swallowing before bringing it back to his lips, eyes shut tight as he drank what was left in one breath; taking the last drop, he tore the cup from his mouth, breathing out with a bitter taste as he shook his head, wiping his mouth.

"Best fuckin' coffee."

* * *

_She was panting so desperately, moaning with every drag of his tongue he gave her labia, his lips and teeth treating her soaked arousal as he would her mouth, taking her all in for his want; grasping anything she could, eyes shut tight as she tried to scream so beautifully, Rukia tried not to trash her legs about his head, groaning as he bit the edge of her folds, bucking up into his mouth._

_Rukia forced out a moan as she pushed up enough to look down her body, his orange hair between her legs, her arms giving out quickly at the sight, Rukia falling back down with a cry to the ceiling. Dragging his tongue up once more, pulling away slowly as he sucked at her hard clit, he quickly pressed a kiss against her, turning his head to find her hot thigh, biting the skin._

* * *

He patted his pocket for his _Torch,_ swiping Yuzu's grocery list off the refrigerator, moving further into the kitchen to dump his cup into the trash.

Ichigo headed out to the living room, moving to the door and slipping his feet into his shoes, pulling on his jacket with Rukia's keys in hand. Looking up to the very top of the stairs, Ichigo bit his lip-

* * *

_Ichigo slowed enough to suddenly pull her even closer, leaning over her with his body spreading her legs further apart, his hips thrusting into new depth; screaming at his hips losing pace, becoming frantic, Rukia gasped as he leaned in and bit at her jaw, following it up to press his lips to her ear-_

_"No one, Rukia… _no one _will be with you the way I am-!"_

_Rukia closed her eyes tight, feeling the last seconds of their passion rush at her._

* * *

He turned the ignition, sitting back as he let the air run, defrosting the windows with his seatbelt in place. Pulling out his _Torch_ as the engine hummed, Ichigo tapped his screen, opening a new message before sliding the screen up to reveal his keypad.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Text me when you wake up, midget. I'll probably be back with the girls._

* * *

Tossing his phone onto the passenger's seat, Ichigo pressed his foot to the brake, shifting the gear into _reverse_ as he swung an arm over the seat, amber eyes looking back.

"Alright, Karin… time to piss you off."

* * *

_Nakamura-kun! I hope we're still studying today?_

* * *

Pocketing his _Droid_, Ryuu circled his arm around Yuzu's shoulders, tugging her hair lightly; "Want to come study with me and Sato-san? We'll be doing some essay research, but I can help you with any of your mathematics."

They were walking down the crowded hallway, turning into the stairs leading them to the first grounds, eyes and whispers about the pair as Yuzu smiled, shaking her head.

"Not today. I want to head home early-."

They stepped off the stairs, Ryuu gripping her shoulder gently as they turned into another hall; "Wait- aren't Karin's soccer tryouts today? Aren't you going?"

Sighing as her classroom came into sight, Yuzu slowed her steps, her handsome senior coming to a slow.

"I don't think I should go. It's a bit complicated, Ryuu-kun…." Yuzu smiled at the slight drop to his eyes, knowing well she didn't need to explain, but instead- "When can I hear just 'Ryuu' from you, Yuzu?"

Resting a hand on his toned chest, Yuzu bit her lips, looking up into brown hues; "Maybe when you meet Rukia-chan and ask for her permission."

He couldn't help the frown, rubbing at his neck as he stared at her.

"Your brother's _everything_? What about him-?"

"I don't want you dead, Ryuu-kun." She gave him a laugh, yet he still felt his young interest truly meant it, letting her step out of his hold to walk into her last class. Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, Ryuu leaned against the wall, taking out his cell phone.

* * *

_Not today, Sato-san. I need to catch the soccer tryouts, after all._

* * *

Rukia groaned as she pulled the blanket closer, rolling over to try and find that fool's warmth; crashing into the wall, violet eyes snapped open, moving up onto her elbows as she looked to the empty bed, the room dark and silent with the curtains drawn.

Sighing as she fell back, Rukia stared up at the ceiling, biting her lip-

* * *

_Rukia lost her voice at the feel of his tongue suddenly delving deep into her, her legs tightening around his head as she pulled roughly at his hair, a scream forced out as she came._

_She fell back breathless, eyes blurred as she looked about her in a heavy, pleasured haze, hand loose around his mane as Ichigo continued between her legs, slowly lapping up her taste. Rukia could barely register the sensual licks he was still giving her, her legs limp about him, eyes closing as she slowly took back her breath; __"Ichigo."_

* * *

Her skin burned as she picked at the mattress beneath her, head turning to look at his closet, so many memories flooding her mind.

Four years ago, he _literally_ kicked her ass in this very room; never again, though, despite the abuse she gave him….

Rukia smirked at all the teasing she made, accusing him of hiding porno beneath his bed, or reminding him she'd be in his closet if he ever brought into bed some senseless idiot with no self-respect.

He was such a brat, shy and innocent of the very screams and moans that filled his room this morning, Rukia shivering as she thought back to the sounds of his skin against hers and the creaking of this poor, old bed.

His old bed from his _childhood _and adolescent years, in the room he grew up in before leaving for the city and taking up the apartment. She slapped a hand to her face, dragging it down with a groan; "I feel like I robbed the cradle."

A buzz reached her ears, figuring her phone was lying around somewhere, most likely wherever her pants may be. Sighing once more, Rukia sat up- nearly screaming at the stinging burn deep between her legs.

"_S-shit-!"_

* * *

Inoue smiled as she watched Keigo and Mizuiro sing along- _terribly-_ to the song playing from the coffee shop, dramatic gestures only making them more ridiculous, other customers laughing despite the disturbance.

Grey eyes watched the café crowd with more and more of Karakura alumni, many coming home for winter, others just ending their final exams; she caught sight of Chizuru waving from across the street, Mahana and Michiru smiling beside her, Tatsuki looking over as Inoue waved back.

"_Hime-chan!" "Hey, everyone!"_

"Oh, no." Rolling her eyes, Inoue looking over with a confused gaze, Tatsuki groaned as she leaned back in her seat, watching the group cross the street; "Time to keep her off you, Hime, just how Ichigo had to keep _this_ fool over here off Rukia-."

The table grew tense as Inoue cast her gaze down to her lap again, Keigo quieting down as he watched them, their karate champion swallowing her words. He looked up as Chizuru rushed passed him, grabbing Inoue's hands and pulling her to her feet, throwing her arms around her with laughter as Inoue hugged her in return, smiling brightly at Chizuru's yelling; "_Hime-chan! _Oh, my beautiful Hime, it's been so long-!"

Tatsuki kept to her seat, picking at her food, Inoue's small laughs reaching her beneath the yelling and singing, frowning as she felt Keigo's gaze on her.

Chairs were dragged over to the table, the lean female looking up as Inoue sat back down beside her, Chizuru at her side already showering her with stories since she had last seen her. Tatsuki sat back, watching them, what little sun the clouds let through falling over them.

* * *

"_Hime… it's been weeks. Will you please talk to me?"_

_The hills and trees passed their window in a blur, grey eyes staring out silently; Inoue bit her lip as she finally turned to look at her dear friend, brown eyes begging her to let her in._

_Moving her hand onto Tatsuki's, Inoue gave her a small smile, Tatsuki frowning at the tremble of her lips._

"_I-I want them to be happy, Tatsuki-chan. I told Kurosaki-kun that I want the best for them… and I meant it."_

_She left it at that, turning her glazed eyes back to the window, Tatsuki gripping her hand as they sat in silence, the train speeding on forth, back to their hometown._

_Brown eyes closed to the tears running down Inoue's cheeks._

* * *

Karin sighed as she dropped her duffle by her feet, white sneakers catching the drops of water off the blades of grass, reaching up to pull her bow off.

Scowling at the whooping and whistling as the males caught sight off her, she snapped the band on her wrist, gathering up her long tresses into a ponytail, growling as they yelled out _'cheerleader'_ at her.

"I'll show you a cheer, you fuckin' ass-."

"Kurosaki!" Karin turned to the field coach, his clipboard under his thick arms crossed beneath his built chest; "You realize you're trying out for the _boys_' varsity? Couldn't you at least try this stunt for the junior-?"

"_Bite-."_

"No reason for it." Karin bit back her snap at Ryuu's voice, both looking to the senior jumping the small fence cutting the bleachers off. Hands in his uniform jacket, he calmly made his way over, Karin staring at him with a frown; "The hell are you doin' here, Naka-face?"

He scowled at her nickname for him, standing beside them as his arms moved to mimic his brute coach.

"I just so happen to be captain for varsity, Kurosaki _Karin_; I didn't play for Ichigo-san just for the hell of it…."

Karin's frown softened, remembering all the _shit_ he pulled through under Ichigo's tough leading, the puny twerp refusing to quit and drop into junior. She still stared at him uneasily, the larger man beside them huffing impatiently.

"I don't care how good of a captain you are, Nakamura! I'm not letting a girl-!"

"You're confident she can't make it, aren't you Kagine-sensei?" Ryuu turned his gaze from their coach to Karin, eyes heavy with confidence Karin used to see in her brother's eyes as he taught his players, her throat tightening; "Then let her simply try out- if she doesn't make it, then she doesn't make it. No harm done to your boys."

Muttering his irritation, the large man gave her fifteen before having to be on the field, turning as he blew his whistle and called time, walking away.

Clenching her jaw, Karin dropped her gaze into a menacing glare, Ryuu lifting up a brow at her; "What-?"

"What the hell are you here for, Naka_mura_? I don't even want to tryout, this is all your _girlfriend's_ doing to begin with-!"

"Your _sister_ wants you to try, Kurosaki!" Glances were shot their way, students spending their free period on the bleachers looking to the pair, all ignored as Ryuu glared back at her; "I remember you from my nephew's games! You _love_ this, Karin, and she won't let you give it up any longer!"

"This is _none_ of your business, Nakamura! Back the hell off!"

He only softened his glare, Karin's hands shaking as he stood there and slowly moved his gaze over her shoulder, his entire expression changing into one she couldn't read in time, Ryuu dropping his gaze back onto hers as he started to turn, hands back in his pockets- "It may not be mine, but it's definitely his."

Karin's eyes grew wide, snapping her gaze back with her tresses whipping around, dark hues finding her brother walking over to her, hands deep in his pockets as he made his way alongside the field he once played.

"_I-Ichi-nii-!"_

* * *

Rukia steps were soft as she moved back into Ichigo's bedroom, closing the door behind her and locking it; she moved further inside, dropping the towel to stand in nothing but panties and bra, violet eyes heavy as she leaned to rest her hands on her thighs, hissing at the pain burning within her.

"What the hell is wrong…?"

* * *

_Violet eyes were large as she sat on the edge, looking back onto the bed, the sheet stained red where she had laid last night and just that morning._

_Rubbing at his neck, Ichigo stared at the small stain no larger than a condom's packet, looking to Rukia; "I remember my old man telling girls coming in all scared to the clinic, that it's normal and expected… it doesn't hurt you, does-?"_

"_No." Rukia looked up at him, shrugging; "Didn't _hurt_ much afterwards, I'm just sore like I told you…."_

_She looked back at the stain, biting her lip._

"_I guess I just didn't expect to see that since it doesn't." Dropping his hand to slip them into his jeans' pockets, Ichigo looked over her body still wrapped in her towel, her clean clothes in her lap; "We'll take care of it later… and this still counts towards how long you take to get ready-."_

"Bite me, _idiot-!" Rukia gasped at the sharp nip he gave her neck, Ichigo pulling away before she could smack him, smirking handsomely. He grabbed his phone off his desk, feeling Rukia's violet eyes glaring weakly at him, amber on his screen as hepicked up his shirt._

_"Fuckin' Keigo." Cell phone pocketed, Ichigo opened his bedroom door with his shirt in hand, leaving it ajar behind him._

* * *

"It's so much now, after all the times we've been together since…."

Rukia's gaze moved up onto the bed, a large stain of blood nearly the size of her entire hand easily seen from where she stood hunched over, the petite reaper sighing as she let her head hang, closing her eyes.

Running her reiatsu over herself, hands slowly moving over wherever she could reach, rubbing at her gigai's flesh-

_It doesn't..._"It doesn't feel, like I'm… apart…."

She had always been comfortable in her gigai, with very little problems, but it had been months since she had a single complaint… months of _forgetting_ she was in one, months of….

"Months since I separated from it, at all…."

Opening her eyes, Rukia slowly straightened out, walking to his desk drawer and opening it, little shuffling of papers revealing the colorful duck-themed dispenser she gave Ichigo before they were separated; _when I thought I'd leave and never see him again._

Rukia grabbed it, violet eyes heavy with memories as she turned it over in her hand, breathing out slowly as her hand held it tightly; "It's been so long…."

Raising the dispenser, Rukia pressed down on the duck's head to emit a squeak, a gigokan popped into her mouth, closing her eyes tightly as she swallowed it.

It was seconds before she dropped the candy, whimpering as she clutched her chest just over her heart, a hand slamming down onto the desk to grip it; she was torn from her body much too slowly, gasping at the release of her soul, her body hanging to her for a second before falling to the wooden boards.

Rukia stumbled as the floor seemed to come at her, groaning as her head felt like splitting, her arms shaking as she held onto the desk, slowly lowering herself into a painful crouch with heavy eyes.

"Ku_so_…." Clenching her jaw, she looked to her gigai lying on the floor, cotton underwear spotted with little blood, a huff leaving Rukia as she rolled her eyes as her gigai had yet to move.

"Of course Kon wouldn't be the only screw up in that tube…."

It was then she noticed the weight just off her hip, violet eyes looking down, losing her breath- how long since she had seen her zanpaktou, its sheath secured against her?

Fingers carefully grazed the tight threads of her hilt, closing her eyes to its silent hum that she could only feel within. Hand closing around it, Rukia's eyes opened, fixed on her gigai before moving up to the window, violet hues bright; _"Urahara."_

* * *

"I-Ichi-nii…."

Gazes turned to their tall alumnus, freshmen crushes reignited as they watched him, senior males scowling as they lost the ladies' attention-

"_It's Kurosaki! What's he doing here-?" "He looks more handsome than I remember-!" "He's back-!"_

Kagine glanced up from his papers at all the commotion, eyes finding orange hair and that scowl of his, grinning as he gave out a hefty laugh; "Well, well, well- if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo! What brings you back, boy?"

Karin breathed heavily as her brother smirked at his physical instructor of four years, remaining silent, his younger sister reaching out for his arm as he came to her; "Ichi-nii, what are you-?"

Ichigo walked right past her, meeting Kagine by the single bench along the field, students rushing off the field to crowd about, sweats and shirts already stained green from the grass. Karin stood numbly before she turned to them, watching her brother run a hand through his mane, a duffle slung across his body to hang across his back.

"_Kurosaki-kun, you trained us once for Physical-!" "Are you back to help coach-!"_

Karin bit her lip, catching sight of her brother's lips moving, Kagine raising an incredulous brow as his arms crossed, the young males about them staring with confused gazes.

Her breath came in sharply as he finally turned his gaze onto her, amber eyes nearly hidden by his bangs, a smirk ghosting across his parted lips- "On the field, Kurosaki. Take to the net."

Karin frowned tightly, Kagine and the other students staring curiously between them, Ichigo watching her nod hesitantly, stripping of her blouse to remain in her tank.

She moved onto the field, Ichigo taking his duffle and abandoning it on the bench, gazes burning into him from the bleachers. Shrugging off his jacket, looking across the field to find Karin at the goal, Ichigo gripped the hem of his thermal, rolling his eyes before he slipped it off in one smooth motion much to the girls' pleasing, shamelessly crying out their appreciation.

_So glad I'm not here anymore._

Slinging bags full of soccer balls over his bare shoulder, making his way down the field, Ichigo kept his gaze on his sister, Karin's eyes in a heavy glare as they stared back at him.

The balls spilling out to the grass as he dropped them, the goal a good few feet ahead of him, Ichigo leaned over and grabbed one, straightening out as he spun it between his hands, Karin's dark eyes on it; the ball stopped spinning, Ichigo's large hands gripping it tightly.

"This," he yelled out to her, holding it out before him, "is… last _winter._"

Karin's eyes widened as he suddenly moved into position, barely seeing the ball leave his hands before it came speeding at her, striking her thigh painfully to drive a yell from her, Ichigo jaw set firmly as he watch her stumble back- the ball in the goal behind her.

Students clamored down the bleachers in shock, crashing into the fence with gaping mouths, Ryuu rooted to his place behind them; _"What-?"_

Ichigo took another, holding it out by a single hand, the muscles of his arm tight as his entire hand gripped the ball.

"This is the fucker that stood you up, Karin!"

Karin didn't have time to gape or wonder how he knew- Ichigo dropping the ball with a simple turn of his hand, his arm dropping back as his other drew across, his bare torso guiding his hips into stance, a toned leg moving up and striking it before she could breathe; crying out as it hit her arm, Karin bit down on her tongue, shaking at the sharp sting slowly spreading across her skin, looking back up at him through her bangs, hand reaching across to grip her arm.

_Shit._

"_I can't believe he's doing this-!" "Kagine-sensei, do something-!" "What the _fuck_ is going on-!"_

Ichigo huffed, meeting Karin's eyes he couldn't read yet- "The jealous bitch who called you a dyke!"

Students gasped as he moved so swiftly, striking another ball towards her, Karin barely moving in time for it to only hit her ankle, stumbling at the pain it left nonetheless.

She fought back the burning in her eyes, mouth shut tight as she stared back at him, feeling their gazes burning into them, Ichigo's fierce stare keeping her there. _What more could he know-?_

"Old Kagine looking down on you-!"

The instructor cringed as Ichigo struck again, the ball hitting Karin fully against her chest, the raven-haired sibling falling back as the ball continued strong, tangled with the net as it caught it.

* * *

"_Whatever I do- trust me. She's my sister, and we need this…."_

* * *

"_Kagine-sensei, should we call the principal-!"_

"No! Just… _just leave them be_!" His students stared at him with struggling gazes, Ryuu clenching his jaw as he looked on, Ichigo's tall form so dangerously graceful as he struck another ball, Karin barely on her knees before it hit her shoulder and forced her back down- _"Come _on_, Karin! Get up!"_

She could barely hear Ryuu screaming at her, lips trembling as she rushed up to her feet, brushing her hair back with dirty hands, looking back up to her brother.

Kicking up a ball into his hands, Ichigo spun it again, staring at her with deep eyes, begging of her.

"This is the fact you thought you wouldn't make it through winter!"

Her eyes shot open, the ball struck straight into the net, speeding past her to graze her skin. Karin stood there silently, eyes brimmed with hot tears, remembering Yuzu's cries as a blast erupted through the buildings, Karin holding on to Yuzu so tightly as she froze.

Wiping his brow, Ichigo leaned to pick up another, holding it tight between his hands, bringing it to his chest as he yelled out to her, his voice shaken and raw; _"The fact you thought I'd leave you!"_

Karin sobbed as she shook her head, watching the ball fall from his hands, his foot moving to strike it towards her.

* * *

"_Karin-chan! Karin, please-!"_

_Yuzu shoved herself from Karin's grasp, grabbing onto her hands as she pulled, forcing Karin to her feet as the building came down around them, Yuzu running out of its reach with Karin's hand held tightly within hers._

_They ran as fast as they could, panting and crying, grimacing at the pain in their muscles, forcing themselves to just _run_ in a sleeping Karakura._

_Yuzu's tears dried as she pulled them through the streets, looking for any open eyes within homes, pulling Karin with her as they ran further from the blasts, further from the sinister reiatsu nothing like her Ichi-nii's._

_Karin cried; she cried as she looked at her sister, the streets empty and silent about them, her sister pulling her on, yelling at her to just keep running._

'_Where's Ichi-nii?'_

_Yuzu's dress billowed in the air as they sped forward._

'_Where's dad? Am I all Yuzu has?'_

_Her lighter tresses caught the sun's rays so well, Karin whimpering as her ribs ached, her muscles burning and begging to rest; 'I'm not ready… I'm not ready at all to keep Yuzu safe all by myself….'_

"_I-I'm sorry, Yuzu-!"_

* * *

The ball came at her, Karin lunging forward as her long, toned leg curled up, extending out and around to meet it straight on, a heavy, deep smack striking it back into Ichigo's waiting arms, catching it against his chest.

Finding her footing, panting as the tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him- Karin's shoulders shook as she kept her sobs to herself, Ichigo standing feet before her, the ball cradled in his arms against his bare skin as he looked back at her.

"…_Ichi-nii_…."

* * *

I... don't know where that came from. D: Let me know what you think. And I know, I know- I suck at responding D: I'll try my best! Thank you all for your love and support :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Telephone

Oh my, over a month since Chapter 19! I'm so sorry :( I guess you can all tell by now I get sick a lot; thank you for all the kind messages you've left me in my inbox, I feel so flattered for your care, and for the last chapter's reviews and ALL the reviews! 19 chapters and _Telephone_ has hit 500 reviews! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I appreciate you all so much...

I hope this chapter makes up for the time, and next chapter will skip ahead to the beginning of Rukia's first semester at the university! I'm creeping closer to the last chapter...

I'll try to keep to this recovery I've found myself in, but I'll also share the many ridiculous drafts of this chapter on my blog. It's been a week of trying to write this, but just couldn't figure it out. I think this one is fine...

Again, thank you; hope you haven't forgotten about _Telephone_, and please enjoy! 7,344 words without Ans, the longest chapter yet!

**Terms/notes you might want to remember as you read:**

geta-boshi: "Sandal-Hat"

gikongan: misspelled as gigokan in previous chapters

shakkaho: first offensive kidou

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren: Rukia's second dance

Chikasumi no Tate: Urahara's blood mist shield

1) I changed the facts about Rukia's first gigai

2) Rukia had learned about the orb and her "faulty" gigai from Aizen

3) I did not describe Rukia's shikai as it truly is

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

He let his hands surrender the ball to gravity, hearing its soft landing not seconds later. He could just imagine the wet blades of grass cradle it gently, staining it green just as the soles of Karin's white sneakers, her feet slipping the first few steps as she ran out from the goal, running to her brother.

They all gasped as she collided into him, his long, strong arms wrapped tightly around her small form, Karin clutching at Ichigo however she could as she hid herself in his engulfing embrace, shoulders shaking as she sobbed, her brother burying his nose into her crown.

"Karin, please don't be mad for all that-."

She shook her head furiously, a small hiccup leaving her as she hugged him tightly, tired eyes peering past her bangs and his arm to the fence; seniors that had been lounging on the bleachers were now staring at them, phones out, Kagine and the boys gaping, Ryuu's shocked gaze locking with hers.

"Karin…." Ichigo buried a hand into her thick hair, resting his jaw to her crown and looking out to the net beyond them, his eyes on the soccer balls caught within; "I'm not going anywhere… but the day we're gone… _you're_ the best for her, just being _you_…."

Ryuu's gaze broke from hers, the handsome senior bowing his head as he stepped aside, beautiful brown eyes meeting hers instead, Yuzu grasping his arm as she looked out to her siblings, taking a careful step closer to the fence.

* * *

_"_You're _the best for her, just being _you_…."_

* * *

Karin's eyes clenched shut, one last tear running down her cheek as she pulled Ichigo even closer.

* * *

A chilled breeze rushed through them, Yuzu moving her hand to wrap her arm around Ryuu's, her senior sighing lightly as he looked to the field with her.

"You called for me, before I could leave… thank you, Ryuu…."

He turned to her quiet voice with wider eyes, Yuzu looking at him with a small smile beneath glistening eyes brimmed with tears, gently squeezing his arm before stepping away from him. Jumping the short fence, she brushed her hair back, biting her lip as she stepped onto the wet grass of the field.

They all stood in silence, almost hearing every step she took, Ryuu smirking as amber eyes turned from the net onto Yuzu, catching the softening to Ichigo's eyes as he watched her come closer.

"_D-did you get that? I think I got the whole thing recorded…."_

"_I can upload it straight to the internet, I suppose…."_

"_Do I… do I save it?"_

Ryuu looked around him, cell phones in hand, eyes looking up from their screens to him, Kagine and the younger males watching silently. Ryuu looked away from them all, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he looked at his captain, the male he could only remember with a scowling face and harsh yell now holding an arm open to Yuzu, Karin grabbing her hand as Ichigo pulled her in close; "Do whatever you want… they love each other, so Kurosaki Karin could care less after today, what you say about her, or her brother and sister."

Gazes dropped back to their screens, several snaps ringing out as they flipped their phones shut, trackballs clicking as they scrolled down their menus.

* * *

_Erase_

* * *

The shop stayed true to her memory, silent and calm on the dirt lot just as she remembered. Pulling at her scarf as she finally moved to walk, Rukia sighed her warm breath out to the cold air, coming up to the tacky welcoming mat by the door, wiping her feet before stepping in.

Looking around, her chest tightened as she smiled, so many memories flooding her mind, various Chappy merchandise beaming up at her; "I haven't been here in so long…."

Rukia nearly choked at the deep voice behind her- "Kuchiki-san?"

She whirled onto the voice, violet eyes wide as she tried not to gape too widely, having to raise her gaze like she always had to with Ichigo to look properly.

"J-Jinta? Is it really you?" The boy stood as tall as Ichigo had when she first met him, his red mane thick and brushed back loosely, cheeks and jaw rid of his boyish structure. He grinned almost proudly, smacking a fist to his chest clad in a black school jacket.

"Ha- been a while you've seen me, huh?"

Rukia gave a soft laugh, shaking her head as she started pulling her jacket off her shoulders, giving Jinta a small grin; "It's been a while, but didn't think you'd grow so much in such little time…."

Jinta shrugged, swinging his arms up to cross them behind his head.

"Good thing, really; Tessai isn't schooling us here anymore. And I'm not the only one in our crazy lot here in Karakura, I'm sure…."

_Not at all-._ Rukia looked to a familiar snap of a fan further within the shop, mirroring a smirk with a wink, crossing her arms; "_Geta-b__ōshi._ I suppose it's nice to see you again, hai?"

Tipping his hat back to reveal handsome hues of grey, Urahara laughed, bowing with a dramatic wave of his hand- "Welcome back, _Kuchiki-san._"

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Text me when you wake up, midget. I'll probably be back with the girls._

* * *

Ichigo rubbed at his neck, frowning down at his _Torch_, arms on the table in the booth they sat in, Karin and Yuzu washing up in the restroom; "Well, it's definitely saved as sent… I sent it early enough…."

_Hell- I wasn't even out of the driveway._

Snapping his screen down into place, Ichigo sighed as he leaned back into the cushioned seat, dropping his hands to his lap as he looked around the large diner and ice cream palor, tapping his phone against his thigh.

He bit his lip, his stomach tightening- _did I tire her out that much?_

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo bristled at Yuzu's bright voice, shoving his phone into his pocket, sitting up as he looked up with wide eyes; "H-hai?"

Twin eyebrows perked up curiously at him, the girls slipping into the booth opposite of him, Ichigo relaxing as they settled in.

Karin tugged his large jacket he had thrown on her earlier closer, glaring as their waitress came up and dropped her curious gaze on Karin's chest, red from her stung skin spotted with the smallest specks of blood.

"Af-ternoon. Here are your menus…."

Quietly thanking her, Ichigo cleared his throat as he handed them the menus, reaching up a hand to rub at his neck, ignoring the waitress standing idly by their table; "Ah, she… she stayed home, didn't feel like leaving the house, I guess…."

Nodding, Karin glanced to the waitress, glaring at her once more as she stood there, twirling her pen nervously between brightly manicured fingers.

"If you want to try and flirt with Ichi-nii, you're wasting your damn time."

"_Karin!" _Ichigo couldn't help laughing a bit, coughing as he quieted down, looking to their shocked waitress.

"Sorry about that, but we're not ready. We'll call when-."

"Are you… are you Kurosaki Ichigo-kun from up north?" Amber eyes narrowed curiously, looking over the lean brunette, seeming so familiar….

"Who's asking?"

Breathing in sharply, the waitress gave a shaken smile, hands gesturing about nervously; "M-my name is Shimizu Rina… my nee-san lives in the city, too…."

Yuzu and Karin watched Ichigo frown, dropping his gaze to a chair beyond the waitress, obvious he was trying to recall anyone by that name he could know, his frown deepening as he shook his head and looked back up to her.

"Gomen-nasai, but I don't know anyone by your family name."

Visibly swallowing a nervous lump, the brunette kept her gaze on his- "My name is pet name of my sister's… her name is Rin, Kurosaki-kun… she is a barista."

Karin frowned as Ichigo's back became rigid, an uncomfortable recognition flashing in his eyes as he looked up at the young woman.

_Ichi-nii?_

* * *

Jinta placed the steaming cup of tea by Rukia's clasped hands, a quiet _'arigato' _dismissing him, violet eyes looking across the table into a shadowed gaze.

"Kuchiki-san, what _finally _brings you to visit this poor, old man?"

Rolling her eyes at him, leaning back on her hands, Rukia sighed as she cocked her head at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously; "Don't think for a second I'll buy that you _actually_ missed us, Urahara. You never contacted us, either…."

"So harsh, Kuchiki-san!" Snapping his fan open, Urahara fanned himself as he wailed loudly, wiping at supposed tears brimming his eyes.

"I just didn't want to bother you, Kuchiki-san, with your permanent stay in Kurosaki-kun's world, a beautiful, popular senior at school… but to _forget_ me completely? So cruel…."

"Damare, Urahara. I'm sorry we didn't stop by." Pushing off her arms, Rukia sat up straight as she reached for the cup, bringing it to her lips and taking a small, cautious sip; "With the end of threats to this world, and with no more Hollows stepping through- we just, have been caught up with… with changes."

Nodding, Urahara leaned forward, elbows on the wooden top.

"And some of those changes have led you back here, haven't they?"

Her gaze snapped onto his, taking in a deep breath.

"Hai."

Running a hand through her hair, Rukia set her cup aside, resting her arms up on the table as well; "I-Ichigo and I… w-we've started a relationship since late summer, and just some weeks ago, we…."

Blushing fiercely, a smile ghosted over her lips as he remained attentive and had yet to tease, remembering why they trusted him so much….

"Ichigo and I have been 'sleeping together', as they say, and after this morning, I bled quite a lot… and it's hurting quite badly unlike our first night."

Nodding quietly, Urahara raised a hand to flick his hat up a bit, more of his eyes shown.

"…I caught something earlier, something I haven't felt since… oh, perhaps since the end of the war. You separated from your gigai, didn't you?"

Frowning, Rukia nodded, an unconscious move of her hand to her chest followed by Urahara.

"And it _hurt_, didn't it?"

Rukia tensed at his words, silent before slowly nodding again, her brows heavy; "Hai. I, I had never experienced that. But what does-?"

Urahara stood in one swift motion, his cane pulled from his robes before she could realize, a quick, hard jab into her chest driving a shocked gasp from her, the same painful tear nearly making her scream.

* * *

"R-Rin? Ah…."

_Shit. _An awkward silence grew at the booth, Yuzu and Karin staring curiously at their brother fighting for words; "How… how is she?"

"Oh, she's fine… a bit down lately, with what happened…."

Rina bit her lip as his handsome features flashed a bit harshly, moving her gaze onto Karin, raven-black bangs covering the fluorescent lights from her eyes. She gripped her pen tightly, forcing her gaze back onto Ichigo who had his own on his lap.

"Is that… her?"

She was taken aback by the snort of laughter he gave, shaking his head as he laughed, glancing at Karin's bewildered look before looking back up to her; "If Rukia were here, you would have had a worse snap from her than what Karin gave you. I would have thought that your sister would at least warn you, no?"

Rina's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, unsure if he was growing irritated.

"R-right… um, well, what can I get you to drink?"

Yuzu asked for water, Karin ordering a soda before Rina turned to Ichigo, the slightest of scowls on his lips making her regret saying anything at all to the handsome male she recognized from her sister's blissful sighs and angry rants.

She could see why she was so hooked on this _Kurosaki-kun._

"And for you-?"

"Black with two sugars, one cream." Scribbling his drink down on her notepad, Rina excused herself from the table, Yuzu kicking her brother's shin once she moved out of sight.

"Ichi-nii!" _"Ow!"_

* * *

Rukia practically heaved for air as she fell against the boulder, her entire being shaking and trembling, struggling to keep her grip on her zanpaktou as he appeared before her, robes settling down from the speed of his flash step.

_Kuso._

"Well, you held up better than I expected you to, Kuchiki-san. How are you feeling?"

Wiping her brow, Rukia gave him a menacing glare, tightening her hand about the hilt of her loyal blade; "What the hell does this have to do with what I came for? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to even tell you-!"

"You are probably going through what Ichigo did the very first night he stood as a shinigami… probably close to how he felt during his first separation after you were taken…."

Urahara held silent, her attention on him, continuing; "Kurosaki Ichigo is human before anything else. The fact that you are having a painful release, struggling to move and breathe smoothly as you are…."

Rukia's glare gave in to confusion, Urahara swinging his slim blade from his cane's handle.

"Your first gigai, was meant to shelter the Hōgyoku for eternity. It would have been so within little time after you were taken back to Soul Society. As you learned, you were becoming human…."

* * *

_Violet eyes reflected back in his lenses, Aizen smiling down at her as if the ground weren't stained by blood, his hand wrapped around the red collar, her exhausted, weak body lifted easily off the ground._

* * *

"Since that gigai was meant to turn you, Kuchiki-san; had you separated by a gikongan, you would have been able to even though you felt you couldn't, and only feel a slight difference. But now… your gigai was standard issue, of course. I've had no secrets from you since my endangerment to your life, Kuchiki-san."

"W-what are you saying-!"

He held fast to his blade, taking a step forth, his eyes shadowed from her violet hues struck with anxiety and confusion-

"Kuchiki-san… I think your soul had slowly started to bound to your _body _since your return_. _I think your _'first time' _was truly this morning… I believe you are now _human_."

Her eyes widened with shock, her breath leaving her when he disappeared from sight in a flash, a haunting whisper passing her-

"_Sing, Benihime."_

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his shin as he pouted childishly, Yuzu and Karin crossing their arms with a heavy stare fixated on him.

"I'm sure I complained once or twice about being nearly stripped every morning by a barista's gaze… or Rukia could have mentioned it, too."

Yuzu lost her heavy stare for a bright, curious look, Ichigo smiling as he remembered big, round eyes and shorter hair just two years ago, his growing beauty of a sister leaning in to whisper over the table; "But what did she mean, _'with what happened'?"_

Leaning over as Yuzu did, Ichigo narrowed his amber eyes as he whispered as well-

"But why are we whispering?"

Yuzu smacked his arm, her older siblings laughing; "Fine, don't tell me then. See if I cook for you…."

Ichigo gave her a sly grin, shrugging and picking at his menu, leaning back comfortably into the seat as he caught sight of Rina weaving through the tables with their drinks.

"Rukia likes to cook a lot now, so I won't starve anytime soon."

"Unless I barricade the kitchen…."

Drinks were set in the center, straws set beside them and her pen out in hand again; giving them a small smile, Rina looked between them all.

"Are you ready to order…?"

* * *

The table was quiet again as Inoue and Keigo waved one last time to their friends, watching them cross the street.

Rubbing a hand to her temple, Tatsuki jumped at the loud vibration against the metal top, picking up her phone to look at the screen and pushing back her seat, muttering _'dad' _before leaving. Keigo turned his gaze onto Inoue, leaning back in his seat.

"So how long have they been together, Inoue-san?"

Dropping her gaze to her lap, Inoue gave him a small shrug, looking back up only as far as the table.

"I'm not sure when their… when their r-relations-ship started… don't know if it's because she moved in-."

"Nah." Crossing his arms, Keigo furrowed his brows in thought, remembering a few months back best he could; "I think it was the first week of Karakura Community when he came to visit her, right? He told me he wanted her."

Inoue's faint reiatsu gave a lurch, Keigo immediately paling- "Shit; I-I mean, he wanted to, to pursue her."

She forced a tight smile, telling him not to worry. A short silence passed before he spoke up again.

"…how'd you find out?" Watching her carefully, Keigo almost told her to just forget he asked, the faintest of tears growing along her eyes before she wiped them away, breathing in deeply; "I…."

_I nearly walked in on them. _"I- a barista, at the café we frequent every morning, had a strong interest in Kurosaki-kun… and she confronted Kuchiki-san quite violently, making a scene…."

* * *

_The very clothes she had seen them in just that morning littered the floor, Rukia's heels and shirt with Ichigo's cotton white and jacket, grey eyes finding jeans and __lace__ by the couch. She felt her throat tighten, shaking her head, the slight scent of __that__ surely engulfing her senses as she stood there, looking about the floor._

_Trash caught her eyes, her feet moving before she could stop herself, Inoue moving to the couch, standing over a pile of "c-condoms… they're… they're __condoms…."_

_She stumbled back, hand over her mouth to strangle a cry, hot tears stinging her grey eyes._

* * *

Keigo decided to leave it at that, tapping his foot a bit; "Are you still talking to them…?"

"N-not as much… I usually just go to study with Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun… I shouldn't let this affect us like that, should I?"

She definitely felt a bit better, strangely. Looking up at Keigo, she could see he was curious as always, but his honest intention of just getting her to talk, to grow to accept it all….

"Arigato, Asano-kun."

Grinning, Keigo nodded, crossing his arms behind his head; "Anything for you, of course, Inoue-san."

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Midget?_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_OI. Are you awake?_

* * *

"_If you got as far as my voicemail, Kurosaki, maybe you should start looking for the largest Chappy around. Go ahead and leave a message-."_

Growling, remembering when he first had to do exactly so, Ichigo ended the call and redialed, pacing the length of the modest restroom, a flush echoing throughout.

"_-go ahead and leave a message."_

A short tone rang out, Ichigo apologizing to the man he nearly ran into by the sinks before shoving himself into a far corner-

"_Rukia_, I _swear_ you better still be asleep-!"

* * *

Black fur bristled as another text from _Kurosaki Ichigo_ came through, the _iPhone_ she laid on vibrating against her.

Yellow eyes followed the flashes of black and green, tail flicking contently-

"_Shakkaho!" _A red blast was emitted high above, Yoruichi catching a faint glimpse of Urahara retreating and distancing himself to the ground, Rukia's petite form disappearing from sight.

Chuckling as he searched for her reiatsu, Urahara dusted his robes, calling out for the woman; "Impressive, Kuchiki-san! A year since you've even separated and you didn't even need the chant!"

A faint flare of her reiatsu pulled his gaze to the boulders, shifting his stance as grey eyes searched for her.

"When will you _dance_, Kuchiki-san-?"

He became still, Rukia revealing her reiatsu some feet to his side, slowly turning his gaze onto her; she stood there panting lightly, both hands gripping her hilt, violet eyes darker behind those bangs of hers.

Rukia's foot moved, Urahara's eyes wide as she stepped into flash, the air growing cold.

"_Dance_, Sode no _Shirayuki_!"

The blade cracked and shed to reveal itself as she stormed, the tight threads of her hilt bleeding white as a long ribbon billowed about her, its gleaming tip aimed straight for him-

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" __"Chikasumi no Tate!"_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_RUKIA_

* * *

He had barely shoved the gear into _park_ when he had already thrown his seatbelt aside, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him. Ignoring his sisters rushing out behind him, their worried calls on deaf ears, Ichigo nearly stormed the front door, immediately taking to the stairs.

His door slammed aside, Ichigo walked into an empty bedroom.

* * *

"_Kuchiki-cha-an! Let me out already-!"_

Rukia dropped her exhausted body to her knees, Urahara banging childishly on the ice about him. The blood-red shield beside him had yet to crack, Rukia scoffing angrily that it hadn't, the only reason he could move within because her ice moved _around_ the shield erected just barely in time.

He banged again, whining about less oxygen.

Feeling soft fur against her, she looked to her thigh; "Yoruichi-san…."

"Rukia." Climbing onto her lap, Yoruichi settled down comfortably, ears flickering with every bang Urahara gave; "That was quite a fight you gave, for being so long since you last held your blade…."

Nodding as she watched Urahara push his cheek against the ice, Rukia released her blade to sheathe it, hands gently falling to rest on the feline's back. Yoruichi pulled her legs closer in, yellow eyes on the immense ridge of ice in the barren basement.

"Feeling better?"

Sweat and dust covering her skin, robes torn, hands sore and bloodied, Rukia laughed softly as Urahara made faces against the ice, violet hues soft and relaxed; "Hai. I truly, needed this and missed you both."

"We-."

The ceiling door blasted as a blur rushed through to crash down against the ground, debris and dust exploding out, a tall shadow within. Blade already unsheathed as she rushed to her feet, Yoruichi on her shoulder, Rukia stood in stance as Urahara finally quieted down, suddenly crouching into a fetal form-

"_Rukia!"_

* * *

The floors creaked beneath her small feet, damp footsteps following behind her into the room; Yuzu sprawled out on her bed in her large shirt, she turned her brown gaze to Karin, her twin dropping the towel to reveal a body much like hers.

"Did you use the ointment?"

Nodding, Karin leaned for her cotton intimates, slipping them on before straightening, swiping an over-sized shirt off the bed, glancing at her sister; "Help me with the icing, yeah?"

Door left ajar behind them, Karin pulling her shirt on, careful of it rubbing too much against her chest covered in healing cream, they made their way to the kitchen, Yuzu making for the largest of their cabinets as Karin made for the freezer; "Hey, Yuzu…."

Grabbing the slim case of plastic wrap and another of _Ziploc_, the light brunette walked over to her, tossing the plastic wrap onto the table and taking a bag out, shaking it open and holding it out.

"What?" Ice dropped into the bag, Yuzu watched Karin break apart cubes, the raven sighing as she dropped more in.

"Think Ichi and Rukia are _together_, now?"

Zipping the bag up and grabbing another, Yuzu puffed at her bangs, looking at Karin with a slight scrunch of her features.

"I don't exactly need to know if they're having sex-."

"I mean _in a relationship_, Yuzu." Karin shook her head with a small laugh, eyeing her pretty sister; "But seeing as you went there, I guess you already think they are?"

"Having sex?"

"In a relationship!"

* * *

Rukia almost cringed at his glare as the dust cleared under his reiatsu, a frowning, _angry_ Ichigo standing there in bankai, ambers nearly brown.

_Shit._ She supposed it _had_ been hours since he last knew where she was.

"Ichi-."

She gasped as he suddenly stood before her, his large hand easily closed around her wrist to roughly pull her in- "_The fuck_ is the point of having a _fuckin' _phone, especially when you run off underground where it's fuckin' _hard_ to feel you!"

* * *

"Well, they haven't told us anything. Why?"

Yuzu zipped the bag as she walked to the table, Karin sighing as she closed the freezer.

"Because I've been awake the many times he has 'snuck' out of her room in the mornings and just went bankai over her not being home- not the usual between them, Yuzu."

Leaning back against the table, Karin pushed herself up onto it, holding her arm out as Yuzu placed a bag against her arm, her stung skin from the ball burning.

"Ichi-nii has always been protective of her like that, you know that, Karin."

* * *

"_I thought you were dead somewhere, damnit!"_

Keeping her head down, Rukia let the male yell and shout, soon released from his hold as he paced furiously about her, snapping angrily; "What the hell are you doing here anyways? You know the shit that went through my head when I saw your gigai up there-!"

Turning on Rukia's shoulder, Yoruichi stared pointedly at him.

"So nice to know you wouldn't trust her to be safe, knowing she's here with us, Ichigo."

Glaring at the feline, Ichigo ran a rough hand through his mane, Rukia sighing as she hung her head back, closing her eyes to the imitated sky.

"Ichigo-."

"You couldn't send a simple text! 'Hey at Urahara's' would have been enough-!"

* * *

"And the sneaking out doesn't support a relationship theory as much as a sex one- _ow!_"

Rubbing her head, Yuzu pouted at Karin, grabbing the plastic wrap; "So, what? You think they've finally made it official?"

Watching her wrap the bag in place, Karin shrugged, rubbing at her neck.

"But they haven't told us… they wouldn't keep that from us, would they?"

Yuzu shook her head, tearing the plastic before setting the other bag on Karin's thigh, wrapping it as well; "Well they did just get here. Maybe they're waiting to tell us at a right time."

Smirking, Karin ruffled Yuzu's hair, earning a small scowl from her as she leaned back on her hands.

"Like you're waiting to introduce Naka-face to Rukia- or even better, let Ichi-nii even know you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't want him _dead_, Karin. I don't know how I'm going to tell Ichi-nii. He can be so explosive sometimes…."

* * *

"_You had me fuckin' worried, woman!"_

Yoruichi continued on Rukia's shoulder as they watched him circle furiously, glancing over at Urahara to see him sitting inside the ice, keeping out of trouble. Sighing with Rukia again, the feline jumped off the petite shinigami, dashing out of sight around boulders as Rukia tried once more-

"_Ichigo."_

He stood some feet in front of her, amber eyes glaring; _"What?"_

Brushing her hair back, Rukia let her arm fall to cross them over her chest, looking straight at the male scowling back at her.

"…I'm sorry."

_What? _Ichigo kept silent as he stood there, catching sight of black trotting past him, watching Yoruichi walk over to Rukia with a sleek _iPhone_ between her teeth, his death god leaning over to pick her up. Grabbing her cell phone from the feline, Rukia slid the screen lock aside, eyes softening as she scrolled through missed calls and text messages, frowning at the voicemail notifications; "I should have called you, Ichigo…."

Sighing heavily with a tug at his messed hair, Ichigo scowled just the same beneath a lighter furrow of his brows, glancing over at the ridge of ice Urahara sat within.

"What were you doing, anyways? Why…."

* * *

"_Kuchiki-san… I think your soul had slowly started bound to your _body_ since your return. I think your _'first time'_ was truly this morning… I believe you are now _human_."_

* * *

"I-I got… I was restless, and I came to visit, p-picking on Urahara, so we just… sparred."

His brow shot up incredulously, flailing an arm out at the melting ridge of ice cutting across a good span of the basement he trained countless days within-

"_That_ is sparring with you?"

"_She was very cruel to me!" _Little attention was paid to Urahara moving about again, Yoruichi looking at Ichigo with a smug look within Rukia's arms; "Careful next time you decide to yell so harshly, Ichigo…."

He glared at her, rubbing his neck as Rukia smirked at him.

"…_che…."_

Dropping his arm, shoulders losing their tension as his reiatsu lifted in weight, Ichigo moved his gaze up into violet, a slight jerk of his head back up towards the shop laced with soft features pulling a small smile on her lips; "C'mon, midget…."

Following him out with Yoruichi in her arms, they left the basement, Urahara smashing his face against the ice as he banged on it, his wails echoing around him-

"_Kuchiki-_san_! Come ba-ack!"_

The air was still for a few moments, a muffled _'K-kami-sori, Ben-nihime' _barely heard before a cut sliced through the ice cleanly; an explosion hardly enough to hide his horrified screech, shards of ice embedded into the ground and boulders about him, Urahara cringing at the small crystals stinging his skin as he laid sprawled on the ground.

The air sparkling with the crystals, Urahara grunting as he sat up, he shook his head free of iced debris, snapping his fan out.

"My, my, my, how strong you've grown… you've taken in his reiatsu just as Sado-kun and Inoue-san still slightly do…."

* * *

"_I believe you are now _human_."_

* * *

The _TSX_ moved smoothly into the parking space, silent moments later.

Belts undone without words, Ichigo pocketed the keys as Rukia tossed her phone into the center console, her small hand around the door handle when he grabbed her scarf, tugging her close as he leaned over.

His arm moved around her shoulders as he buried his nose into her crown, his shinigami silent and still as he held her, Ichigo pulling away far enough to lean in and press his lips against her temple, violet eyes closing.

He let go of her, Rukia opening her eyes to watch him open his door, stepping out into the cold air outside.

Sighing, Rukia followed him out, pulling her jacket closer around herself as she bumped the car door shut, walking around her car's front to meet him, Ichigo reaching out and taking a hold of her hand.

They stepped through the automatic doors, the bright general store warm inside. Rukia glanced up at him, tugging at his hand.

"How are the girls?"

Leading her down the small aisle, Ichigo rubbed at his neck, walking up to the back counter, shelves of prescriptions lining the wall; "Karin's fine, on the varsity team now. Her and Yuzu are going to be alright…."

A man likely over the age of his father stepped out from a door, smiling softly as he looked at the young pair, clasping his hands over the counter.

"Hello, picking up a prescription?"

Letting go of her hand, Ichigo stepped up to the counter, leaning against it.

"I would actually like to purchase the emergency contraceptive."

The man raised a brow, reaching for keys in his coat; "Has it been over seventy-two hours, young man?"

"No sir, just some hours."

"Ah, very well. Any longer than that, it is still doubtful it could effectively work forty-eight hours more like most believe."

Leaning over to open a case behind the solid counter, the kind man retrieved a slim box, locking up the case again and handing it over the counter, smiling up at Ichigo standing taller than him.

"Here you are, young man. As pretty as your lady is, I hope I don't see you buying diapers for some years to come."

Ichigo laughed as he glanced back at Rukia, the petite woman conflicted between glaring or nodding, blushing nonetheless. Mirroring the man's smile, Ichigo tapped the box on the counter, thanking him for his help.

The man smiled as he watched them walk away back down the aisle, Rukia's small frame wrapped protectively in Ichigo's arm beside him, the box in Ichigo's grasp.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… last time I saw you, your mother was buying you a piece of candy…."

He pocketed his keys, turning back into the office behind him.

* * *

Twin eyes looked up as the door opened, Isshin stepping through with a wide grin, shoving the door shut with his foot; "Surprise, surprise!"

Muting the television as Yuzu closed her textbook, Karin turned over on the couch, careful of the bags now full of water instead, slowly warming over time.

"You're home early? What happened?"

Dropping his briefcase as he kicked off his shoes, Isshin moved further into the living room, his youngest looking up at him.

"It was a good today, slow with nothing major, in-patients doing well. Told them to call me instead if they need me, ordered some food before I left."

Yuzu scrunched her nose, tossing her pen onto the coffee table littered with her school work.

"Take-out? What's wrong with my cooking?"

Karin smiled as Isshin ruffled Yuzu's hair, sitting down on the couch beside his older daughter, sighing as he relaxed into the cushions, the television remaining silent; "Nothing at all, just thought we could all use a lazy evening, no? I haven't had one in a while. How was school?"

Looking to Karin after Yuzu's exaggerated imitation of a gagging goat, Isshin frowned at the plastic wrap, catching sight of her bruised ankle.

"How were _tryouts_?"

Shrugging, changing the channel as the television kept muted, Karin leaned against the armrest, looking bored sitting there.

"They were alright. Made varsity much to the boys' horror."

Isshin looked between his daughters, turning back to Karin, still frowning at what used to be bags of ice wrapped tightly against her arm and thigh; "You got all that just from tryouts-?"

Karin pressed _mute_ again for sound.

"Oh, no. That was Ichi-nii; he went and beat some sense into me before we started. I can tell why he was captain of the team, how fast and hard those soccer balls came at me and hit."

Yuzu shook her head with a small laugh as Isshin blared out a resounding _"What!"_

* * *

Sneezing into the crook of his elbow, Ichigo shook his head clear, slowing as he found the shelves of condoms, Rukia still muttering about absurd assumptions of diapers and parasitical infants.

He bit back a laugh, smacking her hip with the contraceptive to turn her eyes onto him.

"Same as before?"

She raised a thin, neat brow, her gaze flickering between him and the boxes.

"What the hell do I have to do with that decision-?"

Rukia scowled as he smacked the box on her crown, amber eyes narrowed onto her; "Because I really doubt it'd ever really be uncomfortable for me- but _you_? Remember you're like a thousand times smaller than me-."

He cussed at the sharp punch she gave his ribs, violet eyes burning into him as he was hunched down in huffs for breath, Rukia crossing her arms as she looked to the various boxes and packets beside them, tapping her foot lightly.

* * *

_The noises he was driving out of her where like no other she'd given him, Rukia's hand grasping tightly onto his arm beside her, her other holding on desperately to his headboard, his bed creaking with every move they made; pushing into her over and over, lifting her hips to penetrate deeper, Ichigo huffed with every thrust he gave her, biting down painfully on his lip as she moaned, trying not to release himself with her slick walls around his bare arousal-_

* * *

"Then don't get any of them."

Ichigo threw her a ridiculous stare, waving the box in hand in front of the condoms; "_Nani?_ What was wrong with what we were using? This is six thousand yen for _one_ pill! I'm not paying that shit every time!"

Rukia gave a lazy _'meh' _as she looked over them, scratching at her jaw with Ichigo's waiting gaze on her, brushing her bang aside, the lock of hair falling back between her eyes.

"That price once a month wouldn't hurt-."

The _glare_ he had on her practically burned her alive, Rukia fighting desperately to keep her features steady, caving and raising a hand to hide her sly smile as if she were simply in thought, knowing he wasn't buying any of it.

Scowling at her, Ichigo snatched the familiar box off the shelf, making to storm past her towards the front, stopped by her small hand grasping his thermal sweater beneath his open jacket, glancing down into violet eyes-

"I really liked this morning."

* * *

The plates and cups were set, Karin walking over with their short vase with chopsticks and silver-ware, Isshin helping Yuzu carry bowls and plates of food over to the center behind her.

They heard the front door push open, keys dropped into the small bowl by the door; "Yo!"

"Kitchen, Ichi-nii!"

Rounding the corner, Ichigo found his sisters picking up the last of the food, Karin mid-warning when a fist already collided against his jaw- _"Fuck!"_

"_The hell you going around for, beating on my daughter, idiot!"_

"Fuck, wow, _thanks _Karin!" Rubbing at his jaw, he swatted his father away, growling as he continued trying to pull at his orange mane, Karin rolling her eyes as she walked past them; "Dad, I told you exactly what happened already, leave Ichi alone."

"Never! How dare he-!"

Shoving his father off, Ichigo smacked his head, grabbing a fistful of Isshin's black hair to yell at him; _"I'll take Rukia and leave right now if you don't stop, old man!"_

Karin and Yuzu looked back at him as Isshin immediately jumped away, Yuzu wiping her hands dry by the sink with a smirk identical to Karin's.

"So, you were over-reacting again, weren't you?"

Pulling a chair at the table as Isshin and Karin sat down with him, Ichigo muttered beneath his breath, his sister laughing, Yuzu coming to sit down beside her sister.

"Where is Rukia, anyways-?"

"I was putting away something I bought, sorry about any fuss your brother gave." Ichigo gave Rukia a weak glare as she took the seat to his side as she always did, the older shinigami thanking Isshin as he motioned for her cup, pouring steaming tea into it.

Talking lightly amongst themselves, food served onto plates and choices passed around, they settled into dinner, Ichigo's hand coming to rest on Rukia's thigh as they ate, Isshin recalling a bizarre emergency from the morning.

Glancing around their small table with a smile, Yuzu glanced at her brother by their father's right, amber eyes gentle despite the constant smacking and yelling the household's males had between themselves, brown eyes confused as she noticed Ichigo pick up a piece of meat, their long, beige chopsticks held in his left hand.

_Huh._

Scratching at her knee, Yuzu watched him easily handle them, but knew he naturally used his right hand, moving her gaze onto Rukia beside him, eating contently, Yuzu's attention pulled back as he moved his right arm up to rest on the table, the table engrossed as Isshin gave details.

She was going to let it go after moments of watching him, her brother still using his left hand, when his right arm moved off the table, resting at his side.

Yuzu stared, eyes growing wide when it dawned on her; "Ichi-nii…."

Amber eyes turned up onto her from behind his teasing bangs, the rest of their family's gazes on them.

"Yeah?"

Yuzu moved her eyes down to where she believed she'd find his hand beyond the table's wooden top, biting her lips.

"Are… are you and Rukia together now?"

* * *

Their father choked on his rice as Ichigo's eyes grew wide, Rukia's violet gaze matching his, Karin slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink.

He looked over at Rukia, his petite death god gesturing at his other side, Ichigo's gaze moving onto his chopsticks in his left hand.

_Ah._ Looking down between them, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh, Ichigo looked back up to his family, finding them silent and still, Yuzu sitting there, waiting.

"Ichi-nii?"

Biting his lip, his thumb rubbed at Rukia's skin, feeling her hand move onto his, amber looking over to meet violet.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Seconds passed before rice and meat and vegetables flew into the air at Isshin's jump from his seat, his family shouting over his cheerful blabbering as they ducked, the plate clanging to floor beyond them; _"Masaki, it's finally happened-!"_

"_Sit down, you old fart!" "I knew it! I fuckin' knew it!"_

Yuzu laughed as she pulled broccoli out of her hair, smiling as she met Rukia's gaze across the table, Ichigo yelling at his father to quiet down as Karin tried pulling him down into his seat.

"I'm so happy, Rukia…."

Rukia couldn't hide her smile, beaming back at the young, growing woman, reaching across to grasp her hand, violet hues bright; "So am I, Yuzu…."

"_I demand grand-children!"_

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned to Rukia beside him, turning his hand over off her thigh to grasp hers tightly, tugging on it to turn her gaze onto him.

"Oi."

Shaking out his hair of rice, Ichigo locked his eyes with hers, chancing a glance up into her hair, carrots and peas caught in her raven tresses, looking back down into her eyes; "Don't say you weren't warned…."

Reaching up to pull more rice from his hair, Rukia tossed the few grains at him, his family quieting down as they watched them with big smiles.

"I think I fit in with these antics more than you do, Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed as he reached around and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her over and smashing his lips to her temple, Isshin pulling out an _iPhone_ from his pocket and unlocking it, ignoring questions as he practically threw himself over the table and aimed, a bright flash going off before Rukia pushed Ichigo off her with a laugh.

Settling back down, looking at the screen with a wide grin, Isshin sighed as he set the picture for the background, his children staring curiously at the new phone in hand.

"Not bad for my first photo on this. Oh and I left yours on top of your books in the living room, girls…."

Karin slapped the table, Yuzu's hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal- _"Holy crap, dad!"_

They were gone in a blur, their excited shouts in the living room as the older shinigami remained seated, Isshin smiling softly as he handed Ichigo the phone, Rukia leaning against his shoulder to look at the screen he held between them.

She grinned at the photo, Ichigo smiling against her as she scrunched up her pretty features in fake disgust, her right eye open and bright, enough of his handsome amber hues shown as he looked at her.

She liked the food caught in their hair.

* * *

:D Hehe

Much love, KurosakiLove!


	21. Chapter 21

**16 August 2011**

Hey everyone, KurosakiLove has been sick again. She is bedridden and can't stay awake long. She would love to have her new chapters up for both Telephone and SMD, but FFnet still won't allow her uploads. We're sorry, and hope you can wait for her recovery. I'll be posting this message in her reviews, last chapter, and profile.

Thanks, she sends a "Hi" to everyone.

-Kyky

* * *

Chapter 21: Telephone

I was going to wait a bit longer to post this (finished this a day after I finished Chapter 20) for some more feedback on Chapter 20, but not only were they simply great reviews, but shie0917 left 19 reviews in what I assume to be one sitting. I think you all deserve an update I am fairly confident to be ready for reading. :)

And Clare- thank you very much! Wish you had a respond button :(

Many many many thanks to everyone who didn't forget _Telephone_ after a whole month of absence. I truly appreciate it :) As I said, this chapter skips their break straight into Rukia's first semester at the university O,O It's a bit slow this one, but the next I'll probably torture poor Ichigo :D buahahaha.

(Too much medicine) **Anyways, for the light of heart, skip the first scene- it's nothing but sex. :) **Which was written to "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse before I even realized I wrote two whole pages of it. HA.

I hope you enjoy! :D**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Their pants filled the dark room, the moonlight pouring through the window above his large bed, light moans from her parted lips driving a groan from him, the rustle of sheets from their every move soft.

He buried his hand beneath the pillows and slipped it between his mattress and headboard, gripping the edge; fisting up the sheets by her breast, he pulled back, thrusting back into her warm depth, a loud cry of pleasure muffled by his mouth.

Lips moving in tune together, tongues taking long caresses against each other, Ichigo slowly moved his hips between her legs, his bare sex buried deep, her long, smooth legs wrapped around him.

A thin layer of sweat over their heated skin, her damp tresses splayed over his white pillow with her neck and head cradled gently, they kept their slow, deliberate pace, her small hands running down his spine; following his muscles back up to grip his strong shoulders.

Rukia gasped at a sudden jerk of his hips, digging her nails into him, Ichigo biting down on her lower lip.

She pulled him down closer, kissing him fully, moaning at his weight careful of crushing her beneath him, moving a hand to circle around onto his chest, moving up his neck into his hair and burying it within his mane.

Ichigo pushed into her, huffing against her gasp, her hand pulling at his hair when he pulled back too quickly, his reaper moaning deeply as he slowly filled her, moving his mouth down to her throat.

She shook as he ghosted his lips over her skin, the very tip of his tongue teasing her, his bangs lightly grazing her. Rukia arched her body into him, crown pushed back to offer more of her skin to him, his hot mouth over her pulse, biting down and soothing his mark with his tongue.

Rukia closed her eyes, unwrapping her legs from his defined hips, flattening her hips open as much as she could, Ichigo's hand letting go of the sheets and moving onto her breast, her moan having his teeth bite down again, Rukia hissing at the painful pleasure.

Her breast curved into his entire hand, kneaded and squeezed and caressed, his thumb rubbing her areola and hard nipple, Rukia's chest heaving with heavy breath she struggled to find, leaving his hair to wrap her arm around his torso again, his powerful muscles moving beneath her hands with every push.

His hand left her breast, running over her collar and neck, cradling her jaw, tracing her parted, gasping lips with his rougher skin, leaning in to lock their lips gently together, Ichigo suckling and licking at them.

Ichigo slowly pushed into her, his hand gripping the mattress' edge tighter, pulling out and pushing back in.

He wanted to please this woman, her tongue caressing his as he moved within her soaked arousal, his hand tracing her jaw to curl around the nape of her neck, tangling his fingers into her thick tresses.

He broke from her for air, their panting mouths against each other, his hips keeping slow between her, her hands gripping his sides. Looking up into amber, Rukia bit back a moan at another sudden jerk he gave her, gasping as he did it again.

She held onto his sides as he moved, feeling his muscles beneath his hot, sweaty skin, feeling them control his movements against her, this very body taking her the same to defeat Aizen last winter-

Rukia moaned as he drove himself deeply within, running her hands between their bodies, tracing his firm abdomen, running them up onto his chest. She could feel every steady beat his heart gave, Ichigo leaning in again to take her breath.

Her arms moved under his, hooking around and pressing her palms into his shoulder blades, fingers spread apart, touching as much as she could of him and pulling their bodies even closer.

She wrapped a leg around his hips again, her heel against the curve of his shaped rear, pushing him against her, their moans melted together between their mouths.

Ichigo broke from her for air again, pulling his hand from her hair to brush her bangs aside, breathing out a laugh at her stubborn bang, biting his lips as he pushed into her with the slightest of more force, Rukia's eyes fluttering shut before looking back up at him; "Finish me, Ichigo…."

Hand in his mane, she tightened a fist around orange, pulling him down for a deep kiss, pushing off his lips to gasp against him-

"_Finish us -!"_

His hand gripped her hip, lifting her enough for him to wrap his arm around her, Rukia hooking her own around his neck, both her hands clutching at his shoulder as he thrust against her, claiming her mouth before his hips started a faster pace.

His penetration was short and hard, Rukia's cries and moans too much for him, hugging her close, swallowing her pleasured whines stumbling past her gasping lips, groaning as his stomach grew tighter, sweat rolling down his skin from his hair.

The sheets covering them rustled with his thrusting body, slipping his eyes closed at a rare groan from the bed's wooden frame.

Her breath caught, tensing against him and pushing her crown back, their open mouths panting together, Ichigo driving one last thrust into Rukia with her orgasm; holding against her, his hips jerked to fill her with warm semen, moaning as he rode out his release, her nails dragged down his back as she fell from her peak.

He quieted their panting with a kiss, moving his legs to keep his weight off her, his arm slipping out from beneath the pillows to support him, his member easing out of her.

Leaving her mouth, pressing kisses over her skin, against her temple, Ichigo pushed up onto his arm, letting go of her hip to reach out and grip the headboard. Rubbing his forehead along his arm, skin slick with sweat, he rested his jaw against his bicep, amber eyes on the dark wood of his frame; Rukia gazed up at him above her, her breath steadying itself, fingers lazily dancing over her stomach as she laid there.

Ichigo dropped his eyes from the frame, finding violet within black tresses and his soft, white pillows, feeling her reiatsu hum gently beneath the weight of his.

Biting her lip, Rukia reached up and grazed her fingers along his jaw, ghosting them over his cheek, brushing his bangs back as she ran her hand through his mane, his fringe falling back to tease his eyes.

Rukia sighed as she dropped her arm back down, her hand resting on his pillow, twisting a raven lock of hair, her other hand lifting off her stomach onto his; "Stay up a bit longer with me?"

Amber eyes bore into her, narrowing.

"You start the university tomorrow… I don't think 'a bit' will be it…."

Violet eyes were bright in the moonlight hitting them, her hand smoothing over his skin as she moved it up his stomach and chest, curling along his neck, his pulse beating against the pad of her thumb.

"If you tire me out enough, I'll sleep just fine."

Ichigo shook his head as he laughed, muttering _'sly midget'_ as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

The alarm blared out in the early morning, Ichigo groaning beneath his covers and pillows, stretching out his tall body before rolling off his stomach.

Tangling himself in his sheets, shoving his pillow aside to squint at the bright morning light, Ichigo reached out and slapped his hand over his _Torch_, grabbing it to bring over and glare at it.

_6:00am _blinked back at him from his screen, ignoring the urge to scroll down and choose _snooze_, dismissing his alarm instead.

Dropping his phone carelessly to the floor, Ichigo rolled to the other side of his bed, throwing the sheets off with a sigh; sitting at the edge, rubbing at his eyes, Ichigo looked to the open bathroom- _what does the door look like, anyways- _steam filling the room.

Rukia was showering, rinsing soap off her body behind fogged glass, her petite body slowly turning beneath the hot downpour.

He stood up, walking over to his luggage they had been too lazy to unpack yesterday, kicking it open and grabbing boxer-briefs off the top. Moving into the bathroom, he tossed the cotton material onto the toilet's seat, grabbing his toothbrush as Rukia turned off the shower.

"I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed, midget…."

Rukia twisted her hair to drip the excess water out of her tresses, wiping the beads of water off her skin best she could. Opening the stall's door and grabbing her towel, Rukia stepped out, wrapping the large towel around her frame, violet eyes on Ichigo as he brushed his teeth at the sink.

"And I thought it was custom to wear underwear, at least."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, ducking to spit out the paste, glancing at her before running the water.

"Che, like you don't like it…." He rinsed his mouth, Rukia ruffling the towel over her body, beginning to shiver as the steam aired out. Towel wrapped tightly enough to leave her hands free, Rukia headed out, caught by Ichigo's strong arms; "Ichigo!"

"_What?"_

He nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, tightening his arms to her wiggling.

"You're still dirty, idiot. Go shower first-."

She yelped as he spun her around, hands cradling her face as he kissed her, Rukia moving up onto her toes to meet his force.

Ichigo led her blindly to the shower, throwing the door open, both shinigami stumbling in, her towel torn off and thrown out before the door slowly creaked shut, hot water quickly fogging the glass again.

He pushed her up against the wall, grinning deviously into her lips.

* * *

Yuzu hopped around her room, pulling on her long stockings as Karin buttoned her blouse, her long black hair tangled.

"_Why_ are we getting ready a whole hour earlier, again?"

Her twin swiped the brush off their dresser, tossing it at her, leaning over to step into her grey, ironed skirt.

"Because Ryuu wants to buy us a small breakfast before school, that's why."

Karin growled irritably, dragging the brush through her damp hair, glaring at Yuzu across from her; "He's _your_ boyfriend, why the hell do I have to go?"

Slipping her arms into her blouse's short sleeves, pulling it up onto her shoulders, Yuzu started buttoning her shirt, brown eyes looking up into Karin's, large and pleading.

"Karin, _please_? He invited us both, and I want you there…."

_Ah, hell_. Twisting her hair up into a sloppy bun, Karin heaved a tired sigh, walking past Yuzu into the hall, muttering _'fine' _before heading downstairs.

Yuzu smiled, turning to the mirror as she brushed her own lighter tresses.

* * *

Tatsuki sighed as she heard Inoue move about the apartment, creeping a single eye open. It was much too early in the day for her, a good two hours of sleep possible if she closed her eyes now, Mondays at the dojo starting at noon- _not six fuckin' am in the morning._

Puffing her bangs from her eyes, she rolled onto her back, sitting up on her elbows.

Her hair was a wild mess, shivering at the early chill January still held, catching sight of burnt-orange hair billowing behind Inoue's rushed steps past their bedroom; "Hime?"

A stutter pulled a smile at her lips, her closest friend peering back around the door, smiling brightly back at her.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Moving to the bed, Inoue's smile faltered, looking at Tatsuki's tired eyes; "D-did I wake you? I'm sorry if I made to much noise-."

"No, don't worry. Didn't think your classes started so early…."

Inoue bit her lip, shaking her head as she sunk down into the bed beside Tatsuki, hands clasped in her lap.

"I… was going to ask them if they wanted to run by the café, get coffee and breakfast…."

Brown eyes were wide, her lean friend sitting up straight as she looked at her; "You mean, with Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Hai, of course with Sado-kun as well." Standing from the bed, Inoue shrugged, twisting her fingers around each other.

"We spent all over our break without seeing them, not saying much except maybe when we all texted happy holiday wishes… I … I miss them."

Tatsuki breathed out sharply, throwing the covers off, standing to grasp Inoue's shoulders.

"So, you're alright? You're okay with them?"

Inoue smiled tightly, shrugging, reaching up to hold Tatsuki's wrists; "I don't know, but how else could it be? I'll be fine eventually…."

Tatsuki didn't know what to say, smiling softly as Inoue's eyes brimmed lightly with tears, pulling her into her arms to hug tightly. They stood there for a while in clashing pajamas, Inoue closing her eyes as she gave a small smile, lashes catching the tears before they could fall.

"I'll be alright, Tatsuki-chan…."

* * *

His bag was slung over his shoulder when she walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his _Torch_ off his laptop, heading out to the living room.

"Rukia- drop the Chappy. Even if something _did_ happen over there, I doubt that thing could protect you from mean kids picking on you."

Rukia glared as she set the plush back down onto the couch, her male giving her a handsome smirk as he moved into the kitchen, grabbing water bottles and moving back out into the living room. He tossed her one, walking over to the balcony door, throwing the curtains aside.

The sun was bright, shining through the frosted glass.

"C'mon, we can round the park before campus, if you want."

Rukia looked up from her feet at him, her chest tightening as he rounded the coffee table in front of her, sitting down on it.

Reaching over, he grabbed both her hands in his larger ones, thumbs rubbing circles along her soft skin. His eyes looked up through his orange bangs, holding her hands tightly; "You're gonna be perfectly fine, midget."

"This is crazy, Ichigo, I don't know how you talked me into this. This is the _university_-."

He moved off the table onto the floor, kneeling on the soft carpet, his hands rubbing at her thighs. Bumping his jaw against, coaxing her to look up, he buried his hand into her hair, keeping her gaze on his; "You're _Kuchiki_ Rukia. If you can take on an _Espada_, you can take some wrinkled man with dusty hands from all the chalk."

Huffing with surrender, she nodded, letting him pull her to meet his mouth, lips molded together- she jumped at her phone vibrating against her hip, groaning when Ichigo refused to let her break from him, dazed nonetheless by his mouth moving slowly against hers, her _iPhone_ still ringing.

"Ich-."

Rukia moaned as he slipped his tongue past her lips, caressing and massaging hers, angling their heads to delve deeper and greedily take in her taste.

* * *

Inoue stood in their small kitchen, Tatsuki slumped at the table with a mug in hand, her hand dug deep in her hair to keep her head up; "So?"

Pressing _end_, Inoue walked over to her, leaning against the table beside her.

"She didn't answer. Should I try Kurosaki-kun?"

Tatsuki shook her head, swirling the coffee in her mug; "Nah, maybe they're still sleeping. They don't live as far from campus."

"You're right… a-and maybe they want to spend her semester's first morning together, alone." Tatsuki tried looking up to see her expression as she said that, but Inoue moved off the table, grabbing her jacket off the hooks behind their door.

"I'll just head meet up with Sado-kun. I'll see you later, Tatsuki-chan."

She waved before grabbing her bag, stepping out of the small apartment, Tatsuki left alone in silence.

Sighing, Tatsuki pushed out of her seat and headed over into the kitchen, dumping the last of her coffee into the sink, setting her mug down beside it. She trudged back into the bedroom, falling heedlessly into bed again.

"_Ugh."_

* * *

Karin laughed as Ryuu glared at the males about them, one too many pairs of eyes on his girlfriend, Karakura Community students oblivious and caring less about his status in Karakura High, smiling appreciatively at the twin beauties so different from each other.

"Naka-face, get over it. You're just like Ichi-nii all protective over Rukia, it's creepy."

Hooking his foot around Yuzu's chair leg, he jerked her seat closer to his, crossing his arms beneath a scowl; "Am not."

Karin snorted with laughter, Yuzu smiling softly with a bite of her anpan.

Taking a drink of his tea, Ryuu clenched his jaw at a whistle, turning his glare onto Karin snickering across from him.

"And how are you _laughing_? Aren't you offended at all-!"

Karin quieted down, leaning over the table with her dark hues peering past her bangs, reaching a hand out and setting it palm up on the table, Yuzu leaning forward to grab her hand and hold her tightly-

"What can we do? We're actually quite flattered many call us pretty. It's the day someone _touches _me, or touches Yuzu, that I'll be offended- and kick someone's ass."

Letting go of her sister's hand, Karin sat back, grabbing her drink to lift in a mock toast to him; "You're a limited exception with her."

The pair blushed at her wink, Yuzu hiding her smile against her own drink, moving her hand onto Ryuu's along their armrests.

He turned his hand to hold hers, glowering childishly at her sister across the table, Karin simply pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out- "Byeh!"

"Kuro_saki-!_"

* * *

He switched his bag to hang by his left hip, pulling her over by her waist, Ichigo keeping to side running along traffic, Rukia wrapping her own arm around his hips.

The crowds rushed about them, the shinigami taking their time walking beside each other, the smell of coffee strong as people chugged on their thermos, open windows in offices and apartments giving off the smell of a fresh pot while small cafés ground fresh beans.

Fuckin' _hell_, how he missed school and these mornings.

They crossed a couple intersections, more people lugging bags and textbooks the closer they got to the campus, Rukia looking around her at all the different faces and bags and outfits, many as casual as possible without looking like they slept in it, some already studying.

So different already, turning at Ichigo's tug of her hair.

"I _need _my mocha- want anything?"

He knew not to bother suggesting going in.

They stood in front of the café Ichigo just realized to be named _Shimizu Brew_, rolling his eyes at his incredible attention and memory to details, feeling Rukia's shoulders shake with laughter; "What?"

"How did you survive without that drink everyday back home?"

Smirking handsomely, Ichigo pulled her closer, flicking her bang hanging between those violet eyes.

"I _was_ doing pretty well with my withdrawals and I could have lasted without it the first two weeks of school any other semester before- but what can I say? _You tired me out, _I need it already_._"

Rukia punched his stomach with a blush, cussing when the familiar pain to her hand grew while he only laughed at her pointless attempt, hugging her close as he muttered against her temple; "Be right out, don't shunpo off somewhere."

Shoving him weakly, Rukia watched him step into the café just before a crowd crossed the street onto the corner, many filtering through the door.

Leaning against the window, she looked out to the street, cars rushing by.

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_Hey, where are you? Classes at 10?_

* * *

Ichigo stood in line with quite a few customers in front, feeling a familiar gaze on him from the registers, keeping his eyes on his phone as he waited for Chad's reply.

"I'm here."

He felt a decade scratched off his life span, failing miserably at hiding his jump at Chad's sudden, deep voice, snapping his glare onto the giant beside him- "Chad! What the hell, why don't your feet stomp!"

Chad's shoulders shook as he laughed quietly, apologizing to his friend dragging a rough hand through his orange mane, muttering irritably beneath his breath.

Moving up in line, Ichigo frowned as his _Torch_ vibrated, looking down at it with a confused scowl as he read the message on screen.

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_And I have 464 at ten._

* * *

Chad shrugged at Ichigo's questioning look, taking another move up in line with him; "Didn't want to scare you again."

"Ass."

They laughed as the line moved more, Ichigo keeping his gaze on Chad; "Are you here with Inoue?"

Nodding, Chad pointed beyond his shoulder, the shinigami turning in time to catch sight of Inoue leaving the restroom's hallway; feeling his reiatsu, grey eyes immediately found Ichigo and Chad, a small smile on her lips.

Ichigo tossed a smile, waving her over.

"Hey, Inoue…."

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun! Didn't think you'd actually come at this hour, but I'm glad you did. We can still grab food and walk to school together."

_Fuckin' hell. _Rubbing his neck, Ichigo glanced uneasily between his two friends, Chad simply keeping quiet, Ichigo turning to Inoue with heavy eyes; "Um, Inoue, I-."

A heavy blush painted her cheeks, Inoue waving her hands vigorously as she looked around, the line moving a step forward.

"Oh, no, no, no- I-I sent Kuchiki-san a text asking you both for breakfast before classes! I feel her reiatsu, s-so I thought…."

His shoulders relaxed visibly, amber hues bright; "Oh, well, she didn't-."

* * *

_Rukia jumped at her phone vibrating against her hip, groaning when Ichigo refused to let her break from him, dazed nonetheless by his mouth moving slowly against hers, her iPhone still ringing._

"_Ich-."_

_Rukia moaned as he slipped his tongue past her lips, caressing and massaging hers, angling their heads to delve deeper and greedily take in her taste._

* * *

Confusion and _disappointment_ flickered in Inoue's gaze, Ichigo stuttering as he fought back his blush; he was obviously at fault on this one.

"_Matte_, matte- I think she was barely checking her phone when I stepped in..."

Inoue's features lifted, lips shaping a small _'oh' _as they moved in line once more, only a single customer in front of him; "Well, I thought you might want to spend this morning together yourselves, anyways, so can we all try tomorrow?"

Both Chad and Ichigo looked at her in surprise, grey eyes not exactly easy to read, but going by their guts...

Ichigo gave her a small smile beside Chad, nodding.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, Rukia'll be here with us."

* * *

Teru sighed as she bumped the register shut, brushing back her lavender tresses- looking over at Rin, she called her next customer, smiling as she took the order; "Coming right up, sir."

Moving aside as Rin did, Teru shot a glance out into the morning rush, immediately finding him behind two customers. Turning to the blenders, they both turned them on, Teru leaning over to whisper.

"Rin, you're not-?"

"And why not?" The brunette looked to the line he stood in, the same pair of friends standing on either side of him, his amber eyes absent of the annoyed gleam he used to hold around the curvaceous female….

_Is he with _her_, now?_

"But we're lucky they still even come here-."

Blenders snapped off and poured, they swirled whip cream on top, both baristas moving back to the registers and handing over their drinks, calling up the next customer.

Moving back to the brewers and blenders, Rin slammed a new cup down, dumping in ice; "We're not _lucky_ he still comes here. He still comes here for a reason, and that reason is _me._"

Teru rolled her eyes, capping the cup of black coffee.

"Whatever."

* * *

The teacher droned in front of the classroom, Yuzu and Karin mirroring their slumped positions at their adjacent desks, cheeks in palm, eyes heavy with boredom.

Yuzu snapped back into attention at the vibration against her notebook, her _iPhone_ moving over her tired scrawl.

* * *

_You and Karin look miserable, and I'm the one in Calculus._

* * *

Glancing out their open door into the classroom diagonal from them, Yuzu found Ryuu in line of sight, his eyes chancing a quick look before moving back to the board.

Laughing softly, Yuzu turned her cell on its length, fingertips lightly tapping the screen in reply.

* * *

_Well she's going over the SAME syllabus from the beginning of the year, can you blame us?_

* * *

She barely sent the message when her phone vibrated again, frowning as a message from Karin came through, looking over at her sister.

* * *

_Ew, are you sending dirty texts to each other during history and calculus? Nerds._

* * *

_HEY! Not true, and when did you even take out your phone, much less type?_

* * *

Yuzu immediately fixated her eyes on Karin, looking for any movement. Feeling another text come in, Yuzu grabbed her phone, moving it by her side closest to Karin to read the text and still keep an eye on her twin.

_Probably Ryuu-_ Yuzu froze at Karin's reply on screen, gaping as she looked back at her again, _still_ no sight of her phone, not a muscle moved.

* * *

_Skills, yo._

* * *

"Here's your Double Grande White Mocha with caramel, Kurosaki-kun."

She held the drink out to him, her hand holding the cup by its center, amber eyes nearly glaring as he saw _no_ way of taking it from her without touching hands. He was taking enough chances still coming to the café.

He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, taking his time thumbing through the bills, Rin holding steady and keeping his drink held out for him. Eyeing the cup accusingly, Ichigo slid the money over the counter, muttering to keep the change, hesitantly reaching for his drink; feminine fingers beat him to it, closing around the drink against Rin's, snapping it out of her hold.

Inoue smiled tightly, holding Rin's heavy glare for a second as she handed his drink over to him, Ichigo whispering an appreciative _arigato_ before slapping a hand to Chad's back, leaving the pair in line.

Clapping her hands together, Inoue stood before Rin with a coy expression, silent as their brunette barista stared into grey, straightening her back with a clenched jaw-

"May I take your _order_?"

Chad stood silently behind her, smiling.

_In time, Inoue-san._

* * *

Ichigo stepped back out onto the sidewalk, holding the door open until a young woman rushed up to take it, thanking him as he turned away.

He found Rukia by the window, _iPhone_ in hand; "Hey."

She looked up as he moved beside her, drink in hand, a sigh leaving her as she handed him her phone.

"It was Inoue calling me earlier…." The sleek device traded hands, amber eyes lightly tapping the screen as it dimmed on him, reading over the text on screen.

* * *

_Good morning Kuchiki-san. I called, but I guess you're still asleep? I was hoping we could all have breakfast before classes._

* * *

Rukia crossed her arms, meeting his gaze as it moved off her screen.

"She's finally talking to us, can we still make it-?"

"Inoue's in the café with Chad, already talked to her." Pocketing her phone, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to walk with him, his petite reaper frowning up at him, looking past his arm to the café they were leaving behind; "You did? Shouldn't I go-."

"Inoue told me, that we should just spend your first morning alone, and if we could do breakfast tomorrow."

Ichigo smirked at the surprise in her eyes, the pair stepping up onto the curb as the signal changed, cars speeding past behind them.

Pulling her closer, Ichigo took a drink of his mocha, tugging her hair as he lowered his drink, licking his lips; "Park or campus?"

Puffing at her bangs, Rukia reached over and snatched his drink out his hand, scowling deeply with a glare sneaked his way.

"Campus- let's get this over with." Rukia took a drink of his revived addiction, his hand squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, her arm wrapping tightly around his hips.

"There you are_, Kuchiki._"

* * *

They slowed their steps as her boot stepped past the large, elegant gates, the tall trees framing the entrance throwing rustling shadows over them, violet eyes wide as she looked around-

There were benches and tables lining the walkways, groups cluttered around them with laptops in hand, coffee and tea steaming from their cups, many students sitting alone against a tree or at a table, papers in hand.

Students and professors moved about them, towards them into the campus and out towards the street, hurried and slow, arms packed and arms empty, but not a single person bumped her shoulder; not a single person snagged their bag with hers.

Ichigo gently pushed on her shoulder, easing her further onto campus.

They walked around the many buildings and gardens, violet eyes taking in so many details, Ichigo explaining every building's purpose, pointing out the small convenient stores and cleanest restrooms, going by the fact Inoue would run across campus for them.

Taking a small set of stairs, Ichigo walked them through open doors into a warm hallway, voices and heels and cell phones echoing pleasantly, any groups keeping to the walls, some students already walking through doors while others waited beside them; Rukia broke from him as she looked for _135_, finding the numbers above double-doors nestled in the corner.

She looked back at Ichigo as he slowly caught up with her; "This is a lecture _hall_?"

"Don't underestimate a room by where the doors are."

Rukia turned back to it, leaning back as she felt his arms circle her waist, his firm chest and abdomen pressing against her back.

Violet eyes closed, Ichigo resting his jaw against her crown; "Gotta run, midget. See you in an hour-forty."

Pressing a chaste kiss into her hair, he reached into his pocket and took out her _iPhone_, slipping it under her jeans' hem before he let go of her, heading back down the hall they came through.

Rukia breathed in deeply, reaching out and grasping the door's handle, pulling it open.

* * *

Ichigo gave short waves at anyone calling out to him, Chad chuckling whenever Ichigo asked him to confirm they knew the person, Inoue sitting beside the gentle giant.

She grinned as a classmate from last semester sat down next to her, his handsome smile bright in the early morning; "Inoue-san! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you? I thought you were transferring…."

Chad turned away from the pair, nudging Ichigo's arm as he waved lazily at another classmate from the previous semester; "How was Kuchiki-san?"

Rubbing at his neck, Ichigo frowned lightly, rubbing the bulge his phone made in his pocket.

"She seemed calm enough… hopefully no one's an asshole to her."

* * *

The lecture hall was slowly filling up, Rukia still amazed at the size of the whole room, a slight slope to the carpeted floor leveling them below ground.

Sitting in the middle, leaning back into the thin cushion, Rukia looked around, silently taking in the many faces and voices around her; she snapped her gaze to her side, a tall male of a blonde mess of hair dropping his bag into the seat, grey eyes moving onto her.

"Hey, didn't see you last semester. New?"

Rukia fought the urge to raise a brow at him, lips in a small frown, nodding as he pulled his jacket off, draping it on the seat in front of him; "Just started. How do you know who's new in a school like _this_?"

"Networking and the likes, and wouldn't notice you?" He winked at her, picking up his bag and dropping his body into the seat, Rukia looking at him with a slight narrowing of her eyes, dropping her gaze onto his out-stretched hand-

"Usui Naoya."

It took a few seconds before she lifted the furrow in her brows, meeting his gaze with a firm grip of his hand; "Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Ichigo was leaning against the wall when her first lecture was dismissed, students rushing past the doors to hurry over to their next lecture or lab, or simply back into bed; moving off the wall, he smirked as she came up to him, flicking her bang in between her eyes.

"So- was it as bloody and terrifying as you expected it to be?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she began walking down the hall towards the sunny weather beyond open doors, the last of the morning chill gone from the windows; "It was _just_ like the Winter War. I hate your guts, Strawberry…."

Rukia let a small smile show as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to ruffle her hair; "How about now-?"

"I'll feed you to a Hollow!"

* * *

_Have fun your first day of the university, Rukia-chan! Don't let Ichi-nii burn alive any handsome college boys who simply look at you ;) Love, Yuzu, Karin and Papa_

* * *

Rukia grinned as she replied to the girls, leaning against a short wall beside Ichigo, a large, thick tree casting a comfortable shade over them. They were waiting for Inoue and Chad, the pair having lab a different hour than Ichigo, the tall shinigami done for the day since mid-afternoon.

Rukia had finished her last class just some twenty minutes ago.

His _Torch_ hummed within his pocket, dug out to answer a call from Chad; "Hey, you're done?"

"_Hai. We're close to the main gate, but Inoue-san wants to surprise Tatsuki at the dojo. I'll walk her over."_

"Ah, sounds good. Let's head out from my apartment tomorrow…."

Rukia blinked as a new message came through to her, the first from _Usui Naoya_ on screen.

* * *

_See ya tomorrow_

* * *

Shrugging lightly, Rukia let her screen dim, slipping her phone under her hem as Ichigo hung up with Chad, amber eyes on her as he swayed his chin towards their city home; "C'mon, midget."

Pushing off the wall, Rukia walked beside him as they followed the paved walkway, both glancing up at the loud yells-

"_Rukia-chan!" "Kuchiki-san!"_

She was taken aback, the small group of students she'd met throughout the day sitting together by the trees across from them, the girls especially smiling brightly and waving wildly, Rukia blushing as she waved back and continued on.

Ichigo held his gaze on the blonde male, grey eyes looking at Rukia above a smirk, Ichigo's gaze falling onto Rukia a few steps ahead, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her shinigami.

Forgetting the male, he smiled softly as she nearly skipped ahead, calling him a lazy imbecile as the distance grew between them, Ichigo jogging after her and slipping an arm around her waist.

* * *

_See ya tomorrow_

* * *

Much love, KurosakiLove!_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Telephone

I have decided I will not stay in this damn hole of _crap_ anymore. I'm going to view this fall and winter as a chance to rest, study on my own, do all the projects I want, sleep all I want, work all I can, read and write all I want- why rot in misery?

I am touched by your messages of good health and support. And thanks, Valu86: "Though I´d like to say that, maybe what you thinkit´s bad, can be really liked by other people, so don´t give up!"

Let's move along with life. And _Strawberry Meets Death_'s Chapter 58 will get posted this weekend. I want to give it a proper look-over. I fuckin' love you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia's bare legs cut in front of him, breaking his attention from his textbook spread out on the coffee table, amber eyes following them as she moved to the couch to grab her book bag.

Ichigo leaned back against the larger couch behind him, tapping his pen on his knee as he sat cross-legged on the lush carpet; "How much do you have tonight?"

A heavy text dropped on the dark wooden table, Rukia pulled her hair up into a pony-tail, her thin hoodie riding up to reveal her stomach above her shorts, turning back to her bag to dig through her front pockets.

"Only a chapter, but it's what I had already read from your book last semester. I just have to review…." Ichigo watched her snap a small pill out of a compact, throwing her head back to swallow, his eyes running down her body standing just out of his reach.

"And how many days left before we need a refill?"

Violet eyes looked at him over her shoulder, snapping the case close. Smirking, Rukia turned to her bag, an exaggerated lean of her body to slip the compact back into the pocket narrowing Ichigo's gaze on her, his reiatsu flaring.

"_I_ need a refill in six days…."

Rukia straightened up, turning around and stepping over him, feeling his hot gaze on her until she rounded the kitchen; "Let's head to the pharmacy this weekend."

Nodding, sighing as he turned back to his book, Ichigo looked over his notes and _Post-Its_ covering the pages, scowling at the pages left to read. He had a few hours to go for certain, the spark-ignite from the stove turning his gaze to the kitchen, only catching sight of Rukia's hand reaching for the cupboard above.

"Need a hand that can reach, short-stuff?"

"_Go bald!"_

Ichigo laughed as he dragged his hands over his face, shaking his head out before sitting up, pen back in hand. His _Torch _vibrating beside him, he grabbed it and gave his screen a quick tap of his thumb, opening Inoue's text message.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Study sessions in two weeks, Kurosaki-kun?_

* * *

"_Strawberry!_ …come get this for me…." His screen slid up, he quickly replied, sliding it back in place before tossing his phone aside, jumping to his feet with Rukia muttering curses upon everyone taller than her; "Coming, midget..."

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Four of us- two weeks. See you tomorrow._

* * *

The last of the dishes were stacked neatly on the metal rack alongside the sink, a heavy sigh leaving Tatsuki; wiping her hands, she turned out of the kitchen, coming up beside Inoue at the small table, her curvaceous roommate studying.

"Thought you always studied at Ichigo's with Chad…."

Smiling, Inoue looked up, tucking her bangs behind her ear; "We'll pick up on that in about two weeks, like last semester…."

Tatsuki nodded, pulling out the chair beside Inoue, dropping into it with a sigh.

"Look, Hime…."

Inoue's eyes moving onto her, a small frown pulling at her lips, Tatsuki bit her lip, dropping her gaze onto their table.

"I'm really happy you've decided to move on. You've made the right choice… I never should have encouraged you the way I did, so I'm glad you didn't rely on me for this."

Inoue gave her a small smile, reaching over to grasp Tatsuki's hand; "You just wanted me to be happy… arigato, Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

_Hey Rukia! Yuzu is chatting up the boy, but she says hi. How was your first day? Did Ichi-nii punch anyone?_

* * *

_Give her a hug for me. And it was just fine, Karin. I met some very nice people, just might be new friends. And he hasn't punched anyone- just his textbook._

* * *

_I hope they are. Gotta go shower before the old man starts yelling. Good night, Rukia! Hope the rest of the week is good!_

* * *

Violet eyes could barely make out Ichigo's slim, fit form through the fogged door in the steaming bathroom, her towel dropping to the floor before stepping into their closet; fingers running over the sleeves of shirts and jackets, feet stepping over their shoes piled about, Rukia moved to their closet's end, digging out bra and panties to match from their drawers, the shower shutting off beyond the door.

Lace hugging every curve about her hips and rear, Rukia barely had her bra straps slipped over her shoulders when she felt Ichigo's hands find her waist, a chaste kiss pressed against the nape of her neck before he pulled away, hooking up the clasp along her spine.

"We gotta hurry up, midget. Inoue and Chad are probably there already."

Puffing out her cheeks, Rukia spun around, pulling Ichigo close by his towel hanging round his hips, bright amber eyes looking down into hers behind damp bangs, a droplet falling onto her lips-

"_You_ were the one who made the alarm another thirty minutes, Kurosaki."

He had. He most shamelessly had, waking up minutes before the set time to find Rukia's breasts against his warm back, her arm hooked around his shoulder while her other hand hid her parted lips along his spine, the length of her body against his with a long, smooth leg hooked over his.

Rukia had buried her nose into his spine when he moved, her warm breath lightly grazing his skin in time with the rise and fall of her chest, her leg curling closer around him.

Circling his arms around her small frame, her own moving to hug his waist, Ichigo shrugged innocently, blowing at her stray bang.

"I have no regrets, woman."

She laughed before pushing him away, turning to her jeans folded neatly above his, Ichigo moving around her to the drawers for boxer-briefs; "You finish two hours before I do- can you grab food while I'm in?"

"From-?" A knock was barely heard all the way inside their closest, Rukia throwing Ichigo a curious glance before stepping into her jeans, pulling them up hastely. Throwing her a hoodie, Ichigo hurried himself to change as Rukia walked out into the living room, coming to the door and opening it to find "Sado-kun, Inoue-san!"

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue beamed as she held up two paper bags, Chad smiling behind her with steaming cups in coupled holders, an elegant brow from the noble heiress raised.

"I-I thought we were meeting you at the café, are we _that_ late-?"

Inoue frowned as she quickly shook her head before Rukia could go further, lifting the bags again with a smile.

"We decided you shouldn't have to deal with barista Rin-san on such a pretty morning, Kuchiki-san! So we brought breakfast here instead! Y-you don't mind, do you-?"

"Of course not," Rukia smiled, stepping aside to let them in; "Even better, as a matter of fact. Just let me hurry Ichigo up."

Chad nodded, turning into the kitchen and setting down the cups as Rukia kicked the door shut, the petite shinigami smiling gently at Inoue before running to the bedroom and slipping in, leaving the door ajar. Feet cradled by the soft carpeting, sun pouring through the open window, Rukia walked over to their open closet, leaning against the frame as she watched Ichigo pull a sweater up over his arms.

"Chad and Inoue are here, Ichigo…."

"Really?" His orange mane peeked through the neck-hole before he pulled the sweater further down, shaking out his head as hands brushed any wrinkles away; "Just give me ten and we can head out-."

Soft, warm material bundled into a potentially dangerous ball flew onto his face as he turned, Rukia's laughter growing at the heavy scowl revealed on Ichigo's handsome features, her hoodie dropping to the floor with amber eyes glaring at her.

Biting her lip, Rukia moved to lean her back along the frame, violet hues playful behind her stray bang.

"They brought breakfast to eat here, instead…."

Ichigo rubbed at his neck, crossing his arms over his clothed chest as his gaze ran over Rukia's modest curves, trying to remember the last time he saw that orange bra of hers- _ah, yes. The _car wash.

"Well, that okay with you?"

Rukia scoffed as she rolled her eyes, pushing off the frame and pulling a cotton v-neck off its hanger, whirling it around glancing over at him; "Not having to deal with your love-struck barista? I could _kiss_ them!"

His hand shot out to catch her shirt, her smaller body suddenly pulled against him, his strong arm immediately wrapped around her slim, bare waist with the slight roughness of his lips teasing her skin along her temple. Rukia craned her neck to look up into amber eyes behind that fringe of his, her shirt released to fist up his sweater as his hand reached up to grip her jaw, mouth ghosting over her waiting lips -

"_You can't."_

He pressed a hard kiss onto them, Rukia's hands clutching his sweater to pull herself closer.

* * *

_Morning, Yuzu_

* * *

Smiling as she turned over the pancakes, remembering her brother's love for the western breakfast, Yuzu set her phone aside, Karin bounding down the stairs with her duffle bag, cleats hanging off her shoulder.

"Hey, Karin- how many?"

Dropping her bag and shoes by the table, Karin moved into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the rack.

"Eh… three." Pouring them juice, Karin sat with her at the table, grinning as three pancakes were dumped onto her plate; "_Yosh_, so much better than that fancy café of Naka-face."

"Hey! I thought it was nice he took us out…."

Drowning her stack in syrup, Karin scowled at Yuzu, grabbing a fork and knife from the center.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't want him to think I'll cry in some corner if he takes you away for a few hours. He's dating a sister _with_ a twin- not twins!"

Yuzu laughed as Karin stabbed her fork into her pancakes, brushing her lighter hair back as she reached for her glass; "I know, I know… he just doesn't know how to go out with me being glued to you and you only…."

Karin licked her finger clean of syrup, dark hues softening.

"…I know."

* * *

"_See you at lunch, Kuchiki-san!"_

They waved as Inoue and Chad took to the steps leading up to their building, Ichigo continuing ahead towards Rukia's first class of the day; catching up to him, Rukia kept to his side, both shinigami slipping their hands into their jackets, Rukia's red scarf trailing behind her with her quick steps; "I don't think breakfast is the best time to spend together…."

"Hai." Reaching out and grabbing her scarf, he wrapped it around her neck once more, not as long anymore, his fingers grazing the soft material before he slipped his hand back into his pocket; "Maybe we should try lunches instead."

"Well, you _could_ be outside of _your _class if you didn't insist on walking me…."

Ichigo looked over at the petite woman hurrying beside him, impressed she could walk this quickly in heels, his hand reaching out again to tug on her bang.

"We already went through this at Community- at least I didn't make you give me your bag."

Smiling, Rukia shot him a weak glare, the shinigami quickly taking the steps up to another walkway, her building peering through the trees just around a bend; "I suppose I could let you pretend to be a man with at least this…."

Ichigo fell behind a few steps, scoffing as he glared at her amused hues of violet looking back over her shoulder, shoving his hands into his jeans-

"You're gonna get it once we get back, Kuchiki…."

Rukia turned away from him, shrugging indifferently, the steps to her building just some feet away; "If you can even _give it_, Kurosaki."

_Sly midget-! _Ichigo stepped to come at her from behind, both of them freezing at a low, smooth voice at the crown of the steps, violet and amber eyes following them up- "Cutting it pretty close, aren't you, Rukia-san?"

Usui stood at the top of the stairs, his blonde mane catching the sun in the open air about him, Ichigo frowning as grey eyes found _his_ death god at the bottom. Usui smiled as he turned away slightly, calling down to her again.

"Let's go before the seats fill."

Rukia glanced over to Ichigo just steps behind her, smirking with a small wave; "I finish at the same time you do, _Berry_."

She was quickly taking the stairs before he could reach for her, Ichigo watching her step up beside the male, brushing her hair back as she smiled, both walking out of sight beyond the last step.

Ichigo stood at the bottom, waiting a few more seconds, Rukia's reiatsu fading further into the building, her tall shinigami left standing alone as students passed; eyes heavy as his frown, Ichigo kicked at the paved walkway beneath him, turning to walk back down towards his own lecture.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Lecture started already, Kurosaki-kun! Hurry!_

* * *

Soft shades of browns swayed beside raven-black tresses, Karakura High's Kurosaki twins walking together, arms around each other's waist. Her duffle bag bumping her thigh with every step, Yuzu holding a single textbook in her arm, Karin walked her sister through the gate, coming through between the bleachers.

Handing her duffle over, Karin headed for the field as Yuzu took to the stands.

"Hurry your pretty ass, Kurosaki!" Rolling her eyes, Karin smirked at the obvious nostalgia their coach had, remembering the days he would yell those words to her brother instead.

It was the only reason she didn't take it another way; _"I'm going already!"_

Stepping onto the grass, Karin snapped the hair band around her wrist, gathering her long, thick hair up, her captain looking over at her from some feet in front.

"What am I starting with, Naka-face?"

"_Captain_, Kurosaki! And do a run before you take the net." Ryuu scowled at her as she sped past, his striker jogging up beside him, their captain pulling on a tight glove as he held the other between his teeth; "Hey, Ito."

Hand running through his black hair tipped blue, Ito's eyes followed Karin, her long legs exposed up until her mid-thigh, a hand slapping Ryuu's back.

"Your girl puts the girls in our grade to shame already."

Ryuu frowned at him, shaking his head as he adjusted his glove hugging his hand like a second skin.

"Wrong Kurosaki, idiot." Shrugging, Ito crossed his arms, gaze keeping to the only female on the field; "Don't tell me you're not gonna bag _both _of them- c'mon, _twins!_"

His captain tensed beside him, Ito laughing as he stood oblivious.

"Man, _Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters. _If you won't, then I'll definitely take this one. She's exactly like him, it'll be like throwing the king off his horse-."

Kagine dropped the clipboard at the sickening sound of a breaking bone, running and shoving his rushing students aside, Karin speeding across the field as Yuzu bolted up from the bleachers-

"_Ryuu!" "Nakamura!"_

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_See you at the west campus café._

* * *

Pocketing his _Torch_, Ichigo sighed heavily as doors began to open, students either slowly making their way out or running for their next lecture, the hallway quickly crowding up as amber eyes searched for his reaper.

Somehow, he missed her after her first lecture.

The blonde male from yesterday and just that morning flashing in his memory, Ichigo clenched his jaw, pretty faces smiling at him as they passed him, his stomach tightening as a particular reiatsu became stronger. Raven-tresses stepping past the doors held wide open for her, a blonde mane he recognized in a heartbeat following, Ichigo pushed off the wall, standing tall amongst the rush.

Rukia smiled her thanks, waving at Usui's _'see you later'_ as she caught sight of orange, making her way between others to come up at Ichigo's side, frowning uneasily at his gaze fixated on something else down the hall; "Ichigo-?"

He snapped his gaze onto hers, reiatsu starting to weigh down on hers, violet eyes wide at his dark hues-

"Who the hell is he?"

"_Usui?"_ Rukia chanced a glance down the hall, her friend's blonde mane just leaving sight beyond the doors, her gaze back on his as they stood there, students and professors moving around them; "I met him yesterday, he's in all my classes but one. He showed me to this one-."

"_I_ walk you to classes- not stand alone like some fuckin' moron _waiting for you_ to come out when you're already heading over with him-!"

"Ichigo, you can't be serious, he's my _classmate-!_"

Ichigo rushed her back against the wall, few slowing their pace as his fist slammed onto the wall, Rukia keeping steady as others flinched; arms either side of her, eyes leveled with her, he clenched his hands, reiatsu flaring- "He so much as _touches_ you, I'll send his ass to hell."

Rukia forced out her breath as he pulled away from her, watching him push past a few males having gathered close in worry, jumping at the hand on her shoulder, looking over into familiar, gentle, green eyes from just yesterday.

"M-Mika-san…."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? Do you know him, we can call security-."

Rukia stepped out of her classmate's gentle touch, shaking her head as she pulled her bag further up her shoulder, looking to where her male had left before looking back into green eyes; "No, don't worry. He wouldn't hurt me. But I... I need to go…."

"But Rukia-san!"

The petite woman was gone in seconds, the hallway crowded enough to hide her from sight easily, a sigh leaving her classmates left behind in worry.

Mika glanced at her friends, pulling a sleek _Android_ from her bag, frowning as she opened up a new text.

"I think we should let Naoya-kun know just in case…."

* * *

_Did you see Ito's face? Nakamura destroyed him-!_

* * *

_I heard that Ito tried to make Nakamura step down from captain._

* * *

_Definitely over Yuzu._

* * *

_They were totally fighting over which twin they could have-!_

* * *

Karin sighed as they waited in the large, dimmed office, loud gossip barely muffled through the walls, the office's secretary tapping her pen impatiently, muttering about kids learning to pick fights _after_ she clocked out.

She had to wait now, looking at the twin beauties sitting in the stiff chairs by the door, waiting for the young senior dragged in by Kagine-sensei through the principal's door. She sighed heavily, turning to the clock on her desk.

Yuzu tore her gaze from the closed door, Kagine's harsh yelling clear, the young sophomore pulling her legs up onto the chair to hug against her chest; "What _happened…_?"

Biting her lip, hearing a group of students pass the office in the hallway, confident Ito had been secretly going out with Yuzu at the same time- Karin dragged a hand through her hair, shaking her head with heavy eyes.

"I don't _know, _Yuzu. I was running a lap around the guys, and all of the sudden everyone's running towards the benches… I just don't know…."

"_Do you understand what you've done, boy!"_

They fell silent, the yelling within the office before them continuing strong, Karin's eyes widening as they heard of Ito's broken jaw, Yuzu jumping at Kagine's final say with a slam of his fist against the wall-

"Expelled_, Nakamura!"_

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_We're eating dinner today at Kurosaki-kun's… but could you pick me up on your way home?_

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Sure not much of a detour from the dojo. But isn't that only an hour?_

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I think Sado-kun and I shouldn't even go. Kurosaki-kun's really angry…._

* * *

Their lecture was slowly ticking by to its end, Inoue squirming beneath Ichigo's heavy reiatsu bearing down on their shoulders. His body slouched down with spread legs, elbow on table to hold his chin by his thumb, Ichigo sat with furrowed brows, finger curled against his mouth in a tight frown.

Lunch had been tense under his immense reiatsu, Rukia and Ichigo silent. They had left the café together, but it's been two classes since then, and not once had he gone to walk Rukia to her own.

Inoue frowned, grimacing as his reiatsu slowly grew heavier.

* * *

_From: Tatsuki-chan_

_Don't go._

* * *

Karin paced between the hallway, Ryuu leaning against the lockers, eyes cast down behind his teasing fringe onto the floor, Yuzu leaning on the locker across from him.

"_The _hell_ were you thinking, Ryuu!"_

He would have laughed any other time at his given name spat from her mouth, thinking of how people usually thought their _surnames_ meant trouble, but this is new.

"You, our _captain_, sent our _striker_ to the hospital!" Rounding on him, caring less he stood taller than her, Karin slammed the metal locker beside him, dark eyes burning up into his; "For _what_!"

Breathing in heavily through his nose, lips tight, Ryuu stood straight, standing even taller, Karin keeping her ground as solid as her glare.

"For your _brother_. For _your_ respect. For my _girlfriend_."

He could feel Yuzu's confused gaze on him, Karin's only faltering for a second, her entire being silently demanding him to explain himself; "Ito figured I was going to waste an opportunity to _bag_ you both, skip out on the chance on _twins_."

Ryuu stepped up further against Karin's ground, the raven-haired beauty falling back a step with shock striking her eyes.

"He was pretty sure getting _you_ would be exactly like dethroning _Kurosaki Ichigo_-!"

Yuzu pushed past Karin, arms thrown around his neck and fighting for words, Ryuu's hard eyes on Karin as he circled his arms around Yuzu's waist, breaking from her gaze to bury his face against Yuzu's neck.

"N-Naka-face…."

"Ryuu-kun, you fool! You're expelled because of us-!" Yuzu frowned into his grey uniform jacket, feeling him move to rest his jaw against her temple, a sigh leaving him; "Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll figure out what to do…."

Karin looked at them both, dropping her gaze.

… _Nakamura._

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of his door, thumb rubbing his _Torch_ with keys dangling from his fingers. He could feel Rukia's heavy reiatsu inside, an angry undertow strong enough to make out. Sighing, exhaustion running an ache along his neck, Ichigo pocketed his phone and slipped in his key, a small struggle with the lock clicking it aside, door slowly opened.

He found her perched up on their high counter chairs, her legs up on the seat hugged tightly against her chest, jacket hung up on the back of the chair while her red scarf still wrapped her neck warmly. Stepping inside and closing the door, Ichigo kept his eyes on her as he stepped on the back of his shoes, kicking them off as he dropped his bag on top of them, keys tossed onto the kitchen's island.

Rukia didn't turn to look at him, her violet eyes heavy as they stared into the marble counter in front of her, toes curled. Ichigo slowly walked over to her side, resting his arm on the cold counter top while his other slid across the chair's back, sighing as she had yet to move.

He bowed his head, feeling childish.

"I over-reacted. I shouldn't have said anything I said, Rukia."

He heard her sigh, looking up to see those soft, parted lips close, her violet eyes blinking; "He's just a friend, Ichigo. A friend I made all on my own, and not because I know you."

Guilt punched him in his stomach, dropping his head again, thumb rubbing at his chair's smooth, dark grain. Jaw tight, Ichigo raised his gaze to find hers, nodding.

"I'll try not to see him as a Hollow…."

She smiled, a small smile after a long day. Reaching up to brush her hair back, not even bothering with her bang, he ran his fingers down her temple to her jaw, gently cradling it as his thumb traced her lip, her large, violet eyes looking up at him.

He sighed again, leaning over to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes; "Let's just change and watch movies or something, yeah?"

He felt Rukia sit up, pushing against his forehead, amber eyes opening to find hers bright.

"Chappy marathon-?"

"_No."_

* * *

_Two days later._

A loud humming woke him, a groan leaving him as he opened his eyes to a bright light, squinting enough to ease the sting. The light growing dim, he realized it was Rukia's _iPhone_, reaching over for his own cell and checking the time.

"Three in the fuckin' morning?" Scowling, Ichigo dropped his phone back on the stand, grabbing hers while moving up onto his elbow, Rukia hardly stirring from her place against him beneath the covers. His thumb slid the screen lock aside, the screen reflected in his eyes, its light casting his shadow on the walls about him.

* * *

_Usui Naoya_

_Want to grab lunch today?_

* * *

His hand clenched tightly around her sleek device, staring long and hard into it even as it dimmed, breath heavy through his nose.

* * *

"_He's just a friend, Ichigo. A friend I made all on my own, and not because I know you."_

* * *

"Fuckin' asshole." Throwing her phone to the floor, its rough landing muffled by the carpeting, Ichigo turned himself before dropping back down into the mattress, hugging Rukia's sleeping form closer to himself, her body curling further into his warmth.

Nose buried into her hair, Ichigo forced his eyes to close, breathing in her scent.

* * *

"_He's just a friend, Ichigo."_

* * *

_Five days later._

"Chappy is cancelled?"

"Thank fuckin'- _ow._" Rubbing his jaw, Ichigo went back to the television's channel guide, Rukia settling back down against his chest, pouting as she wrapped her arms around him; "There goes my morning…."

Ichigo frowned as he scrolled through the guide, eyeing her smaller body lying on top of his, her shirt barely reaching the curve of her hips, her bare legs tangled with his, rubbing against his sweat pants' warm material.

"Damn, if _only_ you had a boyfriend to spend your time with instead, in light of this let down."

She dug her nails into his sides with a small laugh, burying her nose into him, groaning before she mumbled against him; "Make it better, Ichigo."

His thumb held still a moment or two before pressing down again, continuing to scroll with furrowed brows.

"…is this a trick, Kuchiki? Trying to make me look bad-?"

Rukia pushed off his chest up onto her hands, untangling her legs from his to straddle his hips, curious, amber eyes looking up at her as she leaned over to graze her lips along his ear; "We'll _both_ look bad, _Kurosaki._"

It's been _days_- the remote dropping to the floor, Ichigo shot up to meet her lips roughly, pulling her down with him back into the cushions, delving deep into her mouth for her addictive taste as he turned them over, blindly shoving off the throw pillows around them; fisting up his orange mane, dragging a hand down to pull at his shirt, Rukia wrapped her legs around his hips, gasping for breath when he pulled away.

Ichigo sat back on his knees, arms crossing themselves to grip the hem of his shirt, taking off the cotton in one, swift movement and throwing it wherever it may land. He dove for her lips hungrily, kissing her hard as she pulled him even closer, lips moving against each other with a burning fervor, grinding his hips against her.

He bit down hard at her lip for a moan before pushing off them, leaning back in to suckle her injured lips, their breaths heavy, panting for air whenever he let them; "Fuckin' hell I've needed you."

Rukia grinned wickedly as she moved up to meet his lips, tracing her tongue along his lip. Her hand running up his neck into his mane, she pulled at his hair enough to pull him back, falling back into the couch and looking up at him, her legs tightening around his hips.

Amber eyes looked between her violet hues, her stray bang teasing the tip of her nose, lips parted ever so slightly. She reached up and dragged her thumb across his lip, eyes bright looking up at him.

"Show me."

He would have taken her breath away again had he not lost his- "_Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-!"_

Ichigo stared in near horror at the _iPhone_ vibrating about the coffee table, the dark wood making it louder, that wretched _cat thing_ looping as the caller insisted, his reaper slapping a hand over her cheek and pulling at it with a groan; "I can't believe he actually set it as his _ringtone-_!"

His gaze struck hers, brows heavy.

"_He?_ Are you talking about _Usui_?"

Rukia looked at him with regretful eyes, slowly nodding, frowning when he tore himself from her, standing up with his hands buried deep in his orange hair.

"Ichigo, he was just joking about it and I thought he was also joking about setting it-."

_"Nyan, nyan, nyan-nyan-nyan, nyan nyan, nyan-nyan-nyan!"_

He shook his head, her phone quieting down abruptly before beeping a short notification on its dimming screen.

* * *

_Usui Naoya Missed Call_

* * *

Rukia ran a hand through her raven tresses, sitting at their couch's edge; "Ichigo, it's nothing-."

_"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-!"_

She looked at him as he turned, his jaw tight above crossed arms, amber eyes moving their gaze onto her phone vibrating across the table top, creeping towards the edge.

"Answer him."

Huffing out a breath, a weak shake of her head, Rukia leaned over and snatched her phone off the table, her thumb hovering over _Answer_ with hesitance, feeling his heavy stare on her.

Rukia sighed, pressing down on her screen and raising it to her ear; "...hey, Usui-kun."

Ichigo kept silent as he watched her, his reiatsu slowly growing heavy. Rukia glanced up at him, eyes strained.

"Well, no, I was going to stay home today with- …h-hai, of course. I'll head over then…."

She muttered a _bye_, hanging up and looking over at Ichigo, biting her lip; "We have a quiz tomorrow, and I'm confident in it so they all want to study with me-."

Ichigo was at their bedroom door before she could do anything about it, grabbing the handle and shoving it open, slamming it shut behind him.

Slumping over her forehead into her hands, Rukia closed her eyes with a tired sigh, her phone ringing shortly.

* * *

_See you soon, Rukia-san._

* * *

_Eight days later._

They were under the blooming sakuras studying, the birds' play within their branches dropping petals and pollen into their hair, Inoue smiling softly as Ichigo reached up into Rukia's raven tresses, brushing out bits with a small grin.

Chad had a harder time, his loose curls hiding it all.

"Ichigo! I picked my first quiz today, look at it!" A paper shoved onto his open text, Ichigo picked up the sheet covered in her neater writing he knew all too well, a _'15/15' _at the top of the page; "Wow, short-stuff. Who'd you copy off of now in this school?"

Their friends laughed as Rukia's small fist punched his shoulder, their male quick to wrap an arm around her, pulling her close and keeping her still, violet eyes glaring up at him.

Ichigo tugged at her bang, her quiz held in his lap as he looked over it again.

"My old man would put this on the fridge…."

Violet eyes softened, looking to Inoue and Chad across the table, smiling at them; "How are your classes, Inoue, Sado?"

Chad raised his pen, nodding once with a simple _'good, Kuchiki-san.'_ Inoue beamed across the table, clapping her hands together and about to answer her when crisp blades of grass folded beneath steps, the four students looking up as Usui walked up beside them; "Usui-kun!"

"Rukia-san, good morning. How'd you do on our quiz?"

Taking her paper from Ichigo before he could shove it away, Rukia handed it over to her blonde classmate, grinning proudly.

"I got full marks, just like Mika-san. What about you?"

"Ah- full marks, as well, thanks to you, of course…."

His handsome smile made Inoue blush, looking away from the strange male, her gaze falling on Ichigo. He had dropped his arm from Rukia's frame, arms crossed on the table and looking away, scowling like the days in high school when he sat too close to Keigo.

She looked over at Chad, the gentle giant silent and reading again, keeping out of it all.

Inoue frowned, looking back at the chatting pair.

"Well, I'll just see you in class, but… why don't you walk with me, make sure no one harasses-?"

"_I _walk her to class, she's perfectly _fine_." The air was tense at Ichigo's snap, his eyes now burning into Usui's, his reiatsu weighing down on the oblivious male.

Holding Ichigo's stare, Rukia frowning uncomfortably between them, Usui nodded, handing Rukia back her quiz; "Hai, I suppose she would be, long as you decide not punch any walls beside her head…."

Violet eyes were wide as she stared up at him, Chad immediately on his feet as Ichigo bolted up onto his, amber eyes dark behind bangs, staring long and hard at him, fists clenched as he tried to hold his reiatsu.

They held silent long enough for Inoue and Rukia to stand, burnt-orange hair whirling as Inoue rounded the table and stood by Ichigo's shoulder, eyes heavy as they looked to the offending male, Rukia's gaze moving off Ichigo onto Usui-

"You need to go, Usui."

The slightest of smirks pulled at his handsome features, Ichigo's reiatsu flaring dangerously. Bowing his head to the petite female before him, Usui turned his hips, glancing back at her; "Just looking after you, Rukia-san. Call if he loses his temper again."

Ichigo held at the hand Rukia slammed against his tight abdomen, trembling angrily at her pleading _'don't, Ichigo….'_

He dropped his gaze, feeling Inoue's gentle hand on his back, hearing Chad's heavy steps before he dropped his hefty hand on his shoulder, gripping and releasing his tense muscles.

Rukia watched Usui walk away, her gorgeous features heavy.

* * *

Grey eyes looked up as his open textbook was slammed shut, finding violet staring down at him within her loose, raven tresses.

"Rukia-san, did he do something again-?"

"He will _never_ hurt me, Usui. Don't insult him again."

Her blonde classmate frowned, their lecture hall beginning to fill, Rukia standing within the row of seats beside his desk, bag still slung over her shoulder .

"That's not what Mika and the others thought, nor countless others who saw. I like you, Rukia-san, I won't let you get hurt-."

"Ichigo _protects me_. I don't need you, or anyone else, keeping me safe from him."

She pushed off his textbook, turning and carefully walking through the narrow space between rows, making her way a few rows back. It was obvious she wasn't going to sit next to him today, an irritated huff leaving him as Mika and his other friends came down his other side, curious eyes following after Rukia.

"Naoya-kun, what happened? Why isn't she sitting with us?"

Usui leaned back in his seat as they dropped their bags into their own, resting his chin on his hand, gaze heavy as he stared at the immense board up head. Rubbing at his lip, Usui turned his eyes onto Mika, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Was it that guy again?"

"No, but he could be…."

* * *

Ugh, I hope it's fine. I need new glasses, my eyes are getting worse by the day. If I made any horrible mistakes, please point them out in detail so that this blind bat can find them :P

Again, _**thank you**_**. **You are all so fuckin' great.

Much love, KurosakiLove


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Telephone

So this is my first time online since I last updated. Been both good and bad. Had a break down, but Idiot made up for it another day, blablabla. Currently blind for week, too :O I have learned to type without needing to look at the keyboard, specifically the last four years- 90 words per minute, muahahaha (is that even good?) so I haven't been completely banned from the computer... but I warn you that there may be errors, haha. Anyways, I am surprised I got 12 pages on Word with this. It's... really unproductive, haha. But with all the things going, I am glad to give you _something_. I have SO many ideas bouncing around my head for _Telephone_, that I wanna puke.

And as for _SMD_ that was supposed to be posted during the weekend? The main reason I didn't go online, etc. I had four chapters ready to update a bit at a time... and now they are lost. Gone. Erased. All I found were some blank paper icons in recovery files, telling me "Windows cannot open this file" hurhurhurrrrr T~T I cried. A LOT. So, now I have to sit, and find the will and want and inspiration to do it all...over...again. Please be patient- and give ME patience! Dx

I tried to read reviews and messages best I could, but damn I can't see jack-shit, haha. I'm going to ask Ky-Ky to come over and read them to me :) and answer them :D So do not think I'm ungrateful or ignoring you! Just need eyes... And a very happy belated birthday to Valu86! I did not forget, but regret not going on to at least message you! I have something slowly coming together for you on Word... :)

Uhmmm, what else? Ah yes! No job and money and a complete, insane channeling of anger and depression on my room has led me to this decision:

I am selling my Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Ichigo fan-made-but-amazing-posters. Me pets and I are starving T~T Well, they aren't. I'm holding up on cereal :D Lose weight? I hope so~! Anywho, I will post photos on my profile and blog (geez... that blog... I abandoned it again, didn't I?). I am asking for the same price I bought them for, plus $3.00 shipping. I have le PayPal :) Thankssss.

Again... this chapter is unproductive. **Sex** is laced in an out of it... well, it builds up... then the _long_ scene towards the end is the real graphics. I promise to make Chapter 24 a real chapter, haha.

I can't wait to read your reviews, both this chapter and last :) Hehe, practically giddy! Please enjoy what you can from this :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia and Inoue's laughter filled the kitchen, both of their gazes soft as they shared their memories of high school, hands busy dicing and mincing ingredients for the miso, the danshi slowly boiling on low heat while their males kept to the living room.

Chad laughed as Ichigo's character stepped on a land-mine, blood splattering on screen, a groan leaving the shinigami as he fell back into the couch with a huff; "Thanks for the warning, _partner._"

"I thought it was obvious." Game resumed, the packing of the new _Xbox 360 _littered in front of the large entertainment center, Ichigo sat forward again, chancing a glance over the counter into the kitchen, amber hues soft.

He could only see enough of the beauties cooking together, barely hearing Rukia beneath the video game's noise, his controller vibrating in hand-

"Tank, Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped his gaze back onto the screen, his character shot before tons of metal crushed his body into the ground, a heavy scowl gracing Ichigo's features as he gave Chad a glare; "Really, Chad?"

His gentle giant stifled a laugh, shrugging innocently as he turned his gaze onto his friend, fighting a smile.

"Maybe Kuchiki-san should stand by the television to keep your eyes on it."

Ichigo scoffed, pressing his player back into the game before the countdown killed him off completely for the round, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips.

"Still wouldn't help- I'd have a full view of her."

Chad's shoulders shook as he laughed, shaking his head as they carried forth.

* * *

_Be there in twenty, Yuzu._

* * *

_We'll be ready_

* * *

Brushing out her long strands of soft browns, droplets of water trailing down her bare skin into the hem of her jeans, Yuzu stood in front of their dresser's mirror, their floorboards creaking as Karin stepped through the door wrapped in a towel.

"Ryuu said he'll be here in twenty."

Nodding, Karin kicked the door shut, sighing tiredly; "_Why_ is he awake at this hour on a _Sunday_ anyways? Had I known we'd be leaving this early, I would have said no!"

Her sister only laughed, rolling her eyes with a smile, their gazes meeting in their mirror's reflection.

"Karin-chan- it's _noon_!"

"_Exactly!" _Ruffling her towel one last time over her body, Karin tossed it aside, bumping her hip against Yuzu's to make her step aside from her drawer. Brush set down, Yuzu walked to her bed, reaching underneath it to pull out a plastic bag.

She dug into it, taking out a black bundle of material and chucking it across to her twin; "Gotcha something yesterday with Dad, by the way."

Swiping the material off the floor where it had fallen from her head, Karin slipped on her underwear, straightening out with curious eyes on the black material she held, stretching it out between her hands.

"A sport's bra?"

Yuzu nodded, smirking as she crossed her arms beneath her chest, wiggling her eyebrows much like Karin; "So your giant boobs don't knock you out when you run-."

"_Hey!"_

"-but make sure you don't wear it around Hitsugaya taichou, or else you'll never impress him-."

Yuzu squealed as Karin pitched a manga off their dresser straight for her, laughing with hysterics at her twin's glare above flushed cheeks, Karin turning her back to her with a huff, throwing the sport's bra into her drawer carelessly.

"…bitch."

"_Your favorite, though!"_

* * *

"_Your left, Kurosaki-kun!"_

Snapping his aim to his left, Ichigo shot down the hidden enemy, a few more steps with Chad's character getting the checkpoint; "How is it that Inoue helps me out more than you do?"

"It's amusing hearing you get mad over this."

Rolling his eyes, both of them on the floor leaning against the couch, they had Inoue and Rukia sitting above them on it, their curvaceous healer shaking with excitement as she sat cross-legged behind Ichigo, grey eyes following their play on screen.

Rukia smiled as she looked at her, legs pulled in close to her chest, a hoodie of Ichigo's hiding her shorts but baring enough of her legs, Chad sitting in front of her. She sighed as she closed her eyes, leaning back into the cushions-

"_Watch out!" "No, no, no-!"_

She opened her eyes, Inoue pouting as Ichigo scowled, Chad looking over to him; "…there's a sniper on that side…."

Rukia laughed as Ichigo shoved the male over, Chad simply laughing as he sat back up. A countdown for Ichigo's character on screen again, he made to select _continue_, Rukia's _iPhone_ catching his attention as it vibrated against the coffee table.

"Get it, Berry." "Yeah, yeah."

Leaning over and grabbing it, Ichigo remained leaned over, thumb sliding the lock aside, eyes growing heavy as he looked to the screen. Inoue frowned as his reiatsu began to weigh down on them, Rukia sitting up; "What's wrong? Is it the girls?"

Jaw tight, Ichigo shook his head, leaning back roughly against the couch with her _iPhone_ in hand, falling to his lap as he looked over his shoulder into violet eyes, Chad and Inoue silent.

"It's _Usui._"

They felt her reiatsu immediately grow uneasy, a exasperated sigh leaving her lips, heel of her palm rubbing her temple as she let her eyes close in defeat, the television announcing his player's termination; "I told them I was busy all day today, though-."

"Well he wants to study, and you're not going." Ichigo tossed her phone aside, standing up from the floor, Rukia's violet eyes on him now, her neat brows furrowed; "_Excuse me?"_

Inoue sputtered under the tense air, looking back and forth between the shinigami, glancing at Chad with wide eyes. Chad met her gaze, lips tight, Rukia flaring her reiatsu as she moved up onto her knees on the couch.

"_I_ already told him I wouldn't join them today, but by hell _I _decided that! If I _want_ to go right now, _I'll go_-!"

"K-Kuchi-ki-san, Kuro-saki-kun, please-!"

"I'm tired of his shit!" Pacing the living room, Ichigo rounded his sight on Rukia, Inoue crawling to the couch's end away from her; "He calls you for any little piece of shit on your studies, texts at two, three in the fuckin' morning-!"

"Damn it, Ichigo-!"

"Doesn't acknowledge _any _of us when he interrupts _our _time together-!"

Chad moved up to his feet in seconds, ducking best he could past Rukia, grabbing Inoue's wrist and pulling her with him, grey eyes looking back as he took them through the door and out into the hallway, door shut behind them.

"Sado-kun, should we leave them-!"

Leading her down the hall, Chad nodded, his grip on her wrist gentle but firm; "He won't hurt her."

* * *

"Ichigo, you said you wouldn't do this-!"

She stood as tall as she could by the coffee table, violet eyes set on Ichigo pacing by their bedroom door, his hand pulling at his mane with frustration, their reiatsu rough and angry against each other; "I tried, Rukia! I tried, but it's _you_ and _me_- not you, me and fuckin' Usui!"

"And he's not in this-!"

"He might as well be, Rukia! He blows up your fuckin' phone, texts you just seconds after you see him anyway-!"

Rukia shook her head, stepping around the table, reaching out for him-

"_-and he calls you _Rukia_!"_

She held still at those last words, hand falling to her side, violet eyes strained as his were behind his orange bangs teasing his lashes, looking at her almost helplessly; "You haven't even noticed, have you?"

Rukia swallowed uneasily, hardly shaking her head, whispering _'no.'_

"Three times, Rukia… he has said your given name _three times_ just Thursday and Friday." His jaw was tight as he looked at her, hands clenched tightly; "Not even Chad, Rukia! Who the hell does he think he is to you-!"

"_Please."_

He grew quiet, his petite shinigami looking up at him with arms hugging her small frame, her large, violet eyes catching any reflection they could of their lights, her stray bang teasing her nose-

"I left my _world_ to be here with you, Ichigo… Nii-sama, Renji, taichou…."

Ichigo's breath caught, eyes burning as he watched her, Rukia's eyes holding his gaze; "I've changed _everything_, Ichigo! To be with _you_ and your family, not Usui-!"

Rukia breathed out a small cry as he finally rushed over to her, stumbling as he came at her and wrapped her body in his strong embrace, Rukia's small hands clutching at his back, burying her nose into his chest, his cotton shirt fisted in her hands.

He pulled her close and pushed himself closer, his hand slipping into her hair and tucking her head under his chin, his jaw rubbing against her crown, burying his nose into it with eyes shut tightly.

"I'm trying, _I'm trying_, midget!"

She nodded against him, feeling his lips press a kiss onto her crown, looking up from within his arms, reaching up to grab his hair and pull him down to meet her own waiting lips; they moved slow and deliberately against each other, tongues caressing the other, his death god pushing up on her toes.

* * *

Karin scrunched her pretty features, Yuzu and Ryuu walking together beside her along school gates, the raven beauty reaching behind her sister and smacking Ryuu upside his head.

"Video games? That's what you've been doing!"

Rubbing his head, Ryuu frowned, shrugging his shoulders; "What else am I supposed to do? My parents refuse to have me working."

Yuzu tugged on his hand, her other arm hooked around Karin's.

"Keep up with the classes, Ryuu… there's no way they can keep you expelled for so long, you're a _senior._"

"Yeah, and I put another one in the hospital, sweetness-."

Karin made a dramatic, gagging sound, her twin pouting as she weakly shoved her off, Ryuu shooting Karin a glare. The main gate in sight, gazes on them, whispering about them, senior and sophomores slowed their steps, Karin's arms hugging her body in the last of the season's chill.

Turning a blind eye to curious, nosy looks, Karin looked at the pair, her eyes meeting Ryuu's; "You need to tell them what really happened, Nakamura…."

* * *

Stumbling into their bedroom, their mouths pressing hard, open kisses into each other, Ichigo grabbed the hem of his hoodie on her slender body, breaking from her long enough to tear it over her arms and head, immediately leaning in to claim her lips again.

He grabbed at her hips and thighs, squeezing her curves hidden by shorts, following her sides up to her breasts, cupping them and kneading them through her bra, her pert nipples defined by its lace.

Pulling at his thin cotton tee, Rukia had him strip it off, hands running over his lightly sculpted muscles beneath smooth, tight skin, stepping close and licking up his chest, a violent shudder running up his spine; his large hands cradled her jaw, kissing her, moving his hands to cup the dangerous curve of her rear and lift her up onto his hips, turning them to fall into their bed on top of her.

* * *

"Sado-kun, do you think they're alright?"

She sat with Chad at their small kitchen table, Tatsuki coming over with cups of coffee and sitting beside Inoue, sliding Chad's cup across the table; "What happened, though? Do you really mean a _fight_?"

"They'll be fine, Inoue-san." "Yes, Tatsuki-chan!"

Inoue pushed her cup aside, hands rubbing and kneading about the other nervously; "Usui-kun texted Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun became so angry... he said last Sunday they didn't spend it together because of him."

Tatsuki frowned, drumming her nails against her cup.

"Who the hell is Usui?"

Chad leaned back in his seat, cup in hand; "He is a friend of Kuchiki-san, but he seems interested in her."

Tatsuki huffed out a breath, running a hand through her longer tresses, shaking her head.

"Poor kid might die early with Ichigo as the boyfriend of hers." They all nodded, Chad and Tatsuki taking a drink, Inoue's gaze on her hands; "I really hope Usui-kun doesn't cause any trouble between them…."

Tatsuki lowered her cup as she looked at Inoue, smiling gently at her worried friend, setting down the cup.

* * *

Rukia's hands ran over his bare, strong back, feeling his muscles work his body above her, her bare legs rubbing against his jeans, Ichigo's strong arms keeping enough of his weight from crushing her as he delved his tongue into her mouth, driving out a moan from her.

His hand exploring her body all over again, caressing her skin, running over her breasts and down her toned stomach, Ichigo tore open her buttoned fly, up on his knees to grab her shorts and pull them off her hips; moving back on his legs and running his hands over her knees and down her thighs, he spread her legs and leaned down, biting and kissing the soft, warm skin of her thigh.

Ichigo dragged his tongue over her skin, his reaper writhing and arching her body closer to him, lips open with violet eyes closed, gasps leaving her; "Ich-… _please_…."

He breathed in her scent, grabbing her hips and hooking his fingers around her lace panties, tearing them down her legs, caught on her ankle before he rid of them; head dipping between her legs, Ichigo immediately took to her arousal, his death god's breath abandoning her.

* * *

_Can't believe Nakamura is here-_

* * *

_He's with BOTH of them!_

* * *

_Ugh, I bet they have threesomes_

* * *

Ryuu handed over a single bill, a tray of chocolate strawberries exchanging hands, thanking the man handling the stand. Stepping aside, Ryuu headed over to the benches lining the main pathway in their community festival, Karin and Yuzu smiling up at him as he walked over to them.

"Hope you two like strawberries…."

Sitting between them, Ryuu let them pluck a strawberry off the tray first, all three of them looking about themselves as they enjoyed the delicacy, ignoring the stares passing on by.

He had another one, Karin reaching over for her second, his brown eyes glancing at her before moving to the kites up above; "Surprised you haven't told Old Kagine what happened yourself."

Karin looked over at Yuzu beside him, her lighter hues of brown meeting her dark gaze, a sigh leaving Yuzu's lips as she closed her eyes and rested her hand on Ryuu's knee, opening them as he looked at her.

"Rukia once told us, what her mentor did, a long time ago."

Ryuu turned as Karin leaned back on her arms, leg crossed over her knee as she looked to the sky, her voice calm; "She said there are two types of fights, and you are only one of the two. Either you are fighting for your life, or you're fighting for your pride."

"We can think of you, Ryuu," Yuzu continued, "as stubborn-."

"-or _stupid_," Karin quipped in, dark, brown eyes shooting her a glare, his attention back on Yuzu as she grabbed his chin and turned him, eyes firm; "But in the end it is your fight, and it's yours alone."

His chest tightened as he looked at her, nodding silently, Karin frowning weakly behind him as she continued to look up above.

_But you still have us…._

* * *

Rukia's leg curled about his hip, body rolling up into his as much as she could, a heavy moan leaving her as he kissed her hard and deep, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.

She pulled at his hair, biting and sucking on his lip, a gasp parting her lips to his panting mouth; _"Ich-!"_

Ichigo caught her lips, tongue caressing hers as he ground his hips against her bare arousal, the material of his jeans driving her into a wild haze all over again, their reiatsu flaring. He deepened their kiss against her whines, running his hand up her side and over her breast, tugging at the strap along her shoulder; Rukia shivered delightfully beneath his hand, sighing as Ichigo trailed his kisses down to her neck, his hand slipping her strap down to leave her skin open for his lips.

Rukia arched her naked body into him, nails digging deep into his strong back, Ichigo's reiatsu heavy with desire.

He grazed his lips over her collar, biting the skin as he fingered the lace hugging her eager breasts, pulling it down to expose her hard nipple, his mouth closing in around it.

Tongue circling her aching nub, gasps leaving his death god, Ichigo bit down on her nipple, pulling the lace further, taking in all that he could of her breast. Their moans filled the bedroom, Rukia's long, bare legs wrapping around his hips.

His bulge rubbing up against her warm, wet arousal through his jeans, Rukia's hands buried in his hair as he licked and kissed and bit her breast; he bucked into her, groaning at the heat between their pelvises, his hips steadily grinding and humping her, pulling from her breast with one last bite of her soft, full flesh.

Rukia pulled him down to her mouth, a hard, frantic kiss nearly bruising their lips, their breaths heavy as he moved to the curve of her throat into her jaw, biting her skin; "I _hate_ him, Rukia, I hate _anyone_ trying to take you-!"

She gasped as he tangled his hand into her tresses, pulling her head back to bare all of her tantalizing skin of her neck, his hot mouth finding her pulse and biting down _hard_, Rukia's whines melting into moans as he dragged his tongue over her pulse, soothing her skin between bites.

He wanted to mark her, mark where _he_ could see and know she was his, her lips whispering his name over and over again, her legs wrapping around his hips tightly and keeping him against her, his erection aching and bulging against his jeans.

He felt her reach between their hot bodies, sucking her skin into his mouth as she cupped him, rubbing and squeezing as he slowly kept grinding into her, her male moaning against her.

Ichigo kissed her flushed, bruised pulse, moving up onto his hands and knees, deep ambers gazing into pools of violet through his damp, orange bangs, his reaper lying beneath him on his thick, lush comforter, her black tresses splayed about her, her lips parted just enough to pant softly.

Rukia bit her lip, hands moving to his belt, the metal buckle loud with only their heavy breaths about them, keeping her gaze on his as she pulled the leather off around his slim, defined hips. She leaned up to kiss him, his hand curling around the nape of her neck to deepen it, his jeans undone by her hands.

He huffed hotly as she slipped her hand past his open fly, shuddering as Rukia wrapped her hand around his member, stroking him lightly, nails barely grazing his sensitive skin.

Ichigo jerked into her hand, letting her fall back onto the soft bedding as he moved his hand to her wrist, closing his eyes as she kept rubbing and touching his sex, Rukia moving up on her arm to kiss him again, tracing his lip with her tongue.

She smirked as he opened his mouth for her, just enough for her tongue to slip past and caress his, her male shuddering at her touch and hardly able to fight her dominating lips, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Rukia rubbed her thumb over his member's swollen head, grinning wickedly as his breath caught.

He couldn't take it any longer, suddenly nipping her tongue between their lips, letting Rukia pull away from him to fall back again. His hand letting go of her wrist, he moved it to find hers and cover it with his larger hand, his aching erection eased out.

They didn't bother stripping his jeans, a stuttering gasp leaving Rukia's lips as he slipped into her, his hands either side of her shoulders, hands clenched around his bedding as he fought back a loud, satisfied groan.

Ichigo pulled back his hips, slowly pushing in again, watching her back arch blissfully, her mouth open with a silent gasp, lashes teasing her cheeks.

It had been too long since he saw her so vulnerable and trusting of him, since he had felt her warmth around him.

He moved his hips steadily between her legs, panting, watching her, Rukia's hands grabbing his tight forearms as she moaned, her pants softer and lighter than his.

"Ich… _Ichigo_…."

Rukia fumbled to grab his hand, moving it onto her breast he had left exposed, biting her lip as he palmed it entirely, kneading and rubbing it in time with his hips moving between her legs, his thumb tracing her areola. Ichigo leaned down and flicked his tongue over her nipple, his reaper breathing in sharply as his steady pace grew faster, heat slithering up her spine, their skin lightly glistening with sweat.

His reiatsu surrounded her, filled her; smothering her own so gently.

Rukia moaned with him, letting her legs fall to spread them open, a cry leaving her as he plummeted deeper into her-

"_Hai-! I-Ichigo, yes-!"_

His arm slipped under her neck and fisted up his comforter, dropping his body until his tight pectorals could feel her lace and nipple against him, their abs and hips against each other; his husked voice moaned her name against the skin behind her ear, Rukia's hot, sweaty skin shivering with eyes fluttering shut.

Ichigo's sex gave her a sudden, slow, deep push into her, her voice catching before she could moan or cry out, his mouth taking the rest of her breath. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hooked under his arm, Rukia clawed at his muscles beneath his smooth, hot skin, desperate for breath as he claimed her mouth, breaths heavy through their noses.

He left her to let her pant for air, leaning in and licking her pulse he'd marked, shifting his legs and hips to penetrate her deeper still, moving hard and deep again to her moans and cries, his hand moving onto her hip and gripping her tightly, keeping her still against his thrusts.

Ichigo buried his face into her neck, his reaper clutching at his back and mane, her walls' pulsing pleasure shorter and tighter around his member with each thrust, her pleas harder to cry out-

_"A-ah-!"_

* * *

"…Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo jumped awake at Inoue's hand tapping his shoulder, shaking out his head as he focused his blurry vision, clearing his throat as he looked over at her desk, Chad quietly laughing beside him; "Shit, where are we-?"

"I'll let you copy later, just keep writing, Kurosaki-kun." Nodding, smiling apologetically at her worried frown, Ichigo leaned over his desk with his hand buried in his mane, three empty coffee cups stacked into each other at the corner of his small desk, his pen scrawling notes over his papers.

It was only his first block class, and his precious White Mocha already failed him miserably.

Rubbing his eye, Ichigo continued his sloppy attempt at keeping up with his lecturer's dull tone, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug into his jeans, pulling out his _Torch._

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Was it that bad yesterday? You didn't answer any of our texts._

* * *

Ichigo nearly snorted, glancing at his closest friend of years, lips tight with the slightest of blushes beneath bright amber eyes despite his exhaustion.

Chad stared back at him, slowly raising a brow just barely seen beneath his loose curls.

Ichigo sighed, turning back to his phone as he slid the screen up to reveal his keypad, muttering how Keigo would _kill_ for this-

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_We caught up from the past two weeks…._

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pen on his notebook as his screen dimmed, pocketing his _Torch_. He looked over at Chad as his loyal flip-phone hummed against his desk, picked up and read.

Seconds passed in which Chad only stared at his screen, soon enough meeting Ichigo's gaze with a blank stare, his shinigami friend the one to raise a brow this time. Snapping his phone shut, Chad pocketed his phone as well, grabbing his coffee just barely drank from.

He moved it onto Ichigo's desk without a word, his attention back on the front, a soft laugh leaving his exhausted friend.

Taking the drink, Ichigo muttered a low _'thanks,'_ taking a full swig of it.

He had no regrets.

* * *

_Ichigo, we're out early. I'll just head over to my next class. Too tired to stand around and wait…._

* * *

"Rukia-san!"

Mika's voice turned Rukia's gaze behind her, her classmate's soft smile among brown waves of hair tugging at her own lips, her _iPhone_ slipped under her hoodie to rest against her hip beneath her jeans' hem; "Mika-san, how was the lecture for you?"

They stood together, the rest of their immense class making their way out, various conversations echoing within the tremendous hall.

"Oh, it was fine," Mika brushed her hair back, looking into violet; "You didn't sit with us, again, though. What did Naoya-kun do…?"

* * *

_Rukia pulled Ichigo down to her mouth, a hard, frantic kiss nearly bruising their lips, their breaths heavy as he moved to the curve of her throat into her jaw, biting her skin; "I _hate_ him, Rukia, I hate _anyone_ trying to take you-!"_

* * *

Rukia sighed with a blush, brushing her bangs back to have them fall back into place, her tangled hair hidden with a sloppy bun.

"He was just out of place with Ichigo, just putting some distance between us since we have so many classes together anyways, studying and texting…."

She didn't really know what to tell her- mentioning her mate's desire to tear him apart for just _looking_ at her would only cause more trouble. Mika frowned, but nodded, shifting her bag up further onto her shoulder, giving a small pout; "Well, punish Naoya-kun alone. How about we sit together wherever you want?"

Rukia laughed softly, nodding with a smile.

"I'd love to, Mika-san." She felt her phone vibrate, making to grab it when Mika grabbed her hand, violet eyes looking up into concerned, curious green hues; "Hai? What's wrong?"

"Is… is _'Ichigo'_ that boy from the other day…?"

Rukia could have snorted at _boy_, nearly every muscle sore and aching _so_ amazingly-

"Yes, but look, Mika- he could never bring himself to hurt me. How about you even meet him?" Rukia looked into her green eyes hesitant to believe the raven beauty just shy of being her height, eventually softly agreeing, a smile pulling at Rukia's lips; "We like to have lunch under the sakuras-."

"Mika-chan, there you are…."

Usui's smooth voice pulled their attention to their open lecture hall, the blonde, handsome male walking out with their professor, thanking him again before walking up to the petite pair. Slipping his hands into his jacket, he stood beside Rukia, his grey gaze on her as he directed his words to Mika; "Are we walking Rukia over-?"

* * *

"_Three times, Rukia… he has said your given name _three_ times just Thursday and Friday." His jaw was tight as he looked at her, hands clenched tightly; "Not even Chad, Rukia! Who the hell does he think he is to you-!"_

* * *

Rukia fought back a frown, surprised when Mika stepped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her aside so that she could be between them, her green eyes looking up at him with a smile.

"I need her to go with me to the ladies' room, Naoya-kun, but I'll see you after lunch? We're meeting up, get to know each other a bit more."

She didn't give him a chance to protest, pulling Rukia to walk with her down the hallway, their flats tapping the tile with every step.

Rukia shook her head with a quiet laugh, looking to the brunette beside her, Mika talking animatedly about the day's lunch special in the campus café.

_Thanks, Mika-san._

* * *

…_are you walking with him?_

* * *

_No, I'm with Mika. I want her to meet you._

* * *

Wuahhhh, my eyes hurt T~T ...just three chapters ago, I was giddy about hitting 500 reviews... I'm tearing up here! (heart). I hope you liked my second really-unproductive chapter (well... sort of...)

Much love, KurosakiLove!_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Telephone

Hello readers, it's "Ky-Ky" again. I have a short chapter from KurosakiLove. She knows it's small, but she wanted to give you _something_. She sends her deepest apologies and warm hugs to all. I had to type up this chapter for her, since she had to sell her laptop for some money. I can read her writing for the most part, so hopefully I didn't get anything wrong. Oh, and "kudasai" has been replaced in the last chapter. She asked, "Why didn't anyone ever tell me!" but with love.

She's hasn't been sick as much, but has to take any little job. If you guys can, she has her Bleach posters for sale, the ones by yanimator on Deviant. Message her and I can check her messages for her. Which reminds me- she has not been ignoring you! Just doesn't have internet or computer access. So, keep your kind messages coming. She will love them when she gets back on.

As for SMD, she is still working on trying to re-write those chapters again. She struggles once she already had them done, never has the same will to do it twice... Thank you for your continued support on it.

Now for **my** message to you- I want to suggest to her, to write short stories like Once More, Ichigo, and sell them. No more than $10, unless she manages something bigger. What do you all think? I'll be checking her reviews for her. Which, she loves getting printouts of them. She misses FFnet a lot.

Well, hope you guys enjoy. Best wishes from KurosakiLove (PS: her birthday is the 20th this month... =])

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

_Hey Karin, Ryuu wants to take us to lunch._

* * *

Her _iPhone_ vibrating in her lap, Karin jotted the last of her teacher's rant up front by the board, leaning back to glance down at her phone and slide the lock aside.

Scrunching up her nose, she quickly replied.

* * *

_Do you two EVER do anything without me?_

* * *

…_yes._

* * *

Dark eyes rolled themselves, Karin's gaze moving to the desk beside her to find a stubborn pout, turning back to her phone.

* * *

_Yeah and Im actually a natural blonde. You two go. Its an early end today, enjoy it._

* * *

She could feel Yuzu's glare, ignoring her as she caught up with the lecture, her phone vibrating again. Deciding to argue later, Karin pushed her phone off her lap, letting it fall into her bag at her feet.

Yuzu huffed, slouching over and dropping her chin into her palm, picking up on the notes as well.

Karin glanced at her twin, smiling as she shook her head with a soft laugh.

* * *

"Mika should be over soon, just getting her food." Rukia sighed tiredly as she sat at their usual table, wiping off the pink petals scattered about the table top.

Bag on the bench she sat on, feeling Ichigo shuffle about behind her, Rukia lifted the hem of her white hoodie, revealing her stomach, grabbing her phone nestled between her jeans and hip. Sliding her lock aside, Rukia scrolled through her recent message threads, _Sato Mika _highlighted.

* * *

_We're at the sakura garden._

* * *

His own bag thrown onto the table, Ichigo groaned as he climbed over the bench, dropping down carelessly beside her; "I want my bed."

"And I want Chappy, but we can't all have what we want, can we?"

Rolling his amber eyes, Ichigo leaned to smash a sloppy kiss against her temple, swinging an arm around her shoulders against her weak protest, pushing off to nuzzle her cheek-

"But yet I have _you_, short-stuff."

Rukia only smiled, reaching up to run her fingertips along his strong jaw, the slightest of a blush burning her cheeks as he pulled away. Pulling his bag over to the edge, Ichigo slouched over to cross his arms over it and rest his head, orange bangs teasing his eyes as he looked at Rukia, his reaper watching the birds in the branches above.

* * *

_He closed the distance between them, hands reaching up to catch her jaw before she could move away from him again, his rougher skin caressing hers as his thumb traced her stung cheek- "I didn't lead her to this point, not with how I feel for you, midget…."_

_Violet eyes had widened, Ichigo feeling Rukia tense, immediately cutting her off before her confused look could translate into words; "I-I'm not confessing that I'm madly in l-love with you or any of that sappy shit."_

_She remained silent, Ichigo feeling her hands grasp his arms, her male letting out a shaken breath._

_"I don't want to scare us off with anything like that… but I definitely don't see myself going through all of this with anyone else…." He relaxed as her reiatsu steadied itself, running over him, her hands following his arms up to his wrists, eyes bright as they looked up at him; "Ichigo…."_

* * *

"-are you listening at all, Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped to attention, finding violet eyes glaring with irritation; "No. What were you babbling about?"

He laughed as she smacked his arm, cringing at the sharp sting she managed through his jacket. Reaching over to grip her knee, remaining in his tired, slouched form over his bag, Ichigo looked to Rukia as she cussed at him beneath her breath, shaking her knee.

"Oi, what were you telling me?"

"I was just asking you not to scare off Mika. She's not Usui…." Her thumb rubbed at the her phone's side, sighing as she moved her elbow onto the table and held her chin in hand, her gaze losing itself as she looked back up to the sakura branches above them.

Breathing deeply, regretting it as he felt his eyes beg even more to just rest, Ichigo ran his hand up her thigh, rubbing at the tight, smooth material of her jeans as his eyes closed, violet eyes closing with them.

"I know…."

* * *

_Still meeting up with Rukia?_

* * *

_Yes Naoya. I'll see you after lunch._

* * *

Sighing as she slipped her slim phone back into her purse, shifting her weight from one foot to another, Mika stood amongst others waiting for their order, her receipt in hand.

There had been at least five other orders before hers, a pout pulling at her lips.

"Hopefully they don't take too long." Her gaze wandering to her arms, her wool sweater keeping her warm in the last of the chill, she frowned as a stray string of the red material caught her attention, pouting again as she picked at it. _Hm, must have snagged or somethi-._

She gasped as at her lost balance as a shoulder met her, stumbling forward only a step before a large, gentle hand wrapped itself around her arm, holding her steady. Green eyes snapping over her shoulder, Mika followed a muscled arm wrapped in smooth, light chocolate skin up to hidden eyes within dark, loose curls, her arm no longer tense.

Chad frowned lightly; "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Mika nodded with a soft _'yes,'_ straightening up under his hold, brushing her hair back as his hand fell from her arm. She kept her glance on him even as he walked away, something familiar about him, a feeling within her that she had seen him before.

He walked through the crowd, walking over to a curvaceous woman with burnt-orange hair, her grey eyes bright as she looked up to him.

"_Sado-kun, the lunch special is pretty good today!"_

Mika turned away, arms crossed as she sighed again, waiting for her order.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'm tired._

* * *

Rukia's laughter was soft as she read his text, lulling his eyes to slip shut under the gentle reach of the sun, hearing the birds play in the sakuras about them, petals falling from above.

His body angled to lean against her smaller body beside him, her phone in hand, Rukia smiled as she quietly replied to him, hearing his _Torch_ vibrate within his grasp, his thumb tapping his screen once to open the message and read it.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_No sleeping. Mika is coming._

* * *

Huffing, Ichigo let his phone drop from his hold, curling his arms around his head to hide himself, leaning further against her petite frame. Rukia frowned as his reiatsu slowly dropped, nudging his body best she could with his weight on her arm; "_Ichigo_, don't fall asleep! You said you'd meet her!"

His groan was muffled, his arms suddenly wrapping themselves around hers, one clutching her slender arm as the other laced their fingers together, palms warm against each other. He buried his face into her however he could, her hoodie soft and smelling of her and the sakuras about them, his orange mane sharp against the white color of her sweater.

Rukia couldn't help the small laugh, but still tugged at his hair, a light scold to her voice making him smile into her.

"Ichigo, you fool! Don't sleep! _Kurosaki!_"

* * *

_Ryuu! Day ends in ten. Meet me at the gate?_

* * *

_Hai._

* * *

Their class slowly droned to its end, many students already packing, few still writing notes. Yuzu sighed as she leaned back in her seat, leg crossed over her thigh, their beige cardigan having replaced her heavy jacket as the season slowly grew warmer.

She looked over at Karin as their teacher left them to relax the last, few minutes of class, her brown eyes following her twin's slender, curving body up to her beautiful profile; "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure I don't want to date you two. Maybe even find someone of my own to be gross with."

Yuzu smirked, not missing a beat as she purred teasingly; "Hitsugaya _taichou_, hm?"

Karin bristled, digging her nails into her desk as she snapped her glare onto her- _"You little-!"_

* * *

Mika's lips parted at the small, sharp gasp she took, her arms clutching her packed soup close to her chest, its warmth seeping through her wool.

She had managed her way over to the single, secluded sakura garden, having stepped past the wooden arch into its center, green eyes on the table tucked beneath the oldest of the beautiful trees.

* * *

_He had rushed Rukia back against the wall, few slowing their pace as his fist slammed onto the wall, Rukia keeping steady as others flinched; arms either side of her, eyes leveled with her, he clenched his hands- "He so much as _touches_ you, I'll send his ass to hell."_

_Mika took in a shaken breath as he pulled away from Rukia, watching him push past a few males having gathered close in worry. She rushed over to her classmate, gently grasping her shoulder. Rukia spun her gaze back._

_"M-Mika-san…."_

_"He didn't hurt you, did he? Do you know him, we can call security-."_

_Rukia stepped out of her classmate's gentle touch, shaking her head as she pulled her bag further up her shoulder, looking to where her male had left before looking back; "No, don't worry. He wouldn't hurt me. But I... I need to go…."_

_"But Rukia-san!"_

* * *

That very same male, with that harsh gaze for Naoya, the one to have punched the wall beside her classmate's _head_….

Mika stared at them, a strange sensation over-coming her; he was asleep against Rukia's smaller body, his head just above her breasts, both his arms wrapped around hers, his large hand lacing his fingers with her delicate ones.

Violet eyes hadn't found Mika yet. Instead, they were soft and relaxed as Rukia watched her fingers slowly comb through his wild, orange mane, the slightest of smiles ghosting over her lips, his parted enough to breathe peacefully, his bangs teasing his cheeks and eyes.

Mika watched Rukia brush out a few petals from his hair, not bothering with those caught in her raven tresses, letting her hand find his temple and run down to his jaw, her fingers barely running over his skin.

It was then Mika took another step, violet eyes turned onto her with surprise, a shy smile on Rukia's gentle features encouraging one to pull at Mika's lips; "Hi, Rukia-san."

She walked over to the table as Rukia greeted her, brushing off petals from the table top for her friend to place her things. Looking back at Ichigo, his reiatsu a soft hum as he slept, Rukia sighed with a small laugh, looking over at Mika as she sat down across from her.

"…well- this is Ichigo. Sorry he's…."

Mika grinned as brushed back her hair, glancing between the two shinigami, taking them in now that she was closer; _they are so different… but yet…._

"No, don't worry, Rukia-san. He's had a long day so far?" Carefully taking off her soup's lid, breathing in deeply as the steam and smell immediately carried up, Mika looked at Rukia curiously as a brightness flashed across her tired eyes, a blush spreading lightly across her cheeks as Rukia met her gaze almost shyly; "He hardly slept before classes, maybe some two hours…. I think we might just go home."

"How many more-?"

Mika cut off as Rukia's eyes flickered past her shoulder, footsteps crushing the crisp blades of grass behind her. Turning around enough to look back, Mika caught sight of a pair walking towards them, her eyes widening as she recognized them from the café.

Coming up to their usual table, soups in hand, Inoue and Chad smiled as they reached it, laughing as they didn't find themselves surprised to see Ichigo sleeping, their attention on the pretty stranger as Rukia introduced her.

"Sado-kun, Inoue-san; this is Sato Mika from my classes."

Inoue beamed brightly as Mika out-stretched her hand to her, smiling back; "Sato-san, nice to meet you! I'm Inoue Orihime."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Inoue-san." As Inoue rounded the table to sit beside her, careful of her soup as she placed down her bag, Mika looked up again into eyes within dark curls, smiling as Chad took her small hand into his larger one; "Sado Yasutora, Mika-san."

"Nice to exchange names instead of shoulders, huh, Sado-kun?"

Chad smiled as Rukia and Inoue furrowed their neat brows in confusion, letting go of Mika's hand with a nod, circling to sit by Ichigo's side. Snapping the chopsticks apart they picked up with their food, Inoue leaned forward to catch Mika's gaze, brushing her long bangs behind her ear; "Ano, have you and Sado-kun met before?"

Mika laughed as she nodded, looking at the quiet male as he brushed off petals from the table.

"Just before in the café actually. I had also seen you, but didn't think I'd meet either of you again."

Chad broke apart his chopsticks, looking to the three women as Ichigo continued asleep against Rukia, uncovering his soup; "If only all of us could be awake."

They laughed as they settled down and took their first bites, Inoue immediately getting to know more of Mika as Chad listened, Ichigo's shift of his head against Rukia pulling her attention from the conversation; Rukia smiled as she looked around the table before looking back at his relaxed features, brushing the back of her hand across his cheek.

She let him sleep, laughing as Mika paled at Inoue's description of her favorite dish.

_This is nice…._

* * *

"Ryuu!" Waving as she took the short set of steps out of the building, Yuzu passed the stares and whispers without care, her senior waiting at the gate with hands in his jeans, a handsome smile greeting her back; "Hey, Yuzu…."

He laughed as she nearly crashed into him, arms swung around his neck as she hugged him, his own arms circling her slim waist as she stood on her toes, nose buried in her soft, long tresses of brown hues. The gorgeous sophomore let go of him with a smile, dropping back on her heels as he took her bag, shouldering it as they turned out from the gate, taking to the sidewalk towards the town's center.

"Karin not coming today?"

"No, she said we should go ahead without her…." Shadows dancing over them as they walked beneath towering trees, the pair walked in a comfortable silence as Karakura students moved about them, their stares following _Kurosaki's sister_ with the expelled senior, remarks never reaching them as Ryuu took Yuzu's hand in his, thumb rubbing her soft skin.

She looked over to meet his gaze, a small smile on his lips beneath his darker hues of brown, tugging her closer as they walked, walking together alone; "This is nice, no…?"

Yuzu smiled, nodding with a soft _'hai,' _tightening her hold of his hand gently.

* * *

_You and Ryuu better behave without my awesome presence gracing you._

* * *

"Teru, what do you think of this? These any good?" Grabbing the gel heel supports, smacking the slim package against her hip as her co-worker walked over to her, Rin sighed as an announcement rang out throughout the large grocery store, handing over the box as Teru reached her.

"Oh! I have these, they're pretty good so far." Handing it back, the bleached blonde gathered up her thick hair into a ponytail, moving back to their shopping cart, continuing back down the aisle; "Can't really remember what else I need…."

Following behind the blonde, Rin loosened the tight tuck of her work shirt into her pants, shrugging.

"I guess that's it. I have to get some vitamins Ichirou takes, though."

Teru nodded, rounding the corner and heading down the back aisle, eyes up on the signs above, looking for the correct one. They passed the frozen goods, a sudden craving for, "Ice cream! Let me get some, take the cart, Rin."

Rin shook her head with a smile, watching her friend run down and study her choices, Rin's brown gaze looking around as she slowly pushed forward.

She abruptly stopped as she looked ahead, breath caught in her throat.

There was no mistaking his handsome scowl, his tall body slouched with his arms on the cart's handle, a foot propped up on the bottom basket- there was no mistaking his orange hair.

"Kurosaki-kun…." She took deep breath and started pushing forward again, trying to relax her features into a nice smile, gripping the cart's handle tightly; but she stopped again, taken aback by the roll of paper towels suddenly thrown at him, the handsome male snapped out of his thoughts as the roll bounced off his chest into the cart.

_No, don't tell me…._

_Kuchiki Rukia_ stepped into view, arms full of other paper towel rolls, standing beside him as she dropped each roll into the basket, his scowl immediately a handsome smile as he looked at her, amber eyes bright behind his orange fringe.

"It was hard, so I'm taking both of these flavors. Hey, why didn't-?"

Teru froze as she came up behind Rin with a quartz carton of ice cream in each hand, her brunette co-worker silent as she watched her famous _Kurosaki-kun_ place a hand on the small of Rukia's back, his smile growing as she looked at him and said something, reaching up and tugging at his mane.

Ichigo shook his hair out of her hold, smirking as he leaned down to just barely hover his lips over her ear, whatever he whispered making Rukia throw her head back and laugh; her male straightening up, he pressed a chaste kiss on her temple before moving back against the cart.

Teru bit her lip, stepping closer to Rin as she kept her gaze on the pair aisles ahead.

"R-Rin, let's just go-."

"I've never, seen him smile like that." Rin took Teru by surprise, brown eyes struggling with a conflict of emotion as she watched them scan through their cart's items, throwing words back and forth between themselves.

Sighing, Rin dropped her head as she turned the cart into the aisle they stood beside, pushing it down towards the front as she glanced over her shoulder, slowing her steps as she saw Teru still standing at the mouth, meeting her gaze.

Rin gave a weak smile, shrugging at Teru's silent questioning, pointing at the ice cream she held; "They're going to melt if we wait for something to happen here. Let's go, my brother can come buy the vitamins on his own."

Teru breathed out a laugh, a smile growing on her lips as she nodded, following after Rin as she continued down, but taking one last look at the odd pair, Ichigo's gaze soft as he watched Rukia debate the juice she had chosen.

Teru caught up to Rin, asking her if _Mint Chocolate_ and _Strawberry Shortcake _could induce a successful food coma.

"_Only one way to find out."_

* * *

Trunk closed, Rukia already inside, buckling herself up, Ichigo rounded the _TSX _and squeezed between the cars, cussing out the _fucker who can't park_, managing to open his door and slip through.

Door pulled shut, sighing as he practically melted into the passenger seat, Ichigo watched Rukia plug in her _iPhone _into the auxiliary, hand running through his hair as music played low; "You could still go back and make it to your class… we _both _can-."

"You slept through a whole lunch, without _any _of us exactly taking care to whisper, and Chad had to _punch_ you to wake you up. And I'm tired, too…." Engine turned on to a soft hum, Rukia shifted into _reverse_, twisting her body to look out the rear window, her male giving up and resting his head back with closed eyes.

"You win, Kuchiki."

Pulling out in a smooth curve, shifting down into _drive_, Rukia smirked as they pulled forth, making her way out of the parking lot; "When do I not, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo peered open an eye, smiling as she sat behind the wheel, grinning.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin stared at Karin as they stood in the kitchen, their heavy, blank stares and crossed arms mirroring father and daughter. He watched her pretty eyes slowly fall into a glare, teeth gritting together as irritation over-came; "Well, _I'm_ not cooking! I could care less what you find to eat around here."

Isshin frowned dramatically, rubbing at his cheek covered in stubble, pouting as she kept glaring.

"I came all the way home during break for Yuzu's cooking, and instead find you, harassing your poor papa. _Masa-!_"

Karin threw an orange at her wailing father, sighing as she scooped up her duffle and slung it across her shoulder, stepping past him as he followed her, orange in hand.

Pulling up her thick, dark hair into a bun, Karin glanced at her father simply standing there, watching her, her scowl looking much like her brother's; "What?"

Isshin shrugged, staring at his raven, never having realized her darker features without Yuzu lightening them.

"Just haven't seen either of you alone in a long time. You two look a lot more like your mother when you're together…."

He turned back into the kitchen, giving her a lazy wave of _good-bye_, leaving Karin wide-eyed. Looking over at that, ridiculous poster of their mother… Karin smiled, tossing her keys up in hand and turning to the door, stepping out.

* * *

"A little something for you all. Miss you!" -KurosakiLove


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Telephone

Another quick chapter from our girl. It's harder for her to write longer ones, since just these 9 pages on word were 17 in her cursive. But we hope you like it. Depending on how long this situation continues for her, these shorter chapters are going to make _Telephone _longer, by chapter count. She still has her end goal though. She appreciates my fast typing skills and your patience, and support. Basically- she fuckin' loves us.

I want to personally thank Shie0917 here for buying the two posters. Only Ichigo is left. Please message us if you're interested. And I told her about possibly writing (one-shots) for pay- she's trying to brew some up to try. We'll let you know soon as there's news. Thanks a lot, guys. She loves writing for you all.

Best, Ky-Ky

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

_From: Asano Keigo_

_You all abandoned me. I'm going to run away if you don't check up on me within a week Ichigo!_

* * *

Dropping his _Torch_ back onto his nightstand, muttering annoyingly under his breath, Ichigo rolled back to the middle of his large bed, pulling his covers back up over his shoulder, amber eyes easing shut again- "_No_, Rukia."

His petite shinigami huffed from their bedroom's door, crossing her arms beneath her chest, leaning against the frame as she glared at his back; "You don't even know what I came in to _nicely_ ask."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, shifting beneath the covers and pulling his pillow closer, feeling her reiatsu trying to soften him. _Sneaky woman._

"You've spent all week hinting at it, and I am _not_ going to pay to watch your Chappy movie-."

"Nii-sama already paid for it, Kurosaki. He doesn't neglect me like _you_-." She jumped as he threw the covers off and rolled wildly out of bed, falling to the carpet below and jumping to his feet, rounding on her with sharp, alert eyes; "_Byakuya?_ Did you honestly tell him I _neglect_ you-!"

She smirked at the defensive edge his reiatsu took, feeling it search as far as it could for the captain, violet eyes bright even as he scowled at her, his reaper looking up at him with a sly look.

"_The_ Kurosaki Ichigo, afraid of my dear Nii-sama?"

Ichigo's glare fell into a menacing look, teeth gritted together; "Your dear _Nii-sama _, nearly killed me, woman! Does- w-was he even _aware_ that we're living together now!"

Rukia only reached up to the collar of his tee, pulling him down to her height, tip of her nose touching his.

"…kidding." She pushed against his chest, stepping around him as he stood tall again, his amber eyes following her move into the bathroom, hearing the sink run.

Her bangs brushed back only to fall back in place, Rukia swiped her toothbrush off the counter, covering the bristles with paste and wetting it, turning off the flow and glancing into the mirror as he moved to the door.

"As much as you irritate me, I wouldn't want Nii-sama to get rid of you just yet."

She shot him a smile before she started brushing her teeth, Ichigo's gaze fixated on her, silent. Rubbing his neck, Ichigo stepped onto the cold tile and moved behind her, leaning over her smaller frame to rest his hands on the counter, boxing her in between his warm body and the sink; bumping his jaw against her crown, Ichigo sighed as their eyes met in the mirror's reflection, his amber eyes soft as he looked at her.

"Seriously, though… does he know? Does anyone know?"

Rukia hummed softly, reaching up and grazing her fingers along his jaw, pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth and covering it, careful not to spit out; "I don't really know, to be honest… I also don't want to ask in case, for whatever reason, they don't know."

Ichigo only nodded, watching her finish brushing her teeth, turning on the faucet for her.

"The shit you put me through, Kuchiki… I deserve pancakes. Fat, warm pancakes."

Rukia nearly snorted trying not to laugh as she rinsed her brush, leaning over to scoop up water and rinse her mouth, her rear pushing back into him, his hands moving onto her waist exposed by her tight tee having ridden up, thumbs rubbing circles against her skin.

She straightened up as she turned off the sink, grabbing their hand towel and wiping her mouth, letting him pull her back against his body, strong arms wrapping themselves around her petite frame to engulf her in his warmth, his nose buried in her hair.

They stood quietly for some moments, Ichigo slowly swaying them side to side, his reiatsu running over her, soothing her.

His voice was rough, muffled by her soft tresses; "So… about those pancakes…."

* * *

Plates and bowls clanked together, Tatsuki's bangs teasing her brows as she scrubbed the dishes beneath the hot water, Inoue drying them beside her.

"How was school this week, Hime?"

Rubbing down a bowl, Inoue nodded, glancing over at her friend as she set down it and took a plate from Tatsuki's hands, a small smile playing at her lips as she carefully dried; "It went by well, really quick. We met a friend of Rukia's, too."

"That's weird to hear, to be honest…." Grabbing the last plate, Tatsuki frowned lightly as the dried sauce refused to come off, throwing Inoue a quick glance, finding her grey eyes confused; "I mean, we all met Rukia through _Ichigo_. Anyone who knew Rukia, only knew her because Ichigo slipped up and allowed someone to actually see the poor girl, and heaven forbid- maybe even greet her."

Inoue smiled, remembering the glares he gave any male who tried to even look at his shinigami, suspicious of any girls that weren't herself or Tatsuki.

Tossing the sponge down, Tatsuki growled, scratching at the sauce with her nails; "Okay, so that was a tiny bit exaggerated, but point is- unless they're from Soul Society; Rukia's friends are indeed, rare as hell."

Inoue sighed as she nodded, leaning her hands against the counter, waiting for Tatsuki to hand her the last plate.

"She's really nice, but Kurosaki-kun hasn't met her yet, I think."

"Nani?" Scratching off the last of the sauce, Tatsuki grabbed the sponge again, scrubbing it thoroughly; "What kind of boyfriend doesn't know _the _friend? How did you meet her but he didn't?"

Tatsuki perked a brow as Inoue laughed, looking over at her curiously.

Watching Tatsuki rinse the plate and hand it over, Inoue took it, grinning with bright eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun was sleeping when she came to have lunch with us. He was exhausted that day, never saw him so tired."

Tatsuki leaned on the counter, smiling with a small laugh, brushing back her dark hair; "Must have been studying pretty intensely that night."

* * *

"Pancakes," Rukia mumbled, flipping over the flapjack nicely browning; "Of all the things to love, you love pancakes."

"And my bed- I love that bed…." Ichigo stood at the island, arms crossed over his firm chest, waiting patiently as he could as Rukia made him breakfast, his amber eyes watching her. Counting to ten, Rukia then scooped up the pancake and layered it on the small stack by the stove, turning off the stove, tossing her spatula into the sink.

She picked up the plate of pancakes with a grin, turning from the stove-top, breathing in the warmth filling the air.

"Alright, Ichigo, here are your panca-."

Rukia gasped as he caught her lips in a sudden kiss, the plate held out to the side away from his body pushing into her, his warm hands slipping under her tee, caressing her slender waist as she closed her shocked eyes with a moan.

He nipped and suckled at her lips, pulling her hips up against him, forcing Rukia back until he had her against the wall, laughing into her as the plate bumped the wall, his hand reaching out and catching the plate before she could drop it. She let Ichigo take it, the plate slid onto the counter and quickly forgotten, her hands reaching up and burying themselves into his orange mane, pulling him back down against her mouth.

Hands fisting up her flannel pants, Ichigo hitched her up onto his hips, holding her up against the wall, grinding into her.

Moaning, gasping out as his growing arousal pressed against her, Rukia shivered at the trace of his tongue along her lip, giving him a wicked smile as she didn't let him go any further, slipping her fingers between their hot mouths with his reiatsu flaring impatiently; "_Rukia-!"_

Ichigo groaned heatedly, nudging her hand aside, biting at the soft curve of her jaw into her neck, his death god clenching her fist around his mane.

"You're _insatiable_, Kurosaki!" She gave his hair a rough pull, smashing her mouth onto his, letting him slip past her lips and slowly push and drag his tongue against hers, his hands gripping her spread thighs. He bucked into her, moaning with her, their breaths heavy as they pulled apart for air.

Quick kisses shared, still catching their breaths, Ichigo spread her legs further and settled in closer between them, leaning his forehead against hers, looking into violet eyes; "I'm definitely not the only one addicted here."

The heiress breathed out a laugh, wrapping her legs tight around his hips, running her hands down to his clothed chest.

Fingers lightly tracing patterns over the cotton, running a hand up to curl around his neck and grasp the nape of his neck under his orange mane, Rukia quickly pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips, violet hues playful as she looked up into darkening eyes-

"A Kuchiki doesn't have _any_ addictions."

She felt an alluring anxiousness run up her spine at the determination set within his eyes, a handsome smirk pulling at his lips, reaching up to tug at her stray bang; "_Really_, now?"

* * *

_Are you home Yuzu?_

* * *

"Hold still, Karin, I got a text."

Scowling as she shifted on the wooden floor of their living room, her crossed legs beginning to go numb, Karin slumped back against the couch as Yuzu held the braid where she had left off, instructions printed off the internet for a 'french braid' sitting beside her.

_iPhone_ in hand, the screen lock slid aside, Yuzu read her text with a smile, quickly replying back. Turning back to Karin's thick hair laced halfway up into a braid, she continued twisting and interlacing the locks of tresses, glancing every few seconds up at their _Macbook_ set on the coffee table, _Ninja Warrior_ streaming with crisp resolution; "I can see you signing up for that, Karin-chan."

Scratching at her neck, Karin shrugged, stretching out a leg in front of her.

"Yeah, but you can also see me being too lazy."

Yuzu laughed as she shook her head, tying up the braid with a thin hair-band; "_Bam. _You're now trendy, I suppose."

Karin scrunched her nose, reaching behind her and snatching up Yuzu's instructions, looking over them as Yuzu settled back, watching the show as she sat on the couch behind her twin.

"So, this is how my hair looks?"

Yuzu chirped a quick _'hai,'_ her own locks of sandy-brown long and loose about her, bangs teasing her lashes.

Her phone vibrated again, immediately picked up.

* * *

_Want to catch a movie?_

* * *

_But then Karin will be home alone…._

* * *

_Drag her ass out with us!_

* * *

Yuzu practically beamed, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Karin, nuzzling her suspicious sister's temple; "Want to go to the movies, Karin-_chan_?"

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them, their bodies spun by her handsome male to have her fall back into their bed's lush comfort, his death god splayed openly and trusting of him across the large mattress, carefully crawling over her and diving to mold their lips together.

Fingers pulled at the drawstrings of her pants, pushing up her tee, brushing back her raven tresses; he felt like he just couldn't touch enough of her, couldn't work fast enough to pleasure her, to have her bare to his senses, bare for his reiatsu to run over her.

Shoving his hand under her shirt, Ichigo moaned at her bare breasts free of any hooks or clasps, his entire hand cupping her modest mounds of supple flesh, feeling her tremble and arch up into his hand, her body never ceasing to enjoy his touch. Kissing her lips over and over again, kneading her breasts whole and gently, he gave her lips a quick nip, hovering his mouth over her.

"Tell me to stop, Kuchiki."

Rukia took in a shaken breath, his mouth pushing onto hers, locking their parted lips together. He pulled out from under her shirt and ran his fingertips down her toned stomach, running down her pelvis over her flannels, palming her between her legs.

He had her trembling and whining beneath him, his mouth trailing off her lips onto her jaw, kissing that elegant curve; _"Go on, _tell me_. Cut yourself off from me."_

Ichigo rubbed at her clothed intimacy, driving soft gasps from her parted lips, his mouth pressing open kisses onto the warm skin of her neck. Rukia clutched at his shirt as she felt him bite down on her pulse, keeping the mark he'd left her weeks ago fresh, sucking hard on her skin caught between his teeth.

Closing her eyes, pushing her crown back to expose her skin even more to him, Rukia drew in a sharp breath, his fingers having slipped under her pants, rubbing at her thighs and running his hand up to push aside her wet lace.

"_Ichigo. _Ich-Ichi… _don't-."_

He held still at her words, breathing out hard, his hand shaking in the slightest as he held it between her legs, his finger having been slipped between her labia and just barely forbidden from pushing into her.

Ichigo made to pull back and look at her, but she moved a hand into his mane, keeping him in the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. Violet eyes looking up at the ceiling, holding Ichigo still against her, Rukia panted for breath, eyes slipping shut as her words stuttered past her lips-

"_Don't stop."_

* * *

Rukia laid tangled within the soft, cotton sheets, her sweat barely kissing off her skin into the flowing breeze from his open window, arms curled around her pillow as she slept with her nose buried in the crook of her elbow, dark hair messy and tangled.

Pulling the covers over her, hands sinking into the bedding as he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder, Ichigo quietly made his way out of his bedroom into the living room, closing the door behind him, feet cradled by the soft carpeting Rukia adored. The balcony door was slid open, white curtains billowing in the noon's breeze, the tall male making his way over into his kitchen.

Grabbing the syrup from the fridge, taking the plate of pancakes with him as he rounded the island, Ichigo poured a generous amount on the small stack, watching it flow over the sides, pooling at the bottom.

"_Pancakes."_

Tapping the counter for his fork, he cussed as he had forgotten it, jumping out of the counter's chair, cussing again as the bare skin of his torso touched the cold marble of his counter.

Drawer pulled open, Ichigo took what he needed, nearly rounding the counter to sit again when he heard the familiar hum of a phone, eyes glancing at his bedroom with a frown; "Mine's in the room…."

Bananas pushed aside, he found Rukia's phone buzzing much too long for a text notification, turning it over and checking the screen, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

_Usui Naoya_

_mobile_

* * *

Running his tongue over his canines, looking at the bedroom door for a moment, Ichigo shoved his hand into his sweat's pocket, sliding the lock aside and taking the call, raising Rukia's _iPhone _to his ear.

"Yo."

Silence held momentarily on the other end, probably long enough for the _fucker_ to frown and check he called the right number, pressing the phone back to his ear as he hesitantly started;_ "Yeah… is Rukia there?"_

Ichigo had a tight frown, hand clenched around her sleek cell phone, breathing in deeply.

"She's sleeping right now, can't come to the phone."

_"Sleeping? It's noon."_

Ichigo's reiatsu flared angrily, turning to the bedroom door and burning his stare into it, soon finding a smirk pulling at his lips- "We had a _busy_ morning. Can I take a message?"

A scoff carried over from the blonde male, his irritation obvious in his voice.

_"Yeah, tell her-."_

* * *

_End Call_

* * *

Throwing her phone across onto the couch, Ichigo smiled as he gave a small _'oops,'_ moving back to the counter and climbing into his chair, cutting through his pancakes with his fork.

Mouth full of pancakes drenched in syrup, Ichigo leaned back in his chair, swallowing, licking the corner of his lips clean; _"Asshole."_

* * *

Ryuu pocketed his _Android_ as he made his way up to the Kurosaki household, door opened as he came up, smiling handsomely as Yuzu waited with a soft smile.

"Hey, Ryuu."

He stepped in under the frame, lips pressing onto her forehead, arms wrapped around her waist; "Hey yourself, sweetness."

"_You two are gross!" _Laughing as Karin slammed shut a door upstairs, they moved into the living room, door closed behind them, Ryuu keeping to the door as his dark eyes looked around; "Huh… this is weird."

Yuzu frowned, looking around as well, fingers twisting about themselves nervously.

"W-what's weird? You don't like it?"

Her senior shook his head with a small smile, reaching over and taking her hand, eyes bright behind his growing bangs; "The way your brother scowls all the time and ran his players into the dirt- just expected some prison cell or something. This is a really nice home, Yuzu…."

She beamed as she quietly thanked him, Ryuu turning his attention to the photos lining the walls and shelves, his brown eyes finding one of his captain's graduation, shocked to him smiling- teeth and all.

Rapping his knuckle lightly against the framed photo, Ryuu glanced at his sophomore, jerking his head at the picture; _"Really?"_

"What?" Standing beside him, Yuzu looked up the photo, smiling as she remembered the pride she felt, having taken the photo, reaching up and running her fingers over it.

"I took this all the way from the stands with his camera, couldn't believe I caught it. It's one of my favorites…."

* * *

"_Yuzu, just give up! Most of his hair was hidden by the hat!"_

"_Kojima Mizuiro and Kunieda Ryō!"_

_Pushing away her sister's hand trying to take the camera, her father yelping as he nearly dropped the 'Graduating Chappy' from his arms full of horns and balloons, Yuzu bit her lip with her brown gaze scanning the large group of seniors feet ahead, the Kurosaki family sitting to their left._

_She hadn't been able to take a single photo, gripping the camera tightly in her small hands, trying to find her brother and dear Rukia in the crowd, lips trembling as she held back her tears._

'_How could we get stuck here, on the side? And their names! Rukia's should have been called, not Kunieda-san's! Are they-?'_

There. _Yuzu could hardly breathe as she caught sight of the pair, the seats having blocked them now empty, Rukia's profile clear in the daylight as Ichigo sat beside her- taller- his orange mane peeking out beneath the hat._

"_There! It's Ichi-nii!"_

_Yuzu turned on the camera, raising it to her eyes and peering through the lens, twisting its manual zoom all it could, shifting her hand to focus._

"_Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_Pressing down on the button, the young twin laughed as her sister and father jumped to their feet either side of her, cheering with the rest of the crowd and blowing horns, Isshin dancing from his place and throwing confetti into the air._

_Lowering the camera, Yuzu watched her brother and shinigami stand up from their seats and walk down the center aisle to the stage, taking photos as Rukia walked steps before Ichigo, receiving a firm handshake from the principal and their diplomas._

"_Yuzu, did you get any of that? It was perfect, they were walking towards our side-!"_

_Going through the photos on the small digital screen, Karin and her father sitting back down as their pair of seniors went back to their seats, Yuzu found the one; found the first picture she took, her smile wide and bright._

* * *

Rukia's gaze had been cast down onto her lap, laughing through her smile, the tassel hanging by her ear. Beside her was Ichigo, looking at her with eyes soft behind his bangs, a handsome smile gracing his lips as their names were called out together.

Ryuu shook his head as he stared in near awe, following Yuzu's finger as she pointed at Rukia, seeing pride and admiration reflected in her brown eyes; "That's Rukia-chan, Ryuu.

"She's my brother's smile …."

_Kuchiki Rukia. _"I remember her," he started, turning his gaze onto Yuzu; "She waited every single day in the bleachers, always at the gate when he finished soccer."

Yuzu nodded with a smile, looking back to the wall as she moved up onto her toes, pointing at another one.

"This one was taken afterwards when we were able to go find them. He has a copy of it, we've seen it during some of the video chats."

"Ichi-nii has a copy of _every_ photo we've caught them together in." Karin's voice turned their gazes to the stairs, the raven beauty zipping up her hoodie as she took the last step, grey boots matching her sister's. Phone slipped into her jeans, patting down the money in her back pocket, Karin walked up to the couple with a faint smile to her lips, standing with them as she glanced over their photos, turning to the senior; "Mind blown so far? Wait 'til you actually get sucked into this chaos. You'll see sides you've never seen to us."

Laughing as he nodded, Ryuu reached up and tugged at her braid resting to the side, turning her eyes onto him.

"I've been getting glimpses of it."

* * *

"Much love, KurosakiLove!"

Hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Thank you for your reviews, messages, and support.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Telephone

Hey everyone, Ky-Ky again. Another 8 page chapter (about 17 in her writing). Scanning the reviews real quick, I remember wanting to mention this:

Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 are roughly half of what would have been a single chapter. Our girl writes out as much as she can, but marks places where I can cut off the chapter while typing. If I do cut off, she makes a new opening for the next chapter when I pick up where I left off. So, the sex scene last chapter was supposed to be a scene within a whole chapter of development. So, I apologize for cutting the chapter early and making it seem like a larger scene than it should have. Hope I make sense.

**This** chapter itself was also cut off (I'm typing it out during break at work), so I hope I'm not fucking up the flow. My deepest apologies.

Anyways, I bought her a laptop, which should be arriving January 3rd. Get excited, cause I know she will be happy to get to write up a chapter in two hours, instead of cramping her hand and writing out a chapter in three days. Also, she lives off your reviews I try my best to relay to her. Thanks to EVERYONE for your support to her. AND- she's back in school and work January 25th. =)

Ah, yeah. She also ranted about how she is terribly sorry for using so many "OCs". But she brought up a good point in hating it more, when random characters from Bleach are given an unfitting role just to avoid originals. But she's still sorry, lol.

Anyways, just in case- happy holidays everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

"Rukia." Ichigo shook her bare shoulder gently as he could, trying to rouse her, smirking as her pretty features scrunched up with annoyance. She had yet to acknowledge him, though, her tall shinigami shaking her again; "Midget, c'mon. You'll ruin your sleep tonight."

He heard her groan, leaning over her to find violet eyes slowly opening, tired irritation obvious in them as they moved into a glare, looking up at him; "_You_ ruin my sleep."

"I think we both know I _help_ you sleep," he smirked, brushing aside her bangs from her eyes.

Rukia gave him a small laugh, moving onto her back as Ichigo sat down on the mattress' edge, amber eyes on her as he leaned an arm over her, the other picking at his jeans. Stretching out her nude body under the bedding's warmth, Rukia relaxed with a sigh, looking at her male fully dressed; "Why are you dressed?"

"Gonna head real quick for a mocha… or three…. I have a lot I want to review tonight."

Nodding, Rukia sat up, a hand running through her hair before she dropped her forehead against his shoulder, rubbing her skin against the unique threading of his sweater.

"I have a lot, too. Are Inoue and Sado coming over?"

"Hai."

Rukia hummed, nodding again, pulling back to look at him as he searched for her gaze, their blanket held close around her body; "Can you bring me hot chocolate?"

Ichigo nodded, feeling his _Torch_ vibrate in his pocket, digging it out and sliding his screen up.

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_On our way. Getting coffee first._

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_I'll meet you there with the car. Mind ordering my drink with a hot chocolate?_

* * *

"Alright, I'm heading out. See you, midget." Pocketing his phone, Ichigo gave Rukia a quick kiss, pushing off the bed and rounding it, throwing back a smirk before stepping out into the living room.

Listening as he moved about, gathering his shoes and keys, Rukia smiled as she brought her knees up and rested her chin on them, hearing the door close, feeling his reiatsu caress hers once more before fading little by little- step by step.

"See you, Ichigo…."

* * *

_Missed Call: Mika_

* * *

_1 New Voicemail_

* * *

"_Hey, Naoya, just letting you know I won't be home today. Might have a study date. I'll get the notes from you tomorrow? See ya."_

* * *

Mika smiled as she found the beloved café to the university's locals, thanking a young female as the door held for her. Loosening her light scarf in the warmth within, Mika looked about the modest, crowded shop, stepping into line as she read the menu up ahead.

"Hm, hot chocolate… or what was that drink Rukia had? I think she said it was a mocha…. Piece of shit, what was it?"

The older man in front of her turned around with a frown, eyeing her strangely as she debated out loud, stuttering an apology as green eyes threw back a menacing glare at him. The line moved up a step, Mika's attention back on the menu.

"I'll just get hot chocolate, I guess-."

Orange flashed in her peripheral, looking over to see a tall male walking by into the seating area, jeans dark with a grey sweater; and orange hair. Mika raised a brow, watching him look around until a delicate hand reached up into the air and waved him over, Inoue's beaming smile immediately recognized as Mika found the pair waving him over.

_Sado-kun and Inoue-san. _Jumping at the sudden call from the register, Mika stepped up and ordered her drinks, glancing over at Rukia's friends and boyfriend, scratching at her wallet in hand; _should I just introduce myself now…?_

"_We're mixing your drink, miss. Would you like whip cream?"_

* * *

"Hey, Chad, Inoue; you guys ready?" Rubbing at the keys he held, Ichigo stood beside Inoue as they nodded, gathering their bags and drinks, Ichigo's eyes glancing down at Inoue as he helped her push back her seat; "Should seven cover my drinks?"

She nodded weakly and absent-mindedly, brushing back her bangs with a nervous look. Ichigo's frown grew as she hesitated to speak, looking between her and Chad for either to say something, Inoue's small voice finally speaking up.

"Kurosaki-kun… we asked for your drinks, but Rin-san said she needed to talk with you-."

"_Kurosaki-kun." _They turned as Rin came up to them behind the taller male, a carton tray holding four drinks held in her hands, her uniform and hair neat as always. Eyes hard as he tensed, Ichigo stared at her as she just stood there, silent and uneasy, Chad and Inoue stepping closer beside him, both wary of the barista before them.

Clearing her throat, she held out the tray to him; "I've noticed you sometimes order a hot chocolate with your mocha. Figured it was for… for Kuchiki-san, but I put in two of each, just in case. It's on me… and we'd like to have _both_ of you as our customers…."

They stood in shock, all three, their eyes moving between the tray and the lean, brunette they've seen nearly every day since moving to the city, Inoue's grey eyes on Ichigo as she waited for him to decide- _is she being honest with Kurosaki-kun?_

Fighting the tremble in her hands, Rin shifted her stance, glancing at the male only seconds at a time, waiting quietly for him to respond, biting her lip.

She couldn't last long, however, a slight drop in her hands followed by her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have tried-."

His hand moved out beneath the tray she held, keeping her hands from dropping any lower. Her brown eyes raised to find his, Rin was taken aback, watching his amber eyes soften above a small smile, Inoue and Chad matching his beside him.

Giving her a single, slow nod of understanding, Ichigo let his smile grow the slightest more, his voice gentle-

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin smiled up at him warmly, eyes full of acceptance, he could see. Giving him a soft _'you're welcome, Ichigo,' _the tray left for him to hold, Rin turned to move through the crowd back into their stations behind the counter, amber eyes following her before turning to Chad; "Didn't see that coming…."

His gentle giant shook his head, pushing up his bag on his shoulder as Ichigo started for the door, Inoue following behind, their orange-haired shinigami stopping short as a petite woman stumbled into their path-

"_H-hey-!"_

Hot drinks spilled onto the floor, many jumping from the mess with fierce scowls and annoyed snaps, the small woman apologizing best she could, Ichigo's gaze on the suited man that had shoved past her.

"_Hey!"_ Barely hearing Inoue as she rushed to the woman, feeling Chad move behind him to pick up the spilled cups, Ichigo fixed his stern stare on the man slowing in his steps and excusing himself from whomever he had on his cell, the small device lowered from his ear as he looked back; a scowl on his lips as he looked Ichigo up and down with annoyance- _"What?"_

"You practically shoved her to the floor, made her spill her drinks! Least you can do is apologize to her!"

Mika's eyes grew wide as Inoue helped her up, Chad throwing away what was left in the cups. She looked at Ichigo as he stood tall amongst the busy crowd quieting down, all watching the orange-haired male defend her; her, a _stranger _to him.

_He never met me. Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't know me._

"You're as annoying as she is, _kid,_" the man spat, rolling his eyes; "_Sorry_, now move along."

Shaking his head, the suited man returned to his phone call, pushing past the lines towards the single entrance, stepping out as he quoted percentages. Mika brushed her waves back with a shaken breath, the air busy again with chatter and orders at the register, Ichigo scoffing as he muttered under his breath, turning his gaze onto her.

"Yo- you okay?"

Inoue's hand gripping her shoulder gently, Mika nodded with tight lips, staring back into gentle amber hues behind his orange fringe, pulling up her bag to sit more comfortably on her shoulder; "Y-yeah, thanks…."

* * *

"_So, _Rukia-chan_," Mika smiled deviously, shifting in her seat to lean her elbow on its back frame, Rukia fighting back a curious smile beside her; "Since I didn't learn much of your boyfriend- we can at least start with your favorite thing about Ichirou-."_

"_-Ichigo-."_

"_-yes, sorry, Ichigo. Now go on! We have three minutes before the tyrant comes in…."_

_Laughing at Mika as she wiggled her neat, brown brows framed by loose waves of hair, Rukia sighed as she leaned back in her seat, tapping her pen against her jean-clad thigh, biting her lip as she stared on ahead; "My _favorite_ thing about him…? Am I supposed to have a single one?"_

"_Oh, no- just something your _fantastic, _amazing Mika-chan can look for when she meets him while fully functioning, and judge it- harshly and without mercy," she pointed at Rukia with dramatic, narrow eyes; "So make it good."_

_It was then violet eyes grew bright, a smirk pulling at Rukia's lips as she glanced over at her newest friend, arms crossed comfortably beneath her modest chest._

"_His eyes."_

_Raising her brow curiously, Mika leaned over onto Rukia's desk beside hers, pursing her lips as green stared into violet; "Really? Them hidden gems from today, eh?"_

_Rukia nodded, rubbing her pen's click-top against her jaw, smiling back at her without a doubt._

"_Hai- trust me, it's definitely his eyes…."_

* * *

"You had hot chocolates, right?"

Mika snapped back at his voice, eyes wide again as she watched him read the drinks' labels, picking up the two labeled _'HC' _in Rin's neat hand-writing, holding them out to her as his large hands easily held both from the bottom; "They just don't have whip cream, you'd have to ask them to add it if you want."

Chad smiled as Mika stood in near awe, stuttering as she tried to politely decline, his closest friend rolling his eyes as he insisted, holding them out even closer.

"One was for my midget girlfriend, but she'll be fine after she yells at me and pulls my hair. Please take them."

Looking at him with a curious look, Mika nodded once more, finally reaching out and taking the warm drinks from his hand, holding them close as she glanced at Inoue and Chad, turning back at him with a small smile.

"…thank you. Really, it was very kind and caring of you…."

"You're welcome." Raising the drinks in farewell, Ichigo continued on out of the shop, Inoue laughing as she waved good-bye to _Mika-san_, Chad simply smiling at her as he followed them out.

Mika stood watching them through the shop's windows, watching them round the corner and walk out of sight together, the drinks warm in her hands and pulling a smile wide across her features, laughing to herself as she shook her head and started for the door.

"Rukia, _yelling and pulling hair_…?"

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_If you're doing dirty things to my poor car, I will have your head Kurosaki!_

* * *

"What the hell?"

The _TSX_ beeping back in reply as he remotely locked it over his shoulder, Ichigo laughed as he read his message again, Chad and Inoue a few steps ahead of him. Scrolling through his menu, catching up to his friends as they held the lobby door open for him, Ichigo dialed for his petite reaper up in the apartment before his _Torch_ was at his ear, stepping into the elevator with Chad and Inoue as she soon answered his call; _"Why did you take so long, what did you do to my car!"_

"I'm fine, _sweetie-poo_, I wasn't in any accidents or car-jacked at gun point- thanks for worrying so much."

Inoue stifled a laugh behind her hand, Chad's thumb pressing _'4'_ with a smile, Rukia's voice loud and clear from Ichigo's cell; _"Only because you have my hot chocolate, or else I'd care less, of course."_

Glancing at Inoue, moving his gaze onto Chad's looking much too amused for his liking, Ichigo sighed as the elevator slowed smoothly and opened its doors with a soft _ding_, motioning for Inoue to step out first, his reiatsu reaching out for Rukia's as they headed down the hallway.

"About that hot chocolate…."

* * *

Rukia sat with a dramatic pout, tracing the lid's brim with her finger, sitting up on the high counter chair with her long, bare legs crossed up onto the seat, her violet eyes on Ichigo standing across from her; "Was she alright, at least?"

"She was fine." Leaned against the kitchen counter, Ichigo rubbed at his shin with his foot, arms crossed casually across his chest, glancing over into the living room. Inoue and Chad were settling down at the coffee table already, his usual space left clear, Rukia's voice pulling back his attention.

"I guess I can forgive you…."

Her handsome reaper gave her a smirk, pushing off the counter and coming around beside her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips- "You're _so_ understanding."

Ichigo grinned as she swatted him away, telling him to go on and study, picking up his White Mocha for herself.

He ruffled his hair as he made into the living room, picking up his bag from the couch and taking out his slim _Macbook_, Inoue's grey eyes looking up at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, think you could look up the practice exam the professor told us about?"

He nodded, crossing his legs and lowering himself onto the floor, _Macbook_ set down on top of the table. Bag on his lap, he started to pull out his textbook when a soft knock came from the door, Chad and Inoue looking up at him as he turned to Rukia-

"You order food, midget?"

Rukia shook her head with her large, violet eyes meeting his gaze, shrugging before slipping off the chair onto the floor, starting for the door; "I would think _you'd _have ordered something."

Brushing back her bangs, her stray strand back in place, Rukia turned the lock in one swift move, opening the door enough to block the entrance with her petite body, surprised when she found Mika standing before her.

"Mika-!" "Rukia!"

* * *

_Girls, might be home late. There's money in the pot at the far back. No strippers until I get home_

* * *

"_Gross,"_ the twin beauties laughed, both slipping their _iPhones_ back into their jeans, Ryuu taking the chance to check his own. Running his thumb along the touch-screen to scroll, Ryuu stood between Yuzu and Karin at the corner, traffic speeding past them as they waited to cross, Yuzu's loose hair billowing as each car sped by.

"Did you two like the movie?"

Pocketing his _Android_, Ryuu reaching for Yuzu's waist as they were signaled to cross, the three made their way back to the Kurosaki residence, Karin walking beside the couple with a small grin, glancing at the senior; "_I _liked it- not too sure about Yuzu over there…."

Pulling her lips tight, Yuzu shied her face away from Ryuu's gaze, shrugging as they stepped up onto the curb, reaching up to twirl a strand of hair nearly golden in the bright sun.

"Yuzu, you should have said something-." "The killer could have _easily_ taken out the dude."

Karin nearly squealed with laughter at the sight of Ryuu' obvious surprise, the senior losing pace for a split second, Yuzu oblivious to her boyfriend's shock as she continued almost angrily; "I mean, c'mon! He had eluded the police for _years_ and some guy from the convenience store is the one who out-smarts him and survives a serial killer with piles of deaths under his hand?"

Scoffing much like her dear brother, Yuzu rolled her eyes- "_Please."_

Karin didn't bother holding back her laughter, slapping Ryuu's shoulder whole-heartedly as she replaced him by Yuzu's side, the senior staring wide-eyed as the sisters went on ahead, holding each other by their waists.

He breathed out a laugh, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his nape as the twins slowed their steps, looking back over their shoulders; "Hurry up, Naka-face! You're such a girl sometimes, keep up!"

A handsome smirk gracing his lips, Ryuu jogged up to them, tugging on Karin's braid as he moved to Yuzu's other side, his arm above Karin's around her waist.

"Gotta be honest- didn't expect that. Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you play-."

"_I can kick your butt at Call of Duty."_

* * *

"M-Mika! What are you doing here?"

Biting back a ridiculous smile, Mika shrugged her shoulders almost shyly, cheeks flushed lightly as she held out two, warm drinks, her eyes bright within pretty features; "Thought I'd surprise you and maybe get a date from you with our textbooks."

Rukia's chest was tight with a warm emotion, covering a blushing cheek with a hand, nodding, her violet eyes soft as Mika smiled at her.

Stepping back to open the door further, Rukia laughed as Mika sighed with relief, admitting a silly fear of rejection with a wink. Green eyes immediately looked to the floor, stepping on the back of her shoes to wiggle a foot out.

"I hope you like hot chocolate, by the way."

Rukia kept silent as Mika went to remove her other shoe, her violet gaze glancing at Ichigo and the others much too quickly to notice Ichigo's wide eyes of recognition, Chad and Inoue fighting back smiles as they waited.

"Ending up stealing it from your boyfriend, pretty much. I didn't get to tell him who I was-."

Turning her gaze up into the living room, Mika froze as she realized Rukia had company- realizing she had _specific_ company. Rukia had already pursed her lips curiously as Mika had been explaining the drinks, looking at Ichigo as she remembered his story from just some minutes ago, her partner looking oddly much like a child caught red-handed.

Rukia breathed out a laugh as Chad and Inoue waved at Mika, the petite reaper turning with a pointed finger to her friend; "So _you're_ the girl from the café."

Mika sputtered out a laugh, relaxing as she nodded with a beaming smile, her green eyes moving onto Ichigo sitting by the coffee table.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo closed his eyes with a muffled curse, pushing his bag off his lap and standing up, running a hand through his mane as he walked over. Red tingeing his skin, lips tight with embarrassment as Mika shifted the drinks into one hand, Ichigo leaned over the slightest as he held out his hand, amber hues meeting green-

"I… I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, too. I had no idea it was you, and about sleeping the other day-."

"There's no reason to apologize." Releasing his firm shake, Mika gathered her drinks in both hands again, her features and air kind and gentle; "Rukia told me you had a long day, I know how they can be sometimes at the university."

Chad coughed with the slightest of smirks from the living room, his closest friend throwing a glare over his shoulder, turning back to Rukia's friend as he held out his arm for his death god, wrapping his arm around her with a quick glance down into violet.

"Still, I didn't know it was you back there…."

"I'm glad."

Ichigo looked at her with confusion; Rukia, however, smiled knowingly beside him, tightening her arm wrapped around his waist. Mika looked at Rukia fondly, shrugging her shoulders as she looked back at the tall male, smirking with a nod of approval; "You didn't pull off anything trying to impress your girlfriend's friend. You were nice- plain and simple."

Mika locked eyes with proud, amber hues, certain she was making no mistake.

"Nice to know who's taking care of Rukia, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

"Miss you guys!" - KurosakiLove


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Telephone

You're all very kind and sweet, thank you for your continued support, and reviews, and messages for her health.

Unfortunately, she has developed an ear infection, sore throat, and possibly her first sinus infection; but she's still smiling, making me find her stories and read them to her, watching "Elfen Lied" while I type, or having her read me her writing. Ah yes, shie0917 - your posters are on their way! Thanks again.

I'll be sneaky and let you know something. Every chapter is literally made on the spot (I would know, all the scratch outs and scribbles can add up to four pages haha), and I've only known of one definite event she has playing in her head, slowly making a path towards it. It is the ending event, and it's coming _really, fuckin' soon_. I get to hear her muse out loud as she goes. To those worrying it'll drag out... witness a jump today =]

And finally- this chapter is 4,797 words, 12 pages in Word, 24 by hand- the average of her posts before things got complicated. I hope you find a way to appreciate her efforts, Lisa, as she appreciates you reading her work. And I'm glad she keeps the natural douche within us all with Ichigo every once in a while. I'm sure others agree. -Kyle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

The living room was loud with shooting and explosions, the television screen darkening as the characters moved into a trench, Karin biting back a snicker as Yuzu's character maneuvered under a tank and shot at Ryuu's ankles, the senior glaring at the screen before turning it onto his sophomore.

Smirking much like Ichigo, Yuzu let the control drop from her hand, leaning back into the couch with arms crossed behind and sighing victoriously, slyly looking at him through her bangs; "Around round, _Nakamura-kun_?"

Ryuu couldn't fight the smirk mirroring hers, shaking his head as he laughed with Karin, looking over to the raven as she sat on the other couch, her grin devious and proud of her twin.

"Did she really just kick my sorry ass?"

Winking prettily at him, Karin nodded, leaning an elbow on the armrest and resting her head in her hand, her long, thick braid swept to the side and teasing her collar, her dark hues bright as she talked to him; "You forget we're in the household belonging to two _men_. They rub off on us, sometimes."

Yuzu nearly beamed as she turned on the couch to face him, her posture much like Karin's as she looked to her male, legs curled beneath her slender, growing body, her long, loose hair reaching below her chest.

"Ichi-nii was never one to play online with the _'internet brats,'_ as he calls them, so he started letting us play with him. At first we were terrible, easy competition, of course- but we slowly started getting pretty damn good at it like him."

Ryuu only smiled as he listened to her go on about their _Ichi-nii_, listening to her talk so fondly about him.

He remembered the hate his teammates would sometimes express for the former orange-haired captain, the male always scowling and glaring, yelling and pushing them beyond limits.

They would talk in the locker room about how he probably had less of a soul than a zombie. Sitting there now, though, listening as even Karin had this glow about her as she told him stories about the infamous, heartless Kurosaki Ichigo… _Ichi-nii…_ Ryuu laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair quickly growing beyond taming.

"I'm still getting used to hearing about him from you, seeing all these pictures all over, hearing you call him by a _pet _name…."

The twins smiled, Karin _'sick of the sap'_ and standing up from the couch, walking over to them and dropping down between them, swiping the controller from Ryuu's hands; the twin beauties started up a new game and went at it with playful banter, Ryuu quietly watching them play together, smiling at their bright eyes.

…_only a real brother can make his sisters look like this…._

* * *

_Mika, you with Rukia? Got your message, can come to you if you want._

* * *

Mika's loose waves of brown were gathered up in a sloppy bun, her green eyes still reading her open text as she twisted the hair band around, grinning as she found the same topic from her notes.

Uncapping her pen with her teeth, bringing a leg up onto the chair to tuck under her body, Mika cross-referenced her notes with the text, adding what she needed, ignoring her cell phone humming another notification.

She turned her gaze onto Rukia at the head of the table, her petite classmate sitting cross-legged on the chair and annotating her text, biting her lip as she tapped her pen on her thigh, Mika's attention caught by the orange-haired male standing up from his place at the coffee table.

Ichigo stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he walked over to them, coming up behind Rukia's chair.

Violet eyes looked up at him; "Done studying?"

"Not even." Rubbing at his neck, Ichigo leaned over her, picking up the White Mocha sitting beside the hot chocolate, gently shaking it and frowning as he felt it nearly full, surely cold and bitter by now.

"I thought you liked it?"

"I'm faithful to my hot chocolate. Besides, my _date_ brought me what I wanted."

Mika laughed as Ichigo pulled off a dramatic pout, Rukia winking at her friend before turning her gaze back onto Ichigo, smirking as he scoffed, rolling his amber eyes; "You know, she pretty much stole it from me. It's not my fault."

Mika feigned immense disbelief, pointing her pen accusingly at the male smirking handsomely.

"I'm not the one calling her my 'midget girlfriend,' saying she'd yell and pull my hair! _You_ tricked me-."

Ichigo stood tall, ready to snap back a witty reply to the pretty brunette; caught off guard as Rukia turned around in her chair and punched his abdomen, knocking him breathless for a moment as he hunched over with minor pain, Rukia's violet eyes glaring him as he now stood leveled with her gaze-

"_Midget_ girlfriend? You refer to me as a _midget_ to strangers!"

Chad and Inoue fought back their laughter, struggling to finish up what little they had left, looking over to see Mika's shocked look as she watched the pair, trying to stutter in an apology for any trouble she may have caused the male.

She was ignored as Ichigo nearly gaped at his reaper, unfazed by her glare as he straightened out the slightest; "Of everything I told her, you attack on me calling you a _midget_-?"

Rukia reached up and grabbed a fistful of his orange mane, pulling him down until their bangs could tangle within themselves, noses bumping as she glared into his amber gaze, fuming.

"I am _not_ short-!"

Mika and Inoue held back a gasp as Ichigo closed the distance, catching Rukia's lips with his own, their lips molded together. Just as quickly as he had moved, Ichigo pulled away, his skin red as he tugged his hair from her fist, Rukia looking at Mika and the others with wide, violet eyes; the tinge to her cheeks easy to see.

Rubbing his neck, Ichigo met Mika's gaze, lightly scowling; "Don't get used to that."

Mika hid a smile with her hand, looking over to Chad as the gentle giant nodded in confirmation, her green-eyes moving back onto Ichigo. Shrugging, Mika tipped her head coyly, raising an open palm to the air-

"Used to what?"

Ichigo smirked as he gave a single nod, leaving the table for the kitchen without another word, Mika and Chad laughing with Rukia as she dropped her head into her hands, Inoue smiling softly amongst them.

Standing up from his place against the smaller of the couches, Chad walked past the two petite women at the table, coming up to the breakfast counter and leaning an arm against it, finding Ichigo looking inside the fridge.

"How about pizza, Ichigo?"

Letting the door close, Ichigo looked over at Chad, grinning with agreement; "Sounds good."

"_I want pineapple!"_

* * *

_Two months later._

"So, Chad," Mika tore open a packet of sugar, pouring it into her open cup, looking up at him as they sat together in the booth, the café busy in the early morning; "Want to catch a movie with me tonight? I heard the new _Resident_ wasn't too bad. There's also that _Twilight_ movie if that's more your _thang_, of course."

Her smile was playful as Chad laughed softly, shaking his head at her small snips. Handing her another two packets of sugar, he took hold of his own drink, lifting it in agreement as she gladly tore open the packets and dumped them into her drink.

"_Resident_ is fine, Mika-san."

Capping her drink, swiveling it gently, Mika looked up at the feel of gorgeous, violet eyes on her, smiling brightly as Rukia made her way over to them, Ichigo following behind her with his usual scowl, aviators hiding his eyes; "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Mika, Sado-kun." Rukia smirked as she looked at the brunette pair, tossing her bag into the booth before sliding in across from them, moving over enough for Ichigo to drop in beside her; "Yo, Chad… _Shrimpette_."

Ichigo laughed as both petite women kicked at his shins, throwing his arm around Rukia and tugging at her hair, Mika leaned back into the booth's cushions with a small smile.

Rubbing at his neck, Ichigo looked around, moving his gaze onto his tall friend.

"Where's Inoue?"

"On her way. Walked Tatsuki to the dojo."

Rukia smiled as she looked around their booth, the morning rush loud and hurried, students and friends gathered about the café, Teru's blonde hair now a cherry-blossom pink as she cleaned empty tables, chatting lightly with customers around her.

She turned back as Ichigo lifted his arm off her, leaning an arm on the table as he dug his wallet out from his back pocket, looking over at Rukia.

"Season of hot chocolate is over. Pick you poison, midget."

"Just get me your girly drink." Rukia smirked as she could just imagine his amber eyes weakly glare at her from behind those dark lenses, pushing him out from the booth before turning to Chad and Mika, brushing back her hair as she looked at them, met by green-eyes; "You ready for five hours of mid-terms?"

Mika pretended to pull at a noose around her neck, Chad giving her a small smile as he nodded, taking a drink of his coffee growing warm. Twirling her loose wave of hair teasing her collar, her cotton tee simple and fitting as that of Rukia's in the warm spring, Mika drummed her neat nails along the table top, puffing out her cheeks.

"I cannot _wait_ to get this day over with. Mid-terms crammed into Mondays always guarantee three days of lazy professors afterwards."

Chad nodded as Rukia furrowed her brows curiously, resting her chin in hand as she focused her violet gaze on him; "Many even cancel classes, to have time to grade our exams."

_Hm. _Their attention turned to the door as Mika spotted Inoue's burnt orange hair catching the bright sun outside, the door held open for her by an enthusiastic male smiling brightly at her, Inoue simply thanking him with a bright _'arigato' _and continuing on without another glance.

Snickering at the disappointed look the young male gave, Mika waved with the others as Inoue walked over to them with a small bounce to her steps, coming up to the booth and taking the seat Rukia patted beside her, brushing her long hair behind an ear as she grinned.

"Oha-yo! I'm so nervous about all our exams-!"

She jumped as Ichigo dropped carelessly into the only space left for him at the booth's edge, handing over two drinks as he looked at Inoue and tapped one of the lids, smirking; "You shouldn't be. You always kick our asses in them. Pass this one to the she-demon, yeah-?"

"_Kurosaki!"_

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu_

_Good luck on your mid-terms, Ichi-nii!_

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he replied to his sisters, stepping past the ornate gates onto campus, his arm wrapped loosely about Rukia's waist as she slipped her _iPhone _out from its spot between her jeans' hem and her hip, grinning prettily.

He looked over at her, gently squeezing his palm to her slender waist; "The girls send you a text, too?"

"Yeah, so did your father-."

"Why the _hell_ does his son not get one?"

Rukia shook her head, looking up at him as his taller figure blocked the bright sun from her eyes, raising a brow at his exaggerated pout; "Says the one always complaining about him!"

"Yeah, but I still deserve his annoyance more than you do. It's not fair, damnit."

A smile pulled at his lips as Rukia laughed, her eyes closing as she hid her features from him, her hair moving with her steps beside him and the slight, cool breeze the spring air had, her eyes looking back up him as she whispered _'fool' _at him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Looking over their shoulders, Mika and Chad steps behind them with Inoue, their curvaceous friend held her book closer to her chest, looking to their first building beyond the trees to their side.

"I want to have my usual seat for the exam." She looked at Chad and Ichigo, gesturing at the immense hall; "Want me to save your seats?"

Ichigo made to answer _'yes' _when Mika moved from Chad's side, coming up to Rukia's as she hooked her arm around hers, looking at the students older by school years, but younger by a year in age.

"You guys go on ahead- we can take on any monsters from here."

Hesitating, but letting go of his reaper nonetheless, Ichigo tugged at Rukia's hair before wishing her luck, hands in his pocket as he moved towards Chad and Inoue, watching Rukia and Mika head on to their own class without them. Nudging Chad's arm, Ichigo started walking, the tall males either side of Inoue, the three Karakura alumni talking amongst themselves of the exams to come, Chad and Ichigo laughing at Inoue's enthusiastic cheer to defeat them like Hollows.

"_Do you think people would notice if we use our powers in the middle of it?"_

* * *

Usui moved his bag as Rukia and Mika walked between the narrow rows of seats, letting them walk past his desk to take the two beside him.

Dropping his bag back at his feet, leaning back in his seat, Usui moved his gaze onto Rukia sitting down beside him, her violet eyes framed, as always, by her raven tresses, jeans and tee fitted to her subtle curves; "How do you think we'll do, Kuchiki?"

Settling into her chair, Mika talking to others at her side, Rukia smirked as she met the handsome blonde's gaze, brushing back her bangs, her stray strand of hair falling faithfully back into place-

"I think _I'll_ do just fine; how you'll handle this is beyond my _vast,_ incredible knowledge, sadly."

He grinned as she turned her attention to her bag, taking out a couple of pens and pencils, the hall quickly filling about them as he watched her; "Well, let's hope our studying pays off on this hopeless brain of mine."

Usui frowned as Mika reached over Rukia and ruffled his hair, sitting back with her usual bright smile, kicking lightly at Rukia's heel-boots much like her own.

"Let's murder this exam, my gorgeous friends. The sooner we end, the sooner we can take unnecessary naps."

They laughed as the professor stepped in, his shouts loud and clear to the large lecture hall, students settling down and waiting for him to pass out the exams.

_Good luck._

* * *

_Karin-onee-chan~!_

* * *

_No._

* * *

Yuzu cursed her failed approach, turning her _iPhone_ on its length to widen the touch-keyboard.

* * *

_Ryuu invited us over to his house afterschool._

* * *

_Bathroom._

* * *

Slipping her sleek phone between the stocking's elastic and her thigh, Yuzu cleared her throat as she gingerly raised her hand up, her instructor looking up from his droning recitation of the book in hand; "_Yes_, Kurosaki?"

"May I step out to the restroom, sensei?"

Grumbling irritably at her soft voice, he nodded before continuing, the sophomore quickly moving out of her only class without her sibling.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Oi, we need to head to our next exam._

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_And what, you need my permission?_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Bite me._

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Blow yourself._

* * *

Ichigo breathed out an incredulous laugh, raking a hand through his mane as they hurried across campus to their next exam, shaking his head as he read over her text.

"When did you even _learn_ that?"

Replying a lame _'ouch,'_ Ichigo turned off his _Torch_ as they made up the steps, stepping into line with their classmates waiting in the hallway to exchange their devices for the exam. Ichigo slapped a friendly hand onto Chad's shoulder, the gentle giant looking back at him; _"One down, two to go."_

* * *

Mika sighed as the sun kissed their skin, closing her eyes to the clear, blue sky above.

Scrunching her nose as butterfly tickled across her face, Mika hummed contently as she rolled onto her stomach, the crisp grass folding under her weight, leaning up on her elbows as she stared down into violet eyes.

"Had I known we'd finish that last one in just twenty minutes, I would have brought a _feast_ of a picnic."

Rukia grinned as Mika rolled back over onto her back, the petite women sprawled out comfortably on the grass, few clusters of students about them doing the same. Her black hair splayed out about her, Mika's brown tresses playing with hers as they laid head-to-head, feet reaching to opposite sides of the open garden; Rukia turned her head to look at her friend, reaching up and plucking a blade of grass out from Mika's hair, blowing it off to the side.

"We can make food later tonight while we finally get to relax."

Mika pursed her lips, green eyes glancing at her best she could as her chin kept to the sky; "Chad and I are catching a movie already, thought I'd harass him into some sushi afterwards."

It was Rukia who now rolled onto her stomach, grinning wickedly as she leaned over her friend-

"Are you trying to seduce my dear Sado-kun, Sato-san?"

Mika laughed as she reached up and tugged at Rukia's hair falling loosely either side of her gentle features, humming suspiciously before she smiled, nodding.

"Do I have your permission, _Kuchiki-san_?"

The death god rolled her violet eyes, falling back down onto her side with her head resting on her arms, Mika turning her body to face her; "If anything, it'd be Ichigo you'd need to impress, but I'm sure he'd be happy it's you who'd take Chad…."

"Just how he's glad I'm the one trying to steal you away, I'm sure."

Rukia couldn't hide her smile at Mika's bright eyes and grin, violet eyes glazed the slightest as she looked into green hues, her earliest memories of Renji and the boys flashing in her mind, her chest tightening… somehow soothingly. Mika moved onto her back again, Rukia blinking her eyes rapidly as she followed suit, looking over at her as Mika sighed; "Anyways, I think you and Ichigo should spend some time without us all. Hell, go to _his_ place so we're less likely to follow you!"

She giggled as she turned to Rukia, but found violet eyes conflicted, frowning as she moved up onto her elbows to look at the raven.

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

Pushing off the ground to sit up, mindlessly brushing at her thighs and lower back, Rukia looked to her newest, _dear_ friend, a hue of red spreading across her cheeks.

"The apartment… Ichigo and I, we live together, Mika."

* * *

Karin sighed as they sat on top of the sinks, their legs dangling beside each other with identical stockings, a drip echoing from the furthest faucet. Running a hand through her dark, long hair full and thick like her sister's, Karin looked at Yuzu sitting beside her, her softer hues of brown looking back.

"You can't bring me along on this one."

It was obvious Yuzu was not expecting that- sure she expected to hear more along _'we shouldn't be alone at his house' _or even_ 'we're not going at all.'_

Instead, Karin needed to send her off on her own this time.

"Karin-."

"_I'm_ not dating Naka-face, and I'm certainly not dating you, either. _You_ go hang out with him at his house."

Karin jumped off the sink, crossing her arms as she stood in front of her sibling, Yuzu reddening as she gripped her phone; "But Karin, I… I… we're going to be _alone in his house_, if you don't come!"

Karin sighed, her eyes softening as Yuzu looked ten again, her beauty and growing confidence over-whelmed by her innocence she still held within. Yet, she simply shrugged.

"So?"

"_So I've never done any of this!" _Yuzu bristled at her sister's near laughter, snapping her a warning against it, Karin coughing into her fist instead; "Karin, you _have_ to come."

Running a hand through her hair again, Karin groaned, looking to the sink's soap dispenser as she reddened the slightest, pushing through nearly muttering.

"Look, whether you decide to give him your virginity or not-."

"_We haven't even kissed!"_

Rolling her eyes, Karin quickly caught the bathroom door opening, yelling out a definitive _'stay out!' _and gaining their privacy back, scoffing as she crossed her arms again; "Then what are you so nervous about!"

Yuzu sighed exasperatedly, dropping her head into her hands with a groan. Karin rubbed at her neck before she moved back to the sink, pushing up onto it and sitting beside her again, reaching over and brushing her hand through Yuzu's hair.

"Look… it's Ryuu, Yuzu. I really think he's a great guy, and you don't have to be afraid. If you kiss, you kiss. If you break up, you break up- if you get horny, then be horny."

Yuzu couldn't fight back the laughter, shaking her head before straightening up, her brown gaze meeting Karin's.

"You're so damn mature, Yuzu, you always have been one way or another. Trust yourself not to do anything stupid, the old goat has taught us plenty about all that stuff. Just… go with it."

"Oh, Karin." Yuzu leaned against her twin as they sat in the empty restroom, taking in a deep breath as she went over Karin's words, nodding with a nervous bite of her lip.

Swinging her arm around her, Karin drummed her fingers along Yuzu's arm, leaning her head down against hers, legs slowly swinging.

She closed her eyes, smiling; "Ichi-nii is going to _murder_ Naka-face."

"_Karin!"_

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'm done. We'll be lying around like idiots in the sakuras_

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment with Mika lying beside her, the faintest of snores leaving the napping woman.

Slipping her phone back between her jeans' hem and her hip, Rukia stretched out with arms reaching out and arching her back, toes spread before curling as she sighed, her reiatsu humming contently. Arm under her head, the other resting across her stomach, Rukia's violet eyes softened at the vast, open sky above, the clear blue framed by the pink petals of the sakuras.

* * *

"_Does- w-was he even __aware__ that we're living together now!"_

_Her bangs brushed back only to fall back in place, Rukia swiped her toothbrush off the counter, covering the bristles with paste and wetting it, turning off the flow and glancing into the mirror as he moved to the door._

_"As much as you irritate me, I wouldn't want Nii-sama to get rid of you just yet."_

_She shot him a smile before she started brushing her teeth, Ichigo's gaze fixated on her, silent. Rubbing his neck, Ichigo stepped onto the cold tile and moved behind her, leaning over her smaller frame to rest his hands on the counter, boxing her in between his warm body and the sink; bumping his jaw against her crown, Ichigo sighed as their eyes met in the mirror's reflection, his amber eyes soft as he looked at her._

_"Seriously, though… does he know? Does anyone know?"_

_Rukia hummed softly, reaching up and grazing her fingers along his jaw, pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth and covering it, careful not to spit out; "I don't really know, to be honest… I also don't want to ask in case, for whatever reason, they don't know."_

* * *

She took a sharp breath, petals floating about them in the weak, spring breeze, her hand grasping at her hip where her she'd find her blade.

_Nii-sama…._

* * *

_The night was first of Spring, the city lights somehow not enough to wash out the stars above._

_Sitting on the balcony's elegant, iron railing, her light sun dress sloppy at the shoulder straps from her haste to finally wear it, Rukia watched the cars drive below, spotting couples walking together, businessmen and women waving taxis down to go home._

_Ichigo had gone with Chad to a study session with other students, Tatsuki and Inoue enjoying a dinner at home- Rukia sat there, waiting, hands curled around the railing._

_It was when an airplane passed overhead that she felt the slither of reiatsu he allowed her to feel, her breath held as she looked over her shoulder, violet eyes wide; "…Nii-sama…."_

_He stood within just beyond the open balcony door, the sheer curtain drawn aside and hardly blocking his tall, elegant presence, his hand resting upon the hilt of his zanpaktou, hair now adorned differently with his noble standing. Byakuya took a step, his dark eyes catching the city lights as he walked in silence to the balcony door, his hand barely needing to touch the curtain for it to billow aside, letting him out onto the clean cement outside._

_Rukia looked to her other shoulder, her violet eyes looking up at him as he stood beside her, his white captain's haori hardly moving with the breeze teasing the heights of the buildings._

_Lips drawn tight, her shock ripped from her, Rukia made to climb off and take proper posture in the captain's presence, his raised hand and gaze turned onto her stopping her._

_Silence held for some moments, the noble captain lowering his hand to his side._

"_How do you find yourself, Rukia?"_

_The petite heiress was able to control her reiatsu from revealing too much surprise, clasping her hands on her lap and bowing her head the ever slightest, eyes on her hands._

"_I… I am fine, Nii-sama. I hope I have not…."_

_Byakuya raised his hand again, his adopted sister fading in her words. Byakuya lowered his hand again, moving his gaze out towards the city; "I have daily reports of your healthy reiatsu. How are those Kurosaki daughters with their unfortunate presence of Kurosaki Ichigo and his father?"_

_Rukia nearly laughed at how she had to fight back a smile, his almost amusing dislike towards the substitute shinigami apparent as always, finding herself relaxing her shoulders as she still held her erect posture sitting upon the railing._

"_I grew very fond of them during my time in their home, Nii-sama. I keep contact best I can from here. They are growing up very nicely, a pride to their name differently from their elder men…."_

_She watched for _any_ sign of a smirk or frown or _anything_, but she knew she'd find none; she was perfectly happy knowing that. Rukia did, however, watch as he turned enough to look behind them, his grey eyes looking into the apartment nearly dark with just the stove-vent's light on, the television on low volume casting lights and shadows on the walls._

_Rukia cleared her throat lightly, her violet eyes on his haori's high collar._

"_I now attend an academy regarded of high education here, Nii-sama. I am doing well, and I… I am living well, as well."_

_Byakuya swept his gaze out from the apartment to the buildings beyond Rukia's crown, her hair reflecting the light outside; "This is the residence Soul Society provides to Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"…_yes, Nii-sama."_

_Hands trembled as she struggled to keep her reiatsu calm, her breath silently catching in her throat, her chest tight. Keeping her gaze on his collar as Byakuya turned to how he had first stood beside her, Rukia dared to look up at her noble _Nii-sama, _her entire being freezing as she met grey hues looking back at her._

_Rukia kept silent as Byakuya's eyes bore into hers, those eyes keeping any expression to himself-_

_The heiress held her stance as he somehow stood even taller; "Only you, can hold respect and honor as you carry on in the living world with that boy, even as time to take your place in Soul Society grows further away."_

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt the petals softly touch her body, a whole blossom coming to rest on her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she reached for the delicate flower, holding it ever so gently within her open hand, remembering as her _Nii-sama_ had reached up to barely touch the back of his hand to her crown.

* * *

"_If you find appropriate, allow Kurosaki Ichigo to know you are still, under my care. Wish him careful steps."_

* * *

He was gone with a single step after he bid her well, the petite reaper left sitting on the elegant railing alone, violet eyes glazed as she held her hands against her chest, a steady beat touching her skin.

Rukia closed her hand around the blossom, its touch against her palm and fingers soft as her whisper, violet eyes on her hand.

"What would it mean to you, Ichigo… knowing he has blessed my choice to be with you… be with you as a human."

Fresh blades of grass betrayed steps at her side, Rukia's gaze moving onto the tall figure, a shadow as the sun shined strong and brightly behind him as she looked up, raising her arm as she tried to shelter her eyes from the light.

"_Rukia."_

* * *

She's not sure how she did with Byakuya. With Byakuya and Rukia. And we tried fixing the fast undertow this had, but we think it's the mid-terms throughout that kinda forced a hurried, angsty pace almost. Let us know =]

"Much love- KurosakiLove"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Telephone

HI EVERYONE! It's me, KurosakiLove! :D Ahhh, I cannot believe how long it's been since I've been able to personally upload my chapter and write this! If it weren't for my Ky-Ky, we'd be far behind (: He's been simply one of the greatest friends someone can have...

Well, I'm currently not deathly sick :D Just sick, haha. And sweet, sweet, sweet Ky-Ky had gone on and bought me a laptop... which got lost in the mail I suppose, and he is now raging about it over the phone with customer service :D So, how am I typing up a chapter myself and uploading it, here having a somewhat ramble? I came to visit him and steal his bead, laptop and internet. No shame. (:

I want to go on and on and on and just talk forever! But this chapter, is something somewhat big... I told myself the time to end this story is near, so I'm proud I've written what I have in this chapter, though I myself am surprised at what came out. I hope it all stays true to _Telephone_ because you all deserve no less. I, can't even describe how I feel, reading your messages and reviews during my absence myself, and your kind welcome and thanks to my dear friend... I'm crying like an idiot and I'm so happy to! I want to thank you with my work, so I really really hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel the sense of closure building up as I did...

Please tell me your thoughts, your opinion, your favorite parts, the worst parts, simply everything! I'm so flattered by your support, I don't think I could have continued writing in my hard times without you all. I really, have a special fondness for you all.

Thank you, and I hope to see you all until the end, and beyond that.

Here is Chapter 28, the beginning to the end.

**Edit/ 10:50am: Oh my goodness, _Telephone _was nominated on a blog for Best IchiRuki Fanfiction! xD** Does this often happen? I never knew readers and writers did these :D Is it sad I'm excited? LOL, I'm going to go force Ky to wake up and see this ! ! ! :D There's good choices on the poll (: http dot ichirukilove dot wordpress dot com

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

"_Rukia."_

She immediately recognized the smooth voice, looking up at him with narrowed eyes against the bright sun, pushing herself up to lean back on her hands. Slinging his bag over his head for the strap to cross his chest, Usui crouched down beside the petite raven, grey eyes looking at her above a smirk; "You look cute with that look on your face, you know. Thinking of someone I know?"

Rukia's eyes widened, feeling a fierce, _angry_ blush burn her skin, Mika's sudden snap from her side startling them both-

"Yeah- probably her fuckin' _boyfriend_, Naoya."

Mika groaned as she pushed off her stomach to sit back on her knees, brushing off the grass from her clothes, looking to the blonde male with hard, green eyes.

She may have well had _'irritated' _written across her forehead; "Seriously, saying that to her will get your face broken."

Usui simply ignored her, turning his gaze back on Rukia, shifting his weight on his heels with arms crossed over his knees.

"You wouldn't hit me, now would you, Rukia?"

Her reiatsu flared irritably, running a hand through her hair as she looked to the single wooden arch making way into the garden, wondering how long they had before Ichigo would come and raise hell itself for finding Usui there, talking so casually to the noble heiress.

She simply didn't want to deal with it today. Rukia looked at Usui, her features cold like that of her brother; "I might not, but Ichigo would without a single hesitance, Usui. I thought it was clear we're just friends. Don't ruin it…."

Anger flashed across his features, a look she was not familiar with from him, at all. Usui rubbed at his chin as he stared at her, feeling Mika's eyes on him as she sat silently, tense and wary of one of her closest friends.

There was something about that low laugh he gave them, shaking his head, scratching at his ear. Usui looked back into violet, smirking again.

"Admitting how violent your _boyfriend_ is can only make us men worry about you, _Kuchiki-san._ See you tomorrow."

He stood in one swift move, dusting at the dirt he didn't have across his thighs, looking at her one more time before turning and walking away, Rukia's troubled glance following him.

Mika sighed as she glared at the back of his head, turning to Rukia as he stepped out of the garden, out of sight.

"Naoya's been my friend since grade school," she muttered, falling back onto her hands like Rukia, lips pursed beneath narrowed eyes; "but sometimes, I just want to punch that pretty face of his."

* * *

_Yuzu, at the gate. See you in ten?_

* * *

_Already getting my books_

* * *

Her locker clicked shut, running a hand through her long, thick hair. Biting her lip, Yuzu opened her contact list, a quick scroll of the screen letting her find _Rukia_, her thumb hovering over her screen.

_What the hell would I even say-?_

Yuzu jumped at the sharp _smack_ against her bare thigh, scowling weakly as she realized it was Karin wrapping her arms around her waist, her breath warm as she ghosted her lips over Yuzu's ear; "Stop looking like you're about to have your first time as a _hooker_."

Yuzu rolled her eyes as Karin let go of her, snickering, stepping around Yuzu to lean against the lockers, dark eyes on her twin.

"Saw your boy from the window on my way down. Get going already."

"I _am_… what are you gonna do? Home or the field?" Yuzu let her screen dim, slipping her _iPhone _into her backpack, arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"I was thinking field. Anyways, get your sweet ass moving already before I kick it for you."

Muttering beneath her breath, Yuzu glared at Karin in farewell, ignoring Karin's smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, heading out towards the main gate beyond the double doors.

Lips dropping, Karin sighed, hitching her duffle higher up onto her shoulder; "Find out if he's your smile, Yuzu…."

* * *

The door was rattled in its frame, muffled cussing disturbing the silence within the apartment; pushing Ichigo aside, Rukia took the key shoved forcibly into the lock, turning it with little effort and turning the handle, the door swinging open almost with grace.

She gave Ichigo a pointed look, her tall shinigami scowling menacingly.

"Whatever! The door fucking hates me, we all know this since I've moved in here!"

He followed her inside, kicking the door shut behind him, Rukia rounding her gaze on him before leaning over and unzipping her boots; "Maybe because you _kick_ and slam it all the time? I'm surprised your neighbors haven't complained about you."

Hands in his jeans, Ichigo took on a sly smirk, his amber eyes bright beneath his orange bangs teasing his cheeks, stepping on the back of his shoe to slip it off as he watched her pull at her boots.

"If they haven't complained about our rounds of sex, I doubt they'll- _fuck_!"

Ichigo rubbed at the sting her boot left on his shoulder, still smirking as she glared at him, his reaper leaning over again to take off her other boot. Kicking off his second shoe, Ichigo shuffled into his kitchen.

The fridge and freezer were pulled open, respectively; both making him glare as he looked over the items, not a single piece of food or drink tempting his taste, his stomach ending its bouts of hunger and deciding, as he had, _I'm not fuckin' hungry anymore._

Giving up, Ichigo quickly side-stepped the island and avoided another bruise to his hip, rounding the breakfast counter and stepping over their bags and shoes, finding his petite reaper making for the couch, arms stretched up above her head to reveal skin along her jeans' hem.

They stood in front of it some seconds before dropping into it carelessly, practically moaning as their bodies were cradled by the cushions. Rubbing at his eyes, Rukia hugging a throw pillow to her stomach, Ichigo looked over at her and watched her eyes fight the weight of exhaustion, parted lips softly blowing at her bang with every breath, her black hair framing her beautiful features.

He felt his chest tighten, lifting a foot onto the couch's edge, scratching at his knee; "Is Mika coming over tonight, too?"

Rukia shook her head, turning her head to rest her cheek against the couch, looking back into amber with violet.

"She and Chad have their own plans tonight. I think Inoue said she's not coming over, either."

Ichigo raised a brow at her, the lightest of scowls pulling at his lips. Chad hadn't mentioned anything to him, the orange-haired male looking away as he rested his head back, staring at the large television before him. His reiatsu searched out Rukia's, feeling hers low and close to her body, tired.

He rubbed at his neck, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his television; "We have the rest of the day to ourselves…."

Rukia hesitated before she nodded, staring at the handsome hue of beige the cushions had, her neat brows furrowed in near disbelief.

"When was the last time we had this?"

"Like,_ two fuckin' months_ ago." Ichigo scowled as he thought over the time, days and nights filled with either studying or sleeping, some Sundays even tainted and spent with textbooks and coffee instead of movies and pointless napping.

When did school start being _so_ demanding?

Sighing almost dejectedly, Ichigo continued staring at his television, features slowly relaxing as they sat together in silence.

A few minutes had passed when Ichigo turned to look at her, reaching over and running his hand over her thigh, moving up high on her leg and curling into the warmth of her inner thigh, successfully pulling her attention onto him; "…what?"

"…wanna nap?"

His raven broke out into a grin, her laughter small and bright, grabbing his hand at her thigh and pulling him towards her, mouths catching each other clumsily.

Ichigo pulled away and she looked up at him, her handsome male tearing off his sweater and tossing it aside, suddenly grabbing her however he could, the noble heiress nearly _squealing_ as he hugged her against himself, throwing their bodies down into the cushions.

"Ichigo, you fool!" She couldn't help the laughter gently shaking her shoulders, her hair splayed out about her as she laid there, her smaller body beneath his as he held his weight over her, violet eyes bright as they looked up at him, her male laying on his side up on his elbow. A smile teased his features as Ichigo gazed down at her, reaching up to brush her bangs aside, tugging at the strand between her eyes. His fingertips moved to her cheek, lightly tracing the soft curve down into her jaw, moving over her lips; "Missed this…."

Confusion flashed within her eyes, Rukia's brows furrowing lightly, Ichigo's fingers tracing just along her bottom lip.

"Missed what? What do you mean-?"

Rukia's breath caught as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers as his thumb coaxed her chin down to part her lips, tongue slipping past to slowly caress hers, his hand moving to cradle her jaw.

They moved together slowly and deliberately, every bit of her lips against his, tongues teasing each other softly.

She was losing her breath, yet she circled an arm around his neck, burying her hand into his orange mane, her other clutching at his shirt, pulling him closer.

Ichigo broke away from her, their breath heavy and shallow, teasing each other's skin as he ghosted his lips over hers, their eyes still hidden from one another. He nipped at her lips, opening his eyes with her, running his reiatsu over her, smoothing out their breaths.

Rukia pressed her hand to his forehead, brushing back his hair and combing her fingers through it, running her hand back down to his temple and turning her hand to caress his skin by its back.

She smiled as he pushed into her hand, his amber eyes closing, reiatsu gentle all about her, engulfing her own.

Rukia carefully nudged his arm out from underneath him, Ichigo moving to rest his larger body against her, his arm wrapped around his petite reaper. He folded an arm beneath his head, Rukia's body molded into his, her leg thrown over his hip and holding him close.

Ichigo drew mindless patterns along her hip, breathing out a laugh as her eyes fought to stay on him, nuzzling her forehead; "Get some sleep, midget…."

He grinned as she pinched his side, listening as her breathing grew slow and soft, her hand clutching where she had pinched him.

Ichigo closed his eyes, burying his nose into her crown.

* * *

"Hey, Ryuu…."

Yuzu bit her lip as her soft voice drew his gaze over onto her, a handsome smile immediately at his lips; "Yuzu, didn't see you."

Pushing off the gate, Ryuu walked the few steps between them, hand at her waist as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, Yuzu taking in a shaken breath as she closed her eyes to his lingering kiss, finding herself leaning into him.

_What the hell was I thinking, being afraid?_

She felt him pull away, opening her eyes to look up at him, her senior's gaze on the building behind her.

"Where's Karin?"

Yuzu bit her lip again, brown eyes bright as she looked over his handsome features, smiling at a leaf landing softly within his hair; "She went to the field, said we should just go without her today."

Ryuu's tore his gaze off the building, looking down at his sophomore as she reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair, laughing as the leaf fluttered out onto the ground below, dropping her hand to his arm, Ryuu's hand still at her waist.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for as he searched her eyes, his voice kept between them as students passed them, looking at the expelled senior and _Kurosaki's little sister_.

"You're okay coming over?"

His chest tightened at her light laughter, Yuzu's hand coming up and taking a grab of his collared shirt by his chest, a playful glare from her beautiful eyes long gone of their childish roundness making him step closer, his hand gently gripping her waist-

"I'm _Kurosaki's little sister_, Nakamura-kun- I can kick your face if you pull anything I don't like."

Ryuu laughed through a smile he couldn't hold back, quickly leaning in to peck at her cheek, nuzzling her soft skin with a nod, grabbing her waist with both hands and pulling her a step closer than they've ever been; _"Good."_

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Not sure what to wear._

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Don't laugh._

* * *

Ichigo woke to his cell phone vibrating against his hip, groaning as he shoved his hand into his pocket and dug it out. Tapping the screen with his thumb, Ichigo twisted the slightest bit away from his sleeping reaper, holding his _Torch _to the open air.

He read his texts, snorting lightly with laughter.

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_This is so weird_

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Your turn._

* * *

"Ah." His closest friend was right, Ichigo dropping his head back down as he moved back to how he had been lying, his arm wrapping over Rukia's back with his phone in hand, looking at her. She slept with parted lips to breathe in softly, her hair hiding most of her face from him.

Ichigo raised his phone just over her shoulder, keeping to the touch-keyboard so that he wouldn't wake her with the clicking of the keypad.

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_Least I didn't make you choose my outfits ha ha_

* * *

He started up a new text, truly going through all the things he can remember Chad wearing, giving him possible combinations. Ichigo figured he owed him at least this, given all the battles Chad followed him into… _and he didn't have four years to build up to this._

Amber eyes looked at Rukia, realizing how much harder it could have been for-

* * *

_Message saved in drafts_

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Well, they never stay on long._

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_Oi!_

* * *

Yuzu's eyes were wide as she looked around, Ryuu chuckling behind her as he closed the door, walking up to stand at her shoulder.

Spinning his keys by his ring finger, Ryuu looked around, as well, wondering when his home stopped feeling exactly that- like home; "This is my parent's house, sweetness. What do you think?"

Opening her mouth, Yuzu closed it, taking one more look around before turning back to him.

"It's… why the _hell_ are you at a public school?"

They stood in a modest foyer, a coat hanger and slim table beneath a large mirror the only furnishings; but steps started the _family_ room, for its ceiling shot up beyond that of the foyer, its walls a clean white, decorated by elegant, traditional paintings and tapestries, the rugs clean and immense, not a single device of entertainment in sight.

A sliding door closed off the rest of his house.

Ryuu ran a hand through his hair, looking around, Yuzu's eyes on him; "Well… soccer means a lot to me."

Yuzu's features fell into a blank look, her senior coughing uncomfortably as he stared ahead, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Well, your brother didn't end up captain at a private school, did he?"

Yuzu's eyes grew wide, breathing out a laugh as her boyfriend fought back a blush, her arms crossing beneath her chest, looking at him; "You went to public for Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah," Ryuu nodded, "I switched into Karakura when I heard Kurosaki made captain. I had spent all of middle school watching him help Karin at the park. Knew I could learn a lot from him…."

"I thought you felt the same way as the rest of the guys on the team, with how tough he was on all of you."

Ryuu looked right at her, eyes locked with hers as they stood in the foyer. His looked almost sorry, she noticed, as he sighed and nodded; "He was nothing like I imagined. Having him as captain was really rough, but it still got me the scholarship-."

"_Scholarship?_ You have a scholarship _for college_? Why didn't you tell me-?"

Realization slowly swept her features, Yuzu giving him a look that he felt could have hurt more than a slug from her brother himself. Ryuu immediately turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders as she had made to step away, leaning to level his eyes with hers.

"Yuzu, it's not your fault I lost it-."

"You broke his jaw because he bad-mouthed us, Ryuu!"

Ryuu pulled her closer, his eyes firm as he looked right at her, gripping her shoulders; "He_ insulted you._ He insulted _my _captain, and he insulted _you._ How could you expect me to have let him-!"

"_It was your future!_ Damn your pride-!"

He shook his head, his hands letting go of her shoulders to cradle either side of her jaw, holding her gaze on him as he stepped close, brown eyes looking up at him- _"You _are_ my pride, Kurosaki."_

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I'm outside, Tatsuki-chan!_

* * *

Setting down her bag, Inoue pulled herself up onto the garden wall leveled at her hips, smiling as she lightly kicked her feet to the air, enjoying the sun touching the bare skin of her legs and arms, her dark, orange hair catching its rays.

She can hear the shouts of command and obedience from within, the dojo surrounded by a slim garden lined by the cement wall she sat on, the curvaceous ally to the shinigami smiling as she recognized Tatsuki's voice through the open windows.

Inoue watched people walk by, many men and women in crisp suits and carrying briefcases, taxis pulling off and on along the curb.

She looked up to the tall, majestic buildings, windows reflecting each other and the sky, planes passing over head. Inoue sighed as she closed eyes, remembering the buildings she once thought to be so immense back in Karakura.

"Never would have thought I'd be in the city…."

She remembered the day she stood in her empty apartment back home, only her clothes and personal belongings boxed and piled at the door, all her furniture and kitchenware left in place.

Inoue had decided 'last minute,' some three days before, that she'd follow Ichigo to the city as she had into Soul Society, and accepted her enrollment into the university, gladly packing up her life and moving out of Karakura.

Grey eyes opened to the sky, frowning.

"So much has changed… for you and Kuchiki-san." She was happy having Tatsuki with her again, living together. And yet….

"Orihime!" She jumped at Tatsuki's loud voice, looking over to the dojo's door to find Tatsuki closing it, grinning at her busty friend as she uncapped a water bottle; "Sorry you had to wait. You hungry?"

Slipping off the garden's wall and picking up her bag, Inoue smiled, nodding as she walked over beside Tatsuki, keeping pace beside her as they made towards their apartment, swiping at the air with a victorious 'v' with her fingers.

"I have a coupon for the remodeled restaurant three blocks down from Kurosaki-kun's!"

Tatsuki hummed with a swig of her water, scrunching her nose as she tried to remember the restaurant she could be talking about; "I don't think I know which one… then again, last time I was on Ichigo's block-."

_I was underneath their bed while they fucked._

The martial artist cringed, taking another drink of her water, Inoue glancing at her as they stood by the curb, waiting to cross.

"It was a while ago, huh... And well, it's not like we spent any time outside of the apartment-."

* * *

"_I-Ichi-_go! _Ich-!"_

_Tatsuki shut her eyes tight, lying on her back beneath the large bed, hands covering her mouth from letting out another gasp… but she wondered if getting caught could be worse than witnessing- "Ah-h!"_

_Biting her lip, Tatsuki slapped her hands over her ears, still hearing Rukia's moans, tears pushing past her clenched eyes as she still heard Ichigo's own moan of pleasure._

'_Please stop, please stop-!'_

* * *

Inoue frowned as Tatsuki paled, her lean friend clenching her eyes shut as they stepped off the curb, taking deep breaths.

"Tatsu-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm just hungry. Anyways, how about we drop that stupid night and tell me about mid-terms?"

Inoue's eyes brightened, hooking her arm around Tatsuki's as they stepped up onto the sidewalk; "Oh, I think I did really well, Tatsuki-chan! The first one-."

Tatsuki nodded and smiled as they walked through the city, looking at Inoue and the suited pedestrians and university students… and wondering if she belonged lost amongst the city crowd, miniscule against the towering buildings.

_This isn't home, even if Ichigo and Inoue are here…._

* * *

_So… how's it going with Naka-face?_

* * *

Yuzu's legs were crossed at her ankles, bending a leg so that her foot rested by her knee, leaning an arm over her bent one; tugging at her uniform's bow, Yuzu loosened its neat form, looking up as Ryuu closed the refrigerator, walking over to her place on the cold, tiled floor.

She was leaning against the Nakamura's beautiful, spacious kitchen's island, watching Ryuu cross his legs and lower himself to the floor beside her, leaning back with a sigh. He uncapped the bottle of water in hand, handing it over to her; "Sorry about that…."

A smile tugged at Yuzu's lips, brown eyes looking at him as she took the bottle, feminine fingers grazing his.

"Nothing to be sorry about, really…."

Ryuu rested his head back against the cherry wood of the kitchen island, staring ahead at the matching cabinets beneath the marble counter.

"It's just that, my parents, as much as they _don't _spend their time at home… they taught me love does still exist. And then, all my private teachers and tutors, and then at Karakura, taught me everything I know… and your brother- he, he taught me that life is _not_ easy.

"Kurosaki-san," he continued, Yuzu listening quietly beside him; "he taught me to take risks and fight for what I thought was right, and for what I wanted."

The senior grew quiet, remembering all the times Ichigo pushed him to keep drilling, yelling at him to man up and keep practicing, rain or shine. He turned his gaze onto Yuzu's beside him, reaching over and touching the back of his hand against hers.

"That day I decided to go up to you and ask you out, was because of everything I had learned up to that point, both on and off the field. _You_ were finally my one act of everything they taught me… my parents and your brother, especially."

They sat quietly for some time, Yuzu's brown eyes looking into darker hues and gazing over his young, handsome features, moving her hand to gently fall into his.

Yuzu didn't know what to say; so she slowly leaned up, her senior immediately meeting her in a kiss.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_In case you wake up- went for food._

* * *

Rukia groaned as she let her _iPhone_ drop to the soft carpeting, rolling over onto her back on the couch, kicking off the blanket Ichigo had draped over her.

Rubbing her eyes, Rukia looked to the door as Ichigo's muffled cursing carried through-

"_Sonovabitch-ass door-!"_

Rukia snickered as Ichigo managed to push through, his amber eyes immediately glaring at her amused reiatsu and smirk within.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Kuchiki. See if I feed you."

He felt violet eyes watch him toss the keys aside, kicking off his shoes before pushing the door shut, running a hand through his mane as he lifted up a brown _McDonald's _bag, brow raised in question; "Hungry, short-stuff?"

His reaper nodded, beckoning Ichigo over as she continued on the couch, her hair spilling over its edge. Ichigo walked over to her, setting the bag of food down on the coffee table; sitting down on the edge, Ichigo leaned over Rukia, reaching over and combing his fingers through her hair, amber eyes moving onto hers.

"You know it's only five?"

Rukia groaned, closing her eyes as he continued running his hand through her tresses; "I'm itching to grab my books…."

Ichigo breathed out a laugh, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, grinning against them when she grabbed a fistful of his orange mane, keeping him from pulling away and molding their mouths together again.

They shared a few caresses of their tongues, her male pulling away with a tug of her lip by his teeth. Straightening up, Ichigo pulled her up with him, his reaper sitting up with wild tresses she immediately pulled up into a clip.

"What did you bring to eat?"

* * *

_Heading home, going to the grocery for tonight's dinner though. Be there in like 40_

* * *

_Uh you don't need to head to the grocery…._

* * *

_What did you do to my kitchen? !_

* * *

Yuzu and Ryuu stepped into her home to the kitchen's radio on blast, the senior high students raising a brow to the familiar music she often heard from Rukia's _iPhone_, two voices she knew all too well belting out lyrics at the top of their lungs-

"_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth _time!_ Hand grenade pins in every _line! _Throw 'em up and let something _shine-!"

Yuzu glanced at Ryuu with an incredulous look, her senior only shrugging with hands raised in innocence as the singing continued on with _"Going out of my fuckin' _mind! _Filthy mouth-!"_

Shoes slipped off, leaving Ryuu in the living room, Yuzu rounded into the kitchen, brown eyes wide as its inhabitants suddenly froze, Kurosaki Isshin and Karin staring back with mouths wide open in mid singing; pots and pans cooking on the stove, with knives and spatulas in hand as the radio continued on without them.

Yuzu looked around the lively, _messy_ kitchen, staring at her father with tomato sauce staining his clothes _except_ the apron, Karin beside him with her hair pulled up into a messy bun… a ladle acting as the chopsticks they sometimes stuck through their hair.

The young chef gaped, feeling Ryuu come up behind her; "What on _earth_ are you two doing?"

Both raven-haired Kurosaki members puffed out their cheeks, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"He cried until I joined in on it." "She threatened me into it."

Yuzu couldn't help the laugh, raising her hands to her temples and pressing two fingers against them, trying to put together her thoughts; "I… I, don't think I've… _wow._"

Karin shrugged, continuing to dice the vegetables she had on the white chop-board, her father grinning enthusiastically. He meant to invite his youngest to join them, but his bright eyes caught sight of the bemused male behind her.

"Well, now… who's this?"

The kitchen grew silent aside from the music still playing at its highest, Karin biting back a devious smile as she simply glanced up a few times from her dicing, Yuzu's words caught in her throat as she turned to look at her senior, the two sharing a glance too short for her to guess his thoughts.

Ryuu stepped around the sophomore, coming up to the oldest Kurosaki male, somehow knowing he wasn't the one he should be worried about, reaching out a hand; "Nakamura Ryuu, Kurosaki-sama. It's nice to meet you."

Isshin wiped his hands on a towel, turning to the young senior and grasping his hand with his own, firmly shaking his hand.

Coming up beside Ryuu, Karin keeping to herself, Yuzu bit her lip as she watched her father and boyfriend straighten out, her brown eyes looking up at Isshin. He didn't turn back to the cooking, looking at the two expectantly.

She made to speak, Ryuu circling his arm around her waist as he met Isshin's eyes- "I've been dating Yuzu, Kurosaki-sama, and I want to properly ask your permi-."

"_Great_, my boy!" Isshin caught the pair off guard, coming over and stepping between them, a hefty arm swung over Ryuu's shoulders and pulling him further into the kitchen; "Now, show me you can take care of her and maybe I won't tell my boy Ichigo!"

Karin snickered as Ryuu's eyes flashed with alarm, shoved toward the counter with the apron chucked at his head, the senior stuttering with confusion as he looked around, a large dinner already started.

"W-wait, _what_-?" "Dad, what are you doing to him-!"

Isshin slapped a hand to Ryuu's shoulder, gripping it firmly as he hugged Yuzu to his side, beaming a smile shamelessly; "Cook, my boy! We'll see if it's any good. Let us know when you finish!"

He turned with Yuzu tight in his embrace, her brown eyes looking back into nearly horrified eyes of her boyfriend, Karin shaking her head with a smile. Yuzu was led out into the living room, her father listing off movies they could watch in the meantime.

Looking down at the counter, swallowing uncomfortably, Ryuu looked over at Karin, the raven beauty scoffing as she motioned at the counter with a carrot; "Don't look at me for any help. I can't cook for shit."

Karin bit into the carrot, turning from him before taking a knife to the crisp vegetable.

Ryuu stared at the wall in front of him, lips pulled tight, the radio still blaring loudly from beside the stove.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_You alive, man?_

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Not sure if I'm losing at billiards on purpose._

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_She's very likely kicking your ass all on her own._

* * *

Ichigo frowned as ketchup covered _his_ fries, his petite reaper lightly bouncing her leg draped lazily over his crossed leg, her violet eyes bright as they watched _Nanny 911_, a translated marathon oddly having caught her attention.

Rukia leaned over and took another fry from his pile, sitting back as she glared ahead, a family of eight introducing their chaos; "_Parasites_, the lot of them…. Look at the walls they've covered with marker!"

Biting into his burger, Ichigo licked the corner of his lip, moving his arm to rest along the couch behind her, watching the kids throw blocks at the worn-looking mother on screen.

"They remind me of you- _ow, _fuck!"

She had rammed an elbow effortlessly into his side, turning her attention back onto the television with a straight back and graceful brush of her hair behind her ear, raising her own burger to her lips. They sat in silence for some time, Rukia eating his fries as he slowly had at it with his burger, kids on screen screaming and yelling.

Ichigo almost didn't hear Rukia, her voice low and soft; "What were you thinking, that day at the pharmacy getting the pill? With what the old man said…?"

Chewing what he had bitten, Ichigo swallowed roughly, brows furrowed slightly as he thought over her question, glancing over at her sitting beside him. His arm lifted off the cushions behind her, scratching at his ear.

"I don't really remember, didn't really take it personally since it's not like you can have them… fuckin' shit, what's wrong?"

Ichigo had caught the flash of _something_ in her gorgeous features, leaning over as she hotly denied anything, dropping his burger on the paper bag. He turned his body towards her, his arm behind her reaching up and touching the back of his fingers to her crown; "Where is this going, Kuchiki?"

His reaper huffed, watching as the lady with a highly professional look coached the distressed parents, the children looking up at them in tears during a tantrum. Rukia dropped her gaze, her neat brows furrowed in thought.

"So despite us being on protection, you've set yourself on the idea that you won't have any children if we stay together… and you're alright with that?"

Ichigo's reiatsu unintentionally flared, his reply coming out as a snap; "Well, yeah, because we _are_ going to stay together!"

Rukia's eyes were on him, her orange-haired male instantly bowing his head and cussing himself, looking back into violet eyes, hesitating as he found them soft.

"D-Didn't mean to say it like that… not that I'm planning our wedding or any shit like that…."

'_Shit like that_._'_ Rukia let a smile tease her lips, nodding as she dropped her gaze from him onto her lap, fingers twisting about each other. Clearing his throat, the faintest of a red burning his skin, Ichigo looked at her profile, his hand on her crown giving her a small caress; "…I'm alright not having any plans for a kid, midget…."

Rukia bit her lip, staring hard at her hands in her lap.

* * *

_Rukia practically heaved for air as she fell against the boulder, her entire being shaking and trembling, struggling to keep her grip on her zanpaktou as he appeared before her, robes settling down from the speed of his flash step._

'_Kuso.'_

_"Well, you held up better than I expected you to, Kuchiki-san. How are you feeling?"_

_Wiping her brow, Rukia gave him a menacing glare, tightening her hand about the hilt of her loyal blade; "What the hell does this have to do with what I came for? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to even tell you-!"_

_"You are probably going through what Ichigo did the very first night he stood as a shinigami… probably close to how he felt during his first separation after you were taken…."_

_Urahara held silent, her attention on him, continuing; "Kurosaki Ichigo is human before anything else. The fact that you are having a painful release, struggling to move and breathe smoothly as you are…."_

_Rukia's glare gave in to confusion, Urahara swinging his slim blade from his cane's handle._

_"Your first gigai, was meant to shelter the Hōgyoku for eternity. It would have been so within little time after you were taken back to Soul Society. As you learned, you were becoming human…._

"_Since that gigai was meant to turn you, Kuchiki-san; had you separated by a gikongan, you would have been able to even though you felt you couldn't, and only feel a slight difference. But now… your gigai was standard issue, of course. I've had no secrets from you since my endangerment to your life, Kuchiki-san."_

_"W-what are you saying-!"_

_He held fast to his blade, taking a step forth, his eyes shadowed from her violet hues struck with anxiety and confusion-_

_"Kuchiki-san… I think your soul had slowly started to bound to your __body __since your return__. __I think your __'first time' __was truly this morning… I believe you are now _human_."_

* * *

Raising her gaze onto him again, Rukia looked into amber with teasing bangs about his eyes, raising a hand across her chest and clutching her arm, the slightest lift to her body encouraging her.

Rukia took a silent, deep breath, holding his gaze.

"If you _could_, though, have a child… if I were to _stay_…." Rukia watched his eyes flash with understanding, her young male keeping silent as she pushed on; "…would you, Ichigo?"

His eyes narrowed ever so little, his hand caressing her crown again, his amber eyes never leaving her violet hues. Ichigo didn't answer her for a while, his voice lightly husked when he did-

"Yeah… I would have a little brat with you, if we wanted one."

Ichigo could see her shoulders relax, looking at her eyes brightening even as her beautiful features didn't betray her thoughts any further, her reiatsu flashing playfully again; "Never thought you'd be one to want one. Can't see you not scaring the poor thing with that scowl of yours."

Rukia slowly turned her attention back onto the television, the parents sitting down happily for a peaceful dinner with their six children and the nanny watching proudly, Ichigo smirking as he looked at her, tugging lightly at her hair.

"Just how I can't see you feeling sorry for the _'parasite,' _anyways."

He softened his smirk at her smile she poorly fought back, his death god laughing with a shake of her head, her leg draped over his lap pushing closer to him as she smacked his firm abdomen weakly, Ichigo scowling exaggeratedly; "You know, you better work on your abusive habits with me. It's frowned upon to be so violent in front of the little twerps."

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia swatted him away as he ruffled her hair, her substitute shinigami leaning over and taking a fry from his pile, his reaper flaring her reiatsu as she glared- "Don't take my fries!"

"_Really_, Rukia!"

* * *

Karin shoved her father up the stairs, caring less for his protests as they left the pair alone, Ryuu stepping into his sneakers without unlacing them.

Checking his pockets for his key and _Android_, Ryuu smirked as Yuzu brushed her hand over his hair, laughing as she got the last of the flour he had managed to get into it. Moving to the door, Yuzu unlocked it and pulled it open to the night sky.

Ryuu stepped out beyond their home, turning back as Yuzu leaned against the frame, her smile wide as she looked up at him; "So I guess _you'll_ have to break the news to Ichi-nii since my dad won't…."

The senior breathed out an uneasy laugh, scratching at the nape of his neck with tight lips, thinking back over the past three hours and wondering _how the hell did I pull that off?_

Despite Karin's teasing and sneaking random food into his cooking, he managed a decent meal he once prepared with his mother during his freshman year, Kurosaki Isshin booming with pride and demands for grand-children.

He shook his head, smiling at the first dinner he spent with her family- _well, most of it- _stepping in close to grip either side of the frame, dark hues on her.

Yuzu was a growing beauty, her eyes shaped with promise.

"We'll worry about writing my eulogy later. For now, have a good night, Kurosaki…."

He leaned in and captured her lips, mouths locked together gently, her senior pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, Yuzu's breath ghosting over his lips; _"Goodnight, Nakamura."_

* * *

Tatsuki and Inoue sat quietly on their couch, their small television on low volume, cups of warm tea in hand.

They sat in nothing but over-sized shirts, windows open to the comfortable night air, the city loud and awake behind them.

Inoue glanced down at her feet curled up onto the couch, her voice soft and small; "I still, feel very… strongly, about Kurosaki-kun."

Brown eyes glanced over at her, caught off guard as Inoue slowly brought herself to tell her how she felt about _all this_ at last, Tatsuki holding back her breath, watching Inoue struggle with admitting it all.

"I really am happy for him, Tatsuki-chan. I can promise with all my heart that I am… and they've been so kind to me. This semester has been the sweetest and most honest Kurosaki-kun has been with me… and yet, it hurts to be there with them, in the end…."

Letting out a stuttering breath, Tatsuki leaned over and set her cup on the floor, straightening up and reaching over to grab Inoue's hand between hers, turning grey eyes onto her.

Tatsuki rubbed her thumbs over her soft skin, smiling gently.

"I think, you've secured something so much more precious, Hime… his _friendship_. Believe me… I once had it…."

Her eyes grew regretful as she bit her lip, Inoue's breath caught as she sadly watched her friend, gripping her hand tightly; "T-Tasuki-chan-."

"Come back home, with me, Hime?"

Inoue froze as she stared into brown, hopeful eyes, Tatsuki shifting closer to her on the couch, pulling their hands against her smaller chest; "You're almost done with the semester, and Ichigo found his place here. Let's go back, and find our own…."

Inoue's lip trembled and she brought a hand to her mouth, looking away.

* * *

"_K-Kurosaki-kun… I got accepted into the same university-!"_

* * *

_"Kurosaki-kun is always on his cell with her…. He has really changed ever since we left in May…."_

_"Hime, a few text messages or phone calls doesn't call for such exaggeration-."_

_"No, Tatsuki-chan; I mean, he's truly __always__ on his cell phone with her…." Inoue picked at the cup before her, Keigo and Tatsuki frowning at the female's sad gaze; "You can even ask Sado-kun…."_

* * *

_To: Tatsuki-chan_

_I don't think he feels at home with me around._

* * *

_"Do you want me out of here that badly, Kurosaki-kun?"_

* * *

_"K-kuro-saki-kun! He, he and Kuchiki-san are toge-ther!"_

_Tatsuki's breath slowed as she stared at Inoue, eyes wide; "…they… when did they tell you this-?"_

_She was put off when Inoue huffed, suddenly standing, twisting her long locks of hair as she blindly paced the small room, fresh tears brimming her eyes. "They didn't tell me, Tatsuki-chan…," she confessed, her voice small; "I-I left classes earlier than usual, a-and I went in, and their… their clothes were everywhere-!"_

* * *

_"I know, of your feelings for me, Inoue. I know they are not easy for you to have."_

* * *

_"Hime, I'm really happy you've decided to move on. You've made the right choice… I never should have encouraged you the way I did, so I'm glad you didn't rely on me for this."_

_"You just wanted me to be happy… arigato, Tatsuki-chan-."_

* * *

Grey eyes turned onto brown, glazed as tears brimmed her eyes-

"Hai… let's go back home, Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

_We have yet to become what we are._

* * *

A fond reference to one of my favorite parts to _Of Fries and Napkins_... and Inoue's flashbacks! Yuzu and Ryuu finally kiss! Ichigo and Rukia... I don't know where that came from, haha. It's 6:05am... 18 pages on Word... I'm so, so tired... but I love you all, and your support. I hoped to deliver the last chapters myself.

Please be well, and smile, and tell your best friend you fuckin' love them.

Much love, KurosakiLove


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Telephone

...I had two happy author's notes. I edited **nineteen pages of Word**... and when I clicked 'save'... fuck you up the arse, FFnet. Fuck you... Maybe I'll edit in a happy AN again. For now... !

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand/copyrighted names used in this story. They will always be italicized. I do not own any songs mentioned, or any characters/concepts from Bleach.**

* * *

"Oi, midget! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Ichigo fell back against the apartment door, sighing in the early morning, spinning his keys by his finger. He stood with a hand shoved into his jeans' pocket, bag slung across his chest and resting by his hip, its dark material barely noticeable against the heavy grey of his thermal sweater.

Hearing nothing in response, Ichigo growled irritably, clasping the keys in hand and tugging at his hair; "Rukia-!"

"_I'm going already!"_

Walking out of their bedroom with her jeans' fly undone, shirt and heels in hand, Rukia came over to him with a step over her bag, violet eyes tired and irritated as they glanced up at him; "It's _your _fault for letting me sleep so long yesterday after school."

Rukia dropped her heels to the floor, shaking out her shirt before slipping her arms through, amber eyes watching her pull it over her head and tug it down. Her hands smoothing out the tee, Ichigo ran his eyes over his reaper, Rukia's dark hair teasing her skin as the tee hung off her shoulders, its straight collar running across holding up just above her breasts, the black straps of her bra easily mistaken for a camisole underneath.

He glared at the _Linkin Park_ splayed across the black in white lettering, wondering when the hell a rock tee became so alluring.

Then again it's Rukia, the very same woman zipping up her fly in front of him, her _iPhone _slipped under her jeans against her slender, subtly curved hip. Ichigo's glare grew heavier, a small scowl pulling at his lips.

"Go put on my sweater. My _coat_ if you see it."

Rukia snapped her gaze up onto Ichigo, brows furrowed curiously, hands at her hips; _"What?"_

"Go to school in sweats, or something," he muttered, arms coming up to cross at his chest, his glare moving over her body. Practically snorting with laughter, Rukia shook her head with a smile, violet eyes bright as she looked at him-

"Do you want me painted gold so that you know when someone's touched me?"

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea, Kuchiki." Ichigo held up his childish glare even as she laughed again, his petite reaper leaning over to slip on her black heels long worn out to fit comfortably, glancing up at him as she tugged the fitted ankle of her jeans over the back of her heel; "You're silly when you're jealous of _no one_, you know."

Ichigo pushed off the door, walking over to her and grabbing the curve of her jaw, pulling her to stand as tall as she could, her eyes glaring in surprise as she grabbed at his wrists-

"Ichigo, what are-."

She moaned as he leaned in and captured her lips, her male moving against them however he wished, her lips parted to his tongue running their length, slipping past and caressing her own; gripping his wrists tightly, Rukia whimpered as he nipped and suckled at her lips, breaths heavy as they breathed through their noses, Ichigo's hands pulling her even closer and keeping her in place, mouths molded together.

Rukia knew he was the only reason she was still on her feet, moaning again as he slowly ran his tongue against hers, a hand moving down to grip her hip and pull her close against him. Pushing off her swollen lips, Ichigo trailed his hot, open mouth against her jaw, moving down her neck with wet kisses, Rukia's hand reaching up into his mane and fisting up his hair.

Ichigo bit at the skin of her pulse lightly, his mark having barely faded from before. Nuzzling her neck, Ichigo quickly took to her pulse again, biting down on her skin and drawing out a stuttering gasp from her, his mouth suckling on her bruising pulse, his reaper whining lightly; "I-Ichigo-."

Why didn't she realize, the looks other men gave her?

"_Ich-!" _Her back met the door before she could even breathe, Ichigo's hand tangled in her hair as he pushed up against her however he could, Rukia's hands pushing at his chest; "Ichigo, we're already late-!"

He kissed her again, his mouth rough and hard with his death god clutching at his sweater, groaning blissfully.

Ichigo bit down on her lip, tugging at it with his teeth as they panted for air; foreheads pressed together, amber and violet eyes closed to each other, they slowly caught their breath, realizing they'll only lose it again. He ghosted his mouth over hers, jaw tight as he fought back a growl.

"I don't want anyone even _thinking_ of wondering what it's like to have you."

Rukia felt her stomach tighten, nodding without a word, her hand tightening around his sweater.

She let him pull her head back, his lustful mouth on her pulse again, biting down and sucking on her skin; _"Ichigo!"_

* * *

Usui frowned as the lecture hall slowly emptied out, the seat beside him still empty of a petite raven, Mika packing up her bag on its other side.

Grabbing his book, waving at his friends rushing off to the other end of campus, Usui turned his attention onto Mika, grey eyes watching her zip up her bag. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, his brunette friend standing up as she slung her bag over her shoulder, her green eyes meeting his; "Well that was a fun hour of _nothing._ I love these days."

Following her through the narrow rows of seats, Usui checked his phone, their next class in some fifteen minutes.

"Thought Rukia was coming today."

Rolling her eyes, stepping out into the crowded hallway with her blonde classmate, Mika walked along beside him with a sigh, glancing over at the handsome male. Rubbing her nose, Mika shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't know. Anyways, I want some soup today-."

Usui frowned as she left it at that, lips tight as he walked beside his childhood friend, hand wrapped tight around the strap of his bag.

_You best be in our next class, Rukia-chan…._

* * *

_To: Sado Chad_

_Hey, we ran late. Save my seat._

* * *

_From: Sado Chad_

_Okay._

* * *

Pocketing his _Torch_, Ichigo shut off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt, Rukia already out of her seat and shutting the door, her male following her out seconds later. Leaning down into the car, Ichigo popped the trunk open and closed his door, rounding the _TSX_ with his beloved aviators slipped onto place, Rukia gathering up their bags.

Taking his from her hand, Ichigo shut the trunk with a gentle slam, tossing Rukia her keys; "Which lecture you got now?"

Dropping her keys into her open bag, Rukia fell into step beside him as they walked towards campus ground, letting him wrap an arm across her back, his warm hand curling to her bare shoulder as she circled an arm around his hips.

"It's biology in a few minutes. Mika is going to kill me for leaving her alone."

"Blame it all on me."

Rukia glared up him with playful hues, his dark lenses and orange mane catching the sun, reaching over and smacking his firm abdomen; "The blame _is_ solely yours!"

Ichigo scoffed, his hand moving onto Rukia's at his hip and pushing it into his pocket with his, smirking handsomely as he looked at her.

"You _let _me. Besides- she can't get mad at kissing. She has no ground for kicking my ass."

They stepped off the blacktop onto the paved walkway leading them into campus, bumping bags with others every now and then, the general air of relief after midterms about them.

Brushing her hair back, her stray bang falling in place, Rukia stepped up onto the short set of stairs with him; "Well, she'll be always assuming the dirtiest from you, from now on. Especially with your barbaric need to make a mark, you fool."

Frowning, Ichigo glanced down at her, squeezing her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows we _live _together…."

_Ah._ Puffing out a breath, Ichigo moved his hand from her shoulder to rub at his neck, not sure whether he should be embarrassed or not. It was practically natural to their friends and his family, for them to live together- but what of a stranger to their history?

His features looking uneasy, Ichigo grasped her shoulder again, her lecture's building in sight; "Uh… what did… she say?"

He was put off when he found Rukia blushing, his petite partner closing her eyes as she laughed.

* * *

_Mika moved onto her back again, Rukia blinking her eyes rapidly as she followed suit, looking over at her as Mika sighed; "Anyways, I think you and Ichigo should spend some time without us all. Hell, go to __his__ place so we're less likely to follow you!"_

_She giggled as she turned to Rukia, but found violet eyes conflicted, frowning as she moved up onto her elbows to look at the raven._

_"What's wrong, Rukia?"_

_Pushing off the ground to sit up, mindlessly brushing at her thighs and lower back, Rukia looked to her newest, __dear__ friend, a hue of red spreading across her cheeks._

_"The apartment… Ichigo and I, we live together, Mika."_

_Her brunette's eyes slowly grew wide, a simple 'oh' shaping her lips, but nothing else apparent in her face. Rubbing at her hands uncomfortably, Rukia cleared her throat, trying to smile; "W-we've, known each other for year-s, didn't just move in on a wh-whim-."_

"_This is so _great_!"_

_Rukia was now the one staring with widened eyes, Mika sitting up with a laugh, wiggling her brows in such a way that, Rukia could only think of Karin when she did that, looking at her with a devious smile-_

"_Thought maybe Chad and Ichigo were roommates, was worried Ichigo would ruin it for me if I ever tried to get into Chad's pants-."_

'_Okay- no longer thinking of Karin.'_

* * *

Ichigo choked at her words, faltering in his steps as Rukia kept on walking, practically pulling him with her arm still at his hips, her laughter coaxing his own.

* * *

_Kuchiki Rukia – I hope you're planning on keeping me, your favorite person, company during class. We did NOT say we were skipping, so get Ichigo out of your-!_

* * *

Rukia blushed as she quickly returned to her _homepage_, slipping her _iPhone_ back in its place. Brushing her hair back, Rukia pulled open the heavy door to her lecture room, violet eyes peering inside, smiling as she caught sight of long waves of brown.

Quietly waving _'ohayo' _to the few classmates she knew as she passed them, Rukia bit back a grin as she practically ghosted across the room, managing to move so silently and quickly despite her heels, her violet eyes set on Mika who had yet to notice her.

Moving into the row behind her friend, silently stepping and making her way to stand behind her, Rukia made to cover her friend's eyes, just like in the manga she read- the sudden press of Usui's body against hers, hands at her waist, making her jump instead; _"U-Usui-!"_

She spun out of his hold and glared up at him hotly, Mika snapping her gaze behind her, green eyes wide.

"Naoya! Rukia! Why didn't you text me back-!" "What the hell, Usui!"

Mika frowned as she noticed Rukia's angry stance against her friend, turning in her seat to look at them properly, the blonde male simply shrugging and giving the raven a sly smile.

Brushing at her shirt without thought, grey eyes narrowed at her move, Rukia frowned as his gaze bore into her, Mika's lips slowly mirroring her own.

"What's wrong, what the hell are you two doing behind me?"

Usui glanced at Mika, waving a dismissive hand; "Just surprised her, really, before she could do it to you. Thought it'd be in all fun, but it seems-."

"-that Usui-kun and I are not that close yet, at all."

Rukia stared back into grey with dark, stoic hues of violet, her back straight as she held her head like that of a Kuchiki, the noble heiress walking past him without a word.

Watching her friend walk away, heading to the back of the room, Mika scowled beneath a glare she turned onto Usui, the handsome blonde staring after Rukia, hands in his pockets.

"What the hell are you thinking, Naoya! What if Ichigo had seen you-!"

Her friend scoffed at her, hardly bothering to turn narrowed eyes onto her, Mika frowning as he looked down at her from where he stood; "So casual with him already, then? Nice to see where your loyalty lies, after years of friendship, Sato-san."

A feeling close to hurt struck Mika's pretty features, Usui leaving her without another glance; Mika turned back around in her seat, green eyes stung.

"Nice to see who you might truly be, Usui-kun…."

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_Kurosaki-kun, I overslept! I can't believe I did this, can you please let me borrow any notes you take? I'm on my way right now!_

* * *

Rubbing his eyes as he straightened up in his seat, the large auditorium's lights shut as a movie played up on the immense projection screen, Ichigo dug out his _Torch_ and read his text, laughing softly as he shook his head with a swift slide of his screen.

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Calm down, Inoue. We're just watching a movie in this one. We'll save you a seat in the next._

* * *

"Was that Inoue-san?"

Ichigo gave Chad a nod as he yawned, stretching as much as he could in his seat, staring longingly at the empty cup of coffee on his friend's desk; "I'm so fuckin' tired. I think I would have paid you fifty just to have let me have your drink."

Chad's shoulders shook as he laughed quietly, looking over at his orange-haired shinigami.

"Rin-san must think you're dead."

The males shared a good laugh between themselves, careful not to bother the few who'd come to class that day, Ichigo's _Torch _vibrating in hand. Ichigo tapped the screen, glancing at Chad as the gentle giant turned back to the movie; "I'll have to double my drinks tomorrow to make up for today…."

Chad simply smiled.

* * *

_From: Inoue Orihime_

_What a relief. I'll walk over instead of the cab then. See you then!_

* * *

_To: Inoue Orihime_

_Hai._

* * *

Rukia sighed as she fell into the seat, her bag dropped at her feet; elbows on her desk, Rukia slumped in her chair and rubbed at her temples, groaning softly as she closed her eyes, wondering why she didn't just force Ichigo to stay at the apartment with her.

_We had a pretty good start to an excuse, anyways._

Feeling someone move up to her, Rukia opened her eyes, slowly looking up from the faux grain to her desk- "What do you want, Usui?"

She watched him sigh, the blonde male carefully lowering himself into a crouch before her, his arms resting on her desk, grey eyes looking up at her.

"I like you, Kuchiki-san. So, I want to apologize and let you know I truly just meant that in fun, seeing how you were trying to surprise Mika yourself. I promise I'll work on our friendship in steps… Rukia-san."

Breathing out a tired sigh, Rukia lightly tossed her hands in defeat, nodding as she accepted, wondering to herself if she was making the right move….

Usui stood up from his place, giving the gorgeous raven a small smile; "Gonna sit with my other friend for today. I'll catch you after class."

"Hai…."

The male walking out from in front of her, Rukia met green eyes, Mika walking over to her, books and bag in hand. Rukia smiled as she sat down beside her, biting her lip as she looked into green again; "Sorry about that. We're okay, now, I guess. Anyways, what did I miss-?"

Mika glanced across the room, her gaze set on Usui sitting beside their other friends, his grey eyes looking back briefly before turning his attention ahead. She turned back to Rukia, forcing a pretty smile.

"Good, I'm glad…."

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Our last class is gonna end soon, where are you gonna be?_

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Just meet us at the main gate. I had lunch, by the way, so no food after this!_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_So fuckin' abusive._

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_So fuckin' whiney._

* * *

Rukia smiled an _'arigato'_ at the two males holding the doors for them, Mika at her side as they walked out of the campus café, Usui following them out as he briefly caught the door for others.

Standing aside from the crowd, checking their phones for any messages, the small group of friends watched fellow students pass on by as they leaned against an empty table, Rukia sighing as she looked over at Mika beside her.

"Hanging out with Chad again?"

Smiling prettily, Mika nodded, locking her phone's screen before slipping it back into her bag, Usui and Rukia pushing off the table's edge; "Yeah, we're heading to a book store, then the billiards again. Said to meet him at the main gate?"

Nodding, Rukia pushed her bag further up onto her shoulder, violet eyes on Usui looking out into the large, expansive view of their university around them.

She nudged his elbow as they started walking, drawing his attention onto her.

"You're suddenly mute. Tired from so much talking in there?"

"Just thinking over some things…." They walked in silence, Mika and Usui on either side of her, the petite raven oblivious to the tension Mika held along the blades of her back, the brunette holding a frown at bay. Usui had behaved since his supposed apology to Rukia… but she couldn't help the feeling that she should worry, scared he simply didn't mean it.

_What are you planning, Naoya?_

It wasn't long before the immense, elegant gates to their university came into view, violet eyes looking around for her shinigami's orange mane, Usui and Mika slowing their steps with her as they reached the entrance framed by brick walls and proud trees.

Leaning against the wall, cars speeding by on the street as students came and went through the gates, Usui crossed his arms, his grey eyes on Rukia as she stood before him, Mika looking to the streets beside her. Usui reached up and rubbed at his jaw, licking his lip before crossing his arms again; "Research paper is due soon. You start already, Rukia-san?"

Mika rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze out on the street, cars' windshields and waxed coats shining the sun's reflection in her eyes for split seconds at a time.

Rukia scowled, however, groaning as she rubbed the heel of her palm along her brow.

"I completely forgot about it. It's next week, isn't it?"

A smile passed over his lips, her blonde classmate slowly nodding as he looked at her, Rukia's gaze meeting his as she frowned at her luck.

"We can work on it together; I already have a few sources. I'm actually working on it today if you want to come over-."

"_Rukia."_

Usui lost Rukia's attention at the husked voice beside them, watching her look over and smile so sinfully, _Ichigo_ coming up to her with a tall, dark-skinned male and a curvaceous woman, her bright, grey eyes glancing over him before smiling at Rukia, greeting her with a beaming smile.

He caught Mika's grin at the tallest of the males, Usui's focus quickly moving along onto Rukia, and her _orange_-haired male.

Usui pushed off the wall, Ichigo's amber eyes moving onto him.

Holding Ichigo's stare for a second, Usui looked at the petite beauty beside Ichigo, the slightest of a tug teasing at the corner of his lip; "Like I was saying- you can come over to my place to work on that report, Rukia-san."

Rukia cringed at the immediate flare Ichigo's reiatsu took, a scowl already pulling at his lips as he stared at the blonde male, Ichigo's arm moving to wrap around her hips and grasp her slender curve. Sighing as the air grew heavy, Inoue frowning at the weight Ichigo bore onto their shoulders, Rukia smiled gently as she could to Usui, smoothing out her reiatsu best as she could against Ichigo's-

"I appreciate your offer to help me, Usui-kun; but I must admit my family name is quite traditional, and I've been taught not to be alone in presence of a man. Some other place-?"

Usui forced a low laugh, shaking his head as he looked at her, a sly smirk on his lips; "Funny, really.

"Since I assume you're alone when your _boy_ marks and _fucks_ you, Rukia-san."

* * *

She had felt her breath leave her, the color of her fair skin drained to a sickly tone before a burn spread across her cheeks, violet eyes struck with shock.

Rukia didn't quite hear the gasp Inoue took, nor the furious snarl Mika gave as she snapped a sudden _'Usui!' _at his words; especially not the yell Chad gave, _'Ichigo!' _echoing about them.

She tried to move, to breathe, to yell, to _stop him_ when she suddenly realized Ichigo's warm hand wasn't at her side, when she somehow realized Usui's grey eyes were barely widened because Ichigo wasn't beside her… when Usui's back suddenly met the wall, Ichigo's fist around his crisp, ironed shirt.

She forced a scream when Ichigo's right arm pulled back.

* * *

"_You son of a bitch-!"_

Sudden yells broke out about them, Ichigo's fist colliding with Usui's jaw, a painful, searing burn tearing his skin as he went on against the brick wall, the fast, hard impact cracking bone.

Without a single moment's hesitance, Ichigo drew his elbow right back, slamming it into the blonde _fucker_, his vision blurred as another sear of pain ripped through his shoulder, strong arms locking around his torso.

"_Ichigo!" "He's being attacked-!" "Kurosaki-kun!"_

Usui spat out blood as he struggled for breath, faltering as small hands tore Ichigo's fist from his shirt, his nose pouring blood as it pulsed a throbbing pain throughout; _"F-fuck…."_

"If you _ever_ say shit like that again-!"

He could barely see Ichigo being dragged away by that large, dark man, the woman with dark, orange hair coming at him. Pressing himself against the wall, Usui spat blood again, groaning as his vision cleared, Inoue's gentle, _disappointed_ face in view.

"You have to lean forward, Usui-kun."

_What?_ Letting her lead his movements, Usui leaned forward to have the blood flow out onto the cement, mouth clear of any more of the hot, red blood. Closing his eyes, he shook as she held his head steady, hearing her thank someone surely handing her the napkins she was using to wipe his bloodied face, voices around them asking if he's alright- asking what happened.

Mika stood frozen as she watched, Inoue pressing new napkins against his nose, Usui flinching and weakly protesting with pain, Inoue's hand smeared with his blood pinching the nostrils shut.

Inoue was frowning, her grey eyes moving off Usui onto Mika.

"_Ichigo, you fool -!"_

Mika took a shaken breath, looking as Chad held up Ichigo's shaking form, jaws grinding together as his hand bled, pooling along his rigid fingers and dripping down to the ground, his arm trembling as he tried not to move it, Rukia clutching at his shirt as she fumed at him with angry tears stinging her eyes.

Mika had seen the way Usui's face took the blow from his elbow straight on, Ichigo's torso continuing on as his elbow was caught against Usui's shattering nose, his arm straining and tearing against his muscles.

She could hear campus security racing towards the gates in their small vehicles, cars slowing down as they took a look, students gathered around them, cell phones snapping pictures.

Mika looked back at Usui, his grey eyes looking up at her from beneath his blonde bangs, Inoue keeping silent as she kept her hold on the back on his head, holding the napkins to his nose.

His grey eyes looked at her as security came at them, immediately pushing back anyone not involved, black hand-helds blaring static in feedback before clearing, officials requested for transportation.

"_Miss, are you with them?"_

Mika nodded with a faint _'hai,' _Chad and Rukia answering questions as they sat Ichigo down on the curb, a lightly built man encouraging Inoue's aid to Usui. Digging a hand into her thick, brown hair, Mika gave Usui a weak glare, frowning heavily, shaking her head.

_How could you?_

* * *

"You've got a separated shoulder, young man."

Drawing the curtain around the bed, eyeing in slight surprise Chad's towering height, the elderly doctor smiled nicely as he could at him, Ichigo perched on the stiff bed's edge, a nurse removing the ice packs they had taped to his shoulder; "Heard what happened- still one hell of a chance to have managed that."

Rukia cleared her throat, violet hues dark and tired as she stood beside Chad, arms crossed beneath her modest breasts.

"What is he supposed to do, to recover?"

Sighing as he tucked his clipboard under his arm, the doctor clasped his hands as he looked at Ichigo, his amber eyes downcast to the linoleum.

"Well, nothing too serious despite the pain a separated shoulder can cause. With your minor fracture to your hand, you'll definitely be needing to avoid using it, keep that arm in the sling. Ice any swelling and I'll get you some pain relievers."

Nodding, Rukia bit her lip, hesitating before asking one more thing….

"And of, Usui Naoya? How is he…?"

Clicking his tongue, the kind doctor shrugged indifferently, looking between Ichigo and Rukia; "He'll be fine. Isn't pressing charges, despite his injuries…."

Ichigo didn't look up, neither saying anything.

The older man looked at the petite raven, giving her a small smile; "I'll be sending him off in your care, miss."

The doctor left with that, pushing the curtain aside to let the nurse follow behind, leaving Ichigo with Chad and Rukia. Looking at Ichigo as he sat without moving, Rukia silent and still beside him, Chad cleared his throat, letting them know he'll check on them in a bit.

He rounded the curtain, drawing it shut behind him.

Ichigo and Rukia held silent some seconds, her male sighing as he dropped his head, mindlessly rubbing at his slung arm and wrapped hand.

He heard Rukia's heels click against the clean floor, stepping into his view, his amber eyes closing as she reached up and softly brushed her fingers through his hair, reiatsu low and calm.

"…I'm not sorry for hitting him."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, running her hand deep into his mane, her fingertips lightly massaging his scalp; "…I know."

His amber eyes were strained on her shirt as she stood in front of him, against his legs, his hand tightening around the sling's strap.

* * *

"_I must admit my family name is quite traditional, and I've been taught not to be alone in presence of a man. Some other place-?"_

_Usui forced a low laugh, shaking his head as he looked at her, a sly smirk on his lips; "Funny, really._

"_Since I assume you're alone when your boy marks and _fucks_ you, Rukia-san."_

* * *

Ichigo straightened out as he raised his gaze to her, violet eyes softly questioning the look in his amber hues, uncertain whether it was sorrow, or conflict, in them.

"Ichigo?"

A frown pulled at his lips, her handsome male almost looking vulnerable as he looked at her; "…Byakuya would be ashamed of me having you, wouldn't he?"

Shock overwhelmed her gorgeous features, a stuttering _'nani?' _hardly whispered. His hand carefully reached up and caressed the back of his fingers to her jaw, Ichigo taking on a look dangerously close to that of defeat, his amber eyes holding her gaze.

* * *

"_I assume you're alone when your boy marks and _fucks_ you, Rukia-san."_

* * *

"You're a noble heiress, Rukia… and I've taken you without permission, without _anything_."

Rukia shook her head as she leaned into his hand now cradling the elegant curve of her jaw, closing her violet eyes.

* * *

_Rukia kept silent as Byakuya's eyes bore into hers, those eyes keeping any expression to himself-_

_The heiress held her stance as he somehow stood even taller; "Only you, can hold respect and honor as you carry on in the living world with that boy, even as time to take your place in Soul Society grows further away."_

* * *

"Ichigo, _you fool-."_

Rukia's lips stumbled between a smile and a soft laugh, moving her hand onto his, opening her eyes to find his confused.

* * *

_Rukia closed her hand around the blossom, its touch against her palm and fingers soft as her whisper, violet eyes on her hand._

_"What would it mean to you, Ichigo… knowing he has blessed my choice to be with you… be with you as a human."_

* * *

They looked away at the troubled feel of Inoue's energy, the curtain slowly pulled back as Inoue peered in with tired, worried eyes, Rukia's gentle smile meeting her; "Come in, Inoue…."

She stepped around the curtain, Mika following behind her with Chad, Ichigo giving them a small smile.

"_Yo_…."

"K-Kurosaki-kun…." Inoue frowned as she stared at his wrapped hand, some bruises visible along his fingers, the tight, firm material hiding the real damage. Following his arm up, she stared at his slung arm; "Does it hurt, Kurosaki-kun?"

He rubbed at his neck as he looked down at his arm, wincing as he made to shrug, already getting a scolding look from Mika and Rukia. Looking at Inoue, he smirked best as he could-

"Yeah, but you know yourself it's not my worst."

Chad smiled as Inoue managed a small laugh, nodding in agreement. It was just strange, seeing him patched up by someone else that wasn't herself, or Urahara… strange seeing him deal with the pain when, "I can heal you when we leave-."

"No, Inoue." Ichigo shook his head even as she stared wide-eyed, missing Rukia's warning flare of her reiatsu, her glare unnoticed as Mika raised a curious brow; "People have already seen the damage, and I'm due back every week-."

Mika stepped up from Chad's side, arms crossing as she looked between Ichigo and Inoue.

"What do you mean, 'heal him,' Inoue?"

Rukia scowled at him as realization swept their faces, Ichigo's lips tight as Inoue stuttered, brushing her hair back behind her ear; "I-I…."

Chad laid a hand on Mika's shoulder, turning her gaze onto him.

"Inoue is very knowledgeable in home medicine."

Mika gave a slight pout, nodding nonetheless, the shinigami and their allies relaxing; turning to Ichigo, his eyes still troubled as he looked back at her, Rukia gently gripped his knee, reaching up to tug at his bangs.

"Let's get Ichigo home."

* * *

_From: Kuchiki-san_

_Sado-kun, I'm pretty sure we won't go to school tomorrow. Take notes for him?_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki-san_

_Of course._

* * *

Their steps were muffled as they walked down the hallway, few of their floor neighbors pausing to politely ask of his arm, wishing him rest as he thanked them kindly.

Finding their key, sighing as she slipped it into the door's lock, Rukia pushed open the door and stepped aside, her male slowly moving to walk inside, his death god following him in silently.

Lights were switched on, the city awake to the dark sky beyond their open balcony, both shinigami sighing as Rukia closed the door, leaning against it as she watched Ichigo step out of his shoes.

Roughing up his mane, Ichigo made for the living room, holding as Rukia's arms circled his waist, his raven pressing her cheek against his back as she pulled herself close. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, his handsome features furrowed the very slightest; "Rukia?"

Biting her lip, Rukia ran her hands across his firm abdomen over the textured feel of his thermal, turning her head to press her lips against his clothed spine, holding him against her by his hips.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo dropped his hidden gaze, Rukia's hands moving under his dark sweater, soft fingertips running over his shivering skin at her touch, her hands fully grasping his sides before she pushed them up, fingers spread to feel every bit that she could.

Ichigo's breath hitched as she ran a hand onto his back, moving over his back's wings onto his spine, his thermal lifted a little as she pushed her hand up to his neck, nails lightly grazing his skin as she dragged it back down, her hand moving onto the dip of his lower back as her other rested just above his fly's button. Violet eyes stared into the dark grey of his sweater, Ichigo's skin warm to her touch, the petite raven taking a shaken breath before running both her hands back onto his hips, stepping around him to stand in front of him, his amber eyes looking down into hers.

Gently pushing at his hips, Rukia slowly lead him towards the table, his shaped rear meeting the table's edge, amber eyes flashing over her eyes and face, trying to read her.

His reiatsu flared as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him, lips molded into his, her hand at the nape of neck to hold him there, her mouth slowly moving against his.

Rukia pushed off his lips, eyes bright as she looked back up at him, biting her lip as she fisted up his sweater's hem, her male staring back intently, his reiatsu curious beneath it all. She lifted his sweater up along his firm abs, Ichigo slowly moving his good arm out of his sleeve, ducking his head as she pulled it past his neck, shaking out his hair as he looked to his slung arm.

Her hands carefully unsnapping the straps, she held the sling along his arm, slowly pulling the rest of his sweater down his arm, Ichigo hardly wincing, dropping the dark thermal to the floor before she strapped the sling back into place.

She pressed a kiss onto his lips again, hands cradling his jaw before she pulled away, her hands slowly running down onto his neck, continuing down over his pulse, her hands flat against him as she ventured over his chest.

Pushing her pelvis into him, Ichigo's hand moving onto the small of her back, silent as he watched her, Rukia leaned in and kissed his collar, trailing soft, parted lips down between his shaped pecs, her tongue teasing his hot skin. Shuddering as she pulled back, only to lean in and lick up his heaving chest as his breath grew shallow, Ichigo groaned as she pushed against his arousal, his raven looking at him with wicked hues of violet.

Fingertips playing at his nipples, her hands pushing back up his chest before dropping back down, Rukia held his gaze as she ran them over his abdomen, her palm and fingers feeling his sculpted muscles beneath his tight skin, a devious grin teasing her lips as his breath caught at her fingers grazing his skin along his jeans' hem.

Rukia moved a hand over his tented jeans, the slightest pressure on his arousal drawing a husked groan from him, a shiver running up her spine as he looked at her with those amber eyes behind his bangs. Rubbing him through his jeans, her other hand running up his torso, Rukia smiled as Ichigo shot forward, crashing his mouth over hers with a feral hunger she couldn't resist, the shinigami moaning as they slowly moved against each other.

Grabbing his jaw, Rukia pushed her male back, her violet gaze daring him to move as she moved her hands to his fly, undoing his jeans to expose his black, fitted boxers.

Leaning down, Rukia kissed his navel and made her way down, her male groaning as he dropped his head back, her hands rubbing either side of his erection over his open jeans. His death god's mouth lingered with each open kiss as she moved closer and closer to his hem, her hot breath making him lightly pant, losing his breath completely as Rukia nipped at his arousal through his boxers.

Hand gripping the table's edge, Ichigo snapped his head up as Rukia tugged his jeans down, taking his boxers with it, reaching under its hem to ease his hard member out. Her elegant hand lightly stroking him, Rukia looked up into amber, her male growling through clenched teeth- _"Rukia-."_

Her hand jerking his pants further away, Rukia crouched down on her beloved heels and slowly ran her tongue along his shaft, her hand cupped over its swollen tip; Ichigo's legs shaking as he watched her, struck silent as she pressed her lips to him, licking up his length as her hand moved down the base, her lips closing in around his very tip.

Cussing under his breath, sweat starting to glisten over his lightly tanned skin, Ichigo's hand shot up to his mouth, his eyes shut tight as he bit down on his hand, shuddering as her mouth slowly pulled away, gently sucking as she went.

Hooded eyes gazed down at her as she rubbed and stroked him, moving her other hand to cup his tight scrotum, caressing the soft skin.

He breathed out her name, panting, dragging his hand through his mane and fisting up his hair, swallowing hard as she kissed the tip of his sex again, rubbing the tip of her tongue against it.

"_Fuck_,_"_ he forced out, running his tongue over his canines, reaching down and grabbing a handful of her black hair, tugging. Breathing out a laugh around him, Rukia quickly licked his tip again as he pulled at her hair once more, grabbing his thighs and pushing herself up to stand, his erection pressed against her front as she stepped in closer to him.

Shaking her hair out of his hold, Rukia reached up and fisted up his orange hair, pulling him down onto her lips, her male moaning as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, Ichigo taking in the faintest trace of his taste on her own.

Letting her keep at this sudden, erotic play of dominance, Ichigo moved his mouth however she wanted, hissing as she bit at his lip, her tongue licking and soothing any stings she gave him.

Sucking his lip between her own before pulling away, Ichigo impulsively leaning in for more, Rukia pressed a finger to his mouth, nipping at his jaw and moving down his neck, teeth grazing his Adam's and driving a hot pant from him, smiling against him. Hands leaving his hair, Rukia ran them down his tantalizing body again, reaching between them and gently grasping his arousal, Ichigo moaning against her crown as he wrapped his arm around her, tangling his hand up into her hair.

Tugging at his erection, violet eyes looking up at him as he leaned back to look at her, Rukia stepped back and pulled at his open jeans, her hand around his sex coaxing him to follow her off the table and let her push him back into their living room, Ichigo pulling her close as they walked.

His reiatsu flared as his legs suddenly met the coffee table, letting go of her to fall back on his arm and sit back, Rukia climbing over him onto his lap, straddling him.

Leaning in, Rukia plucked at his lips, slipping her tongue past them to caress his slowly, grinning into him as he opened his mouth to her wants.

Sitting back on his lap, his hips bucking his bare arousal against her on instinct, Rukia flashed a seductive smile at him, her hands grabbing her shirt's hem and stripping it from her body, revealing her breasts covered in a teasing lace.

Tossing her shirt to the couch, Ichigo sitting upright to lean off his arm, careful of bumping his slung one, Rukia closed her mouth around his again, moaning as he gave in to her, moving hard against him.

His hand cupping her rear end, lifting her off his aching erection, Rukia eased off his lips and grazed hers over his cheek, around onto his ear, her hot breath making his skin shiver, his hand squeezing her firm curve.

Suckling on his earlobe, Rukia gently bit it, moving her lips to whisper hotly; "I do believe you're _mine_ as well, Kurosaki."

Amber eyes closing, Ichigo groaned as she trailed her open mouth back down his jaw, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips, his death god grabbing his jaw and jerking his gaze onto her, lips ghosting over his as she looked into amber.

"You think you've ruined me, Ichigo- but who are you going to ruin me for?"

A dangerous flash of possessiveness ran through his eyes, Rukia's stomach tight as she licked his panting lips, keeping her eyes on his; "Are you going to let me go back, marry some older man, let him have me, Ichigo?"

His arm wrapped around her hips, hand gripping her hip as anger threatened his handsome features, his gorgeous raven fighting back a sly grin.

She rolled her hips down onto his erection, his breath caught as he held back a loud, pained moan, Rukia's reiatsu flaring as she pulled at his mane- "Will you, Ichigo!"

"_No." _Panting lustfully, Rukia pulled him in roughly against her lips, both moaning as her tongue delved into his mouth and controlled their fierce passion, his arm pulling her in even closer, the material of her jeans rubbing his erection and making it damn near unbearable.

His reiatsu begging her, his mouth panting and his hand gripping her hip so tightly, Rukia had enough, giving him a small shove to lean him back onto their coffee table, her male wincing as his back met the dark wood; Rukia leaned down and kissed his shoulder, moving around the sling and kissing his skin, her hands unbuttoning her fly, Ichigo's hand moving up into her hair cascading down and teasing his skin.

Sitting up onto her knees, his hand dropping to her thigh, Rukia huffed as she pushed her tight jeans down her hips, lace revealed to his eyes, her hands pushing her pants further down her legs.

Moving back to climb off him, stepping out of her heels as she dragged down her jeans over those sinful thighs and curves, Rukia let them fall and pool at her ankles, kicking them aside and crawling back over him between his legs, straddling him once more.

His hard arousal pressing up against her, damp, black lace keeping her warmth from him, Rukia leaned over him and claimed his mouth, reaching back and grabbing his hand to move onto her breast, his palm rubbing over the lace's texture and feeling her hard nipple.

Moaning into her, pushing her cup aside and palming her bare breast into his large hand, Ichigo moved his feet up onto the coffee table's edge, his reaper pushed up the slightest bit, lips losing him.

Sitting back on his sex, her hands pulling her bra's straps off her shoulders and reaching back to unclasp her bra, Rukia stripped off the lace, dropping it onto his tight abs, reaching her hand down between her legs and fingering her lace aside.

Rukia fingering her clitoris, his hand gripping the table's edge as he watched, Ichigo dropped his head back and groaned, bucking his hips into her, jaws tight.

"Ru_kia_!"

Tracing her teeth with her tongue as she laughed, Rukia pulled her lace down her thighs as far as she could, grabbing his erection and easing its aching head past her tight ring of nerves, rolling her hips back to push him further inside.

His mouth falling open, eyes shut to the high ceiling as he pushed into her warmth, Ichigo moaned with her as she held onto his sides, pulling up and pushing back to bury him deeper within, a whine leaving her lips driving a wild thrust from him.

Biting her lip, her nails digging into him, Rukia reached over and held his wrapped, injured hand, leaning down and kissing his fingers as she ground her sex onto his, amber eyes moving to look at her, his fingers sucked and nipped on before she pressed a kiss onto them again.

He leaned up on his elbow, thrusting up into her hard to jerk her attention onto him, Rukia crying out and steadying herself against his heaving chest, meeting his eyes.

Moving his bruised fingers as much as he could to beckon her towards him, Ichigo sighed into her hard kiss, her hand running through his orange mane and coming back down his neck, gently curling against him; spreading her legs, Rukia rocked back and forth on her knees, Ichigo thrusting up into her whenever he could, breaths heavy as she moved faster and harder onto him, her small cries hardly muffled by his mouth.

Groaning as they pushed off each other's mouth, his sweaty temple pressed against hers, her hot panting and whines loud in his ear, Ichigo's eyes fell shut, his abdomen tightening as her muscles grew tighter around his hard, pumping sex.

He clenched his jaw, his death god ramming herself back into him one last time, her shaken cry driving him over the edge, a few more thrusts into her spent sex driving out his orgasm into her.

His body shook as she rode out his high, her hands slowly pushing him to lie back down on the table, sitting up and slowly rolling her hips against him, her head falling back with a sigh.

Wiping his brow, panting and huffing for breath, Ichigo closed his eyes as Rukia laid down over him, his flaccid member still buried within her, his arm wrapping itself around her smaller body. Opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling, he could feel Rukia's heart beating against his chest, her breasts pressed up against him, her hands clutching his sides.

She turned her head to press a kiss against his chest, nuzzling him as her lips ghosted over his skin, her reiatsu humming beneath his.

Ichigo could feel every word she whispered against him, hearing every word-

"_I'm yours as long as you'll be mine, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

* * *

_..._originally an hour edit turned in seven minutes. I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes, or didn't switch out a word for a better one. It's a miracle I didn't just post without scene breaks even. UGH.

Do know, that I loved every single review for the last chapter, and 'Ky-Ky' is a pet name for Kyle, and I'd love to know your thoughts as we creep SO close to the end, and I can't wait to know you what you love or hate, or simply telling me about your lives! Hope you enjoyed!

Much love (none for you, FFnet), KurosakiLove


End file.
